I'll Marry You For the Greencard!
by XxDezzidancexX
Summary: After an unprecedented email, Sesshomaru finds himself struck by the uncanny resemblance of the sender to his long-lost love. Through a series of blunders, the two folks strike an uncanny friendship and become life-long pen pals. After discovering the girl's awful living conditions, Sesshomaru proposes a quick solution to get her out and avoid unnecessary paperwork and processing.
1. Happenstance

After an unprecedented email, Sesshomaru finds himself struck by the uncanny resemblance of the sender to his long-lost love. Through a series of blunders, the two folks strike an uncanny friendship and become life-long pen pals. After discovering the girl's awful living conditions, Sesshomaru proposes a quick solution to get her out, and avoid unnecessary paperwork and processing.

Fumbling with the flashdrive in her hand, Rinako sighed. Years ago, she had promised herself she would never chase happiness away. But, with the overwhelming stress of work and her atrocious roomate; Rinako barely suppressed the urge to cry.

She looked to her left, and then towards the right as tears filled her eyes. She looked down at the paper on her desk and typed in the email address listed. After uploading the contents of the flashdrive, she typed:

 _Good Afternoon Seita,_

 _Here's your animation WIP that hasn't been completed._

 _I am very sorry to hear about your wife's hospitalization. But, Ashitaka-san has been onto me to contact you during these trying times. I finished as much as I could, but I can't cover anymore. Finish the last slides, and I will run them by boss before the deadline._

 _Please Seita, I'm saving you from hot water,_

 _Rinako Tetsuhara_

After sending the email, Rin allowed her tears to freely flow within the cubicle. She tried so hard but pushed herself to the max. Being an animation technician at Japan's shady Vizo!Anima had been nothing but a never-ending nightmare.

She hadn't left the office in 9 days.

9 days since a proper bath, or a decent meal, or even a nap lasting more than an hour.

All ungodly times of the day and night she was working, barely taking a break until Ashitaka slacked off. She was desperate, and finally resorted to emailing Seita with her personal email for some reprieve.

She couldn't stay another day.

Footsteps shuffled behind her, and Rin went back to sketching on her wacom tablet

Ashitaka seemingly materialized behind her.

"Rin I checked your activity log and you were inactive for 3 minutes and 34 seconds. What were you doing?"

Rin stifled the urge to jump, and calmly responded, "restroom break."

 _God, I hate lying. But, I have to…_

"There's a rule stating restroom breaks may be no longer than 3 minutes. You're either going to take a write up the next time it happens, or buy yourself a piss-pot. Do I make myself clear? I better not see you go on another break until your lunch." Ashitaka measured Rin's reaction.

Rin carefully nodded, "Yes, Ashitaka-san. It will not happen again."

The hardened old man stomped off; presumably to chew out some other poor employee.

Rin continued sketching until she heard a ping from her computer. Gathering the courage to look up, she noticed that she had received an email. She was so grateful, but also understood that she was playing with fire.

 _I will wait until my next 15 minute lunch break to check; but Lord knows my next break is almost 8 hours away._

Rin continued animating for the next 8 hours without reprieve. Without a restroom break, or, even a break for water. Ashitaka had been hovering over her like a hawk, but she knew that she needed to stick out the next few hours. She didn't understand why Ashitaka had been hovering when she was working without pay anyways.

 _I don't understand why I'm here, I love animating. But I don't love it enough to the point where it's killing me. I haven't even been offered insurance and I've been working here for nearly four years. I need the money, but I'm not even able to make ends meet. Especially with Tadano moving out every second, I'm often getting saddled with the whole month's rent. Sometimes even when she's there she doesn't even help out..._

Rin grimaced at the borderline pedophilic scene she was drawing for the new anime they were producing. She hated how each of the young women in these newer shows were becoming more younger looking by the day, and how these plots were nothing but ecchi disguised for these perverted men. Ultimately, she abhorred that young middle schoolers would sometimes even come across these shows. No respectable animation studio would take these projects. But being that she had no family in the registry, she couldn't get a decent job. Not even a decent apartment. No social welfare services would be willing to help her, because she was no longer a warden of a state. Thereby, they had no obligations toward her.

Rin frowned, the television in the background continued its report about kidnappings in the region increased by nearly 40 percent, and that schools in the local area were taking preventative measures against the exponential targeting of young middle school girls. Especially following the case of Marino Kagayo, a girl who was kidnapped at 13 and found alive at 15 only 3 miles from her school. A local disturbed hikikomori had targeted the girl for companionship. Unfortunately now that the girl was reintegrating into society, she wasn't accepted. She had fallen behind in her studies, and had fallen behind her peers. And instead of compassion, the girl was treated with revulsion. Her parents had only taken her back in out of obligation, but if they had a choice they would have institutionalized her due to shame.

Rin's. Skin. Crawled.

 _Thank God, I'm no longer a part of that age range. Growing up nowadays is even more dangerous than when I grew up. I didn't have to worry about these things, I only needed to avoid beatings at home._ Rin's mind wandered further, _also why do they keep demonizing the hikikomori. These are people with real, crippling, depression borne of over expectation. These 'reporters' that are targeting these young girls are perverted and influenced by these animes. The government should crack down on these shady authors and animation studio producing these kinds of filth, not hurting genuinely suffering people._

Her break arrived, and Rin walked to the microwave to heat an instant soup. Going back to her desk Rin remembered the email she received earlier. Quickly she looked around to make sure that Ashitaka or any of the other supervisors weren't looking. She opened her email and saw that the response she received wasn't from the correct address. Curiously, she opened it anyway.

 _Good evening Ms. Tetsuhara,_

 _It seems as though your email was sent to the wrong address. Consider forwarding this email to the correct recipient._

 _Best,_

 _Shigeto S. Taishou_

Rin quickly forwarded the email between slurps, then briefly considered whether she should respond to the original recipient.

Shaking her head, she started replying between applying lip balm.

 _Deepest apologies Taishou-san,_

Rin grimaced again, and decided she'd just make a draft to spill out how she truly felt.

 _I'm going through a very tough time right now; and under a tight time constraint and unnecessary stress I sped and sent this email to the wrong recipient. Albeit, i'd like to make light of the situation. Perhaps maybe we could become penpals? I could use a stress reliever during these mundane days._

 _I hope to hear from you soon,_

 _Rinako Tetsuhara_

Rin smiled despite herself and while distracted she hovered her finger over the save draft button in Gmail, but she heard a yelp somewhere in the office. In that short span, while her attention was occupied; she accidentally clicked send. Panicking, Rin tried to click the unsend button but realized that 34 seconds had elapsed. She was four seconds away from saving herself immense embarrassment.

Rin face planted on to the break room table.

 _Good Lord! I sound so desperate in that email! No respectable person asks, "Can we become friends?" in a mistake email. But then again, I am pretty desperate... Not for romantic love, but rather just for platonic companionship. Working at this job where I have no friends. Can't get into respectable University or even a community college because of my family; or better yet, lack thereof..._

Rin checked the time, to see that she only had one minute left for her 15 minute lunch break. She prayed that Ashitaka would see that she had been at work for nearly 10 days. Hopefully she would be released to go home. But then again that was asking too much, another coworker had stayed at work for 21 days with no days off and had unfortunately left in a stretcher. It wasn't all that uncommon where she worked anyways. But she had just come off a 32-day stretch with one day off only to practically come back, and live at the office for another 10 days. Being paid by the sketch was a nightmare, because it seemed as though end's meet could never be made.

 _Why do I even pay rent when I could just live at work? It's plausible, considering some of my other coworkers live at the job. Some even might go to the Internet cafe and stay there on their night off...It's not like Tadano would mind, anyways..._

Sesshomaru's eyes widened slightly at the email he'd received on his job portal, the girl in the Gmail icon circle resembled Rin so much, even down to the mole on her left cheek under her eye. In his office, he pulled out his phone and took a screenshot of the icon. He then went to images and zoomed in.

 _Was this some sick joke? Played by the Kami themselves?_

Sesshomaru debated with reaching back out to the young woman, but heavily shirked from the idea. Maybe his hopes were just getting the better of him.

His Galaxy Note 9 vibrated on his desk, alerting him to the latest email received on the office portal.

He scanned the email, and tightened his lips. What if the email was sent by a scammer who had known his past history? Was this a ploy? Why would "she" want to continue some form of communication with someone she didn't even know?

He went back to the previous message that was sent, and decided to open the files that were attached. The email seemed to genuine to be a scam. The video player on the computer loaded, and an audio-free clip began to play. A debaucherous work in progress of a young woman getting into a pool played. Sesshomaru immediately closed the video player window upon realizing where it was going. It didn't take much to realize that no one in their right mind would send that purposefully to anyone.

Toying with the idea he responded:

 _It would be a pleasure Ms. Tetsuhara,_

 _Although I'd ask for you to email my personal email. gmail. Seeing that you've emailed my main employee portal._

 _Also, I prefer you not to email me anymore of those WIPs._

 _All Thanks,_

 _Shigeto S. Taishou_

Rin stared listlessly at the screen in front of her, her hand cramped, her back ached, her legs were numb, and her stomach growled.

She was the epitome of misery.

She ran out of instant foods and realized she'd either have have to run to the convenience store or purchase some foods from the vending machine. But the vending machine was so expensive that she understood that if she brought food from there it would be deducted from her paycheck because she had no funds on her account. But, if she took the alternative route and went to the convenience store, she would most likely end up returning late from break and facing yet another pink slip; and possibly another dock on her paycheque..

Rin rubbed her head in irritation and confusion. It's been 2 days since the email blunder but she had been so tired and her eyes were so strained that any break needed to be taken with her eyes off of the screen.

Rin felt sleep overtaking her, and tried her best to fight it. She was on her fifth coffee for the day with an empty stomach. She rubbed her stomach when she heard a

Ashitaka passing. Unsure, Rin felt her stomach again and was shocked to feel her rib cage. In a panic she jumped from her seat and ran to the restroom. She hadn't really been looking at herself for the past few days, and even though she was at work; she had fallen into a depression. She merely washed up and would brush her hair without looking in the mirror in order to get to the production floor quicker. Ashitaka yelled after her as she ran into the restroom and Rin slammed the door behind her. After ensuring that no one was in the stalls she pulled up her t-shirt to reveal her gaunt form.

 _Just how much weight have I lost?_

The young woman then leaned into the mirror I pushed her hair back to see that her skin had become pale and ridden with pimples, her jaw bone had become more defined and her cheekbones look hollowed.

Rin's outdated Kyocera cell phone went off, notifying her to yet another unread email. Carefully she turn down the volume and decided to read the most recent one. She almost rejoiced at the email from Seita; that is until she actually read the response:

 _Greetings Rin,_

 _As you already know my wife had been hospitalized. As it turns out it was from stress, she had been working two jobs while I was working and I did not know because I was never home. Unfortunately due to the turn of events, I will not be returning._

 _I suggest you do the same. Let Ashitaka know that I will not be returning because I I'm cutting off all contact from here on out._

 _Best regards,_

 _Seita Kanebo_

Rin wanted to scream at the email but decided to hold her composure before Ashitaka came bursting in. She couldn't believe that Seita left her with the crap end of the stick! She couldn't tell Ashitaka or she'd be punished with finishing his entire section and only God knew how long it would be before she saw daylight again.

Rin pushed her phone in her pocket and cried until she vomited. She washed her face and retched again until her co-worker Sayumi checked on her.

"Rin, Ashi-asshole is lookin-Rin?"

The Ruddy haired girl ran to the sink at the farthest end of the restroom.

Sayumi pushed Rin's hair out of her face and called for an supervisor upon feeling her hollowed face.

Ashitaka came bursting into the female restroom, armed with verbal assaults to throw Rin's way. Upon seeing the girl Ashitaka left the restroom and returned with both cold and stomach upset medications.

Upon seeing the medicine Sayumi interjected, "I think Rin should go home, she doesn't look too good."

Ashitaka spoke over Sayumi, "Rin wait it out here, let's see how you feel within the next hour so that you can continue work. If you need to you can lay down under your desk, so you don't have to waste time in travel."

Rin nodded, and retched again. Sayumi cut the man a nasty glare.

After washing her face Rin started, "Thank you Sayumi, you're the first person to show kindness to me here."

Sayumi nodded and told Rin "to stay put."

She returned a little while later with some crackers and a mug of hot tea in hand.

"Later I'll get you some light food and a ginger ale to settle your stomach. Just go lay down under your desk until you feel better."

"I can't take this from you! This is too much, I cannot repay your kindness. When did you get these?"

"I went to the convenience store earlier and I made sure to take. my. time. Ashitaka got mad, but I wasn't feeling too well myself either. I'm going to quit tomorrow anyways."

Rin gasped, "You're so brave, I hope one day I could muster the courage to do the same."

Sayumi nodded, "How long have you been here, anyway? Are you a veteran or something?"

Rin laughed, "4 years"

"Whoa! I wish I were _that_ brave. I've been here for only 20 days and I'm already at the end of my rope. Anyways let me walk you to your desk, so that you can lay down."

Rin stood, and allowed herself to be guided by Sayumi. Rin unrolled her sleeping bag while Sayumi positioned Rin' backpack under the sleeping bag to function as a pillow. As Rin finally settled into the sleeping bag and waved to Sayumi, she pulled the sleeping bag over her head after turning onto her side and decided to take a quick glance at her phone. When she looked she realized that it was nearly 3 a.m..

 _No wonder my body gave out._

She nibbled on some crackers and took a sip of tea from the mouthpiece in the mug. Suddenly she remembered the other ignored email that she had received. Rin read over it and turned a hot shade of red. She had totally forgotten about the attachment sent in that email.

Quickly she sent an email to the other address.

 _I'll be sure to remember that!_

 _Goodnight Shigeto-san, I will get back to you as soon as I can! In the meantime, perhaps you could brainstorm a way to break the ice?_

 _Bye-bye!_

After sliding the phone back into her pocket for safekeeping, and to stop Ashitaka from realizing that some of the project was leaked. Rin fell into a dreamless sleep amidst the other stressed, murmuring, fretting workers at Vizo!Anima.

On the other side of the world,

Sat a very pleased demon.

Sesshomaru mulled over the email. He wasn't very good with introductions, or socializing for that matter. But the crippling loneliness of this new lifestyle had become unbearable. Solitary living was fine, that is until he had to work to pass the time. Rather, than being the true scholar that he is.

He worked for himself but it wasn't what he really wanted. Sometimes he found himself reminiscing over the Gold and Glory that accompanied his days past. Although he wasn't one to live in the past, having to erase an essential part of his identity was unbearable. He changed his name, and lived under the guise of a human man. Having to upkeep his mask on the daily was both emotionally and physically draining. Seeing as his youki needed to be held into that guise, and required more energy and focus than his humanoid form. Furthermore, tight spaces and crammed people stopped him from being able to release into his true form. Another part of himself lost was the ability to fight, to conquer, to battle. All of his desires lay ruined by the winds of time.

Many international treaties were put in place to protect the last remaining few of the demon species. Many people hunted demons for their proposed abilities, and unfortunately these new weapons had the ability to destroy them. It wasn't until recently he had integrated into human society, instead he had opted to travel and meander around the galaxy and world. He had traveled desolate areas, even resorting to becoming a scary fable within Southeast Asia. In some areas of the Latin Americas, uninhabited by future technologies, he was often regarded as a spirit, or Kami of some sort. But, traveling and staying on desolate Islands became boring, and to enter the field of Academia was even more so pitiable. He would have to work under peoples with less knowledge than him, and it would be harder to fake his identity within the world of Academia until he created some sustenance to the false identity.

There was nothing to demonstrate his power over, swords were a thing of the past, and kingdoms had rotted into the dust. The Western shiro fell into disrepair over the centuries, and Sesshomaru was even shocked to find that his mother had to taken to the humans as an act of survival. Albeit being successful, she still needed to hide her true form. They were no demons to conquer, no battles to fight, very little mysticism to explore, and no strength to gain. The only conquest that existed; was the corruptor of all men's souls; wealth was the only true conquest. He had the wisdom to many of mankind's questions. But his knowledge needed to be well kept and hidden, until he suffered through several degrees.

Maybe, a stress reliever during these mundane days wouldn't be so bad after all.

Fin

Chapter 1: Happenstance


	2. Breaking the Ice

I was afraid of rating this story T because of several situations that may occur. Rin(ako) has a boisterous, obnoxious, and plainly inconsistent roommate who has no regards for her safety, comfort, or personal space. They are living in a 8x10 efficiency in which a small kitchenette lines one wall, the bathroom and single closet lines the opposite horizontal wall, with the two middle walls serving as the window, and apartment entrance with a small genkan.

Just to visualize the setting, there's only one piece of furniture, a low desk that sits under the window, and two cheap threadbare futons.

P.s: _Eu não estou sendo razoável, mas não posso evitar...Deus, por favor não me deixe ser a próxima virgem Maria de Aparecida! = I know i'm being irrational, but I can't help it! God, please don't let me be the next Virgin Mary of Aparecida!_

 _Meu Deus, Ela está batendo na minha porta como uma equipe da SWAT = My Lord, she's banging on my door like a SWAT team!_

Reviews please and Thank you!

Rin rolled over under her desk and banged her head on the opposite cubicle.

"Ouch-uh," Rin slipped on her sleeping bag, and barely caught herself in the knick of time from tripping. She ran into the breakroom's separate trash closet, and hurled again.

 _What time is it?_

Rin looked at the digital clock above the Television and frowned, it was 6:03 am.

Rin tiptoed out of the breakroom and peered over the banister to see Sayumi walking out of the entrance, while simultaneously giving a screaming Ashitaka the middle finger.

Rin covered her mouth, conflicted with the pride she felt for Sayumi and her fear of Ashitaka's pending retaliation against the other workers.

She walked back into the breakroom for a glass of water, and felt herself becoming queasy again. She knelt near the trashcan and gagged again.

 _Do I have the Flu? Did I eat something bad? Maybe one of those microwave meals went bad after sitting in my bag for so long...Maybe it grew mold while I was working._

Rin chuckled, despite herself. But then a revelation hit her:

 _When I was the last time I had my period? Eu não estou sendo razoável, mas não posso evitar...Deus, por favor não me deixe ser a próxima virgem Maria de Aparecida!_

Rin effectively launched herself into a panic attack, and began cold sweating. Nervously, she took a gulp of water, but it almost immediately spewed back out. During Rin's musings, a wad of paper towels was shoved into her hand.

"Clean this mess up, and get out of here. I'll see you in two days, Rin."

Rin nodded, and stood up shakily. After Ashitaka stepped out, Rin tied up the garbage bag and sprayed clorox disinfectant into the garbage can, then proceeded to wipe out the trash can, surrounding floors, and walls of the small closet. She then tied another bag with the used wipes and gloves, and threw both into the garbage chute.

Avoiding the sanctity of the break room sink, Rin walked into the restroom and washed her hands. Afterwards she rolled up her sleeping bag, and looked wistfully at the mug Sayumi lended her. She smiled then, and placed it into the cupholder of her bookbag. She promised she would take good care of it.

Rin grabbed her packed bookbag, and glanced around to make sure she wasn't leaving anything. She shrugged the book bag off of her shoulder, then slid on her jacket last second. After zipping it up, she threw the handle over her shoulder, and maneuvered her arm into the next shoulder strap. She then reached over her head, and pulled her hoodie out from the gap between her back and backpack.

She nodded silently, acknowledging other envious co-workers who were eyeing her dangerously. Rin's stomach lurched, and she found herself fighting yet another episode of retching. As she passed, a co-worker started up acridly, "You're probably faking it."

Rin only shook her head in the negative before covering her mouth, and ran downstairs to grab her shoes out of her cubby-hole; seeing as lockers were banned a while back.

She stepped outside into the pre-dawn light, shocked to see heavy clouds rolling in the sky, and heavy droplets hitting her head. She pulled on her hoody, and shifted around other workforce denizens, and school students in the crowds. She pulled her beaten up brown leather wallet from her jacket and counted the money in her wallet. She only had 120 yen, and was short an additional 50 for a train ride home. She moved between an alley, and shrugged her backpack off her shoulders. She searched the front compartment, hoping to scrounge some change together.

Pleased, she found 53 yen crumpled in the front and top zipper compartments.

Gleefully, Rin skipped to the train station and went over to the ticket kiosk. After paying for her single train ride home, she walked onto the platform and stood by the back end of the station to board the front of the train, that way, it would leave her by the stairwell of her stop closest to her apartment.

Rin thoughtfully stared out at the rain falling onto the tracks of the platform, then she glanced at her open wallet; showing her expired weekly subway pass.

 _I need to refill this card, but I should just preload it with cash rather than buying 1, 3, or 7 unlimited passes. They keep expiring while I'm at work._ Rin's mind wandered further,

 _I should probably buy some groceries. Just in case Mei decided to eat everything, or let it go rotten._

Rin shuddered at the thought of cleaning the fridge again.

The train pulled into the station and Rin hopped on, after grabbing a seat on the half-filled train she checked her banking app to see how much she had.

She scowled at her account, which only read 2414 yen, 1000 of which needed to stay in her account to keep the minimum in her account to avoid fees.

Rin exited the train station and walked down the hill to the supermarket and picked up two onions, a carrot, a cucumber, dried mushrooms, a pack of noodles, a small pack of bean sprouts, and miso powder.

At checkout, Rin smiled at the cashier. The girl inclined her head and greeted her with, "Ohayōgozaimasu."

Rin returned the greeting, and paid for her groceries with her debit card. She opened her backpack again and pulled out a linen tote and packed her groceries up.

After waving to the cashier, she made the short walk home up towards her apartment.

She reached the dingy complex and pushed her keys into the door, and traveled up the stairs to the fourth flight. The girl pulled her hoodie off and shivered slightly. The overhead fluorescent bulbs flickered as thunder boomed through the complex. Rin shivered again, upon feeling as though she were being watched. She shook her head and fumbled with her keys to get in, and jumped when she heard the next door neighbor to her left's door click. She opened the door and merely placed the bag on the counter, and kicked off her shoes and bookbag at the genkan.

 _At least the place isn't a mess, I'll have to put these away later. But first, I'll get some rest._

Rin searched the cabinets glad to see some sesame seeds, peanuts, dried peas, lentils, red, and black beans there. As well as a bin of rice on the very top. She checked the fridge to see some sad scallions, garlic, and lemons there. She turned on the single countertop burner and placed a pot of water on it, and scooped out some instant tea mix.

Quickly she peeled off her wet jeans and t-shirt and draped them across the plastic green hamper by the doorway.

 _I'll wash those later too_

Half naked, she made two large gallops into the restroom and took a quick shower. Afterwards, she dragged on some basketball shorts and a bleach stained orange t-shirt and poured herself some tea. She grabbed some seaweed crackers from on top of the mini-fridge. She picked up her cup and crackers, only to realize she hadn't unrolled her futon.

Huffing she placed it back down, and quickly unrolled her gray futon.

She grabbed her food again and sat on the futon. She finished the items quickly, and she crawled into the bed.

Feeling like she forgot something, she shot up again.

 _I need to charge my cell!_

She crawled to her backpack and pulled out her phone charger, and pulled her phone from her jacket. She placed them to charge next to her futon, and finally sprawled back out to bed.

!THWACK!

Rin awoke startled, and flew out of the bed.

"OPEN THE DOOR, YOU SLEEPY FUCK!" Mei yelled as she banged on the door.

 _Meu Deus, Ela está batendo na minha porta como uma equipe da SWAT_

Rin scrambled out of the bed, and opened the dead bolt lock. After pulling off the door chain, she grimaced at all of Tadano's stuff lining the hallway. The pretty and svelte girl pushed her way past Rin and dropped her duffle bag onto the common area.

Rin stood astride, dazed and rubbing her eyes.

"Aren't you gonna help me?" Tadano barked, while looking over her shoulder.

"Oh, yeah…" Rin groggily pushed her feet into her still damp sneakers, and started pushing the television box from the hallway into the apartment.

Absentmindedly, she noted it was still drizzling outside as she returned back into the hallway to push in another luggage.

Sesshomaru sat at his desk, frowning at the email.

 _An Icebreaker?_

He thought back to all of the awful diversity training he'd received, and remembered how each person was asked to introduce themselves with their occupation, hobbies, favorite food, and ultimate goals.

He sighed, and decided he'd just have to approach it that way.

 _Well, Mrs. Tetsuhara,_

 _I could not come up with any of those "icebreakers" you seem so fond of._

 _But, I will introduce myself as an excuse of an apology,_

 _My name is Shigeto S. Taishou as shown in my email,_

 _I am 27 years old, and I own a small IT firm here in New York._

 _A personal goal for me would be to eventually garner my P.H.D_

 _I look forward to hearing from you,_

 _S._

Sesshomaru moved his gaze from his phone and looked back at the coding on the screen.

 _These people were obviously incompetent, and expected him to fix their terrible excuse of a website? This Sesshomaru should have never even considered working with such fools!_

He closed his eyes and ignored the time on his phone's display. The 12:23 in bold, bluish letters seemed to mock him.

 _I would gladly throw this entire firm in the trash. Everyday, I find myself more miserable than the day before._ He thought bitterly.

He was suddenly drawn from his dark musings when his phone vibrated against his home office's desk. He slid home bar down searching amongst the barrage of push notifications, nearing the end, Gmail showed his new message from Rinako.

 _Didn't I just email her three minutes ago?_ Shrugging it off mentally, he opened the message regardless.

 _You're so dry! It's okay, I'm not too great with words or introductions either!_

 _I'm either absolutely star-struck, or a non-stop rambling machine._

 _Anyways, my name is Rinako Inés Tetsuhara-Carreira. I mean, I have like four other last names accompanying that too. But, I think those are too far back to really matter._

 _I am 21 years old, and I work at an animation studio. I mean it's not the greatest, but it's something. It's just terrible when you have a passion for something, do it for a living, and begin to hate it. Anyways, disregard my pity party!_

 _My ultimate goal is to eventually own my own animation studio, and create warm, happy, nostalgic films akin to Studio Ghibli!_

 _Anywhos, since you work with IT, does that mean I have to tape my camera now?_

 _Also, would you like to use Hangouts so that we can instant message each other quicker?_

 _Or, any other platform for that matter! Like Messenger, or WhatsApp?_

 _Thank you so much for acquiescing to my request, you truly didn't have to!_

Rin shuddered as Mei went back to her foul mouthed ways, and described graphic details of her ex-boyfriend who kicked her out of his place. And also, how she decided to get back at him by going with his elder cousin.

"It serves him right! His dick was small anyways." Mei scoffed between smoking yet, another cigarette.

Rin only nodded while praying for another text to come and sweep her imagination from this vulgar conversation.

Mei continued, "I can't believe that guy! All of a sudden everything was perfect, the next I find him on Instagram making out with his co-worker. Then, he didn't have the decency to tell me in person. He broke up with me via text! After he proposed to me! I promised myself I'd never return to this hellhole! But here I am."

Rin genuinely felt sorry for Mei. But, not to discredit the girl's pain, she'd been obnoxious to the guy. Regardless, his response wasn't warranted.

Rin plugged in the T.V. knowing better than to try to console Mei as she took another swig of Vodka straight from the bottle.

Stepping over her, Rin put some rice into the rice cooker and decided to make a red bean stew so she'd have a hearty meal to settle her stomach after all that drinking.

While chopping up the garlic, Mei kicked Rin's leg to get her attention. Holding her composure, she turned to the girl sprawled on the floor.

"Yes, Mei"

"You think you're better than me huh? 'Cause you ain't getting your heart broken all the time? 'Cause you're a little goody two-shoes who doesn't break the rules," Tadano kicked her leg harder before continuing, "All because you think you're a saint 'cause you haven't had sex."

"Mei, let's not do this, please," Rin groaned, "I never think like that! I just wish you were more hospitable sometimes and that you'd help with your share of the bills!"

Mei smirked, drunkenness fogging her brain with more vindictive thoughts than usual.

"Oh?" she inquired as a straight brow went up.

The normally calm girl was on the verge of tears, "All you do is saddle me with the rent, light, gas, internet, and grocery bills! Then you pop up whenever you feel like it, and then instead of trying become amicable, you just terrorize me! All I'm trying to do is help you! You have no consideration for the fact that most months I don't even have cellphone service, or skip meals! We live alone Mei! We need to work together, God forbid something happened!"

Rin clenched the knife harder and turned back to chopping her aromatic vegetables before she said anything else that Tadano might throw back in her face in another argument. Mei took another swig, and reclined back into the futon.

"Whatever" Tadano scoffed.

Rin sidestepped the reclined girl's hip and closed the window. "You'll catch a cold if you keep sitting under that draft."

The girl cut her eyes at Rin.

Going back to the kitchenette, Rin started a carrot and cucumber salad. Rin turned to see Mei sleeping half-reclined, and was tempted to pour it into the toilet. But the last time, that didn't go so well.

Turning, Rin sat down and decided to scour KBS World on youtube for a K-drama to watch, something to take her mind off of the tension between herself and Tadano.

She didn't think any less of her, she just had an affinity for looking for love in all the wrong places. Whenever Tadano was there, their apartment door served as a revolving door. Guy after guy kept coming to see her in her rebound state, and it caused Rin's privacy to fly out the window. Thankfully, none of the guys were ever too fresh with her. The last thing she needed was Mei going at her for being a man-stealer.

Rin kept dozing off, but she felt too uneasy around Tadano to sleep.

Her computer's notifications sidebar popped up, and she saw that she received a new hangouts message. Grateful for the distraction, she clicked the notification.

" _Hello"_ \- Shigeto T.

" _Hi!"_ Rin responded excitedly, _"I just saw your message earlier! I can't believe you're in New York! For whatever reason, I figured you were here in Japan!"_

" _You most likely assumed so, because I responded in Japanese._ "

" _Oh, you're right_ "

Rin fidgeted after seeing 2 minutes elapse with no response.

" _What's your middle name?_ " She typed, hoping to elicit some response.

" _That's for me to know and for you to find out._ "

Rin grimaced at the slight admonishment. _Maybe, this wasn't a great idea after all._

" _I'm sorry_ " She responded quickly, then double texted, " _I'm overstepping my bounds._ "

" _That was unnecessarily rude of me, I apologize. It's not something I'm too fond of sharing."_

" _I understand, trust me, I get wild stares with the whole 'Inés' thing. Who names their kid the equivalent of Agnes in this day and age? Anyways, what time is it over there in New York?"_

" _12:57am"_

" _Nice, it's 2:57pm here. But, shouldn't you be asleep?"_

" _Considering the hellish day I have tomorrow, I'll enjoy the lack of expectation night provides me."_

" _You could say that again! Ugh, I know all too well. Do you like your job? I mean not as in the Customer service part, but the actual labor itself?"_

" _No"_

" _Jeez, buddy that sucks! You didn't even soften the blow with that blunt, "No!"_

On the other end, in New York, Sesshomaru struggled with asking about the girl's parentage.

Rin watched several typing bubbles appear, only to disappear again.

"Whatever it is, you can just ask" She took the bullet, and decided to see if her curiosity would pay off.

"You are Japanese, yet your second surname is not. Why is that?"

"Because I married a rich FIFA FUTBALL player!" Rin giggled despite herself, then double texted, "No, I'm kidding! My mom is from Brazil, and my dad is well, Japanese. So that's how the whole name thing came along."

"I don't think you'd be talking to me if you were in such a high-status position; what brought you to Japan?"

Rin sighed heavily at the question, it was meant in all sincerity but it hurt to answer sometimes.

 _I guess I'll edit some details!_

" _It's funny really, my parents moved here to Japan after my dad lost his job! He was working for an engineering firm and got laid off, and my mom wasn't making ends meet. So, they decided to move to Japan when I was fourteen. What brought you to New York?"_

" _My mother."_

" _Oh come-on, there's a story behind that!"  
"...She didn't approve of my wandering lifestyle." There it goes, it's not a lie._

" _Oh, you were like, living in the backwoods like a savage or something? I'm kidding, I could relate though. The whole job instability thing, disappointing your parents."_

" _It wasn't pleasant."_

" _I can imagine, from what I gather you seem very intelligent. Were you unhappy where you were and remained fickle?"_

" _You could say that."_

" _I hear that's a common problem amongst the intellectually gifted. I hope I'm not depressing you! I should change the topic."_

" _It is fine."_

" _Do you have any hobbies?"_

" _Fencing." It was close enough._

" _That's super cool! I like to cook, and well, my main hobby and livelihood is drawing! I think everyone loves music, so that's a given."_

" _What do you listen to?" I have to ask, out of...societal expectations._

" _Um, everything! Although mostly Lofi and Jazz. Sometimes Bossa Nova! You?"_

" _I don't listen to much music."_

" _I let out an audible gasp because of you! Well, I'll strike you a deal! I'll make you a playlist from what I've gathered here and send it to you! And I want you to guess a song that seems like something I'd like! My roommate is waking up, so I'm going to have to get up in a little."_

A chat bubble appeared, then disappeared on Rin's screen.

Quickly, she acted: " _NO IFS ANDS OR BUTS!_

Sesshomaru sighed, resigned, " _Alright."_

Rin smiled at her screen _, "Okay! Bye!"_

She closed her computer and stood up, going over to the kitchenette to serve some food for both herself and Mei.

Mei groaned and Rin called to her, "Wake up Tadano, you need something to eat."

"I don't wanna."

"You've got to, are you going to wither away and let Toshio get the best of you?"

Mei glared at the girl, then sat up and rolled her shoulders.

"Move the bench in front of you."

Mei reluctantly complied, and Rin sat the food in front of her.

In an uncharacteristic show of gratitude, Mei started; "I'm sorry about earlier."

Rin, heavily hurt but too sweet and understanding to say anything else but words of praise continued; "It's fine. Just, help me out a little more."

Rin continued with a smile, but Tadano reverted back to her usual ways and shot the girl a glare.

Choosing to ignore her, Rin continued; "Itadakimasu."

They ate in tense silence, and Rin honestly tried to figure out why Tadano just disliked her.

 _Tadano is a beauty and then some, she's everything I remember wanting to be as a young girl. Bright, sharp eyes, a svelte frame, delicate hands, and a sharp jawline. Her hair! Gosh, it's so shiny and straight. It's so black till it shines blue!_

Trying to break the tension, she complimented her. "You're so pretty Mei, you deserve someone much better than Toshio!"

 _It was the wrong thing to say._

Tadano scowled and slammed her bowl on the low bench. "Are you gay or something?"

Rin sputtered, "No!" then caught herself, "There's nothing wrong with being gay, it's just not my orientation!"

"Oh, 'cause let me tell you something, sweetheart. Nobody around here says shit like that, unless they're gay."

"That's not true! People are allowed to compliment each other! Why does everything turn into an argument with you!"

 _It chafes! That's why!_

Tadano had half a mind to hit her.

She instead decided to cut her eyes once more.

"No matter what I do, I can never please you! Why do you even come back! Obviously if you hate me that much-"

 _I just came off from a happy place, to be greeted with this attitude again!_

"You got hotel money?"

"No?" Rin continued, genuinely bewildered.

"Well, if you don't have hotel money then deal with it."

Rin's stomach dropped.

"Anyways, why do you want my approval, freak?"

"Look," Rin retorted as she knelt, "I don't have the energy, strength, or time to take you on! I'm going out for a walk."

Tadano laughed, "Then I'll just lock you out."

Rin slumped right back down.

Now, she was really fighting tears.

Tadano stopped laughing, "Hey kid, I didn't mean it. I was just trying to get a rile outta ya'."

"You know you meant every bit of that." Rin shot back.

"Oh, so you do have some fight in ya. Maybe I did." She grinned cheekily. "Also, wipe those tears, you know I can't stand that shit."

Rin simply buried her face in her hands.

 _Making Rin feel bad made her feel better. Oh, how good it was to be back home!_

On the other side of the world, sat a confused demon.

What did she like anyway? How would he manage to listen to enough annoying music before he chose something that seemed like her.

Absentmindedly, he noted the girl hadn't seen what he'd looked like. While she nearly spilled all of her personal details.

Searching through some work files, Sesshomaru found a group photo taken at a recent diversity training he'd attended and screenshotted himself.

He set the image as his Gmail Icon, and then went about scouring the internet for this so called, "Lo-fi"

Fingers sat on his nose bridge as he searched through the endless playlists on Youtube, most of which simply grated on his ears.

With an eye clench of frustration, Sesshomaru retired for the night. Determined, to resolve that in the morning.

A Laptop remained open on a home office desk.

Blue light filtered throughout the room.

The flight reflected off of the windows and curtains,

Highlighting the untucked lavish colonial mahogany chair and beautiful executive Italian desk and bookshelf.

It was simply a shame, that all of these beautiful furnishings went unappreciated,

By a miserable demon.

Fin

Chapter 2: Breaking the Ice


	3. Fear

Hey guys, it's going to start out a bit dark; but I promise; it's going to get better! Just like all of my readers, If things are tough now I promise elation will eventually come through to wash away all of the sadness you've experienced.

 **thereceiv3r** Yes ma'am! As in Feudal Era Rin! Although it's a bittersweet story I hope to reveal later!

 **WildHeart44** I assure you, it will be revealed! Don't worry, every dog has itsq day, and Mei's is sure to come! Also, Sesshomaru has only been acclimating to the human world for the last five years, and his wealth is actually being held in a trust by his mother to help him integrate into human society rather than living in rich aloofness. Don't worry though, he's made his own fortune! So, he does have a little something in the bank!

Rin sat on the ledge of the half tub with a bucket filled with wet clothes. The girl opened the detergent powder bag and began pouring some over the clothes. After scrubbing the collar of one of Mei's pink button shirts from some makeup, the said girl came bursting into the tiny bathroom.

Rin stood up in the tub with her rolled up jogging pants.

"Are you alright?"

Just then, Mei retched into the toilet.

"Oh God! I brought home a stomach bug!" Rin stepped out the half tub with wet feet, and began to dry her feet on the bath mat. _She's a tough drinker, I don't think it's from being hungover._

"No Stupid! Go in my coat pocket and take out 1000 yen. Go buy me a pregnancy test!"

"Huh?" Rin deadpanned, trepidation filling her at the thought of buying a pregnancy test at the supermarket down the hill.

"Did you hear me? I said go!"

Rin wandered out of the bathroom and dragged her jacket on. She then took the money out of Tadano's pocket; only to have an entire wad of cash fall out.

Rin gasped and peeled only what she needed, before shoving the large wad back.

She made the sign of the cross before kissing her fingertips. Saying a short prayer for Tadano's soul.

 _Wherever that money came from, it was either stolen or given to her by someone that steals._

Conflicted, Rin walked down to the store and waved at the same cashier as the last time. The girl inclined her head, and Rin mimicked her.

After passing, Rin walked into the feminine health aisle and debated which pregnancy test she should buy.

 _But..they all look the same?_

She was overwhelmed and chattering from the nervousness flooding her system. An old lady looked at her, and shook her head in the negative before mumbling something and stalking off.

Horrified, Rin grabbed the test closest to her and ran to the checkout aisle.

The cashier smiled softly, "Will that be all for you today?"

Rin, robbed of the ability to speak only shook her head.

After wrapping the test in brown paper, the cashier looked around before placing her hand on Rin's shoulder.

"Whatever it is, it'll be alright! You seem to be a sweet girl, you'll be a great mom!"

Rin smiled back, as embarrassment painted her face a hot shade of pink.

"T-thank you." She sputtered, too embarrassed to even refute the statement.

The cashier laughed softly as she walked off, "Best of luck!"

Rin power walked back to her apartments. After reaching the fourth flight, again, the left next door neighbor's door clicked.

Rin freaked, and fell on the floor. After scrambling into a kneeling position on the genkan, she closed the door behind her.

 _It's a pattern, everytime I come up the stairs, the door would click. Is the next door neighbor watching me? But, then again; does anyone live there? I've never seen anyone leave the apartment. Maybe I've just gone off the deep end._

"Are you gonna sit there or hand me the damn thing?" Tadano yelled.

Rin, taken once again from her reverie, walked over to Tadano and handed her the brown paper package.

Tadano slid the restroom door shut, leaving Rin flinching in the middle of the unmade room.

Rin sighed at her previously neatly rolled futon thrown out of the closet, and Tadano's merely chucked up futon in the closet.

She set about re-rolling them, angrily deciding that no breakfast will be made for that morning.

She sighed, she barely slept the night before and needed to be back into work the next morning.

Instead she was playing the servant errand boy.

Rin didn't mind being helpful, but the harsh criticism and outright verbal abuse she'd endured from the night before didn't help.

 _Maybe, Tadano is pregnant? That would explain the exponential hatred she seemed to return with. Her hormones might be out of whack._

In a moment of guilt, she finished folding up the futons and began starting breakfast.

She decided to make omurice. She chopped scallions and used the previous day's rice to make a quick stir fry with onions, scallions, rehydrated dried mushrooms, and soy sauce. After frying up two omelettes, Tadano arrived from the restroom looking quite graven.

Rin didn't want to be on the receiving end of Tadano's assaults again. So she waited until she struck conversation first.

Tadano sat down, and ate before laying on her side. Concerned, Rin finally perked up.

"Hey, are you alright?"

Smirking into the pillow, Tadano started. "I think I'll be. But I'm going to need you to go out with me later."

"Mei, I've got work in the morning. I can't go anywhere this evening."

"Come-on, it'll only be a short trip! But you've gotta look nice! Some girl bonding time, perhaps?"

"Tadano, you are being excessively nice. I'm not going anywhere with you, because I can't trust you…"

 _I never thought I'd be so bold as to speak up like this, but I can't trust you even for an inch of my life!_

"Girl, put on your lipstick and that makeup you like wearing! I've got some dresses you can borrow."

"Tadano, No!"

Reluctantly, Rin found herself pulling out her makeup bag and putting on some against her will.

A lead weight settled in her stomach, but for some reason she found herself still moving Mei's authoritative glance.

Rin dabbed on a Daiso bb cream she picked up a while back, and a tanned loose powder to darken the shade. She then put some contour with an eyebrow powder. Shuffling through the bag she found her brow pomade and deepened her brows before defining them with a lighter concealer and blending. Afterwards she popped on some brown lashes and a pretty peach lip gloss. Looking into the mirror, something felt missing, and Rin decided to pop on some dark gray eyeshadow under the bottom lashline and a tawny shade on her lid.

Mei was in the bathroom putting on her own makeup from early she guessed as well. The girl went all out, red lips and black sharp liner. The whole look made Rin feel self conscious all over again.

Mei stepped out and looked down at Rin huddled on the floor doing some final touch-ups. Rin seemed awestruck, and Mei felt good at having the upper hand.

"How'd about adding some shimmer by your tear duct?" Mei supplied.

"Oh! I didn't think of that, thanks!" She laughed nervously before adding a peach shimmer in her inner tear ducts, bridge of her nose, cheek, and upper lip.

Mei sauntered out of the bathroom to sort through some unpacked luggage, after making a huge mess that Rin just cleaned; the elder girl pulled out a saucy number.

"How's this?" The girl flaunted the dress by wigging it before doing a little twirl with the dress in hand.

Rin wanted to gasp. _Just where were they going?_

The dress was a deep black sequin cowl neck mini bodycon dress, with billowing long lace and sequined sleeves. The dress had two hip-length slits on each side.

"I'll be wearing this, just in case you were wondering. But, I've got something else for you!"

While Mei shuffled through her bags, Rin decided to work on that playlist she'd promised Shigeto.

First she scoured her own playlist, and decided to add two 25 stringed-koto songs by Kasumi Watanabe. The first being called "Kagome," and the second, "Sakura."

She worked her way up to 15 songs, including some songs from Uyama Hiroto.

She was abruptly pulled from her screen when a wadded up peach dress hit her square in the chest.

Unfurling the lacy fabric, Rin's eyes widened slightly. An ankle length form fitting strapless dress was laid across her lap, and a pretty off-beige lace shawl with tassels to wrap around her shoulders.

"I've got other accessories and stuff you could use. Also some shoes you could use. It's gonna be big, so I'd suggest you stuff it with paper."

Rin picked up the pointed spring green shoes Mei had motioned for her to take. Crawling over she grabbed the tall heels and admired just how pretty they were.

"See, having a man ain't all that bad! Toshio had brought these for me." Mei smirked over her shoulder.

Naive, Rin asked, "Is he rich or something?"

"You could say that." Mei replied tonelessly.

Happily, Rin brushed her hip length hair in the mirror and decided she's try one of those large bun hairstyles she'd seen in those Arabic wedding tutorials.

Mei placed some clip-on shiny pearl button earrings on the table before walking into the restroom and curling her shoulder length bobbed hair into waves.

She stared at the black pumps resting between the common room and restroom threshold. She'd tone it down for tonight, _Since Tonight was Rin's night, anyways._

Rin finished with her hair, pleased with the large bun sitting at the nape of her neck, and her wavy bangs framing her face perfectly for once with the copious amounts of hairspray she had used. Normally, her bangs made her look like a ungroomed poodle!

Rin put on the earrings on the table and admired herself, minus the jogging pants and hoodie.

 _Is this what prom night is like? I feel like a princess!_

In a dreamlike state, Rin rummaged through her makeup bag and smiled when she pulled out her special occasion perfume! Charlie Blue! It wasn't expensive, but when she did wear it, people turned their heads.

Mei called out from the restroom, "You want takeout before we go?"

Instinctively, Rin thought to say no. But, maybe she needed to give Mei a chance to redeem herself. Maybe, this was an apology of some sort? Rin had been taught to never take anything, from anyone! But, if she denied Mei; _when would be the next time she'd ever come around?_

"Um, sure. When are we leaving though?"

"Six thirty, it's only 1 so i'd figure you might want something."

"Didn't you say it's some kind of dinner party?"

"Uh-huh," Mei continued absently, "But you'll have so much _fun_ you'll forget all about eating!"

"Okay," the nagging feeling returned, "Yeah, I'll trust your judgement."

When the delivery guy arrived, Rin began to second guess the whole engagement all over again. _Okay, what if the food is drugged!?_

Against her better judgement, she quelled the feeling in the pit of her stomach.

 _It's not like I'll be able to move out anytime soon, considering no one can vouch for me being a respectable tenant._

The two returned to the chicken karaage and assortment of other fried goods between getting ready.

 _Oh before I forget, I'll send Shigeto the playlist I made!_

Rin plugged out her phone and sent the youtube playlist to him.

Mei stepped out the restroom fully dressed in the racy number, and sidestepped to allow Rin to pull on her dress.

"Wow, so pretty!" Mei exclaimed, mocking Rin's cheerful demeanor.

Amazed, and missing the sarcasm, Rin asked innocently, "Really?"

"Mm, hmm! Look at you! That dress really highlights your best assets! Considering, you know; you're all ass and no breast."

Rin's spirit fell at the backhanded compliment, she was always self conscious about her pear shaped frame. Her eyes lowered to her feet and Mei wrapped her hand around Rin's shawled arm.

"Don't be like that, Kid! Everyone has different parts of them that are best accentuated!"

The two girls were ready to head out to the town!

Rin tittered happily while the two stood on the sidewalk waiting for the provided limo to arrive.

Mei stood slightly behind Rin, side looking the girl nastily. Rin, unconsciously played with the gold Mal De Ojo Turqia pendant her grandmother gave her as a child.

She wasn't foolish, she could feel her eyes boring into her back.

The sleek limousine pulled up to the curb, and Rin hopped in first. Mei slid smoothly in after her, and began immediately pouring herself a drink.

 _Rin had half a mind to open the door and run!_

 _Her senses burned, every nerve in her body screamed run!_

Rin began to scootch further away from Mei as she scooted closer to the door.

"Chauffeur?"

"Yes ma'am."

Mei pulled closer to Rin and put an arm around her neck. Threatening Rin, yet seeming friendly and almost...heartwarming, to the driver.

Mei side looked Rin, and cooed, mostly to her, but also towards the chauffeur. "My friend here is going through a very, very, hard time! I'm afraid she hasn't been in the best mental health since her failed engagement. Could you put on the child locks, so she doesn't try harming herself?"

The driver looked into the rearview mirror, obviously very naive. "Yes ma'am. My sister went through a rough time, so I understand."

"Thank you!" Mei praised, ever so sweetly.

The doors locked, and Rin felt herself panic. Her hands remained clammy and clutched too tightly onto her glimmering folder evening bag.

The car seemed stiflying.

"Care for a drink, Rin."

Eyeing her raised hands with distrust, Rin simply shook her head in the negative.

 _What's happened girly, cat got ya tongue?_

Mei chuckled then, "Suit yourself."

 _I'm going to have to remain on high alert wherever I'm going, I cannot, and will not fall prey to her games!_

The limo slowed to a stop, and the young man driving the limo bade them a farewell.

"You lovely ladies have a beautiful evening, and I hope everything works out for you, young miss!" The chauffeur blushed then, obviously enchanted by Rin.

She waved him a smile in Thanks; not feeling as beautiful as he thought she looked.

Red acrylics digged into Rin's shoulder blade; "You're going to wish you took that drink!"

Mei dragged Rin into a bustling nightclub. Rin gasped, at seeing the black and white clad men lining the modern yet classy glass venue.

"Y-yakuza!" Rin walked in measured steps beside Mei's sashaying form, many of the members who were already drunk reclined in their seats with their sleeves rolled up, revealing terrifying yet intricate tattoos on their forearms.

Rin absently heard a, "Who's that new girl?" somewhere in the background. Tempted, she refused to turn around. Some of the men hooted and hollered at her, as well as other vulgar compliments (harassments) were thrown her way.

From the particularly drunk patrons, she heard some bets about her virtue.

 _Regardless of whether I want to or not, now I've gotta stick by Mei!_

Rin's eyes scoured the place for an exit, but every exit was barred and bolted down.

Rin panicked upon seeing that the venue was most likely illegal, and that the entrance, was probably the only exit.

 _They probably did this to make a police raid nearly impossible!_

Rin danced on the verge of a true anxiety attack, upon remembering how her own family had died in an illegal tenement. Trapped by the barred doors that left no escape from the engulfing flames coming from the first floor.

While distracted, a particularly bold man pulled Rin with such force that she fell into his lap.

"Let me go!" Rin began to push at his chest as she struggled to stand up. She slapped him, hard enough to throw him off balance.

She watched in horror as she looked over her shoulder and clutched her purse, continuing to walk away.

The man crooked a finger at Mei, beckoning her, "How much for this one?"

Mei rounded the circular table at the venue, "Oh, I'm not her Madam. She's a friend of mine. For a little bribe, maybe I can talk her into going with you."

Rin watched in horror as the man shifted his hips under her, to pull out his wallet. He pulled out a thick wad of cash and handed it to Mei. She smiled then, and brazenly gazed over the money, assuming the worth of the wad.

Rin stopped fighting now to watch Mei, feeling as though she was watching the situation from a bird's eye view.

Simply put, she was dissociating.

"I like them feisty like you." The man all but purred, and Rin recoiled in disgust. He leaned closer to her ears and whispered, "Willing or not, I'd bet you'd be a tasty morsel."

Mei cocked her hips, allowing a thin sliver of upper leg to display itself provocatively.

"Not enough, Come along, Ines." Mei pocketed the money as she continued prowling the club.

Rin shot up from his tight grip on her waist, that was previously pushing her into his lap. Unsure of where else to go, and how to avoid further attention she followed behind Mei again.

"Oh, Ines? I knew something was exotic about her." The middle aged man stood then, before patting his colleague's knee. "I'll be right back"

A similar situation happened again, but this time Rin maneuvered herself so that she wouldn't fall into another guy's lap. Mei greedily snatched the money from another member's hand. Then considered the sum for a moment. "Close, but not enough."

Another tall man came over and wrapped his arm around Mei. He seemed to be in his thirties, with brunette hair and dark piercing eyes. Mei passionately reached up behind herself and ran her finger gently across his cheek. She leant sideways to allow him to rest his chin on the nape of her neck.

Rin's fist shook.

 _So I'm being auctioned on like damn cattle!_

"Takeshi! I didn't expect to see you here."

 _Was Mei genuinely surprised? She fakes so much, I can't tell anymore!_

Takeshi groaned against her neck, and Mei giggled. Rin openly watched the display and caught yet another hateful glare from her.

"Mei, it's been such a long time I haven't seen you. I missed your scent so much."

Some other Yakuza members cheered, giving Rin a breath from being the center of attention.

Takeshi leaned in closer, and brushed his lips across her ear.

Rin fought the urge to recoil at the unbelievable display of affection. She wouldn't lie, she was actually nauseated. Usually, she'd die to watch a display like that in a drama or a novel. But, maybe because Tadano was such a terrible being, she absolutely abhorred it.

Although Takeshi seemed to have some sort of weight on Tadano.

"Sweetheart, wait for me in the VIP room. I've got some deals to strike. I'm sure your friend could entertain herself in the meantime."

 _Rin blanched._

Tadano slowly, and deliberately turned towards him and gave him a fierce kiss. As she walked around him, her hand slid down his arm and their fingers intertwined. Turning yet again over her shoulder, she smiled at him. Yet this time, she ignored Rin's entire existence.

Takeshi crossed his arms, and the man who was just bidding for Rin, as well as his accomplices stepped out of the room. Leaving Rin, Takeshi, his henchman, and a lone bartender in the room.

Rin pulled up her dress to her knees and broke out into a sprint.

Only to be snatched up from behind by Takeshi's tall henchman.

Rin kicked the man's knees with her heels, and he grunted. "Let me go" Rin screamed shrilly at the top of her lungs, causing the bartender to flinch and cover his ears. Rin leant down and bit the henchman's hand holding her forearm.

"Stupid b-"

Takeshi raised his hand. "Enough Arata. Release the girl."

Rin dropped stomach first unceremoniously onto the marbled floor.

"Stand."

Rin simply stood, eyeing the man hatefully.

"Follow me. Arata, watch the door."

Rin followed behind Mei's new boyfriend..fiance? She wasn't sure anymore.

Takeshi stopped and motioned with his hands for Rin to continue walking.

Horrified, she contorted her body around him as not to place any vulnerable areas to his penetrating gaze.

When her back was to him, an concealed entrance opened to the night air. Harshly, Takeshi pushed her from between the middle of her back out the door.

A regular, beat up white and red taxi stood on the curb of the alley. Takeshi approached the driver and handed him some cash.

"Take her home safely, and keep the change. If I hear anything goes wrong, your head is mine."

The old taxi driver bowed as lowly as he could.

"I better not see your face around here again. Next time, there's no saving you." He spoke, barely four inches away from her face.

The taxi driver hurriedly opened the door, and Rin jumped in.

Takeshi placed both hands into his pockets and watched as the taxi sped off into the night.

Sighing, he checked the entrance to make sure no lurkers were stationed. After slamming the door and allowing the heat of the venue to return some of his warmth, he placed a hand behind his neck and rolled it to relieve a few cricks.

 _If the girl were truly wise, she'd hitch it anywhere else but home. No matter, it's no longer none of my business._

He had a very excited girlfriend to return to. But somehow, he couldn't shake that pretty face out of his mind.

Rin curled her fingers over the driver's seat from the back passenger seat.

"Young miss, where are you going."

"I..I don't know sir. I should go home, but I'm scared."

"Miss, please take no offense to my warning, but I think you may be right. I don't know what happened back there, but I can only assume it was almost the worst. Do you have anywhere else to stay. Perhaps a friend, or money for a hotel?"  
Rin sighed, "I don't. But, I will return home. At least, I know I'll be safe for tonight."

"Well, if you say so. Where's that at?"

"152-2746 Hokkeno-Beru complex 678"

The driver nodded, and while driving realized the girl lived in a slum.

Drug paraphernalia littered the street, trash was piled in front of many buildings in the area, and strung out drug addicts laid strewn across the sidewalk. Some of them were groaning, while others laid soundlessly amongst heaps of trash. The area reeked of piss, and barefooted unruly children played with sticks in the middle of the street. Some people watched the street from their dilapidated windows, and some picked up their threadbare laundry from the hanging lines by the windows.

The pulled up to the curb after the long ride, spent mostly stuck and weaving through traffic.

Rin hopped out of the car and thanked the driver, he waved her off before quickly entering his own vehicle. Relieved to finally leave the terrifying area of town. _Atleast, he got some good money out of it._

 _Yet, no thought to give the girl the money ever crossed his mind._

Rin quickly opened her door, and ran upstairs. Ignoring the ominous click of her next door neighbor, Rin stood on the threshold between her doorway and the hallway.

The flickering light of the hall seemed to mock her.

Slamming the door, Rin paced in circles. Forgetting to take off her shoes, or anything else for the matter.

She slid down onto the ground and continued to fret.

 _I could turn up dead in a ditch no one would care, much less be able to identify me._

Tears slid down her face, and she quickly opened her laptop, thinking of who from high school, or even her previous girl's home she could reach out to.

She came up blank.

 _If I do become homeless and leave my job, then I could avoid being tracked for some time. But, I'd also make myself a bigger target of myself because I'd be out in the open until I found another job and another….Scratch that! I've gotta leave the country!_

A ping on her screen drew her attention.

"I am ashamed to admit I actually did enjoy quite a few of the songs you've recommended."

 _!Shigeto!_

 _Rin, afraid of landing in a worse situation debates whether or not she should tell her newfound friend. With time ticking, she struggles to even breathe._

 _Mei, on the other hand, has no intentions of returning home._

 _But, Takeshi seems to have other plans. Romantic notions of moving in together, and even a long term relationship seem to instantly shatter at her callous display._

 _Even Takeshi, a heartless mob boss seemed to take pity on Rin._

 _Not because he respected, or valued women,_

 _But simply because she caught his eye._

 _Fin: Fear_


	4. Salvation

Rated M for a sex scene and drug use. I wanted to avoid it, but it's pretty important for the plotline! Sorry guys! (Also please forgive me, I haven't quite "done the do" so I had to just...wing it...yeah…) Also, please note that Mei is taller and skinner, but Rin is shorter and bottom heavy.

Off topic, I just realized that my previous chapters' dividers were all gone, so just bear with me now that I've changed the symbol for it to hopefully show on

Also: Here Rin speaks Portuguese again, so here's a translation. Mary, Mother of God, pray for us sinners at the hour of our death! Forgive me, dear mother, and give me strength! Send divine help and call upon your heavenly angels in the hour of my weakness. = Maria, mãe de Deus, rogai por nós pecadores na hora da nossa morte! Perdoe-me, querida mãe, e me dê força! Envie ajuda divina e invoque seus anjos celestiais na hora da minha fraqueza!

"Deus me salvou! Tem piedade de mim!" = God Save me, have mercy upon me!

Rin clicked on the video chat icon, completely forgoing the conversation from earlier. With watering eyes, she'd pray he'd pick up.

She squinted her eyes and noticed he had a new icon image! But, that was secondary. Right now she needed someone to talk to.

Sesshomaru inspected the incoming video call and heavily debated against picking up.

But, something nagged and told him it was important. Impulsively, he clicked accept and watched a blur of pixels finally buffered themselves to show a breathtaking woman on the screen.

 _And Kami, was she a beauty!_

He wasn't one to comment on such trivial things, but the girl reminded him so much of Rin it reopened an ache he thought long forgotten.

"Rin?"

"Hi, Shigeto, I'm really sorry for the intrusion. Something-something happened."

Rin's end was still blurry from her poor internet connection.

Trying to maintain his composure, Shigeto feigned disinterest.

"And what may that be?"

"I..I.." Rin suddenly found herself unable to speak, and a lump formed in her throat. Instead of rambling like she'd expected she'd do, she found herself mute all over again.

 _Whatever it was, it wasn't good._

"You don't have to speak about it, and whatever it is."

 _It was the least he could do, considering the patronage she held in his heart_

"Were you gravely injured?"

 _This time, it wasn't her asking about his well being, but the opposite. Atleast, he could repay her in some way._

Rin shook her head again, and began quickly typing in chat.

She paused, as her screen finally cleared up and touched the screen gently. Despite all of the bad things that transpired that night, she wasn't blind. Her eyeballs, luckily, hadn't been plucked out and sold on the black market.

He was handsome, even though she currently only saw his profile as he seemed engrossed by something on the opposite side of his desk. His silken dark hair all rested on one shoulder, and his dark eyes were so clear, focused and sharp. She couldn't what color they were, seeing as the green background of hangouts reflected on his face. She couldn't help but felt like she knew him, but couldn't place her finger on it. She noted the beautiful office behind him, and the engraved bookshelf overflowing with books for both personal reading and manuals. The heavy curtains on the windows were tied back with silk tie-backs and wrapped around an engraved wooden hooks that seemed like dogs with yellow citrine eyes. The rods seemed specialty made too as well, mimicking the dogs on the hooks. A silk waterfall valance hung above the curtains, seeming to be the same color as the silk.

Torn from her reverie when he looked directly at her, Rin continued typing _furiously._ She relayed each and every detail of what happened. Starting from Tadano's initial mistreatment and sudden disappearances, to the reason as to why she hadn't moved apartments.

She then described the evening, and the entirety of the of the abuses she'd endured.

While reading her messages, Sesshomaru researched 'Tadano, Mei' on his phone. He quickly found her page, and saw that the elder girl truly had the disposition of a w...he'd prefer not to continue that train of thought. He scrolled further and found her most recent previous lover's profile, and searched that as well.

The girl he'd been having an affair with held a slight resemblance to Rin.

That's why she'd gone out of her way to terrorize her.

Sesshomaru's fingers clenched into his hand until it drew blood, and fought the urge to transform then and there.

While Rin continued typing, he searched flight availability and was upset to see that most current one was four days away due to the pending snow storm bound to hit New York.

It took everything not to throw caution to the wind and simply fly there.

"What is your account information?"

Rin's face contorted in confusion, and she responded with "?"

"I need your account information to wire some money, the earliest flight available is four days out. You need to stay at an inn, or hotel until then."

Rin typed again, "Shigeto, I wasn't asking for your money!"

"You asked my help, but help requires resources. Does it not?"

Rin sighed, and reluctantly gave her account information.

She was desperate; and just prayed he wasn't a scam artist or something.

 _Doubts are kicking in now! I don't know him! Who exactly is he! What if, I end up in worse of a situation than with Tadano? Maybe I should listen to my gut this time..._

Rin googled Shigeto Taishou and was shocked to find many tech articles praising his work, showing off his office. Several interviews with both him and his employees. There were some reviews about him being rude and arrogant, but they also stated that despite his demeanor he knew his job well. One of the articles, went in depth into his car collection.

 _Why didn't I do this earlier?_

Rin felt slightly better at the revelation, but horrified that she'd just barely spoken to him three days ago and was suddenly getting ready to hitch a flight and take his money!

 _I'm no better than Mei,_ Rin thought acridly.

"I am so sorry" Rin stated hoarsely.

"Silence!" He retorted back brassily. _Well, at least the reviews were true. He was scathing._

"Look, I do not mean to be rude. But none of this was your fault." Shigeto softened the blow somewhat.

In the V.I.P room Mei swirled her tongue around Takashi's flaccid member. She looked up into his eyes, and swallowed him wholly. When she had elicited a groan from his throat, she grinned, obviously pleased with her capabilities. She continued to bob her head against him, hoping to garner more of a response from him. Unfortunately, he wasn't as vocal as he usually was, and instead opted to remain silent. Feeling as though she had done enough, Mei released Takashi from her oral imprisonment with a resounding 'pop.'

She grabbed his member with intention to take it a step further, but gasped in disappointment upon seeing how flaccid he remained in her grip.

"Takashi?" she asked, genuinely taken-aback by his demeanor.

"Takashi, this is so unlike you? What's wrong my love?"

He remained silent, motionless, instead tuning her out with gently closed eyes.

After sliding off her thong, she placed her legs on either side of his hips on the low modern white couch. Smirking this time with hooded lids, firm in her belief that her idea would rile him up, she dangled the black g-string across his face before pushing the said fabric into his mouth. She nibbled on his ear before whispering some erotic fantasies. She unbuttoned his shirt slowly, while stroking him between her legs with drying saliva and precum.

Instead of being met with usual excitement, she was met with indifference.

After some time, he became semi-aroused, and she lowered herself onto him while kissing his cheek. Takashi spat out the thong and pushed Mei off of him. She fell sideways onto the couch, before sliding onto the ground. Takashi stood and tucked his wilted member back into his pants before dusting himself off. Mei sprang up from the marbled floor and threw his drink in his face.

"What the _fuck_ is wrong with you!"

Takashi pinched his nose bridge, forcibly calming himself from overreacting to Mei's rage.

Still half naked with her dress rolled up her stomach, she pushed Takashi so hard he fell back onto the couch. Standing over him, Mei screamed a string of profanities at the top of her lungs.

"You fucker! So what, you've got another bitch to fuck now? What can she do that I can't?"

"Back the fuck up, Mei. I didn't do anything! The first thing you think is 'cause I can't get hard it's some other woman. Who the fuck are you anyways? You're not my woman, you're sure as hell not exclusive, and you don't have a ring on your finger."

Mei slapped him, hard enough to throw his neck out of alignment from his body.

He slammed her down onto the glass table and began choking her.

He caught himself, and loosened his grip from her neck.

Mei sobbed, "So fucking different than the sweet tune you were singing earlier."

"Babe, look, I'm sorry. You just push me to the e-"

"Shut up! You meant every word of that, and you know it. Fuck you!"

Takashi stood over her and offered his hand, Mei refused to take it, and instead studied his face.

Mei began to laugh bitterly, fueled by the alcohol and drugs in her system. Takashi deadpanned.

"You were thinking about her...weren't you?" She asked, almost gently.

Takashi didn't answer.

"YOU WERE THINKING ABOUT THAT BITCH!"

Takashi clenched his fists.

Still laying on the table, Mei kicked him in his crotch. He doubled over back into the couch and groaned. While he remained immobile and panting, she shoved her hand into his blazer's pocket. Feeling her prized possession, she snatched the altoids tin in his pocket and his keys. She grabbed the purse to her chest, and held the keys and altoid tin clenched in the other. Leaving her shoes, she ran out the secret exit to his car.

Turning on the Mercedes Benz AMG G63 with the car remote, the parking lamps came to life. She hopped barefooted into the driver's seat and threw her purse, keys, and the altoids tin into the passenger seat. She drove erratically away from the club, after swerving between traffic, busting several red lights, and nearly mowing down some passengers she pulled into a park. After pressing the engine button, the headlights died down and the car's reading light died down.

After watching the scenery of the park for some time, she decided no one was in the park to bother her. And, if they were, she was more than prepared and riled up enough to handle them.

Stewing on the subject too long, Mei grew heated and erratically pulled the glove box opened. She grabbed the Smith and Wesson semi-automatic black glock. She waved it around the car while laughing maniacally. Although, shooting a security guard would relieve some stress. She had other plans in mind.

She opened her evening bag and pulled out the wad of cash, after peeling off an American Benjamin from the wad she rolled it neatly into a small straw.

She opened the Altoids tin and with glazed eyes she studied the powdery substance. After filling her eyes, she neatly took two long snorts in each nostril of the high-quality cocaine.

After some time, she felt re-energized and filled with hatred.

She closed the altoids tin and threw it into the glovebox, and angrily threw the money into the backseat of the car. Money fluttered everywhere and she began to chuckle to herself. Reopening her purse, she delicately turned the blade, causing it to glint against the streetlight. Enjoying the glint, she fantasized about splicing Rin's jugular with the weapon.

 _When I'm done, no one will be able to recognize the bitch's mangled body. Not that anyone wants her anyways, or will want to once they know Who. I. Am._

After the fluttering stopped, she revved up the engine and returned onto the roads.

She cut through some backstreets, and after knocking over some trash cans and traffic cones, Mei jumped the sidewalk with the truck and parked crookedly halfway into the street. Not even bothering to cut the engine, or lock the doors, she hopped out, giving some druggies a flash of her behind. Some of them cooed at her, but she ignored them as she walked with her gun in hand, and switch in her cowl necked dress' folds.

She shoved a neighbor sitting on the building entrance's stairwell, they yelled and she kicked the man. After entering the first door to the building, pushed the keys into the security slam lock door. Silently, she jogged up the stairs.

Rin jumped without hearing anything in particular, but sighed with relief upon realizing the deadbolt lock and door chain were secured.

Almost immediately, Shigeto asked looked immediately at her "What was that?"

"You heard that? I thought I was imagining things," Rin stated blandly.

"Rin, Go!"

Scared, Rin continued, "I don't want to get off the phone. I don't know where-"

Just then, a bang shook the entire apartment as the door got kicked in."

"OPEN THE DOOR UP YOU MOTHERFUCKING BITCH!" Mei hollered as she kicked the door again, rattling the entire apartment and pushing the door in from its frame.

Sesshomaru jumped up from his end, and immediately took to his humanoid form. Rin, who hadn't been looking missed the bright lavender orb of light that dissipated from the room.

 _It must've been her roommate, Mei._

Rin jumped up, unsure of where to even turn.

Mei kicked the door in again, and it bent further with a large dent in the middle, but it wasn't enough.

Mei backed up to the railing and fingered the trigger of the gun before aiming it at the door.

She pulled the trigger with slight pressure, and 6 gunshots rang out piercing the door.

Rin screamed and ducked her head as two of the bullets flew over her head and a few others broke the ceiling lamp, bursted out the windows, and pierced the rice cooker.

Now, Rin was in complete darkness, saved for her computer's glow reflecting off of her face.

Another round of gunshots fired, and Rin heard screaming in the building. People stood outside on the sidewalk screaming and running, while others crowded under her window.

 _Would the police even respond in this area?_

Rin slipped some flats on to walk over the glass, measuring how to jump out of the window.

She hoped that maybe, someone would catch her as she positioned her hands on the ledge.

Mei's bloodthirst wasn't sated as she walked to the door and shot twice at the lock, the deadbolt lock broke off with a clank, and fell onto the genkan. Through the hanging door, she pushed her hand into the apartment and slid the chain from it's holder.

Light from the hallway flooded into the apartment, and Rin screamed as she propelled her body forward out the window.

With inhuman strength, Mei snatched Rin's head back so hard her neck cricked as she fell backwards into the apartment. Mei wrapped Rin's hair around her wrist as she dragged Rin on her back over the glass. Shards lodged themselves into Rin's body, as adrenaline ran through her body. Rin reached up and grabbed the base of her hair as she kicked forward. Mei, albeit skinner than Rin had the upper hand by yanking her hair.

Mei used Rin's hair to flip her body onto her stomach, and Rin continued to hold her hair to alleviate the pain in her scalp.

Mei let go of Rin's hair, allowing her to fall onto her face. The Mei eyed Rin hatefully as she stood over her back. Taking a moment to relish in her position, Mei enjoyed the feel of having her two feet beside Rin's head.

Rin quickly pushed herself back up, but Mei kicked her head back down while panting.

" _Stupid bitch!_ "

Mei then used one hand to pull Rin's head up by her hair, and the other to snatch her jaw. Rin sputtered, and coughed.

Mei let go of Rin's hair, and pulled the sheathed switch from between her breast. She cackled then, and unsheath the blade, causing Rin to flinch.

"Should I gouge your eyes out, little bitch? Or, should I spare your sight and mar that pretty little face of yours, hmm?"

Rin remained motionless, and true to form, mute as once before. Her hands clenched against the dirty linoleum of the hallway. The overhead light flicked again, and Mei pushed the blade closer to her.

Rin shot her hand up, and out, knocking the blade from Mei's hold. The blade fell over the banister, and clanked against the hollow metal stairwell. Rin side-eyed the gun by the entrance of their apartment and hefted herself from between Mei's feet to grab it. Mei punched Rin in the head, and threw herself on top of Rin to wrangle the gun from between her hands.

Rin screamed as she refused to let go, and Mei wrapped both hands around Rin's grip, Tadano slithered her body further and bit Rin's hand until she bled, the the adrenalin in her system did not allow her to let go. Mustering strength, Rin tore her hands from between Tadano's grip, and threw the gun down the stairwell. The magazine and the gun itself clanked separately as the magazine dislodged itself.

Tadano bellowed from the bottom of her stomach, and Rin quickly tossed and bucked her off of her back. Pulling herself out, she reclined back onto her elbows.

"Rin, take your last breath, because I will kill you!"

Tadano lunged and began choking Rin, and Rin shot her hands up and began to press her thumbnails into Mei's eyes. She tried to fight defensively, she tried to avoid actually hurting her, but Tadano really had the intention of killing her, even if it meant killing herself.

Tadano screamed and knelt back while clutching her watering eyes, which burned from thumbnails and running eyeliner in her eyes.

Rin jumped up onto her feet and Mei bounced back, the cocaine fueling her along with adrenalin.

Rin lunged forward, and crouched while lunging herself, effectively using her larger frame to throw Mei onto the ground. Mei screamed and held onto the banister, but yet Rin couldn't find herself to hit Mei. She didn't feel the urge to fight, but instead just run away. Mei angrily tried to take the opportunity to hit Rin, and lunged herself up using the bars between the metal railings as she hung over the banister. In that moment, the railing broke and putting all judgement aside, Rin still lunged to save her.

Mei swatted her hand before realizing the true gravity of the situation, and she fell down straight between the railings onto the first floor.

A resounding splat bounced throughout the building

Rin screamed at the bloody scene under her, and ran downstairs to flag down some help. A shadow towered over her and she screamed as she saw a greasy, unbathed, skinny man drag her backwards. Rin lunged herself forward and stooped repetitively to break grasp, but the man's forearms under her armpits stopped her from breaking it. He dragged her up from her squatted position on the stairwell, and Rin kicked her legs up and out while flailing her arms .

Rin took another glance over the now broken stairwell, and realized it was the neighbor from apartment 207, the left apartment next to her.

The man's frail frame betrayed his strength, and Rin found herself thrown onto a plush carpet in the next door apartment.

She couldn't adjust to the darkness so quickly, but scrambled around and knocked down things in the apartment.

She knew he didn't have plans to help her, but instead seized an opportune moment to kidnap her.

Rin wailed at the top of her lungs and began to beat the window of the small apartment. A dim light clicked on to reveal a large shrine dedicated to her.

Photos, upon photos of herself lay scattered in the apartment. Rin gasped at missing articles of her clothing lining walls. A sex doll, in her likeness was propped up against a low computer table. Photos of her, in the train station, at the supermarket, and even at her job were pinned all over the walls.

Her missing ID, nail clippings, and her misplaced virgin mary red candle sat burning on the low shrine.

Rin screamed harder and sidestepped her abductor, fighting to grasp the locks, he cooed, "My wife, don't be like that! I saved your life!"

"YOU'RE DERANGED"

Rin screamed harder as he pinned her down. Her senses became overwhelmed with bodily odour, and his greasy, overgrown hair cut brushed her face. His beady eyes focused on her, and the bags under them became more apparent. She smelled armpits, dirty laundry, general mustiness, with a touch of spoiled food wafting through her nose. She resisted the urge to vomit and reached behind herself to grab the hot candle.

"!Maria, mãe de Deus, rogai por nós pecadores na hora da nossa morte! Perdoe-me, querida mãe, e me dê força! Envie ajuda divina e invoque seus anjos celestiais na hora da minha fraqueza!"

Rin screamed as she struggled under him, and splashed the hot wax in his face.

He grunted, and squealed then, like a pig.

Blindly, he snatched at her, but she jumped and opened the 6 locks. But, the seventh lock was a combination that she couldn't solve.

The ungodly squealing continued, and Rin began to jump up and down to hopefully break the combination lock.

"Deus me salvou! Tem piedade de mim!"

At that moment, the lock fell into into her hands, opening the door, she turned to run but was met with a hard, solid frame.

"I am sorry, I have failed you. I came too late, and it was unacceptable." Sesshomaru didn't miss the girl's body downstairs struggling for life, or the squealing, unstable, 6th of a pig demon squealing in the apartment.

"Shi-Shigeto?"

He snatched her hand, and as she turned he placed the unstable 1/6th demon out of its misery in the apartment. The head fell lifelessly from its body, and evaporated into a fine mist. Sesshomaru burned the photos, and all possessions in the apartment without revealing his true humanoid form.

Opting to stay in his human form, he all but dragged the bloody, swelling, tattered girl, and they ran into a neighbor's unlocked apartment at the end of the hall.

Police sirens blared, and Sesshomaru pulled the girl with him into the neighbor's dark and dank cellar.

Rin was panting and struggling for breath as her adrenaline faded into nothingness. Sesshomaru, seeing clearly in the darkness realized that Rin was losing too much blood. It seemed that during the attack, her wrist was spliced.

He applied more intense pressure to the wound by holding her small wrist tightly. Her blood ran through his fingers as Rin began to lose consciousness. Her stance leaning against him began to falter, and she swooned painfully. Sesshomaru wrapped his other arm around her midsection, and debated whether or not he should sedate her.

Albeit still in using his youki to maintain his human form, he unsheathed a claw and stabbed Rin's wrist briefly. It closed up the wound immediately, but released enough poison to sedate her. Her body, being in survival mode, would mistake the poison as medication, allowing her to survive the temporary trip. The girl fell completely limp against him, and he took the moment to breathe and release his youki into his humanoid form.

Glimmering silver hair rested upon his back, and the rightful moon sat nestled between his forehead. His stripes were jagged against his cheek and wrist as he, himself was dancing between the fine line of his rationality, and primitive instincts. His eyes bled red and his irises shifted from gold to blue as they dilated.

A purple orb of light enveloped them both,

And they misted away from the cellar to the night sky.

Below, an ambulance ushered Mei away,

And an unstable pig hanyou finally found rest.

An empty Maria de Aparecida candle rolled in the hallway.

Sometimes, even God will appoint those least expected

To send help in our time of need.

Funny, how a demon was sent to save a young girl.

Maybe, Rin should've been more specific in the celestial being she asked for.

But, no matter, as the deed was completed, and she was saved.

Fin: salvação (salvation)


	5. Recovery

**thereceiv3r** Oh Hun, thank you! I just wish I could focus on my homework with the same passion as my fictions! I had actually taken the inspiration for the 1/6th pig demon from Chokyukai in the original series! I've never watched AHS, but maybe I should check it out!

 **fumirevive** I hope to cover that in this chapter, and after this; Mei's chapter will close completely! Also, I hope you caught that tasty morsel last chapter about Tadano's ex-fiance cheating with a girl that slightly resembled poor Rin(ako).

YoursAnonymous THANK Q!

 **Also disclaimer for this chapter, there is a difference between being unconscious and sleeping. And usually, when people fall unconscious, they wake up and go back to sleep because unconsciousness drains them!**

(P.S. sorry for the late update y'all! A lot has been going on at home!)

The dusky violet night sky surrounded the couple as fog and blizzarding snow obscured them.

Sesshomaru held Rin bridal style, as she tousled with fever in his arms.

A particularly strong gust of wind sent Rin's teeth chattering,

And Sesshomaru slowly descended from the sky.

Freshly fallen snow crunched under his feet,

and he glanced at Rin once more.

Angered, that she fought tooth and nail for her life,

and that the evidence marred both her skin,

And her heart.

Sesshomaru walked up the stairs to his home, and noted sourly that the slate stairwell had already accumulated black ice. He turned his shoulder to push in the previously unlocked door, and found himself relieved that the blizzard obscured them from prying eyes. Though, the cold didn't do much to help Rin's already high fever.

He stood in the lavish living room, and debated whether or not the girl should bathe because of the dried blood and possible glass shard fragments still lodged in her skin. But, before she could be placed to rest, the glass needed to be removed lest it lodge itself deeper.

 _She's so covered in glass and gashes, I don't know how to position her without causing her more pain._

In that moment, he found himself more grateful that she were unconscious. He couldn't bear causing her more pain; but it needed to be done.

The home remained completely dark, aside from the light upstairs emanating from the office.

Lugging her in tow, he slowly walked up the stairway not to jostle her too much. Her head swayed slightly as it hung over his elbow, since she remained limp from fever, utter exhaustion, injury, and possible excessive blood loss.

Sesshomaru looked down at his hand under her armpit, and mentally grimaced from the sheer volume of blood that soaked his sleeve and caked on his forearm and fingers. Making up his mind, he crossed the threshold of his bedroom and entered the master bathroom. Hefting her legs higher up on his bicep, he leaned forward and turned the door in.

He walked past the glass shower and vanity, and straight to the circular quartz tub overlooking the back garden. He placed Rin sideways into the tub and examined her ankles and feet.

He took her single flat off, and noted that only the side of that sole was scraped, but her right sole had four long lacerations, as well as two deep puncture wounds by her heel; once of which, glass protruded from.

He sighed heavily then, and walked over to the restroom's vanity and leaned down to pick up the wastebasket. He returned and sat on the tub's ledge to gently take her small foot and remove the large splinter.

He rolled her ankle in his hand, and used his claw to pluck out the sharp material. Her eyelashes fluttered as she shivered then; and he watched her intently, trying to gage whether it was fever or pain.

She relaxed momentarily, before resuming her involuntary shivers and tossing slightly.

He threw the glass into the bin, and resumed spot checking for any other splinters of glass. He found a few that lodged themselves into her palms, and a few pieces had stuck on her shoulder.

He frowned momentarily upon realizing her to procure her maximum wellbeing, he'd have to check further. If he hadn't needed servants before, being the self-sufficient person he was, but, he would've killed for one now.

 _So much for servants anyways, although a female servant would have been preferable for this._ Maybe, he would run the idea by the maid. But, having a live-in maid would wreak havoc on his body.

He closed his eyes, and felt for the hem of her dress. Upon finding it, he unsheathed a claw to shred the material from toe to head. When the sound of shredding clothing ended, he pulled the bloodied pink satin from Rin's frame and balled it up into the trash.

He stared at the wad of fabric in the can, and snatched it back up before burning it with his dokkasou. The fabric singed until it fluttered around in green tinged ashes.

He turned back to Rin with closed eyes and shredded the remaining fabric of her intimate delicates and strapless dress slip angrily burning those too.

Careful not to linger anywhere more than necessary, he opened his eyes to check for any additional glass. He prodded at some cuts and lacerations on her thighs and back, before pulling some splinters that found their way into her back.

He briefly wondered how they got there, before realizing she was most likely dragged across the broken glass. It was truly a wonder how the glass seemed to have missed important nerves. Anymore, and a particular gash running vertically across her back could've labeled her dead.

Satisfied that no more glass remained on her person, he looked up to the ceiling before turning on the water. After finding the temperature satisfactory, he plugged the tub's drain and scoured the cabinets for first aid materials.

 _One thing living amongst humans and inferior demons taught him, was that one could never have enough preventative measures._

His cabinets turned up empty, so he looked over to make sure the tub wasn't overflowing. The tub was still far from full, and Rin's head hung over the ledge, so it gave him the chance to check the guest restroom. He walked out of the hallway and entered there, knowing his maid Aka kept a first aid kit in there.

He opened the sink's bottom storage cabinet to see not only a first aid kit, but epsom salts, some antibacterial ointments, and some salve in a small green pot wrapped with parchment paper. He grabbed all of the items and kicked the door closed with his foot before returning to Rin's unconscious form. He poured out a quarter of the bag of the lavender-scented epsom salt, and some dettol antiseptic. The water immediately turned white and murky as it bubbled amongst the surface. Once again appreciative of the reprieve from awkwardness he was given, he decided to leave her soaking in the warm water to cleanse the wounds. He sat on the tub's second stair then and looked over the small green jar's poultice. Not finding any words on the jar aside from healing, he peeled the cloth and parchment paper back to get a closer smell at the product.

It was faint, but it smelled somewhat grassy and mentholish. Unsure of what it was, he decided he would patch test it on Rin later.

He stared out the window momentarily at the blizzard, before deciding he would actually have to touch Rin in order to wash her hair. Being she was unconscious, he felt exponentially more uncomfortable about touching her; especially since it wasn't in his nature to touch people, either.

He watched the milky water swirl in the tub with great unease.

Gathering his courage, he leaned over the sloshing water to pull her head from the wall to the ledge of the tub. He pulled some stray pins from her hair and unraveled the long mass of hair over his forearm.

Surprised at the actual length of her hair, he ran his own shampoo through it before briefly massaging her scalp. He leaned her head back into the large tub before rinsing it under the faucet. After he was done, he left her there to soak some more while the water remained hot.

But for now, he needed a shower himself.

 _As well as some time to breathe before having to deal with her nude form._

Opting to not think on the matter for the moment, he entered his bedroom and searched for presentable sleepwear.

Opting on a gold and white nemaki for himself, he turned to exit the walk in closet; but, stopped mid-turn only to think of Rin as an afterthought.

Haughtily, he sorted through the folded nemakis in his drawer, before settling on a black and yellow honeycomb print on for Rin. It would be too large, but it would have to do.

He wasn't necessarily angry, or scornful of Rin; but he was too much of a gentleman to bring himself to touch her.

With the two fabrics and ties in hand, he passed his drawers to the clothing rack. He snatched a new purple haori from the hanger. Because, obviously, Rin was very female and needed her privacy.

He returned to the restroom, and quickly peeled off his own clothing before throwing his clothing into the hamper across from him. He bathed and dressed quickly, as to not let Rin see his own nudity through the glass walls of the separate shower.

Before, the setting of the restroom was fine as it was him alone, but out of respect some changes may be made to the current situation of the room.

Rin stirred in the water behind him as he tied his obi over his hips.

He turned and drained the tub of its contents before quickly throwing a fresh towel over her to preserve her modesty.

He took another towel to dry her hair as the opposing towel simply maintained her privacy. He maneuvered her back to his chest as a third was used to dry her arms, legs, and feet.

He grabbed the poultice sitting on the ledge and quickly applied it to her back, legs, and arms upon noticing that the product immediately relieved the redness and irritation around the said lacerations.

Whatever it was, he would compensate Aka greatly for it.

He smartly decided to place the nemaki on backwards to save them both embarrassment, and positioned the high back of the collar onto her neck. Now that the worst was done, he simply tied the obi across her waist up to her armpits to stop the broad-shouldered material from falling off her much smaller frame. Finally, he draped the haori over her shoulders before laying her onto his bed and folding the comforters over her so that she may sweat out the fever.

Exhausted, he reclined himself on the chaise at the foot of the bed before returning to his youki into his fully human form. God forbid she woke up, he did not wish to frighten her.

He watched over her, until sleep claimed him as well.

For three days, Rin didn't wake. She often stirred, with pained features showing her discomfort.

She wasn't supposed to take this long to sweat out the poison. Unless, it was more than she could handle.

The blizzard seemed to have lightened up, but being so involved with Rin caused him to forget to contact the overnight crew to plow and salt the estate. Hell, he should've done it three nights ago.

 _Damn it all to hell._

Rin finally stirred, and gasped before screaming bloody murder.

Sesshomaru startled, and started patting Rin's hair. He must've missed her gradual heartbeat increasing from being so deep in thought.

 _At least she was alright._

"Rin...You...are safe, you aren't there anymore"

Rin finally stopped screaming, and stared at his face, the ceiling, the bedspread, and her clothes. Finally after a moment, everything came back to her. She sat up, stunned, and filled with oh-so-many questions.

Sesshomaru handed her a glass of water, but Rin shook her head sideways. She caught herself then, and apologized.

"Shigeto-san, I am so sorry. I don't w-want a-anything." Her voice cracked as she tried to swallow the lump in her throat.

"Rin, it's been three days. You need to drink something at the very least."

"I don't mean to be rude, but I don't think I could hold anything down."

Sesshomaru's lips tightened, and after placing the glass of water on the nightstand, he sat at the edge of the bed.

 _It wasn't a lie, considering she didn't hold anything down for the last few days._

He looked at her chapped lips, and watering eyes; then, decided against his better judgement to ask Rin about her feelings. Although, it _was_ not his strong suit.

"Why do you feel guilty?"

"H-How did you know?"

 _Shit, he was supposed to ask how she felt; not demand why she felt that way._

With a quick wit he intoned silently, "You're like an opened book."

She chuckled then, before bursting fully into tears.

"It was my fault, I-"

"None of this was your fault." He all but hissed.

Rin drew her knees up and hugged them, shying away from the harsh admonishment.

"Sorry, I-"

"Stop drawing away from the question." He demanded, but more gently.

"I feel so terrible for Mei. I-I tried to save her, and I grabbed her hand, a-and she slapped me away. I shouldn't have let go. I let..I let her die."

Rin took another shaky breath, "I didn't mean to let go, I really didn't. But when she fell, I ran to help her, b-but that man, the next door neighbor, grabbed me. I felt he'd been watching me for a while, but I couldn't confirm it. I thought the apartment was empty, I d-didn't know. Then -Oh God- all the blood. H-her brains were splattered in the stairwell. S-she didn't deserve to die. I-I could've saved her."

"Rin, you did not let her die. Regardless, she tried to _kill_ you, you had no business trying to save her anyway," Rin interjected then with a soft gasp of horror, "but you did, from the goodness of your heart. She instead, chose her own fate."

"But I should've held on harder," She started bitterly, " maybe if I had fallen with her, she wouldn't have fallen so hard! Maybe, we'd've both ended with just..broken legs..or something."

Sesshomaru shook his head at her wistful thinking, and decided to leave the subject alone. Instead, he decided to approach it from a different perspective.

"How did you meet her?"

Unsure of his question, Rin's eyes glazed over in deep contemplation, she'd figured he thought she was a monster or something.

"I promise, Mei wasn't really that bad when we moved in!"

Sesshomaru's brain short circuited then, "You need to stop prefacing your stories with excuses for people."

"It's not an excuse! Really! We met under..odd circumstances to say the least."

He watched her face as it fell, and her eyes become unfocused from nostalgia.

"I-I was homeless actually. Mei was a medical student saddled with bills. I had been kicked out of the girl's home I was staying in, and I saw her advertisement in the newspaper. I called her from a payphone, and we met in a coffee shop. I had nothing to offer but my two long arms, and I remember that instead of getting angry with me for wasting her time, she brought me a croissant and a tea. I remember she took me in without a shadow of a doubt, and she said she knew that I'd get a good job. She told me she believed in me...the first person to ever do that since my parents died."

Sesshomaru was actually intrigued now; but, refused to let curiosity show on his face.

Rin continued after her short pause, "I remember I had moved in, with nothing to my name but a bookbag and one set of change-of-clothes, and I immediately set to searching for work. Mei was struggling with her classes, and I promised I'd get something to help her out. I found a job, and the first thing we did was celebrate. We were like sisters. Hell, we even watched dramas together on the weekends to keep ourselves sane. We were like teenagers with idol posters hung over the walls and fan merchandise laying around the place. We were poor, but we were happy." Rin smiled sadly, before her eyes watered then. Her throat was dry and voice started cracking, but; she pushed forward anyways.

"Things took a sour turn though, when Mei started falling behind in her classes. I remember initially I was working 14 hour shifts, so I used to come home late while Mei was doing her homework. One d-day she was really sick, and I offered to help her with her assignment because the deadline was that night."

Rin took a shaky breath then, "It was a one time thing, but she'd gotten lost in the course. Within a few weeks, I started doing all of her assignments, online modules, and her online shadowing. One day soon after, while I was trying to walk her through the course, she sat beside me completely lost. She watched me for a moment, and said, "Well, maybe you're more suited for this than I am.""

Rin began to rock back and forth, suddenly reliving the day. Sesshomaru turned his body more fully towards her, showing his rapt attention to her story.

"I nervously laughed it off, but...she wasn't laughing at all. After that, she dropped the subject and began to work on something else, but didn't talk to me for the rest of the evening."

Tears started to actually fall down her cheeks. "Things were strained after that, and I pulled her aside one day. Her exams were nearing, and we couldn't continue lying like that. I asked her if maybe she would be happier in another subject, and she dismissed me. I didn't know how else to tell her that she wasn't fit for pre-med."

She stopped abruptly, and a pregnant pause followed suit.

"Two weeks after my failed attempt at conversation, she asked me to take her pre-med exams for her. I remember she was crying too, she said her parents wouldn't accept her unless she excelled in medical school. Her father was angry he didn't have sons, and he'd disowned her for not being smart enough. I snapped then, and I told her I couldn't; If I took her exams and got caught, I'd be convicted of a felony and serve easily 8 years. For her, she would receive a lengthy sentence and expulsion from University. Plus, if I passed her bar, she would hurt someone in serious malpractice."

Sesshomaru watched her intently. _She must be very intelligent to catch on so quickly to medical school work mid-semester._

"It...didn't go well." Rin sobbed then, remembering the caustic slash of the accusations hurled her way.

"She got so angry then, and said I must've hated her, because I know what it's like to not have a family. Whereas she does, and I'm purposefully keeping her from reuniting with them. She had slammed the door that night, and didn't return for days. It hurt, it hurt so bad. I would never do that to anyone. But, people's lives were at stake."

"You made the right choice." He stated simply.

Rin shot off the bed then, "No, you don't understand! After I made that choice, and she lost all hopes of earning her father's grace again! That's why she became the way she did! She started looking for love and acceptance in all the wrong places! She started dating these guys that gave her everything but didn't have her best interest in mind!"

"And whose fault was that? She made her own choice."

Rin yelled at the top of her lungs, and Sesshomaru tamped down the urge retaliate.

 _She's experienced trauma, she's experienced trauma, she's-_ His mental chant was cut off by her sob. _It's a case of serious misplaced guilt, and...judging from her life; a deep ingrained desire to please everyone for appreciation and affection_.

"Rin, you aren't at fault for her choices. She, herself, was willing to place others in danger for her own ulterior motives."

The girl stared at him then with her mouth agape, she wiped her reddened face and coughed violently.

He handed the water to her, and she gratefully accepted, downing the water before giving another soft clearing of her throat.

"I-I never thought of it that way..."

"Because you cloud your judgement with excuses and justification for others. You refuse to acknowledge the negative traits of them, and instead defend those unworthy of defending."

"Oh…" She whispered then, internally wincing at his quick analyzation of her as well as how much the truth hurt. "Y-you're right. Facing the music hurts though."

In an uncharacteristic display of comfort, he simply patted her now strewn leg.

"S-she didn't deserve to die...I-I don't want her to die. Please, don't say she brought it upon herself. She could've changed, and gotten a new lease on li-"

"No, but she did try to kill you." He tried rationalizing, but Rin shook her head violently before covering her ears."

"Rin, listen to me. If she hadn't have tried to kill you, would she be dead?"

She refused to acknowledge his form leaning towards her.

He hissed then, and dragged her forearm towards him. She looked up, stunned.

"Answer me."

"Please, I really-"

Giving another harsh tug at her arm, she stuttered, "N-no..."

"You are much too forgiving, and much too kind hearted. You are foolish."

"I-I know."

Sesshomaru caught himself then, and unhanded her before trying to work up some semblance of an apology. But, none came to mind, he didn't regret saying what he did. So instead, he settled, "I am sorry for hurting you."

Rin shook her head, "No, it's okay, it's like...you were trying to literally shake some sense into me." she chuckled sadly.

"There it goes again. You are truly too soft." He sighed heavily.

Rin nodded her head and curled back onto the pillow.

Sesshomaru pushed his hand into the bed to straighten his previously leaning form before standing, but before he could Rin grabbed his hand.

"I am sorry, I shouldn't have gotten so excited. Especially since you saved me. I didn't mean to get angry at you, and I shouldn't have taken my outburst out on you. I can't thank you enough."

He nodded, and slipped his hand from hers before leaving the room. Rin lied there, listlessly staring at the ceiling, until she fell asleep once more.

A brisk knock at the door shook Sesshomaru from his reverie, and the ceramic ochoko filled with sake on the kitchen table.

Sesshomaru opened the door, to see his maid, Aka, freezing.

"Arigato, Shigeto-san. How are you today?" the middle aged woman greeted cheerfully.

Starstruck, he moved from the door to let her slip in. After closing the door, he watched as she took off her heavy snow boots and hat.

"Aka-san, you did not have to report during such weather."

"I just wanted to make sure I check on my other son!" she laughed, before patting his cheek.

 _Oh, how he hated when she did that!_

The active woman tossed her coat onto the coat rack, and raked through her salt and peppered hair.

"I was concerned when my son told me he passed the estate and saw the ice hadn't been cleared. It's unlike you to not have that taken care of! So, I said I'd at least stop by to check in on my aloof other-son and tidy up."

She slipped her feet into some slippers laying at the genkan, and frowned, noticing something amiss.

"Shigeto-san, why is there blood on the floor?"

Sesshomaru walked over to where she stood, and realized some sparse drops of blood had fallen between the genkan and the master bedroom.

"There was an accident." She turned to face him, terrified at the implications.

"Did-did someone try to break in again?" Aka inquired.

"No, I have," He hated lying, "a friend who is staying with me. She lost everything in a house fire."

"My God! Is she alright? Did she receive medical attention?"

"No, the snow impeded emergency services from reaching. She inhaled no smoke, but jumped out of a window."

Aka turned from him, and made a beeline for the master bedroom.

She carefully creaked the door open, and rushed over to the young lady laying in his bed.

She patted her head, and Rin readjusted herself into the sheets.

Sesshomaru followed suit after her, and sat on the chaise as Aka leaned over the bed to inspect Rin.

The woman huffed, "You need to start keeping more groceries in here! Just because you're a bachelor doesn't mean you should neglect your kitchen! There's some groceries in my car, I'll go-"

"I'll get them." Sesshomaru stated as he stood from the chaise.

"Are you sure?"

He nodded. _Although I hate performing unnecessary errands, it is for Rin after all._

Sesshomaru sighed, _If only I had demon servants, then I would be able to relax in my true form._

He opened the passenger car door, and pulled several brown Aldi bags from the seat.

Regardless of the circumstances, he appreciated the sentiment all the same. Rin required sustenance he did not, and therefore he was barely equipped to care for her in any way.

In an unpleasant turn of events, Sesshomaru found himself helping Aka clean the house. Everytime she turned, he would use his youki or whip to either incinerate or move items that he had no interest in handling.

Aka ran into the kitchen, and stirred the chicken soup in the pot before calling out to Sesshomaru.

"Shigeto, how long has it been since the young lady ate? I have some cabbage and mushrooms to add here, but it could make her sick if she's gone too long without."

Sesshomaru frowned, and internally berated himself for the length of time she went without. It would reflect badly on him as a...caregiver. But, he still wasn't too keen on human wellness and reluctantly told her anyway.

"...Three days."

A shrill yell grated against his ears, he usually preferred for her to come while he wasn't there. Aka was too much of an excitable woman.

"THREE DAYS?" She yelled, "SHI-"

"She refused, and could not hold much down." He supplied, hoping to calm the elder woman.

She sighed before continuing, much more calmly; "I don't have any daughters, but I have nieces. She's grieving, and that sounds like depression."

Rin sat up to meet the eyes of an older woman, and nearly flew off the bed from her close proximity.

"Hello, Rin-san. My name is Aka. How are you feeling?"

Rin nodded, before forcing herself out of her brain-fog.

"I-I'm okay." She whispered, "Oh! I'm sorry, Aka-san, it's a pleasure to meet you."

The elder woman nodded before shushing her, and sliding the lacquered wooden tray into Rin's lap.

"It's soup dear, you should really eat. It's game-ni. It's light enough that you should be able to stomach it."

Rin thanked the woman, and apologized for being a burden.

The elder woman nearly blew her top off. "Why are you apologizing! You have nothing to apologize for! You are no burden! What happened to you was out of your control!"

Rin blinked, only to be met with warm, stern hands on her shoulders. "That fire was not in your control. I can only imagine the grief you are going through. Especially to have lost all items of sentimental value. Just be glad no one was hurt"

Rin nodded foolishly, too flabbergasted to form a response.

 _Just go with it Rin! Shigeto had to have made this up!_

"I'll be right back with some tea, you eat up!"

Grateful for the moment to recollect her thoughts, Rin forced her trembling arm upwards to drink some soup. _Even though I don't want to it, it would be rude to refuse her._

"Shigeto, I didn't know you had friends! That young lady of yours is a true beauty. Sure she didn't catch your eye?"

Sesshomaru broke decorum, and actually glared at the woman.

"It seems I've hit a spot! Maybe I'm not too far off?" She finished in a singsong voice.

He refused to answer.

"It's surprising to actually see you make an expression, Shigeto! It usually feels as though I'm speaking to a brick wall! Hopefully," she wriggled her brows, "with the young missus residing, we can see some humanity from you!" She laughed lightheartedly.

She walked off, and Sesshomaru took the brief moment to bristle out of annoyance.

Rin sat in the bed, staring at the lacquered tray with the empty bowl and cup of tea. She felt so useless not being able to help.

She fought against her body's protest, and pushed herself out of the bed to take the tray to the kitchen. Before she could even place her hands on the tray, she was startled.

"Just what exactly are you doing?"

"UH"

Sesshomaru cocked his head from where he stood in the doorway as to reiterate the question.

"Uh..taking this to the kitchen?" she said cheekily while shrugging her trembling shoulders and tilting the tray higher.

Faster than she could react, she found herself pushed back into his bed with an "oof" and the tray, with rattling dishes, being snatched out of her hands.

"Hey! I could've gotten that!"

Too late, he was gone.

 _I want to help, I want to bathe, I want….to not be a burden..._

Resigned, Rin just sighed before succumbing to sleep once again.

Sesshomaru watched Rin as she slept, her chest rising and falling in a gentle rhythm. He finally made up his mind after watching her for the last few hours after the maid, Aka, had left.

He released his youki to release his humanoid form, and slowly levitated over the bed. He reached his hand out to the gold sword rack that held both Bakusaiga and Tenseiga between two large ceramic and gold vases.

He outstretched his hand, causing the darker sword to fly off of it's rack and towards his hand.

However foolish it was, he would acquiesce to Rin's request.

A bright purple light swirled in the room,

And he was gone.

All that was left in his wake,

Was the fluttering of curtains and sheets.

Rin groaned, and snuggled deeper from the slight chill.

Maybe, she was more comfortable than she thought.

Fin: Recovery (recuperação)


	6. Rebirth

Hey guys, I'm sorry my last chapter wasn't 100%, I want to delve deeper into Sesshomaru and Rin(ako)'s interactions but it's going to take time to build because he is very aloof, and she's far too kind and excitable. So, initially it's going to be AWKWARD. Plus my characterization is PISS POOR.

 ***Note before reading: Rin has only had 1 incarnation, the reference to her chances is the time she was killed by wolves, the time she died while Sesshomaru went to strengthen Tenseiga, and lastly her reincarnation.**

 **rans0medheart** Thank you so much sweetheart your review made me smile! He was very lonely, and I hope to delve into that, as well as him discovering what makes him happy! Thank you for also recognizing the whole yin-yang contrast I'm trying to pull, and that they need to balance each other! One is so dry that he's forced to attending human-integration classes, and the other has a heart so large she'd put herself on the line for anyone (or anything!). I also read your bio, and please don't be afraid to post your fics! I look forward to reading them!

 **y-icey** I know, i'm sorry! Rin has such a big heart that she allows herself to be taken advantage of, and Sesshomaru will be teaching her to stand up for herself!

Sesshomaru landed on a school rooftop before surveying the area. If his memory served him right, this was now going to be Rin's old neighborhood.

He gracefully jumped from the building onto the ground, before glancing at the many strung out druggies, trash, and prostitutes that lined the area. It smelled terribly of urine and other repulsive byproducts, but he merely wrinkled his nose and pushed on.

He passed the old building to see that the entirety of it was burned down to the ground. Nothing could have been salvaged from the rubble, and it seemed as though it left many homeless, as some sober people; including children lined the streets.

 _Whatever it is, this must be the work of Mei's...lover. Probably to hide evidence and fabricate some farce of a tale._

He noted the shrapnel from the vehicle that lined the curb, and the dented fire hydrant that lined it as well. He held out this phone and looked up nearby hospitals, and the closest seemed to be Sumitomo Hospital.

With that, he simply teleported there.

Sesshomaru entered the third floor, and weaved through the bustling doctors. Thankfully, someone went into cardiac arrest in a room, causing doctors to panic and mob their way into the unit.

He caught a familiar scent, and followed the trail until he stopped outside a closed unit. Playing it off, he sat in the waiting chairs that lined the unit's wall that was provided. He leaned his head back and closed his eyes feigning exhaustion, and carefully listened in on the ensuing argument.

"Sir, I apologize, but your daughter is braindead. She suffered far too many injuries, and we believe that she may have been drugged during the accident. Investigators will be speaking with you soon, but it seems as though foul play was involved. She lost half of her brain in the incident, and chances of revival are very slim. Furthermore, if she does, she may remain in a vegetative state."

"Then pull the plug." The man said gruffly.

His wife screamed, "No! No! Not my baby, not my daughter! Please, she couldn't have gone like this! I haven't seen her in nearly six years, please! Please! Let me sit with my baby!"

The doctor coughed, "I am very sorry, I will give you time to think this over."

The door opened, and the doctor slipped out of the door before wiping a tear, "Mei-chan, I am sorry. You were such a sweet girl, then all of a sudden I don't see you in class anymore. Then this is how we reunite, how the fates are so cruel."

He passed Sesshomaru, too distraught to even acknowledge his existence.

In the unit though, chaos ensued. "Fuck you! Fuck you, you bastard! I gave you 28 years of my wretched life, I abided by your wishes, and you kick my only child out of my home, out of my bosom! This was your fault!"

From what Sesshomaru could hear, she lunged at him, and the resounding slap that followed afterwards made him flinch.

"I am your husband, whether you like it or not, you follow me! She brought this upon herself! If she had've taken school harder, and studied harder she'd be in my good graces."

"No you bastard, she studied so hard! She tried her best, and all you did was break her! Just like you did me! Even if I wanted to, I'd never give you another child. Considering how piss poor of a father you were! I'm getting a divorce. I want my divorce!"

"Get your divorce, you'll be a scorned woman for the rest of your life. Never able to support yourself, because you'll never get a cent from me."

"Fine, go have an affair with your whore of a mistress! Seems the only child you want in your life was her anyways."

The man yelled, and the woman came barreling out of the room. From the looks of her, she seemed very wealthy, with a short pixie cut, a knitted turtleneck pink sweater, a large diamond brooch on her left breast, and a gray pencil skirt with opaque black tights.

Their eyes met momentarily, before she ran down the hall. The bald man, Mei's father, came out and met eyes with Sesshomaru, nastily asking, "What the hell are you looking at?" before stalking off.

Sesshomaru pretended to not hear the man, and readjusted Tenseiga that was wrapped in a leather jacket.

He looked around, and when the camera shifted to the end of the hall, he slipped in unnoticed.

Sesshomaru locked the door behind himself, and lifted Tenseiga over Mei's half lidded unfocused eyes. He smelled the antiseptic, dried blood, and other human...unpleasantries and focused his eyes forward. He closed them, and tried his best to muster some compassion and sorrow. But, the sword did not call to him.

After remembering Rin's tear stained face, he tried again, and the sword pulsed to life in his hands.

He saw the gremlins of the afterlife eating away at her soul, and slashed them away.

Instantly, the dent where head was, filled in, and the gashes, bruises, and broken arm and leg healed up and filled out. The drugs that ran in her system were suddenly purified, and the scent of them no longer remained.

Mei coughed, and opened her eyes. She stared forward and whispered hoarsely, "Who are you?"

Sesshomaru inched closer, and allowed swirls of youki to reveal his humanoid form. Mei shot up and leaned against the back of the hospital bed, resisting the urge to scream. He leaned at his waist, allowing a predatory gaze to take over him before his eyes flashed red. He grabbed her neck and added just enough pressure to make her scared.

"You have been a new lease on life," Sesshomaru sneered, remembering Rin's words, "You should be grateful; as it was at Rin's pleadings and insistence."

Mei gasped, "W-what? Just who are you?"

He leaned closer to frighten her more, "She invoked a spirit, transcendent of time, and far from benevolent, to revive your pathetic existence. This opportunity should not be taken lightly. Enjoy your new life," He sneered, "and use it wisely."

Sesshomaru looked over his shoulder, and gripped Tenseiga harder before leaving in a ball of light.

Just then, doctors came rushing in at the beeping of Mei's vitals.

The doctors watched in awe as Mei was sitting up, healthy as can be.

The young doctor barreled into the room and gave Mei a hug, before calling out for the senior doctor. Mei hyperventilated throughout the chaos, shocked to find herself alive, shocked to find herself facing an entity, and even more, _What exactly did Rinako do to summon an ENTITY?_

Mei's head spun at the bustle of doctors, others patients, machinery, and bickering going on around her. One doctor tried speaking to her, before she grunted out acknowledgement, while another flashed a light to check her retinas. Someone in the back yelled out for a CAT-scan, and another nurse suggested blood work.

Takashi slipped in, unnoticed, and smiled.

Rin awoke early that morning, and wandered the house-no mansion, of Shigeto-san.

She opened his bedroom doors, shocked to see that they were pseudo-shoji doors that instead of sliding, opened into two doors and were intricately patterned with good luck seals and two gold dog crests on them. Leaving the doors opened, she walked down three steps to see that she was in the living room. She looked back up, to see that on the elevated platform stayed four other bedrooms, as well as his office. _Six bedrooms total! Oh lord!_

She gasped and drunk the lavishness of the said room, admiring the italian living room set, that instead of gold and ivory paisley print, contained gold and ivory hexagonal print with flowers in the middle. _Surely, these were custom made!_

Large windows lined the room, giving it an airy feel, with beautiful cascading black, grey, and beige curtains. Rin walked around the livingroom set, and looked at the long mirror cabinet, as she could only describe it, with gold finishings. She walked over to it and admired the trio of beautiful paintings in pewter and gold that lined the wall . She leaned onto the cabinet, and jumped when electrical whirring began. A television and entire sleek entertainment system rose up on a lift.

"I didn't even know these things existed!" She gasped.

She continued and faced the back wall, which had a beautiful fireplace and bronze antique cleaning set anchored to the wall. A gold and beige tapestry ran down the middle of the wall and two black and gold chinese lacquered sconces, as large as her, were mounted on the wall with large ivory candles. Rin gaped in awe, and walked into the kitchen.

The kitchen almost made her faint! An island that doubled as a kitchen table sat in the middle with copper pots and pans suspended from the ceiling. The entire kitchen was done in beige marble and mahogany lacquer, and the fridge, stove, toaster oven, and all appliances for the most part were done in an off-copper tone.

The high bar-stool chairs were beige leather and mahogany lacquer. She turned on the lights, and squealed at the gold and glass chandelier orbs suspended from the ceiling. She basked in the warm light and twirled before pushing open the large mahogany and black double doors to the actual dining room. The dining room followed the scheme of the living room, done in black, gold, pewter, and navy. She twirled around before carefully inspecting the gold utensils and black and gold china set that sat in the glass buffet and upright dish cabinet. Two elegant black lazy susans lined the long rectangle table, and gold and pewter vases lined the middle of the table.

Rin admired the heavy navy and pewter curtains that lined the two floor to ceiling length windows and twirled as she slid between the window's curtains, and back around the room.

Then, she stopped, and looked down at her clothes before the previous day's traumas all hit her at once.

She fell onto the floor in a dejected heap, and her heart ached.

"What happened? Weren't you just enjoying yourself?"

Rin looked up and scrambled backwards.

"Good lord! You're like a ghost Shigeto-san! Don't scare me like that!"

He looked around the room before sitting cross legged on the gray carpet under the table.

Trying to keep her hopes up, she started, "You have such a beautiful place, Shigeto-san, did you commission all of this yourself?"

"I did, besides the entertainment room I see you've acquainted yourself with."

Rin blushed hotly, "Sorry! I had woken up looking for you and got distracted."

"Hn"

"But..Um...I do have several questions for you...heh?" She finished her statement with a nervous laugh; and Sesshomaru dreaded it.

"Um, I'll ask the first one. How-how did I get in these clothes? Did um, Aka...tend to me?" Rin skirted around the whole issue of bathing, and even avoided the word like the plague.

Sesshomaru's eyes danced with light mirth at the girl's embarrassment which pinkened her face. "No."

"No-NO!? What do you mea-HOW MUCH DID YOU SEE?" She turned as red as her tanned skin would allow.

"Seeing and looking are two different things, Rin. Just because I saw something attractive, didn't mean I looked."

She turned red and started sputtering and gasping. Mildly concerned, he tried to remember the name of a human condition he'd encountered with one of his employees.

"Asthma?"

"N-no," She coughed again, "I can't believe you said that! Oh my god, I wanna unhear that! I wish I never asked! Ignorance is bliss!" She face planted onto the ground.

She shot back up, "Speaking of which, HOW IN THE HELL DID YOU GET TO JAPAN SO FAST?"

The question he'd truly been dreading haunted him.

He resorted to something he'd seen the houshi do before, "Let's just say, I have my ways."

She squinted then, and huffed, "I'll let it go for now, but don't think you're off the hook!"

She then shifted her weight onto one arm before making a cup form with her hand and pretending it were binoculars, "Eu estou de olho em você, Casanova!"

She laughed then, and he felt much lighter at seeing her light up. She even seemed healthier when she smiled. But, she still needed to put on some weight.

"Tomorrow we will go out and buy you some clothes." Sesshomaru noted blandly.

Rin blushed again before laughing, "Yeah, cause I've gotta cover myself from your prying eyes mister!"

He didn't seem to take the joke in kind.

"Please don't take that seriously, I was actually joking!"

With a sigh he finished, "I know you were." _Though it is tempting to recount the elaborate bathing ritual I was forced to subject myself to._ "Are you hungry?"

"Not really."

"Hn, too bad. You should eat anyways."

"Well, maybe I should bathe first?"

He nodded, and she stood up with a grunt before finding the master bathroom.

Rin returned to the kitchen and sat by the kitchen Island. Nervously, she rubbed her hands onto her thighs covered by another one of Shigeto's nemakis.

 _Isn't this supposed to be romantic? This is so weird...Oh God, what if he has a girlfriend? A lover? IF THEY WALKED IN AND SAW ME DRESSED LIKE THIS THEY'D THINK THE WORST!_

She blanched before grimacing, and Sesshomaru caught her increased anxiety.

He walked over to the kitchen Island and watched her as she became lost in thought, and began grimacing.

He leaned onto the table and cradled the side of his jaw into his hands.

Rin caught the movement, stuttered "uh" before snapping back into reality.

"-DO YOU HAVE A GIRLFRIEND?" she squeaked out too shrilly even for her own hearing. She flinched at the volume of her tone and covered her ears.

Sesshomaru simply continued watching her, before shaking his head.

"Oh..sorry, I just didn't want to-"  
The door was knocked as Rin stuttered out her last thought, she stood to go open the door before his eyes met hers and he stretched across the table.

"Rin, I'll get the door. You grab yourself a meal."

She nodded somewhat dumbly but remained fixated to her seat, Sesshomaru sighed and opened the front door before allowing Aka to slide in.

"Shigeto, thank you once again! I just stopped by to drop off some clothes my nieces can't fit into anymore. I told them about the young missus' plight, and they were more than happy to oblige. Do you mind my asking, where she is?"

He elegantly tilted his chin towards the way of the kitchen wordlessly, and Aka bowed before slipping off her boots and trailing to the kitchen.

Aka smiled upon seeing the girl scour the fridge while pulling out some vegetables, and mumbling to herself about what to cook. As well a muffled squeal about using real copper pots and not poor teflon coated thin pans

"Rin-chan! Hello! I just stopped by quickly to drop off some necessities!"

Rin jumped and twirled from between the fridge's doors.

Aka laughed, "Do you cook young lady?"

"Oh! Yes, I do! I love it very much. Thank you so much for the stuff you didn't have to."

"Judging by the way that male nemaki is hanging off your shoulders, I'd say otherwise."

Her eyes danced with mirth as Rin panicked and went to futilely shrugging the material back onto her slender shoulders.

Rin bowed to Aka and the woman smiled before waving her off, "Come! Look at these clothes really quickly!"

Rin obediently shuffled towards the island, and Aka pulled out another Target bag from the large plastic HomeGoods tote.

"I also brought you some feminine hygiene articles and delicates just in case you need."

Rin blushed hotly and willed the earth to open under her.

Aka opened the bag and showed her some jeans, corduroy, and spandex pants, tights, sweaters, worn sneakers, and a puffy gap coat

"One of my nieces has a little one on the way, so she's had this bag packed and ready to go for a while now."

"Please tell her I said thank you, and I promise I will look out for her in the future!"

"Oh no dear, she would never. You're much too kind just as she. She wouldn't take it."

"I'm still gonna do it anyways!" Rin huffed.

Aka chuckled before nodding her head. "It's going to become a niceness fight if you do. But nevertheless, my youngest son is waiting in the car. I've gotta go."

"Bye Aka-san, and thank you once again!"

Aka jogged out to the doorway where Sesshomaru still lingered, "You better treat her nice, or God help me I'll steal her for my no-good youngest!'"

Not realizing that Rin was standing right there, Aka jumped out of her half-on boot.

"Sorry Aka-san! I was walking you to the door but I didn't realize you were, um, gonna say that?" Rin added sheepishly.

Aka sighed, before touching her cheeks, "God how long has it been since I've been so embarrassed!"

Rin smiled awkwardly before wondering a bit loudly. "How old is your son?" she asked mildly grossed out, _was he old?_

The bubbly old woman shook as tremors of laugher fought their way out. "Oh no sweetheart, he's 22 and a loser. Trust me, when I got saddled with a child at 46 I didn't know where to place myself. I used to thank the good Kami that nothing was wrong with him, but I've grown to realize that there is."

"I'M SORRY I DID NOT MEAN TO ASK THAT ALOUD!"

"Oh no, it's fine! I've been looking for a young lady with a gentle enough heart to look at my 'soundcloud artist' son."

"That's so mean!" Rin scowled, "maybe he's really talented!"

"If he were talented, I'd give him the benefit of the doubt!" she snorted, "But he's stupid! He lives at home and makes weird squawking noises, samples them, and calls it music."

"You mean ad-libs?"

"That's what their called? Ad-my foot that's what."

Sesshomaru's eyebrows went up at the statement before adding, "What a cruel fate to resign a woman to. I'd mistakenly believed you were nice."

"I cannot believe you joked, much less spoke! But, oh whatever you! Well, I'll see you guys in two days, and remember my words Shigeto-san!"

Aka exited the house, and waved, before hopping into the car with her son.

Rin decided to change her clothes before going back into the kitchen.

She frowned as she thought on exactly what to cook. There was steak there, but could she stomach it? She should stick to something light, but she wasn't going to be rude about the lack of food in his fridge. She decided on it momentarily, before decidedly pulling the steak, onions, and garlic out of the fridge and some frozen mixed vegetables from the freezer.

She scoured the cabinets and smiled upon finding some barley, and decided she would make a beef and barley stew.

Rin poured out two bowls of stew, and two cups of tea and placed them onto the kitchen island.

"Shigeto-san! Please come and eat!"

Sesshomaru walked into the kitchen before starting, "Rin, I'm in no need of food."

Rin thought his wording was odd, but shook it off.

"Please come and eat!"

He turned his head.

"Please!"

"No."

"If you don't i'm gonna starve myself and turn into a pile of dust!" She watched him intently before folding her arms.

"Rin, eat."

"No!"

Several minutes passed with Rin looking skywards, pouting, and folding her arms.

Upon realizing that the girl had no intentions of eating, Sesshomaru slid into the seat next to her not quite wanting her stew to grow cold. It was already early afternoon and the girl still hadn't eaten

The girl smiled before cooing, "Thank you!"

Rin slurped a spoonful of still hot stew and watched Shigeto intensely.

He felt her eyes on him, and he reluctantly picked at a silver of steak in the stew before chewing it thoughtfully.

 _It wasn't distasteful, actually it was quite pleasant._ Although, it might've been the companionship accompanying the meal that made it taste incrementally better.

Rin smiled before leaning in and asking, "How is it?"

"It is pleasant." He stated dryly, but honestly.

"Well, considering you don't say much, I will have to take your word for it!"

The rest of the day went by uneventfully, that is, until Rin decided to play housemaid.

Rin spun around the mansion dusting furniture, cleaning crawl spaces, dusting the ceiling fans and chandeliers, she even went as far as wiping off the windowsills and scrubbing the floor's baseboards...with a new toothbrush.

At the moment, she found it her prerogative to stand on the dining room table and wipe the chandelier with a microfiber cloth. Sesshomaru watched her fumble on her tiptoes to dust the glass gems suspended from the ceiling.

Without preamble, he walked over to her and wrapped both arms around her thighs. Rin dropped the feather duster to the ground as he hefted her off the table.

Rin remained frozen in catatonic shock as he loosened his grip on her thighs, allowing her to slide down his body and gently touch her toes to the ground.

Both of her arms remained on his chest as she finally regained some semblance of thought, which processed themselves in word-vomit.

"THAT WAS WEIRD DON'T DO THAT! You just snuck up behind me, and grabbed me and then you just make me slide down on you like a playground slide! You absolutely scared me!"

Rin thought about her verbiage and gasped as she realized her thoughts became fuddled in translation, "I didn't-Oh God-I didn't mean it like that! I meant to say slide down, but not like that, it came out badly!" _Way to go! Way to go! Poor sexual innuendos come pouring out of your mouth! Now he's gonna think I'm some pervert! Pervertido sujo!_

He took a moment to enjoy her her obvious flust-ration, considering she was both flustered and frustrated.

Sesshomaru cut her off mid-rant between some foolishness about how she would have broken the chandelier if she had grabbed onto it.

"Rin, silence."

The girl stopped with a hot scowl, before realizing her hands were still on his chest.

She tried to snatch them back before he tightened his grip on her waist.

He looked down at her face momentarily before watching how the sunset splayed itself across her eyes, highlighting the umber toned brown to an amberine color, and the threads in her iris to a bright gold.

"Rin, you are an honored guest in this household, not anyone's maid, it is time you behaved as such."

"But, I'm so thankful that I want to return my gratitude in some way"

"Why? I pay for these services. I have this house cleaned professionally quarterly, and hire a maid for maintenance and upkeep. This home is in immaculate condition, and therefore you should simply rest."

Rin held her head down momentarily before nodding, and then piqued gently with awe, "I mean, if you could call this a house. This is a mansion..."

Sesshomaru looked around, "It is modest."

"Modest?" The girl watched him as though he grew a second head.

Wordlessly he loosened his grip before picking up the feather duster, and Rin skipped to match his long strides.

He thought momentarily before asking, "Isn't it…" he struggled while trying to remember the human term for evening dining, "dinner time?"

"Oh! I'd forgotten all about it, I guess I wasn't hungry." She half-lied.  
"You are lying."

Rin stopped mid-skip and grimaced, "I know I shouldn't think about it, but I can't stop thinking of the...incident. It hurts to think about the fact that I had part in the loss of a life, even if it wasn't my fault, like you said, that she died."

Sesshomaru sighed before waiting until she turned to meet eyes with her, after their eyes met, he uncharacteristically pulled her in for a side-hug. From what he understood, humans needed physical as well as verbal reassurance after trauma. Although, it wasn't much different with demons, he, simply put, was just unfeeling for the most part. His own father had been a hugger, and his mother, albeit aloof, had occasionally liked her hands to be held, since she was not a fan of such close contact.

He, himself, unfortunately had taken from his mother's side, and not from his father's.

Sesshomaru smelled salt and closed his eyes momentarily before continuing cryptically, "It will all be fine, just as though nothing had occurred."

The girl wiped her tears and nodded before trying to change the subject, "I guess I should try to watch some news. Know what else is going on in the world outside of the realm of my own issues."

Rin left him in the kitchen as she walked to the living room while wiping her tears. She carefully inched her way into the seat, refusing to plop down on the lovely furniture with no regards.

She fumbled with the sleek remote, not quite recognizing the buttons.

Rin finally managed to get the television on, and while trying to fumble with the channel she noticed it was an apple television. "God, I didn't know Apple had Tv's now." She mumbled to herself. She noted sadly that she'd been in survival mode so long, she wasn't aware of any cool or fun developments in the last few years. She'd heard them, but paid no mind to them really, since she was always occupied with something else.

Rin looked around for Shigeto and noted he wasn't there, and she flipped around until she recognized TV Japan. She stopped on that news channel and let it drown out her intrusive thoughts.

Some show finished up, before a red banner on the bottom of the channel in Japanese rotated the words, _"Emergency Broadcast: Breaking News!"_

The news, NHK World, started up on the station, and she watched with apt interest. NHK was a Japanese station, and she hoped that a Tsunami or other natural disaster was not on route to the island.

The news began with Raja Pradhan speaking, "...There has been breaking news at Sumitomo hospital, in Osaka prefecture, here in Japan…" Rin's ear's buzzed, that was the closest hospital towards the slums in her old area. She leaned closer and turned up the television to actually hear what was going on.

"...A young woman by the name of Mei Tadano was involved in a staircase fall in a highly dilapidated building, the young woman experienced extensive brain damage, but by some medical miracle has recovered from her previous vegetative state. The landlord of the building, Kenta Oshima, has been arrested for several building code offenses, such as illegal renting, as well as several provisions from allowing the building to fall into such a state of disrepair. He was also charged with arson, after an investigation concluded that the building had been lit aflame to cover evidence."

Rin covered her mouth as they showed the charred remains of her old apartment. The reporter continued, "Here is the official press release of Tadano's statements, as well as the doctors from Sumitomo hospital."

The camera zoomed onto a platform as a doctor rolled out Mei in a wheelchair, dressed in a white and blue hospital gown with a blanket on her legs, into the pressroom of the hospital.

Rin walked to the television and touched Mei's face as they zoomed in.

"...Tadano-san, how is it that you recovered so quickly."

She gasped, "I-I had an odd dream, and I woke up to doctors swirling me. I recall everything before the fall, and I am able to do everything I once did...Possibly even better than before."

The audio continued with the recording of several reporters asking questions about Mei's recovery and other further questioning about the future of medicine and future studies on her to find out what caused the regenerative effect. "...We will study Tadano-san to help heal others in similar predicaments, Uchida-san." one doctor responded gruffly before bowing his head at the podium.

She didn't pay any heed to their statements, but just allowed relief to flow through her body and soothe her mind.

Rin allowed herself to cry.

She offhandedly remembered her own wounds sustained from the fight, and wondered if Shigeto had anything to do with it. But she didn't allow herself to think on that thought too long, she'd figure it out later.

An unsuspecting sob crept up her throat, and she began to weep.

Sesshomaru stood in the kitchen hallways and watched her cry, and finally allowed himself to truly breathe. He was glad, that nothing would harm her anymore.

 _Perhaps, maybe she is a fool with too big of a heart_ , but he could learn from her. He would do better this time around, afterall, it isn't too often that a person gains a second chance with another. Much less, a third.

Elsewhere in the world, a girl gone rogue hugged her mother and wept. The elder woman in the pink turtleneck petted her daughter's sweaty hair in the privacy of the hospital room before kissing her temple.

The two decided to use the last of their mother's savings, and move away to escape the tyrant that served as their patriarch.

Rin wept her sorrows away as she prayed for Mei wherever she was,

and thanked God Almighty for the angel that was Shigeto.

She prayed for reunification, peace, and restoration to all who have crossed her path.

And decided with a finally clear mind that she would start from scratch.

Tomorrow was a new day for everyone, and so will it be for she.

She turned off the television

And remembered to sing

Fin: Rebirth (Renascimento)


	7. Retail Therapy

Hey guys! Help a sister out to add dividers in her chapter! I can't figure out how to add linebreaks and it's killing me! Nothing I do (like underscoring across the page) helps.

Thank you reviewers, y'all are so sweet! Especially **Guest** who laughed at my SC artist crack! Some of them are really talented, but others make me cringe (Like this one guy I met in HS who became one on FB, and I was appalled because it was...bad…) I mean, I support everyone in their trade, but this was all static and grunting. GRUNTING!

 **thereceiv3r:** thank you for noticing the compassion aspect! Sesshomaru is pretty cold and dry, so it was hard for me to imagine him having any compassion for Mei herself because she's an attempted murder! But, Rin's softness in turn softened his own heart.

 **Miss Meep** : Thank you hun! From here, we'll delve into some actual humor! (Hopefully, I find weird things funny!)

 **Rans0medheart:** Poor Rin, if she could she'd shroud herself from head to toe in catholic nun tunics (habits I think they're called?) But, she will grow to be more outspoken and confident in due time I promise! Also, poor first Rin. I promise, it shall be revealed soon!

 **Giiz** Hi guest Giiz! oi giiz, me desculpe. Eu não sou portugese, mas meus pais são do Panamá! Minha mãe fala um pouco de portugese embora. Isso é tão legal, eu sempre quis visitar o Brasil. Me desculpe, eu confundi você com a minha história, se você me mensagem talvez eu possa esclarecer algumas coisas! E obrigada pelo elogio!

Translations:

Por que eu não pude apenas apreciar o alívio de ontem? Por que eu não podia simplesmente viver no momento? O que há de errado comigo? - Why could not I just enjoy yesterday's relief? Why could not I just live in the moment? What is wrong with me?

 _My hair is so dry! I should get something for that today. At least the pimples calmed down.-_ _Meu cabelo está tão seco!..._

 _A antártica é melhor que isso!_ \- Antarctica is better off than this!

Rin awoke sprawled in a bedroom she did not recognize.

Her head pounded, but, _sleeping after crying was honestly the best type of nap_.

She rolled over on the navy comforter, and realized that she actually missed the gray one she'd become so accustomed to. _But, it wasn't my room to take!_

She stretched and turned towards the ivory nightstand, and saw a little note on the dresser.

 _Good morning, Rinako (assuming you awoke in the morning)._ She covered her face in embarrassment.

 _I unfortunately had to return to work this morning to get employees situated after the snowstorm. Although, I will be returning by 2 this afternoon._

 _I'd like to ask for you to be ready by then so that we may retrieve any necessities you may need._

 _Thanks,_

 _Taishou_

Rin flew out of the bed and quickly made it up, before scrambling for a clock to check the time.

 _Dang, I have no phone or computer. Probably was destroyed in the fire, but it's for the best. At the very least, it was all so thoroughly burnt, nothing from the hard drive or memory cards would be salvaged._

The girl ran into the kitchen and checked the time. _11:23_

"Well, I have some time. I guess!" She mumbled exasperatedly.

Rin walked to the closet of the guest bedroom and pulled along the Homegoods bag from the night before and began hanging up the donated clothing.

Embarrassed, she shuffled over to the drawers and placed the delicates and the hygiene items under the facesink in her bathroom.

 _Her bathroom_. The gravity of it hit her like a ton of bricks.

She was there rent free. _How long could I stay before it becomes burdensome?_

Rin sat on the bed in another oversized nemaki and frowned. She'd need to get herself together, _Get a job, get an apartment here, get a citizenship; wait, citizen. Oh God, I'd be here Illegally! I'm going to have to go back, and then apply from there.. I don't want to return to Japan, but I can't apply for a greencard while I'm already in the country. Hell, under this president, I'd just be deported no questions asked._

Rin's heart stopped.

Would she even be allowed back in Japan? Wouldn't she be deported back to Brazil? She had no family, no proof of income or savings for her to even be accepted back into the country.

"My God, I'm not a dual citizen!"

 _I'm so, so, so...Screwed! I'm so stupid! I have no identification from Japan, I lost my birth certificate years ago, I lost my social security identification card in the apartment. Even though I know it by heart; what use is knowing it if I have no proof of it!"_

The girl found herself on the verge of a panic attack once again, and began to cry as she remembered the new president of Brazil, and what that would entail for her. The man was ruthless, alt-right, and openly racist. People like her were targets under the new regime.

Rin refused to let it cripple her, because she needed to get ready; but the uncertainty made her sick.

Time was flying and she did not want to make Shigeto wait a moment longer than he needed.

She pulled herself to the restroom and took a quick shower before brushing her teeth. She pulled out a green towel from the linen closet and dried herself off and toyed with her hair in the mirror.

Meu cabelo está tão seco! Eu deveria pegar algo para isso hoje. Pelo menos as espinhas se acalmar.

Rin felt a stab of guilt upon remembering that she came with nothing to her name and two long arms outstretched.

She sighed before walking back into the closet and pulling some jeans and a purple sweater off of a hanger, and some delicates from her drawers. _I should've taken these out while I packed them awa-My drawers! Like they are even mine! None of this is mine, I'm a guest and It's only a matter of time before I overstay my welcome._

She walked back into the restroom and quickly threw her clothes on before finger-combing her hair. She looked beat. _I woke up on the wrong side of the bed, literally._

She huffed and fished for a hat before plopping herself onto the floor and leaning her head onto the mattress.

She was hungry, but opted instead to wallow in depression. The guilt was too much.

Rin drew her knees into her chest and stifled the urge to cry again.

 _Por que eu não pude apenas apreciar o alívio de ontem? Por que eu não podia simplesmente viver no momento? O que há de errado comigo?_

She tried to fix her face, but failed miserably. She washed her face again in the facesink before staring out of the kitchen window towards the driveway. Frowning, she warmed some left over stew out of resignment and ate it reluctantly.

After washing up the dishes she checked the time again to see she had an hour left to herself.

She didn't feel like watching T.V. or doing much of anything, and set her mind to watching the shining sun on such a bitterly cold day. She looked out the window over the study glistening boulders of ice.

The ice was still pretty nasty out there.

She didn't want to go anywhere, but how rude it would be to turn him down after everything he'd done for her! But, anything she'd buy would come from his pocket. She bristled at the thought.

Dazed, she looked up from the sink when she heard some crackling in the driveway. Not too long after, a black 2019 Mazda CX-5 pulled into the driveway.

She waved at the truck although she couldn't see it's occupant.

Shigeto stepped out of the truck onto the mostly de-iced slate driveway.

He inclined his head towards her before walking over to the stairwell.

Rin skipped from the kitchen and opened the door to let him in.

"Rin, Thank you. But I had keys?"

"It's okay! I was here so, it would've been rude to make you fumble for keys in this cold." She stated simply before bristling at the bitter frosty air that managed to singe her fingertips and sock covered toes in mere seconds.

She smiled at him before slipping on her sneakers and noticed that he wore black suede Timberlands on his feet with a hooded belt-less wool black trench coat and navy wool slacks.

She stuck her finger into the heel of the sneakers while sitting on the floor and stifled a laugh.

He arched a delicate brow at her before shifting all of his weight onto one leg and shoving his hands into his pockets.

She noted the movement and giggled, feeling a bit better than she did just moments ago.

"I would've never imagined _you_ to wear Timberlands! I guess the weather is so bad, no one escapes them here."

"They are a necessity?"

"Yeah, but you seem the type to alway be dressed to the nines. Some God amongst men who somehow defies weather and manages to look good in any situation." She stated happily, with an undertone of slight sadness near the end when her voice faltered.  
He rolled his eyes at her, and Rin mock gasped while covering her chest; feigning offense.

"So, so rude! Homem grosseiro!"

She stood up before grabbing her jacket, and snickering again. _He doesn't seem like the type!_

The two headed outside into the beautiful sunlight, only to be greeted with frosty air once again.

Rin scrunched her face, and began to tread up an ice hill that had accumulated from when the estates had been plowed.

Now, it was up to mother nature to rid it's remnants.

Rin lost footing midway up and stomped on the ice to make an indentation for some grip.

Standing with her feet shoulders' breadth apart, and her hand on her hips she bellowed, "So this is what New Yorkers are made of!"

Sesshomaru watched her avidly from where he stood, as she lost footing and began to slip on the hill.

He motioned for her to stomp on the ice, and she did so again. This time, her entire calf going through.

Rin shrieked before pulling her foot out, and laid across the ice hill with her freezing hands sticking onto the said ice.

Sesshomaru waved at her, before pointing to his clear path that Rin oh-so-visibly missed.

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME?" She yelled in heavily accented English before sliding down into a pile of limbs. Resigned once more she simply sighed, "I shall stay here because I am too lazy to unfurl my limbs of noodles."

"You cannot stay there; you'll catch sick."  
"Ah, then, I shall. I lack the grace necessary to move from this...self-imposed predicament."

"Rin, cut the foolishness. Do you really look forward to a hospital stay?"

In a split second the girl tore her fingers from the ice and was sitting on her behind. She rubbed her freezing wet hands together and plotted how to _y_ get into the warmth of the car. Rin stood and dusted off the icy seat of her pants before breaking record speed and hopping into the truck before Sesshomaru. Her teeth chattered as she fumbled with the vents to blow directly towards her. She then sighed in pleasure when the heat finally began to warm her fingers and frozen face.

Sesshomaru hopped in himself, rocking the truck slightly and placed the vehicle in reverse.

As they began to back out, Rin stated offhandedly, "I think I should clarify that I am a little bit..clumsy to say the least. It's not all the time, it just happens when I meet really cool people."

"So, I fall under your list of 'really cool people'?" Sesshomaru asked quizzically whilst side-eying her.

She sputtered momentarily before mumbling a soft "yes."

Mirth danced in his eyes, but didn't quite reach his lips.

Rin slouched into the passenger seat before eying him pointedly, "You know, it wouldn't kill you to crack a smile every now and again." She reached towards his face and pulled his cheek sideways to force a smile.

He took his time before even acknowledging that he heard her, "...Why is that I should smile, when I could sc-see your displeasure from afar."

Rin gasped, "I was fine-really! I just had some things on my mind." She trailed off slightly before continuing, "Your happiness, or lack thereof, shouldn't be contingent upon my own!"

The girl turned her attention towards the window and instead opted to enjoy the pristine snow-capped glory of the mountains scattered across the range and pondering what exactly he meant. _We just met, it's too early to harbor feelings for one another. Plus, he "saved" me, I hope that he doesn't become infatuated with me due to misplaced feelings of guilt. It...isn't good footing for any relationship._ Rin clenched her eyes, _Why am I even thinking of relationships? God, I gotta get outta here! Maybe I've been blessed a little too much in abundance?_

Sesshomaru sensed her inner turmoil but avoided it completely, instead opting to keep his eyes on the road. He pulled to a stop light, and pulled his phone from his pocket. While holding his phone out, he used his wrist to tap her shoulder to garner her attention. The girl frowned momentarily before realizing his unspoken request.

She smirked in mock deviousness, and took his phone before continuing in a nasally voice, "You know, I could go through all of your photos! I might find some spicy blackmail material!"

"Blackmail material or personal fodder?"

"Personal fodd-NO!" Rin initially struggled to roughly translate the term being her first language was not Japanese, and freaked upon realizing the slight innuendo she caught.

She buried herself into his phone and opted to search for some music to distract herself. Normally, she enjoyed long road trips and their scenery, but it was slightly rude to not say anything during their first...ride together.

"Do you mind if I play anything?"

He remained stationary, so she assumed it was a 'yes, he'd be annoyed.'

She hovered over the internet icon, and decided to pull a comic she'd been reading a while back, Gokushufudo.

She'd absorbed herself into the story to avoid his presence, but it wasn't helping much. She snuck glances at him every now and again. This time though, without turning he asked, "Do you wish to engage in conversation or continuing staring?"

Rin straight up yelped.

"You cannot do that, you scared me!"

"Staring is a bit uncomfortable, don't you think?"

Rin bit her lip before toying with a fray thread on the side of her jeans.

"I truly don't know what to talk about. Usually, I'm a chatterbox, but I'll admit I'm slightly intimidated...and no one has ever seen me in such a vulnerable place…"

He hummed in acknowledgement.

"It's easier to keep a happy, fun loving, bright persona when no one knows what's really going on in the closet. I'm so used to keeping it in, I feel like running away now that someone knows." She looked around momentarily before yanking the passenger door's latch, "Anyways, Toodles!" _I'm...yeeting myself outta here!_ She snickered at the term that had gained popularity within the last few years.

Sesshomaru swerved, let go of the wheel, reached across the passenger seat, smushed Rin, and slammed the slightly ajar right door.

"Girl, that wasn't even remotely funny!"

"Sorry for the inappropriate joke I pulled there." She added sheepishly. _God, why couldn't her normal skills save her just this once!_

Sesshomaru waved her off, although still bristled at the girl's nearly suicidal attempt at a poor joke. He knew it was trend amongst the younger humans to make self depreciative jokes and such, but it wasn't something he could get behind.

"I never got to show you this…" He trailed off so softly Rin wasn't quite sure if she'd imagined it.

He took the phone from her while merging lanes, and she watched with apt interest.

On the screen display, Toco's "Outro Lugar" read, and Rin tried to remember the melody before squealing excitedly.

"It reminded me of you." He stated offhandedly; almost shyly if Rin was so bold.

She began to sing along; rivaling the original composer of the melody.

"Sem em esperar~  
Madrugada chegou~  
Eu vou sorrir, eu vou cantar~  
Sonhar em outras línguas, dançar  
Pode viver, deixa cair  
Um dia vem de novo o amor~

Corre lá fora, brilha no sol~  
Ferve na areia, o futebol  
Samba de roda, mesa de bar  
Você tão longe, outro lugar! "~

Although he didn't look at her, he would do anything just to hear her speak in her native language once again. He was partly envious, that he didn't understand, and even more so that he could not carry a conversation just to hear that beautiful cadence.

The girl's demeanor changed, as she was no longer slouched and huddled up as far from him as possible. "How did you find this song? How did you know that this is one of my favorites? My dad used to play this all the time, he called it "Mom's song" all the time!" she continued to gush, "Do you wanna translation?"

"Fine"

"It's actually kind of nostalgic and sad, so it's literally saying," she paused to listen to the lyrics and translate them,

"Without waiting

Dawn broke

I will smile, I will sing

Dream in other languages, dance

You will live, let it fall*

A new day will come again

Love

Run outside, shine in the sun

Burn in the sand, football (Soccer, Ya know)

Samba of the wheel, bar table

You're so far away, in another place.

So he's saying, that the sun didn't wait to rise, but he would continue to love and live. Love will come again, and he would enjoy his days until it returns, he will live, and let that bad experience go, because just as the sun rose again without preamble; she left him and loved again!"

He would've laughed at the irony if it were within his countenance, _So Rin, you're telling me I should've lived in relative joy during your absence? To take every day as it came, and enjoyed it._ He shook his head at the negative thought.

The girl smiled when he didn't say anything, taking it as an invitation for his open ear. "My dad used to dub it mom's song because she almost ran off and got married when he'd left the country. I think somewhere deep inside, my dad felt inadequate for her. He always used to comment she'd have been happier elsewhere. So, definite insecurity there; she had loved to sing and dance, and he could never express appreciation for her craft. He was bitter about it, instead of actually trying to enjoy it with her." Afterwards, she changed the topic and chattered mindlessly about something else.

He was given an earful and internally mulled over her honest conversation about herself, or parents mostly. _God, were the fates so cruel to make poor Rin experience the same thing her mother did with a man of ice?_

They pulled into a mall and Rin gasped, she'd never seen anything like it in person; movies yes! It was open, and the stores were lined next to each other like homes rather than being all in one building with separate units.

They went over a speedbump, and Rin watched as the store names became a little clearer. Nothing but name brand outlets. Not one single regular chain retailer was in sight.

She stopped the comfortable chatter with a resounding groan, "I-I can't get out of this car. I will not get out of this car!" She cried.

Chanel, Burberry, Gucci, Louis Vuitton, Versace, Yves Saint Laurent, hell, even a Christian Dior store.

"I'm not getting out looking like this. I'm not getting out at all, I'm not letting you spend some ungodly amount here, I'm not letting my face be seen either. I can't...I wouldn't!"

"I will haul you out of this vehicle, do not underestimate me."

His tone was so frosty Rin debated whether chancing was really a good idea; but decided she would. They parked, and Sesshomaru walked around to open the door.

Rin pretended to be blind, deaf, and mute all at once.

He called her name, and she didn't budge.

He sighed, and called her full name then, "Rinako Inés Tetsuhara-Carreira, now."

She gaped and looked up at him, and he gently tried grabbing her hand. She snatched it back, and he opted to wrap firm arms around her backside for good leverage and hoisted. She pushed herself back down with a grunt; firmly set on not leaving the vehicle.

His patience was truly wearing thin, and he briefly considered dragging her out. Although he should try to reason with her, he was a man of few words.

He put his hand on her thigh again and Rin all but whispered, "People...are gonna think really weird things if you don't stop."

"If you don't want," he sneered, "our little audience to think we're enjoying a quick romp, I'd suggest y-" She accidently cut him with an accidental smack to the chest and all but flew out the vehicle.

"Okay, okay we're good, nothing to see here!" she commented to some passersby in the desolate area whilst waving her hands. He closed the door after her little speech.

She was incredibly self conscious and so naturally;he hoped (?), he took her hand.

The two walked down a cobblestone pathway and passed some of the more fancy stores. The girl refused to look upwards so she wouldn't make eye contact with any of the window displays.

"Eventually we will have to walk into a store Rin, or I'll choose one randomly for you."

"A-are you gloating!?"

"No, I'm just saying that you can choose anything that you'd like."

"That's what gloating is! You're bragging without being outright, and while being smug! Can I ask a big favor?"

He inclined his head wordlessly to notify her of his attention.

"I really can't do this! It's not that I don't want to, but I am really uncomfortable. Can we perhaps go elsewhere?"

He noted her serious discomfort, and sighed, "At the very least, allow me to indulge you while we are here. Then we go wherever else you please."

"I was really trying to get out of that!"

A particularly cold wind blew and Rin shrieked before using Sesshomaru as a wind-shield.

"All the more reason to go inside?" He stated quite pointedly.

"Ok! Ok! Your choice! My Lord, it's freezing out here! Also, how do you manage to look bored and only _mildly_ annoyed in this weather? Do you not feel this? A antártica é melhor que isso!"

The girl chattered violently before a quick reversal of his stance brought her back to his side, and both of them into Burberry store. An employee dressed in all black with white gloves greeted them before another walked them upstairs.

Sesshomaru reclined in one of the beige chairs as an employee began recommended some coats to her. Rin blanched at the two thousand dollar plus tags, and remained silent during all of the recommendations. The older woman began to grow annoyed at her silent demeanor, because she neither agreed to or refuted any of them.

The woman barely kept her demeanor in check, and smiled sarcastically when the girl shied away from the trenchcoat she held in her hand.

Sesshomaru watched the scene with great annoyance, and realized the woman was offstandish because she assumed she was poor. Not so much because of her shy demeanor.

He cleared his throat and the woman jumped slightly.

"Bring that olive green coat over." He all but commanded while still comfortably reclined, his sharp eyes penetrating the woman's back.

The woman started at his biting tone, and all but ran towards the end of the aisle to grab the green coat. Another male employee motioned for Rin to stand on the wooden platform, and helped her take off the gray gap coat before standing aside and holding it in her arms like a human coat hanger.

The woman returned and helped Rin slip into the coat, before motioning for her to turn towards the full body mirror.

"Wow! It's beautiful!" Rin exclaimed.

Despite herself, the employee complimented dryly, "You wear it very nicely."

Sesshomaru rolled his eyes at the employee's display, and made a mental note to speak to a manager sometime in the future while Rin wasn't there.

Rin turned in the coat and smiled before running her hands down the green waterproof canvas material that hugged her so nicely. The coat was lined with deep brown fur, and hugged her waist before flaring out into an A-line.

The male employee stepped up to help her take off the coat, before she swamped with another hale navy puffy coat. She nodded in the mirror since it fit her so nicely, and was swarmed with another ankle length brick trench coat and a following thigh length burgundy trench coat. She liked the cute burgundy one she had on and didn't want to quite take it off. The woman returned with several matching scarves and Rin chose the pink plaid one to wear with the burgundy trench coat and Sesshomaru simply mentioned for them to pack all.

The woman nodded before sauntering downstairs to the checkout counter and Rin looked back in the mirror to assess how odd she looked with such a nice coat on and worn sneakers.

He stepped off before pulling aside the male sales associate, and upon noticing Rin's preoccupation with the mirror, he asked for him to present a selection of leather gloves and a few hats before they left.

The man returned with several women's leather gloves and Sesshomaru picked out four sets for her. As well as a few hats.

The man nodded before taking them downstairs as well. Rin in the meantime took off the trenchcoat and gasped at the tag before dropping it gracelessly.

Sesshomaru arched a brow at the sudden movement, and watched as she began to hang up a coat he already had sitting at checkout.

Their eyes made four before she leapt off the platform and motioned for him to come closer.

She looked up at him when he finished his strides towards her before she whispered neatly, "I'm so sorry I didn't see the price of this coat! I should've been more mindful of the price. Can you tell the associate that I'm not taking it."

He nodded deceptively, already having other plans in mind.

Sesshomaru headed down the stairs to see that the items had already been wrapped in burberry gift boxes (Aside from the brick and hale navy coats, which were in clothing bags), and Rin trotted behind him as they crossed the stairwell towards checkout.

The first associate that greeted them now manned checkout, and as Sesshomaru pulled out his wallet, she simply stated, "Sir, today your total will be 8,509.56"

He handed her the sleek black and gold mastercard and Rin nearly passed out. She noted the weird looks she was getting and tried to tamper down the intense fear, gratitude, and nervousness that danced in her stomach.

The associate offered to have the items delivered to his home, but he waved her off. Other employees stacked the items on a bronze dolly and offered to help pack the items into the vehicle. Sesshomaru inclined his head, left Rin awed and uncomfortable in the store, before pulling the vehicle around for the employees to load it.

Instead of waiting for her to walk towards the vehicle, he exited, walked to the store front, and opened the passenger door for her before they drove off.

The girl began to wring her hands as they drove further down and he continued to drive smugly.

"Thank you." it barely came out a whisper.

He simply shrugged, glad to let the subject drop.

The two left the upscale mall before arriving to another mall.

Rin read the names from the window and felt a little more relieved at seeing more people, relatively normal looking people strutting about. It was late afternoon, and the girl noticed the JCpenney, Nordstrom Rack, and Macy's had some decent traffic, considering it was a friday.

She turned towards Sesshomaru and asked, "Shigeto, what is today's date? November…." she counted on her fingers, "26th?"

"No, December 2nd."

"WHAT? WHERE? HOW DID THE TIME FLY SO FAST? I missed my first Thanksgiving in America." She sighed before stopping abruptly, "Not that I have a right to be ungrateful! I could sell my organs on the black market and probably still wouldn't be able to repay you."

Sesshomaru slammed the breaks and she lurched forward.

"Are you okay!" she exclaimed while grabbing his shoulder, more worried about him than herself.

"Rin, I'm fine. I just don't appreciate the morbid correlation. Regardless, I am sorry about you missing...Thanksgiving."

"No! Please! I was passed out anyways! I just felt really bad because I probably pulled you from your family.:

"I don't celebrate...Thanksgiving myself, so it was of no consequence. Furthermore, we were snowed in."

She watched him with clasped hands, worried about how lonely he must be to not celebrate such a revered holiday.

They resumed before parking once more and exiting the vehicle.

They hit several stores and Rin left with more items she could've ever dreamed of having. Also, the prices were actually reasonable and she didn't feel quite as guilty. She left with two pairs of frye boots, several pairs of heels, a pair of sneakers, jeans, classy sweaters, blouses, skirts, winter dresses, evening evening dresses, a few purses, and some other accessories. Although, some of the additional shoes he'd purchased needed to be delivered, since size 5 weren't in stock.

She even left JcPenney's Sephora with some makeup, brushes, cleansers, hair serums and other goodies that he had insisted she'd purchase. Afterwards, the two grabbed a bite to eat in a cozy, yet upscale restaurant owned by a local Belizean family. Although, he spent more time watching her than truly eating. He made sure to break eye contact and watch her from the side of his eyes, as to not make her feel uncomfortable. She chattered happily and nearly befriended the entire restaurant in such a short amount of time.

The duo left the shopping mall with full stomachs, and a car chock-full to the brim with an entire wardrobe and some.

It was night already as the two drove from New Jersey back to Upstate New York.

"Shigeto-san, Thank you so much for today. I truly mean it, and I don't know how to express my gratitude without becoming self-depreciative. Today wasn't just about the absurd amount of money you spent on me," the girl grimaced mentally upon tallying an estimated 17k in one day, "but it's also about the time you took to spend with me. I truly cannot thank you enough, or ever repay you. In the meantime, all I can promise is that I'll be out of your hair as soon as possible!" she giggled while running her fingertips through the silky hair that nested itself on his shoulders.

His eyes met hers briefly when she finally looked up, and his lips curved serenely.

"Who's to say that I want you out of my hair."

He turned and looked back out onto the road.

And for the first time in a very long time, Rin blushed like a girl in love.

The two approached the estate

And struggled to load all the bags inside.

Rin stumbled with a particularly heavy bag, only to have it swept out of her hands.

She left to use restroom, and Sesshomaru simply used energy whip to bring the rest of the items into the home.

The girl sighed tiredly and began to unpack the items, before he stopped her.

 _There would always be a tomorrow, anyways._

Not too long after, she fell asleep on the bed around 2am.

He sighed at the mountain of bags that blocked the pathway to her dresser,

And levitated over the items.

He placed two boxes on the nightstand, and smiled at her much more relaxed demeanor.

 _Yes, this time, things would be much better._

Fin: Retail Therapy


	8. Humanities Training

00000

Sesshomaru awoke angrily from his mere two hours of peace to stare at the clock in the kitchen. 4:35am, the marble and brass wall clock read, and he reluctantly pulled himself for a shower, change of clothing, and packed his leather satchel quickly. Technically, he was running late, but he couldn't quite muster the ability to give a flying fuck about it.

At 5:06, he wrote a quick note with his phone number, hoping that by the time she awoke she would see the letter, as well as the phone and computer set on the nightstand.

A ghost of a smile played on his serene face, and he pushed her hair out of her face. Hopefully, she would enjoy the items and simply take some time to relax.

He grabbed his coat, exited, and closed the door behind himself to walk to the already autostarted vehicle.

Rin jumped out of her bed when she heard a slight click at the front door, slipped and fell on a burberry box from the night before, before hopping back up and running past the living room into the foyer. She didn't see anyone, but felt the cold air that still lingered. She opened the door, and hollered out to Shigeto to catch his attention. He stood at the bottom of the stairwell, and Kami-sama help the girl, she ran barefoot down the slate stairwell to catch him.

"Shigeto-san! You were leaving?"

"Rin, it's cold. You shouldn't be out here, " he took a moment to stare at her feet, "barefooted."

"You're evading my question!"

"If I answer, will you get back inside?"

She blinked.

"I have to attend a mandatory employer relations training."

"Can you wait ten minutes? Can I come? I promise I'll be qu-"

"It is boring, are you sure that you wish to subject yourself to that?"

"Mm-hmm! Better than being bored all day by myself! I can be bored with you!"

He removed the house keys from the car keys before handing them to her.

The girl smiled before running back inside. She quickly brushed her teeth, cracked open an oil hair serum she'd purchased and it ran it through her hair. She slapped on some deodorant before putting brown tights, a pink high collared shirt, with a calf length pencil skirt. She threw on the violet coat she liked with the matching pink scarf, before picking up the new gray frye ankle boots and dooney purse onto a box by the door. She shuffled around for the Sephora bags, and pulled out a powder compact, brushes, an eyebrow pencil, concealer, a lipstick, and an eyeliner. She left the mascara, knowing she couldn't apply it in a moving vehicle. Gracelessly, she dumped the items into her purse, threw a brand new wallet into it as well as a small sketchbook and mechanical pencils she'd purchased. She then opened another box to see pink gloves and a matching hat in it. She smiled, slipped on the pink gloves and hat, and turned to grab some earrings. While searching the small bag with parchment wrapped accessories she looked up to see two boxes sitting on the nightstand. She disregarded them momentarily while putting on the pearl earrings. After fussing and securing them, she passed her gloved hands over her hair and picked up the two boxes.

Her eyebrows furrowed at the new computer and phone set on the nightstand.

A lavender Galaxy Note 9 and a Silver Windows Surface Pro with oxblood accessories. She placed the computer on the bed before throwing the phone box into her purse.

She spun around and grimaced at the mess, before slipping into her shoes at the genkan. Rin locked the door, ran into the driveway, and hopped into the car.

"Goodmorning!" She all but chirped.

Sesshomaru cocked his head slightly at the action, and found himself _mildly_ irritated by her happiness against the still-dark sky.

 _Pre-dawn hasn't even made itself known yet!_

It was also slightly odd, since he's never really had to return greetings or pleasantries with others, especially after such a long time. It was something that required...practice to regain, to say the least.

"Good Morning, Rinako." He mentally cringed at how dry it sounded.

She smiled so brightly, he could've sworn the sun actually rose.

She yawned softly, and covered her mouth

"Sorry about that! But, Shigeto, I cannot take the computer from you, and I'll pay you back for the phone!"

He sighed before running a hand down his face.

"Why?" he asked somewhat rudely, and backpedaled, "Nevermind." _It's too early for this._

The girl shrugged before commenting offhandedly, "I was just taught to give more than I take."

They dropped the subject, and Rin started up elsewhere.

"Where are we going?"

"We're going to Manhattan. That's why such an early departure."

"You should've said something! I feel terrible that we came in so late, and you had to get back up so early! I promise, when we return you're getting a good dinner, and some sleep!"

She eyed him warily, before opening the box and plugging in her new phone to charge. In the meantime she fished out the new wallet case and spent time setting it up. After the phone was set up and charged a bit, she started logging into some of her accounts while enjoying the pre-dawn scenery.

She smiled softly, "The bridges and underpasses are so beautiful, and the frozen waters make me so happy. I hope when we return I could record just how beautiful this scenery truly is."

He never really considered the scenery, and didn't think it was so beautiful as she stated. But, he nodded anyways.

Rin decided to play some jazz and worked on putting on some makeup to look semi-decent. She kept distracted by the water under the bridge, and subsequently drew one eyebrow higher than the other.

He, on the other hand, had so many questions.  
"Rin, why do you...fill in your eyebrows...if they are already full?"

"Well they are full but have no shape! So, I like to arch them and cover stray hairs with concealer! Eventually, I'll clean them up, but they grow so fast."

Sesshomaru shrugged at the oddness, but mentally sighed from relief when the concealer did the trick of fixing that one too-high eyebrow.

The sun began to rise over the horizon as the two pulled in from the tunnel into the heart of Manhattan.

Rin plastered herself against the window and smiled at the other cars passing. She frowned before asking, "Goodness, where do you even live? I haven't asked!"

"That is my fault, it's Schenectady, NY. I apologize I haven't acquainted you with the area."

"There's no need! I've been up a whole total of three whole days! Plus," she blushed, "you really don't have to."

"I've already offered, I just hope you accept." He smiled lightly.

Rin covered her face and blushed to the tips of her ears. He really was too handsome.

She turned away from him, and watched as they pulled into NYU's parking lot.

"NYU? My God, that's a school that many dream to get into, and many fail trying! This place is so busy, how'd you get a parking?"

"Reserved in advanced online."

"How much did it cost to reserve?" She asked with a slight furrow in her brow.

"Enough to avoid frustration."

"Yikes, you've ever been towed out here?"

"...Yes."

"Oh, that face screams 'Never again.'"

He placed the transmission in park before pressing the car's off button.

"Those who think they can evade New York Parking Authorities are fools, those who can avoid them are geniuses, but those who consider trying after failing, are dumbasses."

Rin snorted, "Sorry, I haven't heard you curse before. But gosh, what happened?"

"I was unaware that one must refill the parking meter every two hours. My vehicle was already halfway down the street for being only 15 minutes overdue."

"Jeeze! They were watching like hawks. I'm sorry to hear that"

"More like vultures. Worst 5 hours spent at the Impound lot."

"FIVE? LIKE," she raised her left hand before splaying out her fingers, "5 FINGERS FIVE? Or 15 minutes?"

"Exactly" he bristled.

"Kami-sama, that genuinely sucks. I can imagine you probably wanted to claw their eyes out."

He sucked in a breath by her choice of wording that hinted too closely at his true nature.

The two exited the vehicle, and walked down the bleak street. Although the sun rose, it was still foggy and the sun peeked out before becoming obscured with dark clouds.

The scent of rain filled the air and Sesshomaru sighed, getting back was going to be a nightmare if it rained heavily. _If anything, we'll check into a hotel._

They walked into the revolving glass door, and Rin pulled off her hat upon entering the building.

His eyes widened at her messy hair, and he smoothly pulled her over towards the waiting area and began braiding her hair into a fishtail.

Rin blushed hotly as his hands moved quickly, she was all but tempted to purr like a cat into his hands massaging her scalp. When his knuckled brushed her back, it took everything not to rub into his hands and scream, "TOUCH ME, I'M STARVED FOR AFFECTION AND HUMAN CONTACT."

She wanted to reprimand herself for her foolish behavior, but also realized she probably needed more hugs. Yes, she needed physical demonstrations of affection. Nothing more, nothing less.

She felt his finger on her tailbone twirling the end of the plait into a ringlet, and she sighed at the innocent touch. _Lord God in heaven, I'm a hentai! Furthermore, I'm like some kind of a kid! I can't even present myself as an adult properly._

Finding her voice, she blushed politely, "Thank you."

He only nodded before pulling out his ID, and presenting it to the woman sitting at the reception desk. She smiled, and asked him to sign electronically for his attendance, and pointed the way towards the elevators for them.

Rin followed him in the mostly empty lobby before shoving her hat in her purse. When the elevator dinged it's arrival she stepped into it and caught her reflection in the mirror.

The braid was really pretty and she couldn't stop fingering it, and looking at it from all angles in the mirrors as he stood stationery.

 _He's either a real casanova, or braids his own hair in elaborate styles!_ She chuckled at the thought, and imagined his own black-brown hair braided like a milkmaid.

Despite herself, she laughed aloud. _He would make a pretty male milkmaid! Or, Milkman._

After the milkman term popped up in her brain, she imagined him dressed as a milkman and had to stop herself from absolutely losing it on their way up to the twelfth floor.

She managed to pull herself together before she absolutely did look like a nutcase.

"What's so funny over there?"

"Oh, nothing Shigeto-san, just thinking!" She stated a little too airily.

"Mhm, very unconvincing."

She giggled again, before turning around to face the elevator's mirrors one last time. "Thank you so much for fixing my hair, I really enjoy it!" she then punctuated by flipping it over her shoulder.

He underlooked her, once more unconvinced, but stepped forward as the elevator doors opened.

Rin followed behind him and gasped at the view of New York. The entire wall was made of glass and she could see the skyline and the empire state building.

With the threatening rain clouds off in the distance, it was all the more beautiful.

She fumbled quickly before snapping a photo of the skyline and turning back to him.

He beckoned her over to where a large buffet of breakfast goods were assorted, catered by Panera. Most of which, shockingly, remained untouched.

Abashedly, she lied and said she was fine, but Shigeto still grabbed something for her anyways. Tea, a cheese bagel, orange and cranberry muffin, and napkins were placed in her hand faster than she could refute.

Her head spun at how quickly he moved.

They entered another partitioned area that served as a greeting hall where around twenty or so very good looking people lingered, chatting amongst themselves.

She stared unabashedly, amazed at how people could be as good looking as Shigeto. _Feels more like a modeling agency than anything!_

She wiggled happily, "Now, I have more fodder for character design." She whispered to herself, unaware that Shigeto heard her, and the others did too.

A few of the people turned to her, and she waved the hand with the tea in it. "Good morning?"

They nodded back, only a few returning her greeting before chattering amongst themselves once more.

"Awkward…" She whispered a little lower this time.

Then, Shigeto truly did laugh. She looked up at him in awe as they entered the large double doors that led to the auditorium style classroom. Easily, 1,000 could be seated, and surprised that, less than a quarter of the room was filled. But besides that, Rin was in disbelief that the classroom was so warmly lit, _Wouldn't it just lull students to sleep?_.

The lights overhead were a warm golden color and accentuated the brown carpeting. The podium at the front was surrounded by two large ivory columns bearing the New York State seal carved into them. _Even the seats matched the tanned wooden flooring of the podium!_

"We must be here early."

"I, myself, am surprised we made such good timing. Within the hour more will arrive."

She shrugged before grabbing a seat towards the top of the auditorium so she could look down at the presenter. They chatted lightly about some things as she ate everything.

"Oh my gosh, I really didn't think I was going to eat all of that." She stated as she rubbed some crumbs from her fingers onto the plate.

His eyebrow went up, clearing conveying an, " _oh, really?"_

She scrunched her face as though she sucked on a lemon, "I think you know me more than I know myself, and for that, I'm afraid."

He only nodded as more people began to fill the room.

She stood up and trashed the paper plate, cups, and napkins, as well as some additional makeup wrappers from her purse.

Quickly she rejoined Shigeto, and a particularly young girl bounced two rows down right ahead of them. She gasped and wondered why someone so young would be at a place like that by herself. Briefly, she wondered if she came with her parents.

Rin shrugged it off before pulling out her sketchbook and while Shigeto pulled out a leather organizer and refilled the weekly planner pages. Then, he pulled his own surface pro from the bag.

He placed the trash wrapping into a front compartment of the leather satchel and slid it under his feet.

Rin began to write something and he turned over her shoulder, shocked by her atrocious handwriting.

She felt him looking at her, and wanted to sink into the ground at his widened eyes.

She grimaced as another person sat in the second seat next to her.

"I promise, my Japanese handwriting is better!" She then wrote her name in Japanese as if to prove a point, and he deduced that her Japanese handwriting was just as bad, if not worse than her Portuguese handwriting.

Embarrassed, she wrote her name in English much slower, and it wasn't as bad, considering she took her time, but it was still...bad.

"But! My artist signature isn't that bad!" She pushed with final conviction in an attempt to save face.

She then neatly, in English, scripted her signature BreezyGarden onto the portable sketchbook. After flaring the B, Y, and N in the signature, she drew winds behind it and a flower next to the Garden and leaves flying in the wind away from the B.

He must admit, it was very neat, and pretty.

"It took me years to perfect it!" She stated lowly but proudly.

"But why BreezyGarden?"

"It's my username for all of my art accounts, and my signature as well. I came up with it oddly when I was like...I think 8 or 9 in my science class. Breezy from how windy it was that day, and Garden from the greenhouse lab we had a school field trip to. I don't know, it just kind of stuck." She stated in heavily accented English.

The teenager from earlier all but whipped her head around and narrowed her eyes, "DID YOU SAY BREEZYGARDEN?"

"Um, Yes?" Rin stated mildly horrified that the girl heard her from down there. _Were these people X-Men? Was this an X-Men convention?"_

The girl hopped out of her seat and balanced her hand on the back of the wooden swivel chair, before propeling herself forward into a backflip neatly into the empty seat next to Rin.

The person next to the girl scowled at how loud she was.

"BREEZYGARDEN? YOU MEAN AS IN THE GIRL ON PIXIV? THE WEBTOONS ANIMATOR THAT ABANDONED US FOR TWO YEARS? GOOD GOD, WE THOUGHT YOU WERE DEAD"

"You're familiar with my accounts?" Rin stated, genuinely curious but confused.

"UM, YEA! Girl, you abandoned over 350,000 readers on "Fallen Kingdom!"

Now it was Rin's turn to be loud, "HWAT?"

"Excuse me, but are you not aware that you were on the top ten webcomics of Webtoons for almost an entire year? You were updating religiously before suddenly, nada, zero, zilch!"

"Wait, huh? What? I didn't have any reviews on Fallen Kingdom what are you even-?"

Rin was cut off when the ruddy haired girl all but shoved the webtoon app into her face, showing her stats.

"I-I haven't check my account email in years. What-What happened?"

"You were posting so fast that no one was reviewing it, or truly seeing them. It probably caught a larger fanbase after your absence. Everyone has been waiting on pins and needles since that cliffhanger you gave us?"

Rin scoffed. "No, I think something is wrong here."

"You mean to truly tell me, you didn't even google your name. Not once, not ever?!" The girl retorted genuinely baffled.

"I-I...I was so busy, so many things happened-"  
The girl, apparently very nosy, stuck her head out and stared at Shigeto.

"Who's that?" She motioned with a jut of her chin.

Rin seemingly began to choke on her own words, apparently still starstruck from the revelation that her webcomic went viral.

Sesshomaru cut his eyes at the girl before interjecting smoothly, "Fiance."

The girl smirked while Rin was still reeling. She continued staring at Shigeto, seemingly assessing him.

"Well God Damn! If that were my fiance, I'd be very...very...busy too! Busy gettin' busy, ha!"

Rin began to cough violently before someone in front of her handed her a water bottle. Sesshomaru even stayed stunned at the girl's bold crudeness, and clenched his teeth before cracking his knuckles.

" _Insolent Kitsune Half-Breed"_

The girl smirked devilishly as Rin covered her face with her hands.

"I mean, my fingers would be so worked, I wouldn't want to draw either." She drawled, obviously enjoying Sesshomaru's discomfort and Rin's heartwrenching reaction.

 _Was that, was that a masturbation reference...or...a...Oh my god, I don't want to know! This is what I get for this morning!_

"OH MY GOD, PLEASE STOP!" Rin bellowed a little too loudly as the room began to darken and the girl started with another crude comment.

"So, what's your name, Breezy?" She asked between a bite of a danish she finessed from someone else in the crowd.

"I can't talk to you normally after that. Please, I've gotta go lay down and disappear somewhere." She punctuated with slapping her sketchbook to her forehead.

"Yeah, Yeah, but I want to get to know the artist! And also, please give me your signature, I'm honestly so glad to meet you! I spent so many hours reading it! Hell, I started my own fanfiction for Fallen!" The younger girl said earnestly.

Rin grimaced, "It's Rinako, but please call me Rin!...I'm sorry, I hadn't mean to abandon my readers, I was going through a rough patch! But-Awesome!"

"Rinako, why? It's a pretty name! Mine's is Naera!"

"Please, that's my government name, eugh! It was the name my dad gave me, and the only one that was used when I was in trouble. Otherwise, I'm Rin or Riniah."

"Riniah?" Both Naera and Sesshomaru repeated.

"Oh! I didn't tell you guys! My mom wanted to name me Riniah, and my dad wouldn't have it, but everyone in my neighborhood knew me by Riniah and it was the only name my grandmother and mom really ever called me by. So hence, the Rin-Riniah thing."

"Oh," Naera savored, before narrowing her eyes at Shigeto "You're a trash fiance for not knowing that, huh?"

Shigeto clenched his teeth a little too harshly, causing his jaw to throb.

"Um," Rin lied, "We haven't been engaged too long."

"One night stand, gotta finesse that d-"

Rin slapped her hand on Naera's mouth. "If you don't hush yourself I will stuff your face with a bagel and tape it shut so it'll turn into glue in your mouth!"

Naera licked Rin's hand and the darker haired girl snatched it back quickly, "Eugh!"

"That's exactly my thoughts! Gross man, why bagel glue?"

Rin prayed silently for the earth to swallow her whole under her breath.

"Trust me girl, I hear ya, the only swallowing you'll be-"

"I will kill you with my bare hands!" Sesshomaru couldn't help but to agree, _whose heathen child was this? But, Kami-sama, Rin couldn't appear threatening for her life._

"Sorry, sorry," Naera started sheepishly, "I promise I will stop. Truce?"

Rin eyed her hand warily before shaking it, Naera pulled her close and hugged her.

She leaned over the desk of her seat aghast, and Naera smiled, "So BreezyGarden, tell me, how did you get started in art?"

"It's a long story, but it was actually my dad who taught me to draw. He wasn't the greatest but he gave me the basics and I ran from there. I was a girl with my head in the clouds 24/7, so I honed my art skills."

"That's amazing! How did the whole idea for Fallen begin?"

"Um, first, I wanna ask, do you speak Portuguese? It is easier for me to…"

"UM NO!"

"Then-How did you read Fallen Kingdom?"

"Easy, I translated each and every single line with google."  
"WHAT? That's insane?"

"For that beautiful artwork it sure wasn't! Some readers have been kind enough to translate entire chapters in the comments, too! When I saw the cover, it instantly caught my attention. You're a truly talented artist, I have never seen something so beautiful in my life."

"No, you're flattering."

"I'm serious! And the amount of research that went into the story and the beautiful, diverse characters truly just ensnared me."

Rin eyed her critically, "Aren't you too young to read Fallen? It's a mature comic!"

"I'm seventeen, but honestly, you're way too strict on the rating. It's not like there's any titties getting fondled or anything."

Rin's jaw went slack.

"Sorry, what I meant to say was,-"  
"I understand! No! No need to clarify! But there's violence that someone your age shouldn't be exposed to!" Rin punctuated with a playful slap to her arm.

"Ow! It's not even that bad! But seriously, how?"

"Okay, Okay! But before I begin, anyone ever told you-you look like Merida from Brave?"  
"Oh! Thanks! I get that a lot!"

"No problem! Well, Fallen came along because I grew up in a super diverse neighborhood, and I saw the Indian folks were portrayed so negatively in the media, and even presented as one large monoculture with the pre-islamic middle east. Women are exotified in western media with little belly dancing outfits that are inherently offensive and degrading. I also wanted to incorporate the mix of cultures while exploring monarchy in a time where racial tensions ran high. I was also very, very, very bored at work while it came along!"

"That's cool! So, are you Southeast Asian yourself?"

"Oh! Oh, no! I'm Brasileno." Rin noted how she continued to stare, "But more specifically Japanese-Black."

"OH, I DID NOT SEE THAT ONE!"

Rin tightened her face.

"I don't mean it in a rude way, I'm sorry! I was just so shocked, I had assumed you were Northeast Indian, or even Nepali! didn't mean-"  
"It's fine, I fall into the very interesting category of tanned racially ambiguous asian, so the heritage guesses I get are wild, and people very rarely ever hit the mark."

"Oh, that's pretty neat. So what is your first language?"

"Portuguese, then Japanese, Sign Language, and English. I can also struggle around some Spanish."

"That's super cool! All I know is two and that's it."  
"Two? What are they!?"

"English and Spanish."

"That's so cool! Sometimes it's hard for me to express things in English, so I may switch up at times. Where are you, or your family from?"

"Thanks! Chile! It's pretty cool, should check it out sometime! Maybe if uptight over there allows it, you could come with me when I visit my family!"

Sesshomaru refused to acknowledge her.

"Hey! Stop it, he's very kind!"

"He's only kind because he's," Rin shot her a warning glare, "-he's very, very fond of you."

Rin sighed in relief.

"Fond enough to fondle you." Naera continued smoothly.

Rin's eyebrows shot up before she began flusteredly shaking Naera, "GOOD GOD!" she whispered, "YOU'RE A CHILD; YOU SHOULDN'T EVEN BE THINKING OF THOSE THINGS!"

"I'm seventeen, duh!"

"Doesn't matter! Too young! W-why are you even here?" Rin asked genuinely.

"Oh, got into a fight at school," Naera shrugged, "they said I needed empathy and problem-resolution skills. Well, FUCK YA EMPATHY."

Rin understood the reference to the chicken-strips vine and grimaced, "Such a pretty young girl as yourself doesn't need to be here. Or cursing, for that matter…." She thought about Naera's situation momentarily before questioning Shigeto's reason for being there.

 _Did he get into a fight? Curse an employee? Good Lord! Was this a sociopath convention?_

Naera caught Rin's train of thoughts before cutting her off mid-panic.

"Don't worry, uptight is over there since he's too cold and callous and all. He didn't hurt nobody, just his sheathe shoved too far up his ass."

Rin gaped, "HEY!"

"Your face said it all though."

Sesshomaru died a little on the inside, albeit whispering, everyone around them could clearly hear their conversation. And some, resorted to snickering. _Were all hanyou crude? Was this something that was passed down?_

His mind briefly ran on Inuyasha's children, some of which supported the hypothesis.

He was sorely tempted to manhandle the rude girl, but decided against it as it reflect badly on him.

Phasing back into reality, he overheard more of the duo's conversation.

"Oh! My god, I'm so angry that you left us on a cliffhanger! I cannot believe prince Vihaan-Kabir left intended princess Aathira to the evil clutches of Rajesh! Honestly, I cannot stand your main character. He's such a coward! You're probably not going to want to hear this, but I ship Rajesh and Aathira."

Rin scoffed, her face the epitome of disbelief "HWAT?"

"You heard me! Do you know how many fanfictions are out there for Rajesh and Aathira? Even if Vihaan didn't love her, Aathira is the kindest soul who should've been protected! There's like 5,000 fics out there ya kno."

"B-but, b-but, RAJESH IS A KILLER! HE'S EVIL! HE MANIPULATES VIHAAN'S ALZHEIMER RIDDEN FATHER! AND, HE'S FREAKING ENACTING A GENOCIDE. GENOCIDE. G-E-N-O-C-I-D-E OF THE NORTHERN NOMADS! PLUS, HE'S THREATENED TO KILL AATHIRA'S COUSIN IF SHE DOESN'T MARRY HIM. WHAT I WITH YOU?"

Naera leaned into Rin with conviction, "UM, YOU'RE THE AUTHOR, AATHIRA COULD CHANGE HIS HEART! ESPECIALLY CONSIDERING HIS BACKSTORY!"

"NO! RAJESH IS EVIL AND HE'S MEANT TO BE DEFEATED! YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO HATE HIM!"

"NO, Rayahan and Vihaan are shit characters! Honestly, if you wanted us as your readers to hate him you should've made him ugly! Point, blank, period!"

"EXCUSE? GOOD LOOKS SHOULD NEVER BE A REDEEMING QUALITY!"

Naera rolled her eyes before going through her screenshots, and carelessly tapped a very annoyed demoness in front of them. "Hey ma'am, which one of these characters is sexier? This one," she swiped, "Or this one?"

The demoness snatched the phone from the girl before carefully assessing both images, "Oh, obviously the one in the green velvet. More handsome and masculine." The demoness in her human concealment giggled then, "I'd love a boyfriend who looked like that!"

Rin was appalled.

"Which one looks evil?" Naera continued engaging, before some other folks perked up to nosy as well. They were obviously bored with the opening presentation.

Another man perked up, "Well, the guy in the green suede does, but he's a more relatable character. Other dude just looks too uptight. I haven't read that story ya'll are talking about, but the vibes he's giving wouldn't make me doubt the other guy's hatred."

The demoness agreed with them, before they both inquired about the story. Pleased to have something else to entertain themselves with during the awful function.

Neither wasted any time, and began reading instantly.

"See I told you! Prince Vihaan is trash!"

The demoness below them interjected, "DON'T SPOIL IT FOR ME!"

Rin short circuited before slapping her head with her sketchbook.

"Hey! Don't forget my autograph!" Naera admonished.

The demoness from before turned to Rin, "Hey, this is awesome! I hope to speak to you and perhaps get an autograph myself!"

"Thank you! And Sure!" she beamed.

Rin sighed before another speaker was introduced and invited to the podium, while Sesshomaru busied himself with reading over the said demoness' shoulder. The artwork was breathtaking.

"Wow!" Naera perked, "That lady is-"

"Beautiful!" Rin interjected pointedly.

"-NO! She's shaped like a goddamn pocky stick!"

Rin slapped her forearm.

"Goddamn, I mean, she's a pocky stick with, like, balloons for breasts! I mean look at her! Her titties are jittering as she titters across the stage! She's like a moving mountain of boob!"

"SHUT UP! That's awfully mean!" Rin admonished desperately to keep her silent.

Someone in the back row snorted.

The lady at the podium began to speak in a drawl, "-It's important that while working with others, whether it be at school, in the workplace, or even in a place of business, that we consider their behavior as a byproduct of circumstances rather than it being personally directed towards us. I'd like to introduce Mr. David Oshun and Mr. Dale Radley to the stage to demonstrate a quick skit for us."

Naera burst into a laugh as the man presented as Mr. Radley stepped up, "YEE-YEE HAW! What a long way from West Texas to NYC! Look at him! Goddamn Wranglers? And dude, those buck teeth! Yee-haw? More like HEE HAW"

"DUDE STOP CLOWNING!" Rin sputtered before she turned to Shigeto with a pleading look in her eyes. Obviously, he willed himself out of the realm and was peacefully meditating aside from the crease in his dark umber brows.

Someone four rows down burst out laughing, and excused themselves.

"NAERA! YOU NEED THIS CLASS SO DESPERATELY! I THINK YOU SHOULD LISTEN AND LEARN SOME THINGS!"

The girl held in her snickers until after the skit was done. Someone else entered the stage and began speaking about the importance and sensitivity of diction.

"When speaking to others, it's important to note that they may not have the tools to properly express themselves, whether it be from a speech impediment, nervousness, or a multitude of other things. If you don't understand them, don't ever jump to conclusions. Always ask clarifying questions!"

Sesshomaru rolled his eyes and prayed to whatever being out there that existed to heed his prayer.

Maybe, he'd give Rin's God a chance.

He all but itched to read Rin's webcomic, but didn't want to embarrass the girl. He'd take his time and ask her to introduce it to him. It would invade her privacy to do otherwise.

He laughed bitterly in his head and remembered her voice all those years ago, " _In my next life, i'm going to be an accomplished artist! You'll see, Sesshomaru-Sama!"_

"Dude if that man doesn't shut up, I swear I'm going to walk right out of this room." Naera mumbled.

Several enthusiastic nods reverberated across the left side of the room.

Even Sesshomaru couldn't refute how tempting it sounded.

The girl next to Rin seemed oddly quiet for far too long, and he smelled Rin's discomfort.

He looked down beside him to see she was watching Naera with pending anxiety, and that the said girl began to lean more forward.

"Why the fuck her eyebrows look like two tildes across her forehead?"

Someone else burst out a laugh that silenced the entire room. Even the podium went silent before the haggard old man asked everyone to remain on track with a pointed look towards the upper left side of the auditorium-style classroom.

Rin muffled Naera before warning menacingly, "SHUT UP BEFORE I MAKE YOU! THAT'S HORRIBLY MEAN! YOU SHOULD BE ASHAMED!"

Naera arched a brow before meeting Shigeto's briefly, their eyes both relaying what couldn't be said, _This girl couldn't be intimidating even as she tried!_

Sesshomaru watched Rin briefly as she struggled to pay attention while keeping one eye trained on Naera. As he continued watching her, he realized she couldn't see the projection or very far around her as she squinted and strained her eyes.

The girl probably spent so much time working on the computer it damaged her eyesight.

He was sure before the week was out, she would see an optometrist. _No excuses._

The auditorium was finally released for first break, where freshly stocked breakfast goods awaited.

Naera all but shoved past everyone and started grabbing freshly baked goods and shoving them inside of her self-purchased ziplock bags.

Rin slapped her shoulder and tried yanking her arm away from the catering table.

"Naera! You cannot do that! Other people might want them! Plus, it's very unbecoming to help yourself to catered goods like that! Have you no shame?"

"I lived down south for a bit; and we look after our own! Folks down there have no shame in taking plates for the family and friends! My cousins are back at the hotel, and I'm gonna bring for em'! Plus, If I could, I would live in the back of Panera like the heathen that I am to usurp such tasty goodies!"

Rin started to feel self conscious as people kept watching them.

One of the catering employees stepped forward, "It's alright, please help yourselves! We employees get stuck with the leftovers and they go to waste! We give them away if we can, but mostly everyone here doesn't really eat these!"

Rin nodded and stepped back while Naera began grabbing them like Mario coins.

The employee offered Rin some more, and she took another tea hesitantly.

Naera and the young looking male hit it off instantly, and began talking about everything under the sun. Feeling a tad awkward but happy for her, she decided to look for Shigeto and give them a little privacy.

People were minding their business, and some left to walk to their car. Rin waved at Shigeto when she saw him standing by the window, but immediately backed off when she saw him talking to another black haired, blue eyed male. For some reason, the man intimidated her.

Feeling awkward, she watched the falling rain below that mixed into the snow-turned-ice. It essentially turned into one big nasty street slushie.

The thought of drinking it made her shiver in disgust.

Kouga turned to look at Rin and asked Sesshomaru, "Holy shit, is that who I think it is? That human girl that followed you?"

Sesshomaru didn't answer him but instead redirected the conversation. "Kouga, this is not why I summoned you."

"Yeah-yeah Imperial-Sama. So what is it?"

"Regarding the girl, I know your previous...plaything...had an affiliation with the Japanese Embassy here in the US. I need you to convince her to get Rin's information." As an afterthought he added so lowly Kouga swore he misheard, "As well as a K-1 Visa."

"Holy shit! So it is the kid! I haven't spoken to Ayame in some time, but I'll let her know what's up." Kouga smiled and slapped a rough hand on Sesshomaru's shoulder, which was met with a scathing glare. _Just because someone was the last remaining few of your species, doesn't mean that they're friends._

"I do not appreciate your informal behavior with me, Ookami."

"Man, things have changed for the worst. Might as well enjoy what limited time we have with our own kind." He shrugged, "But I'm glad you're doing things the right way this time. Everyone didn't take too kindly when things went awry the first time around."

Sesshomaru gave him a hateful glare before continuing, "I will pay you whatever it takes."

"No man, don't worry, I will do it at no cost. We're genuinely happy for you, no one thought you'd recover from that blow..."

"You know I hate being indebted to another, Ookami." Sesshomaru noted with narrowed eyes and a clipped tone. Perhaps he'd been harsher than intended, but any reference to that dark period in his life was off-limits.

"Yeah, Yeah. Look at it this way, payback for when my wolves crossed your girl's life. Never got to truly make things right after that incident."

Sesshomaru didn't comment, but instead waved Rin over from where she stood.

She walked towards him and waved at the other gentleman with lowered eyes, mildly uncomfortable.

"Hey, Rin? Rin right?" Kouga commented smoothly, his years of working with humans and previous affections for Kagome softened him to a genteel man.

"Yes, hello!" She finally met his gaze.

"Kouga Honshu." He stuck his hand out and Rin shook it back with gusto. If Shigeto trusted him, why couldn't she?

"So I heard about how your documents were lost in your house fire," He winked at Sesshomaru, "I'm so sorry to hear about that. How have you been since then?"

"Much better! But, a little uncertain." She admitted honestly.

"That's fine, now I wanted to ask, do you remember your Japanese ID? If so, I'll have to ask you to write them down here in my notes." He opened up his notes, "and for your date of birth, full name, height, weight, and other identification markers so we can run you in the system and reinstate your documentation."

Rin nodded shakily before meeting eyes with Shigeto, then taking the phone from Kouga's hands and typing down all of her information.

Sesshomaru nodded firmly to Kouga when she returned the phone. "Alright, so I'll be giving you guys a call when I hear anything."

Naera called Rin over and the girl excused herself, giving Kouga precious time to quickly ask what he had in mind. After some time, Kouga perked up, "Sesshomaru, I texted Ayame this information and she responded too quickly. T-the girl doesn't have a Japanese citizenship."

"What?"

"Wait, I have incoming texts from A-"

Sesshomaru snatched the phone from his hand and read it, as Kouga read over it beside him.

" _(⅓) Kouga, I came into the office earlier for something I'd left and you caught me perfectly. I looked up the information given, and as insane as it sounds; Rin isn't a Japanese Citizen. Although she has the equivalent of a Social Security, she came as a child to Japan as a temporary visitor, and instead of the institution where she resided applying for a permanent resident visa, they just continued to extend and extend it."_

" _(⅔) Rin's Visa for the country has been expired for nearly 4 years, and no one has noticed. It wouldn't shock me if she didn't know it was expired either. She just has a city ID, and from what I presume no permanent resident card. I searched for her residences between age 15 and 18, and several large gaps are present with no alternative addresses, so she may have never even received it. She probably knows she not a citizen, because the girl was kicked out of a boarding home at 15, not even an entire year after entering the country."_

" _(3/3) There's so much I've got to relay! Give me a call asap, I'm not supposed to be doing this, so I can't type much more. Jesus, we've got a can of worms on our hands. If she has no residence from either country, we cannot apply for a K-1 visa. Also, besides the point, but Rin's dad is a resident of the country, and_ _ **he has surviving family**_ _. I-I think that her surviving family...is who denied her citizenship… Furthermore, the girl could face jail time in Japan from the U.S. for violating Japanese policies for having these expired IDs, much less being employed while residing illegally in the country."_

Sesshomaru growled lowly and threateningly.

Kouga's eyebrows furrowed. "We've got to go back in. But Sesshomaru, can you do me a favor and stay in the city? Tomorrow, let's meet up and get this sorted. I'll ask Ayame to come down."

He acquiesced.

A shrill comment cut through both of their senses, and the duo turned their heads to the hanyou and human trio that stood by the window.

"Who the fuck rides a Lambo in this weather!?" Both Naera and the Panera boy gasped.

Sesshomaru's face darkened considerably and Kouga sighed. Kouga groaned, _I pray it's not who I think it is._

The group watched as a sleek chrome Lamborghini pulled up by the entrance, and a wavy haired slender woman hopped out.

Kouga's nightmare had been confirmed. The sight had gathered a crowd by the window.

"Oh, crap, what does she want? She's notorious for never arriving." Ginta sighed.

Sesshomaru's youki flared.

"There's only one thing she ever wants, and that's me." _Oh! How he hated the insufferable wretch! Maybe, bringing Rin was a very, very bad idea._

"Ookami, if anything happens, you will take Rin with you as you leave."

He hated shifting responsibility of her to anyone else, seeing as it made him appear inept, but this woman was not to be trifled with and Rin was too precious to lose once more.

"You got it, chief!" Hakkaku affirmed, As Kouga stepped towards the window.

Before the group could even disperse, a tall slender woman stepped through the corridor, flaunting her furs and jewels, and wearing a gray skin tight fit and flare mini dress with ruffles down the neck. Her silver pointed shoes perfectly matched her clamshell clutch bag. She wore cateye shades that framed her platinum waist length hair with blunt bangs, and her eyebrows were drawn a little too bold to bring attention to them.

 _Who wears that in the winter anyways? Even though we're impervious to cold, doesn't mean we are stupid._ Kouga rolled his eyes. _It's truly foul how low this woman would go. If she had a bit of integrity, she could've won Sesshomaru over all those years ago._

All of the demons bemoaned her arrival, some, quite openly. The affair was miserable enough as it was, and her overtly sexual nature made it all the more disgusting.

Rin watched in awe as she announced her entrance in a low, seductive voice, before she sauntered right over to Shigeto and began fingering his cashmere burgundy turtleneck.

She didn't know whether to cover her eyes at the very, very provocative sight, or watch in terse anticipation.

"Always the one for the grand entrance" Shigeto sneered.

However, Naera was not down for any of that.

"SO YOU'RE JUST GONNA LET HER GROPE YOUR HUSBAND?"

Shit.

Jin-hae, the Korean dog demoness eyed Naera over her shades before shifting her weight all onto one leg.

"Who is this blonde bimbo anyways?" The kitsune demanded again with an outstretched hand.

Rin wanted to die, _oh, how much worse could this day get?_

 _Furthermore, he's handsome, he's rich, how could I ever get a chance with someone on that level! I've been deluding myself! He surely must've had exes, and she was probably the one of many who vied for his attention!_ Rin shrank back and cowered down, she'd let her have him anyday! She wouldn't even fight, he was so far out of her league anyways.

The crowd began murmuring in disbelief, THE Sesshomaru had taken a human wife?

 _They were already calf deep up shits creek, might as well go upstream._

Sesshomaru snatched her hand off his person before adding a bone-cracking squeeze for emphasis.

He walked over to Rin, and all but pulled her into him for show. But, admittedly, he enjoyed the feel of her near him.

Jin-hae pulled off her glasses before shaking out her hair.

"Oh, Sesshomaru!," She sneered, emphasizing his demonic heritage by name, "Once you tire of her, you know you'll be back in my futon looking for," she cut her eyes at Rin, "some experienced talents." Kouga frowned, they weren't supposed to use their real names if they were violent in nature. Most likely, Rin didn't know he was a demon at all.

Oh, but Rin knew differently!

 _Sesshomaru! I...I haven't heard that name outside of my dreams. This can't be a coincidence. There's no way this could...can...be a mistake. It would explain so much, from the damn near teleporting...To Mei's revival!_

Her mind wandered frantically to some childhood fantasies and recent artwork. _These people...aren't human...Shigeto isn't...The middle name isn't even a middle name. Sesshomaru! ...How can I prove this? I know I didn't imagine it, and I hope I'm not off the deep end! Good Lord, he didn't tell me...Maybe it's illegal? For protection, how...how can I play pretend?_

The breath of the room was absolutely sucked out.

Naera twitched, "Experience is all you've got honey! Nothing else to offer!. Honestly, if Shigeto went to your futon, I wouldn't feel too bad, because he'd return to me after the act is said and done."

Long pink nails swiped at Naera, and she effortlessly jumped back.

"Angry Sweetheart? Angry that a little human girl got what you've wanted for so long? Also, just a pointer, nothing can hide that big ass forehead! Those blunt bangs can't hide that five-no, eighthead! 'Cause that's two whole foreheads stacked on each other. Question, are you a prodigy?"

"No! You wretched little slut! What's that even supposed to-"

"Well dayum," She rolled her neck with widened eyes, "cause I could've sworn you were Megamind's cousin!" 

Involuntarily, Ginta lost it.

He crouched over and began laughing so hard that tears came out, and Jin-Hae lost her cool. Within the blink of an eye, she was aiming for his neck while he jumped mid yelp.

Naera twirled effortlessly through the air before pulling Ginta onto his ass, barely missing Jin-Hae's claws.

The woman huffed before throwing down her purse, ready throw a full tantrum. Rin stepped back from her monumental revelations, pulling herself from the safety of Sesshomaru's arm's involuntarily. Jin Hae didn't miss a beat, and seemingly re-appeared before Rin's face. Rin skipped backwards to avoid her and as Sesshomaru threw his energy whip, the girl lifted her arms up defensively. With clenched eyes, Rin missed as his energy whip flittered out and made contact with some unseen source of golden light and burst to a blinding explosion. Jin-Hae gasped and suddenly spun on her heel, before effortlessly escaping the confines of the reception hall, several demons passed her as they returned from break. Rin lowered her arms, panting, as something warm overtook her. Everyone in the room took a step back, including _Sesshomaru-Shigeto?_ , Rin mused, himself.

Rays of warmth dispersed across the room, and the girl blinked as the warmth slowly faded away. But, she missed the light show entirely.

"What the hell was that!" Panera boy gasped.

Rin looked up at him blankly, and didn't know what to say, but she shrugged before questioning, "Heater too high?-But, why'd she run away?"

Naera and the server made eyes at each other, before simultaneously throwing their hands up with questioning splayed fingers.

Shigeto's eyes remained widened, and other demons simply revered the girl with unabashed shock. In an effort to get all eyes off of herself, Rin shrugged at the crowd before returning to the auditorium.

After awkwardly returning to her seat, Rin prayed the day would just go by quickly. Silently, as others returned, still avoiding her like the plague, she questioned how what was supposed to be a 15 minute break turned into 30, _and the instructors even let it slide!_

 _Weird!_

She shifted uncomfortably in her seat as everyone just continued to look over their shoulders at her, even the two in the row before her seemed tense. She sighed, and flashbacks of terrible alienation hit her from each side.

A particularly vivid flashback of her father's sister turning her back on her as she kneeled in a traditional dogeza, courtesy to the social worker who promptly handled her case after the girl's home deemed her a bad influence after she stood up to some bullies.

There wasn't enough air in the world, she kept breathing faster but air wasn't going in. She felt nauseated and her stomach churned violently as she broke out into a cold sweat.'

 _Fear of Abandonment. Isolation. The sore thumb._

The girl's mind began to chant, _"There's something wrong with you! Why do you ever show your face anywhere? People like you cause nothing but trouble! You're always doing something wrong! You're so stupid! You chase everyone away! Look at how pathetic you are!"_

The presenter's speech droned on in her ears, buzzing violently. She stood up under the guise of going to the restroom before Naera quickly snatched her back down.

Rin felt something pulling her back down to earth as her mind raced, but she didn't quite recognize who, or what it was.

Naera groaned before standing and shuffling over to Sesshomaru. "Hey dude, I don't really know you or whatever, but she's lookin' kinda pale. I think you should take her and go. I'll cover for you."

Sesshomaru glanced at Naera, and back at Rin, before giving a curt nod and packing up his stuff, as well as hers.

Hesitant, he refused to touch the girl, disturbed by the immense power she possessed. He began to second guess himself, as well as the girl. Was she a threat? An identity thief? A malicious spirit intended to harm him.

One look at the girl's sullen face told him no, and a resounding rebuttal of his behavior was mirrored by the shaking of younger girl who had instantaneously taken to her. _Perhaps the Kitsune was wiser than he'd perceived?_

While the speakers introduced one another, Sesshomaru easily took the girl by her arm, and she, being too dazed, simply staggered behind him like a newborn colt.

As he was about to enter the elevator, the kitsune, Naera, reappeared. "Please take care of her! And can-can I give her my phone number?" She asked nervously, appearing less confident and boisterous than before. He sighed, before handing the girl Rin's phone. Naera put in her number before looking over her shoulders to assure the coast was clear. Promptly, she frowned before continuing lowly, "My mom had that problem, too. Nerves, anxiety, panic attacks-whatever you'd like to call it. Just, watch over her. People like that need therapy and sometimes medication, or in lesser cases just someone to understand them. I think instead of fearing...whatever the hell that was-you need to embrace her. I don't think she'd want to hurt you, maybe she hid it out of fear of rejection. But, she seems to truly not know what happened."

The girl waved simply before turning on her heel and returning to the classroom with a solemn smile.

Sesshomaru stood in the hallway as rain began to hit the windows, and mused over her well-intended but misread analysis. _If the girl knew she had those...abilities...she wouldn't have needed him, or anyone for that matter. Furthermore, why should he shirk away from her, when all of those years ago she herself did not?_

 _Kami-sama, there was too many things going on today!_

He was pulled out of his reverie when he felt two hands tighten around his bicep, and he looked down at Rin staring at her toes. Then, the distinctive scent of salt caught his nose.

He frowned and guided her through the elevator doors, hoping to quell her pain.

0000

Sesshomaru pulled Rin onto a park bench outside to give her some air. She slowly began to stop hyperventilating, before grounding herself by staring at the moving buses, noting the rain on her skin, and people shuffling about.

"Thank you" she whispered silently.

He remained silent before inquiring, "Are you alright?"  
Rin nodded, before giving a watery smile.

The two remained in the light drizzle before Shigeto stood up.

Rin stood behind him and simply began to follow.

They reached the car, and Rin finally perked up, "Aren't we returning back to the meeting?"

He shook his head elegantly before opening the door for her.

"I'm sorry I ruined your day, it's barely twelve and I made you miss an important meeting."

He settled himself into the seat before a regarding her fully, "No matter. I simply did not wish to prolong attendance."  
"Are you sure you wouldn't get in trouble? Are you sure that's-well, that?"

He shrugged before rolling his eyes, "Me?" he scoffed, "in trouble?"

Rin blushed hotly, _Sua atitude pobre e natureza arrogante é de alguma forma atraente? Como isso é possível?_

[his poor attitude and arrogant nature is somehow attractive? How is that possible?]

She was concerned at how sauve his movement was, as well as disturbed by the fact that he had an ATTITUDE PROBLEM.

He finally pulled off and focused on the road, before driving through traffic for around twenty minutes. The two pulled up to a grand building, and a valet stood at the entrance to attend to his vehicle.

Shigeto simply dropped the keys in the valet's hand without acknowledging him, and Rin awkwardly thanked the valet.

"It is not necessary to thank him, Rin. I've already thanked him with the tip on the dash."

Rin's eye's widened before a resounding "Holy Shit" caused her head to snap back.

The valet was eying a bill in the vehicle, and she blinked before meeting eyes with a very smug Shigeto. _Or Sesshomaru,_ her mind supplied.

They entered the foyer, and Rin simply eyed the Four Season's Hotel cards as he checked into a room.

Rin could feel the male checking clerk's eyes on her, but she simply refused to make eye contact with the guy. _He probably simply sees me as undeserving._

Shigeto cut the man a nasty glare, before redirecting his attention. "You are speaking to me. If you enjoy your position of employment," he continued with a rude examination of his fingers, "you'd realize that."

The clerk jumped before nodding, and spewing some bullshit about how any rooms weren't available.

Shigeto turned his nose upwards before raising his hand to garner the attention of another employee that passed.

Speaking as if the man didn't exist, he continued, "I want his supervisor."

The woman nodded almost eagerly before a sly smirk caused the clerk's face to go cold.

Within moments, another employee beckoned them to follow her. The three stood awkwardly in the elevator while the woman led the way.

Rin so desperately wanted to tell him to drop it, and that they could just get another hotel, but didn't want to add fuel to the flame. Furthermore, it wasn't her place to negate him. _Not yet, at least._

The woman perked up as they rode up to the 8th floor. "I am sorry on behalf of Four Seasons, he's been a bit of a problem employee. I understand it's unprofessional of me to interject," Shigeto eyed her warily, "but no one here likes him, and he's known for his rude behavior. He simply has a position because his family is in upper management-He has made several female patrons uncomfortable with his behavior."

Rin nodded awkwardly, before starting up with heavily accented English "It's fine, really! There's no need to take it this far, I didn't take it personally or anything."

"No, it is not." _If it were myself, all it would have required was simple ignorance. But, such disrespect would not be overlooked with the girl in tow._

The woman agreed without being unprofessional, "I agree with you Sir., and also appreciate your time to file a complaint. I will lead you there momentarily."

The door dinged open, and with that Shigeto had plans for a scathing complaint.

00000

After a very dry, yet succinct report filed, the duo went to the Park Hyatt Hotel to book a room.

"Shigeto-san, that wasn't necessary, you didn't need to make an example out of him." Rin countered as they carded into their room in the next, more opulent hotel, "Plus, you ended up having to pay two valets!"

He simply shrugged before seating himself on the low couch.

"I am an employer, and I do not tolerate incompetent employees."

 _Prince firstly, and an employer secondly._

Rin sighed, "I understand but-"

"But?"

"Nevermind."

"Rin," he started pointedly as he uncrossed his legs and leaned forward, "he made other coworkers uncomfortable and created a terse workplace environment in addition to his disrespect."

"-You have a point, it's just that-"

He cut her foolishness, "Not every instance of disrespect needs to be tolerated, It is acceptable to have complaints about the services you are paying for."

He appeared more gentle then, and Rin smiled solemnly. It was lesson for her, she realized.

More than just for paid services, for anything, really.

Rin nodded her head solemnly before staring out towards the skyline.

"Rin, we may be staying overnight Sunday as well, would you like to step out and purchase any necessities."

She shook her head, "No, I can't, especially after how much you've already spent. Both time and money. You need some rest yourself, you barely slept last night."

"Neither did you."

"I know, but I have no right to complain."

"Well, I myself need to pick up some things, but you may not like what my choices in sleepwear."

Rin's eyes widened in terror before a shrill squeal pierced his ears.

Now it was his time to be flustered.

His face darkened considerably, "No! I merely meant that it may not be to your tastes!" he pointed sharply.

She couldn't make eyes with him, and stayed frozen by the window where she stood.

A particularly sharp clap of thunder caused her to jump back from the window, before both phones went off for a flash flood advisory.

Shigeto sighed, "Let's wait this out."

"Mmhmm, agreed." She stated with some conviction before standing in the living room while swaying on the balls of her feet, then awkwardly shuffling off to explore the modern apartment styled room.

 _It's so painfully obvious that she wants nothing to do with me!_

Sesshomaru inwardly cursed his line of thought before a slight yelp caught him off guard.

He closed his eyes to ground himself before meeting her by the hallway.

"Um, this is a one," she punctuated with her index finger, "bedroom-room, and there's only one room."

 _Shit!_ He'd requested a two bedroom!

Rin blushed hotly, "It's been a long day and it isn't even two o'clock yet. Um, let's just work it out for the night. I'm sorry I didn't mean to scare you there. I was taken aback?"

He exhaled forcefully through his nose.

"Well, as long as you aren't being charged for a two bedroom! Let's head out now to blow off some steam."

His aura sent the hairs on the back of her neck standing and goosebumps to raise.

 _Definitely not human! Oh, my gosh, I need to prove it but with my eyes!_

He nodded before Rin grabbed his hand with a bright smile.

00000

Sesshomaru held several bags as the rain lightened

The sun began to set over the horizon as the rain as the two walked back from their quick shopping trip, and Rin mused aloud, "Wow, the sun sets early here!"

Sesshomaru nodded, "The winter months here have very limited daylight. Some days, the sun will set as early as 3:30."

Her eyes widened at the surprising morsel of information, "People must be very sad here in the winter."

A slight 'hmph' of acknowledgment rose from the back of his throat before he began to walk ahead of her, allowing Rin to fall into his lead.

"Where are we going?" She asked between the crowd.

He slowed down, and when she power-walked towards him, he pulled her waist into his free arm.

Rin followed, curious, until her eyes widened at the beautiful arrangement of lights before her.

"This is Rockefeller Center."

Her eyes gleamed from the lights from the angels and grand Christmas tree.

"It's beautiful!" she cried.

He smiled smugly as she began to fumble around to take photos of him, the warmly lit scenery, and the crowd.

"Can we take a photo together?"

He stood frozen momentarily as she began to lean forward.

She smiled brightly as he remained stationary.

"Let's do it again! The first photo caught you off guard!"

She raised the phone to their faces before tilting it slightly, and catching a slightly better image.

Laughing, she continued, "Such a handsome person like you! I can't believe you aren't photogenic! You're more suited to an aristocratic portrait!"

He pursed his lips before she caught another photo. "At least here's some expression!"

Shigeto looked down at Rin, and she stopped giggling only to meet his gaze.

They stared at each other for what seemed an eternity.

He broke his gaze with her, and Rin oddly felt empty. Shunned, even. She tried to taper down her heartbreak, until his suave baritone brought her back to reality.

 _He'd gotten someone to take photos of them!_

The woman holding her two young children giggled and motioned for them to stand closer together.

"Miss, could you place your arm around him?"

Rin nodded before smiling and wrapping her arm around him.

"Cheese!"

The woman took a few photos, before motioning for the stiff couple to hug each other.

Rin paled when she wrapped both arms around his shoulders and lifted herself on her tiptoes to push the crown of her head to his jawline.

"Awesome guys! Do you want to take a kissing photo?"

Rin shook her head, only for soft lips to meet her jawline as she tilted away from him.

"No need to be so shy! That was super cute! I hope y'all enjoy your stay here!"

The woman handed Rin back her phone before waving to the couple, "Enjoy your stay!"

"Thank you so much!" Rin shouted back in heavily accented English.

"-and Thank you too Shigeto-san!"

He nodded before resuming his walk, and Rin began to swipe the photos the lady took.

"They came out really nice" she whispered in awe.

He nodded as they re-entered the building.

"Are you hungry?"

She nodded enthusiastically, and the couple re-entered the elevator.

With a sigh, Rin started, "Is it bad that I don't want to see anyone else? My social meter has run dry." She narrowed her eyes at the floor display, "Really, all I want is a shower."

Shigeto leaned his head back against the elevator wall, and closed his eyes, "You're self-conscious because you don't have anything to wear."

Rin's eyes widened before snapping her head at him.

"We'll order room service. You look exhausted."

Rin bit her lip, "It's not really that, I just...saw the sign outside. I mean, It's not like I'm not dressed in a 'smart casual' style or anyth-"

"If you are dressed according to code, then what is there to fear?"

"...I saw how the other women were dressed, and I was far underdressed." She admitted, resigned.

"Proving my observation." He opened one eye, "Rin, you are fine as you are. No longer will you ever be treated as less than, under my watch no less."

Her eyes shone with unshed tears, "Regardless, you look drained. Preposterous to dine in a setting where one cannot even keep their head up."

She laughed, and the tears rolled down, creating a brilliant cascade of light.

"I don't think I'd like to face plant into a plate, either."

Shigeto tilted his head forward, and Rin stepped out of the elevator. He followed behind her, but took the lead once he realized she didn't know which way she was going.

Rin walked behind him, still wiping some drying tears and smiled at his form ahead of her.

 _Eu me sinto como um idiota sorrindo tanto!_

[I feel like an idiot smiling so much!]

Shigeto carded them in, and Rin took off her shoes as he set down the bags.

"Bathe, I'll order something. Do you have any preferences?"

"Are you sure?"

He looked at her as if to say, "Really?"

She sighed, "I just wanted to be sure! Um, I really don't have any preferences. I'll eat anything."

He punctuated his disbelief with reiterating 'the look.'

"Okay! Okay! Something light I guess? So I wouldn't fall asleep on anything too heavy?"

"Nevermind, go ahead."

Before an apology could tumble out of her mouth, he silenced it with an arched brow.

Rin spun on her heel, snatched the decorated box that contained her sage toned nightgown and robe, and took a shower for herself.

00000

Room service arrived within the half hour with the ordered Wagyu NY strip steak, Crispy Skin Skuna Bay salmon, and Daiginjo Sake.

 _Eating out of the hotel would've been better, but for both their sakes, it was best this way!_

Rin stepped out of the restroom while drying her hair. It was mostly dry, but the humidity left the crown of her scalp still slightly damp.

She looked up as room service rolled the cart in towards the dining room table, and she stepped back into the restroom albeit fully clothed.

After she heard the door closed, she finally stepped back out.

"Mind explaining what that was?"

"I feel so weird having anyone see me in pajamas! I feel so naked, especially since I left without having the robe on at first!"

Shigeto shook his head as he poured himself a glass of sake, only to have Rin snatch the bottle from his hands to serve it for him.

"I've heard too many times pouring your own sake is bad-luck ya' know!"

"It is untrue, as I have always preferred to serve myself. I'm still alive as far as I can recall."

"Well, that was the last you recalled! You began to evaporate before my very eyes!" She admonished with mock terror.

He leaned back and watched her as she finished her task with ardour.

Rin sat across from him as they prepared to dine, and Rin thanked him quietly before bowing slightly. He didn't join her, but acknowledged her appreciation with a simple nod as she whispered "itadakimasu."

Shigeto barely touched his food as he opted for sake, and Rin chewed her food thoughtfully. _It was good, but she had very refined taste buds as a cook._

"They should hire me as a chef here." she whispered under her breath subconsciously.

"Pompous, are we?"

Rin sucked in her breath, "Oh God! That sounded ungrateful!"

Between a sip he continued, "There was no malice intended, I assume you have refined tastes."

Rin grimached, "Not really, it's just that the salmon is missing some spice and the asparagus is slightly overdone. I just like to cook, so sometimes I'm overly critical without noticing. I do apo-"  
An arched brow cut her off once more, "It is merely an expression of talent. A master craftsman cannot be misled, but can appreciate one's efforts."

She pushed her hair back, "Is that why you aren't eating?"

"Partly so." He swirled the sake in his hand as he watched her expression.

"I promise I'll make it up with a dinner worthy of michelin stars! I'll get this cleaned up.

"Michelin stars you say? I'll have to hold you to that." he commented before excusing himself.

Rin heard the water start, and began methodically moving the dishes so that room service wouldn't have much to clean. She picked up the sake bottle, and realized it was nearly finished.

 _Just how much did he drink?_

She stood, tempted to drink the last of the wine. She was curious and wanted to know how it tasted! But, exhaustion led her to simply leave the bottle on the cart and place them into the hallway.

She returned and washed her hands before grabbing her phone and laying across the bed. She tilted her head at realizing she received some texts.

Rin turned on her data and allowed the image to load, and laughed when she realized it was Naera standing outside of Panera.

" _Hey kid! Good to see you're living your dream! Finally found your dream home?"_

She rolled over before placing the phone on the nightstand to charge, and stood up before he got out of the shower.

 _It was only right that she took the couch!_

She walked into the living room, and sat on the couch. Determined to feign occupation, she turned on the television lowly before she began to nod off.

00000

Sesshomaru stepped out of the restroom, determined to make camp in the livingroom to give her privacy, only to be greeted by her nodding form.

He scoffed, turned off the television and hefted her up. She jolted awake in his arms, before having a miniature heart attack.

"Wha-I was watching some TV!"

"I highly doubt you were so drawn towards hotel advertisements."

She blushed, "I can walk, plus, I'm going to stay on the couch!"

"No."

Before she could protest, she was already hitting the soft mattress.

"Well! If I stay here, you have to as well!"

He turned from the bed without acknowledging her, and Rin narrowed her eyes before reaching up and pulling his shoulder with such a force that he fell onto the bed.

"Whoa! I'm either stronger than I think, or I caught you off guard."

For once, Sesshomaru wasn't sure.

 _How could someone so small even-?_

She stared at her hands, and grimaced as she sat cross-legged on the bed.

He didn't understand the motion, but dismissed it as more pressing matters came to mind.

 _I've been in this human facade for too long._

Rin laid on her side as he sat with one leg on the bed and the other one propped on the sideboard.

"You have such pretty hair!" She sighed as she twirled the dark brown locks around her fingers.

"And, you have such prettily arched feet! So deceptively delicate, like a dancer! I'm envious, I could draw them all day!"

 _-Very obviously unhinged._

"Rin, what?"

"Your feet, Shigeto-san! I mean, look at them," She punctuated by sticking her own feet out, "mine are so flat! They sound like wet cardboard slapping hardwood when I walk!"

"-How unattractive, that could be trained. But, I've never heard what you speak of nor once."

"I mean, you haven't known me long enough."

"No, I'd've heard that; Immediately."

"Not really, you can't say that! I could be some gremlin-troll trapped in a girl's body and happen to burst somewhere along the line!-Like Fiona!"

He rolled his eyes before standing to leave.

"Please don't go! I'll follow you around like a lost puppy all night just to annoy you!"

"You can't...annoy me."

She arched her brows, "Oh, sure you REALLY wanna test that?"

He doubted his judgement, and decided he'd give her the benefit of the doubt.

"I'll only stay until once you're asleep."

"I'll stay up all night! All night vigils aren't past me!"

"Do not."

"Why not?"

His left brow twitched as the curve of his mouth jerked simultaneously.

"Told you!"

He sighed before pushing her legs out of the way and sitting upright against the headboard with his legs stretched and folded.

He closed his eyes before he felt hands in his hair again.

"You have such dazzling hair. Can I style it?"

A rude retort bubbled on his throat, but instantly died down at her genuinely enlightened face.

"Do as you wish."

With inhumane speed, she jumped over the footboard and ran to her purse in the living room. She returned with a comb, pins, and a scrunchie.

Pulling on the scrunchie, she motioned for him to sit up away from the headboard.

Sitting on the edge of the bed, Rin crawled from the next side to sit on her knees behind him.

He furrowed his brows as he felt soft, tiny hands gently work their way through his scalp.

Still didn't mean he appreciated being played with like a doll though.

Rin detangled his hair from root to end, and placed the top half of his hair in a bun at the base of his neck, and smoothed the bottom half of his hair down to his waist.

She motioned for him to turn to her, and she pulled out two locks of hair from the bun and smoothed them by his jaw so it framed his face.

She took time to comb his bangs and smooth them into the pulled up hair, so that it placed his prominent widow's peak on display.

She handed him a compact mirror, and he eyed the item with distaste before taking it from her.

Somehow, it suited him without appearing too feminine.

She smiled as she continued to run her hands through silken locks, before placing her hands on her shoulders and leaning over his shoulder.

"How do you like it?"

"It is fine."

She tilted her head playfully before breaking out into a full toothy grin.

Pleased with herself, she hung her purse at the end of the footboard and turned off her lamp.

"I'm sorry," she yawned with her hand covering her mouth, "I can't fight the sleep anymore. Before I knock out, I want to thank you so much for showing me such a lovely day, despite me ruining it earlier."

He looked down at her with swirling emotions as she snuggled down into the comforter.

"You did not ruin the day, you spared me a miserable affair."

She was out already, and he turned off the lamp on his side.

He watched her for a moment longer, before taking a tendril of her own off-black hair.

 _Taking the liberty of touching her was so odd_ , he'd reasoned.

But he hadn't felt so content in nearly 400 years.

He smelled her hair, before rubbing it between his fingers. He needed to assure himself that she was real.

She wasn't the same Rin, no. She was an entirely different person who had the same likeness.

The neglected realization hurt, but he needed to respect her as an entirely different person.

He shifted to stand, but she curled in closer to him.

With that, and his conflicting feeling, he simply patted his own hair before stroking her own.

His hand slowly drifted from her hair, to her green clad arm.

He didn't like how frail she felt under him, and he promised to himself that before the month was out, she'd definitely fill out more.

Even if she wasn't the Rin he knew, he still owed her the very least of his protection.

For now, her presence alone was enough to keep him sane.

Sesshomaru continued to stroke her hair as he watched over her.

His heart ached at the thought of such an innocent soul,

Facing loneliness and uncertainty once more.

Whatever it took, he would do to give the girl some stability.

Whatever tomorrow may bring, he'd overcome it.

He'd respect her as her own person,

And stop living in the past.

Hopefully,

That alone, would give him peace to move on from the past.

Fin: Humanities Training and Issues 'Round the Corner


	9. Gettin' Down to Business!

**Y-Icey:** I'm so sorry sweetie! I didn't mean to wait another month, so much happened and I moved as well. So unfortunately I had it halfway done, and kept itching and daydreaming to finish it!

 **Rans0medHeart:** Thank you so much sweetie, you are too kind! I hope that I can make sense of the powers and what happened to the first Rin in the next upcoming chapters! Here's a hint though, it'll happen a bit further down the line! On the other hand; I managed to answer kinda-somewhat about Rin's childhood and Jin-Hae! There will be more clarification in the future!

 **TheReciev3er: "** what about the speakers. Are they humans? Pretty funny that humans are giving demons a lecture on emotions and how to behave!

I also want to know more about Jin-Hae. Sesshomaru, Kouga and the others has obviously moved away from Japan…" The speakers are human hun! I know right, the humans actually don't even know it's a class full of demons, they think it's just an empathy seminar LOL! I hope to explain why they moved in the nearby future! BUT I HAVE GIVEN BACKGROUND ON JIN-HAE AHAHAA!

 **Thank you so much guys! Enjoy!**

00000

Sesshomaru jolted awake by the vibration of his phone.

 _When did I fall asleep? When was the last time I've slept?_

With a deep inhale, he turned towards the nightstand and pulled the phone off it's charger.

" _Sesshomaru, Ayame just arrived into town. When would be a decent time for you?"_

Staring at the time, he made up his mind.

" _Now. Where shall we meet?"_

Within seconds the phone vibrated, alerting him to another reply: _"Buvette. See you at 7:30 sharp."_

Shigeto rolled out of the bed, already missing Rin's warmth from beside him. With a soft exhale, he forced himself into the restroom to wash his face and brush his teeth. With that being said and done, he pulled fresh clothing for the day, and left the hotel to meet the duo.

After standing at the entryway of the Park Hyatt, he sent Rin a brief text before deciding to walk to the bistro on the chilly Sunday morning. The sun barely began to rise as flurries wafted through the sky. He frowned as he reached the bistro only to see that it's doors weren't quite open.

He stood under the entry's awning, and watched as the city's street remained nearly empty. With a glance at his watch, his bristled. _Still 12 minutes more to go._

One of the employees opened the door, and motioned him to come in. The waitress tried to lead him to a window seat, but he insisted on sitting in the back corner of the French shop. The waitress nodded, and asked if he was ready to order. With a raised hand, he requested tea and notified the waitress he wasn't ready to order, as he was waiting for someone.

After a few minutes, Ayame and Kouga came shuffling in from the cold. As they were the only three in the bistro, the waitress returned immediately.

Ayame insisted on Belgian Waffles with Jamon Bru (steamed eggs and prosciutto) with a little more force than necessary.

Kouga ordered two expressos; one for himself and one for Ayame, along with French toast and the CR'Q Madame (Classic ham, Gruyere Cheese, and Sunny side up eggs).

Sesshomaru on the other hand, asked for whatever they recommended; considering he wouldn't eat it anyways.

"Goddamn Ayame; you didn't have to heckle the waitress like that!"

"Dude, I traveled all night to be here. Least I'm gonna do is have a good breakfast! Also, you owe me big time for this! You better let me crash at your place."

"Hell no!"

Sesshomaru cleared his throat with a little more force than necessary, drawing their attention to him.

Ayame smiled cheekily, while Kouga shot her a nasty glare.

"Good morning Sesshomaru! How are you?"

His lips remained pursed in displeasure.

"Fine, whatever, let's get to business momentarily. But first, where's the little love-bird?"

His face tightened further. "Asleep."

"Wow! That's impressive! You actually answered my question! You know, I am going to need to speak to her."

"Why can't it be dealt through me?"

"Well, because of the situation, we are going to have to perform a little white lie. I just want her to be in on the story, and why we have to do this. She has a right to know what's going on."

He gave a light nod as he refilled his own cup.

The waitress returned with the breakfast in hand, and the three ate in relative silence.

Sesshomaru broke the silence, "I will ask for Rin to arrive after we discuss the more pressing matters. Whenever you are ready, you may speak."

Ayame sat frozen with the fork halfway to her mouth, "Lord of the Western Lands, what has happened to you?"

He regarded her from his peripheral vision as he pushed the food around on his plate subtly.

Kouga cut his eyes at Ayame beside him, "Leave it alone, Ayame."

"I'm sorry," she scoffed, "In the past you would have never given us a chance to finish eating, much less exhibit any patience."

Sesshomaru rolled his eyes as he placed the cup down before Kouga interjected, desperately trying to change the conversation.

"Still not one for human food Sesshomaru?"

Sesshomaru ignored him, opting to pull his hair over one shoulder.

Ayame finished her food and placed her fork and knife next to each other in the middle of the plate, with the bottom of the fork facing upwards.

Kouga followed her positioning of the utensils to notify the waitress they were done.

Sesshomaru "hmphed" in acknowledgement of the small action, pleased that they exhibited class around him by placing their forks in the continental "finished" position.

He himself placed the utensils in their positions, allowing the waitress to come and retrieve the items.

Moments later, she returned with a brunch dining menu; pushing the offer of mimosas. Kouga and Ayame accepted the offer, just to get the waitress to leave them be for a little while.

"Sesshomaru, I don't know how to break this to you, but Rin's situation is really bad. I researched her family in the country's database and found that because her parents died, and her father's next of kin did not accept her; that she was unable to become a citizen. I don't know if you are aware of current Japanese legislature, but in Japan a child cannot be adopted or gain residency unless the parents either had a will, or if next of kin take responsibility after death. That left Rin in state of limbo without permanent residency in the country and just a temporary visa. After her next of kin's denial, she should have been deported from the country. Unfortunately due to irresponsibility on the orphanage's behalf, the girl was literally "lost." With no address on file, or contact information, the deportation never took place."

Sesshomaru nodded, _Just how selfish can humans be? To turn away a destitute child?_

"Instead of the fault falling upon the orphanage's head, or better yet the Japanese government; in order to save face, Rin would take the blame as an "overstay migrant" meaning that she could face jail time and restitution to the Japanese government for residing illegally."

Kouga grimaced at such harsh words.

Sesshomaru closed his eyes to compose himself before continuing, "How did her parents-die?"

Ayame sighed, "Both of her parents were living in an illegal tenement which had barred windows, since the building wasn't to code; there were also no emergency exits. A fire from the downstairs neighbor's faulty stove jolted the outlet and set the electrical hardwiring aflame, causing the entire building to burn to the ground. Rin-was the sole survivor."

"Oh, fuck." Kouga muttered his breath.

With a harsh glare at Kouga, he continued, "So what do you propose?"

Ayame tapped her nails on the mimosa's glass, "The only thing I can think of would be to say screw the K-1, falsify a Brazilian address, forge proof of a relationship and previous life in Brazil, and get married-Immediately. Getting a K-1 after she's already been in the country would raise red flags and create further questioning. On the other hand, flying to Brazil and getting married wouldn't have as many questions, only if you forge documentation stating previous residency and relationship. Only thing is, you'd have to notify the government of your international marriage and have the paperwork reviewed before you could bring her along,"

After glancing at the new patrons that entered, Kouga leaned back, "Ayame that's absolutely fucking bonkers."

"Not really," she shot back, "This is New York, they wouldn't blink an eye unless it's something crazy wild. Sesshomaru, I also wanted to advise you that you can marry her here in the U.S., but it may create more problems than solutions. Here's the thing, if you marry her here, you wouldn't need a 'witness to certificate of marriage' or any other proof of marriage validity. If you choose to fly to Brazil, the marriage may not be honored in the rare event the marriage raises red flags; which is possible, considering you are a citizen and she is not. It's up to you, and whatever you choose, we support."

Sesshomaru met eyes with Ayame, and then Kouga before looking back down at her mimosa, _"Oh! How tempting a drink sounded!"_

"What other options are there?"

"Well, I mean, unless you wanna be her father-"

Both Kouga and Sesshomaru shot her dirty glares, "Okay! I'm just saying!"

"Ayame, that is foul." Sesshomaru retorted with narrowed eyes.

"Look, there aren't many other options Sesshomaru. Marriage in some way can create stability for her, but other than that you're dodging ICE. Look, marriage doesn't guarantee 100% protection, and it doesn't stop deportation; but it lessens the likelihood, and bides time until she can apply for citizenship. Better to married than get deported and face jail time and mistreatment in Japan, or worse land in Brazil with no family to speak of and get sex trafficked. It's rare, but unfortunately being that she has no family; it increases the likelihood. Despite what seems like being intelligent and the whole nine yards, _she's still a single woman_. Furthermore, I doubt she has anyone in close contact with in Brazil, since she was homeless for what seems like 15 onwards. But, you could also ask her if she wants to return to Brazil, or has any family that is awaiting her return. So, I'd suggest you contact her now."

Sesshomaru tossed the idea around in his head, and called Rin.

The line rang for a little while, and another waitress cut him a dirty look for using his phone, which he returned with such vengeance that the woman jumped and clattered some dishes on a tray.

Kouga laughed, "I'd hate to be on the receiving end of that one!"

Sesshomaru answered Kouga with a nasty stare, which made him seal it shut.

" _...Ohayo Gozaimasu!"_ Rin answered.

"Rin, would you be willing to meet me for Breakfast?"

" _Sure I was actually just cleaning up! I was worried when I awoke and didn't see you! But, I read your text not too long after."_

"The reason I ask," His eyes followed Ayame as she stared incredulously, with her jaw unhinged, "is because Kouga, from yesterday, has some additional information to follow up with you."  
Rin began to sound uneasy, " _Hai, Shigeto-san, I will be there. Send me the address."_

He hung up, and sent the address to her. _Mildly concerned that she may get lost,_ he began to question if they should all just head elsewhere.

Kouga seemed to catch his drift and offered himself up, "I could step out under the guise of a call, and walk Rin here if you'd like."

Sesshomaru's face showed displeasure at the idea, but Ayame perked up, "You know that this cafe is a little hard when it comes to admitting others without a reservation. I made one for four yesterday, and if they try to deny her entrance, they can't really argue _you_. It's better Kouga goes."

Sesshomaru leaned his jaw onto his fist, giving Kouga the silent "Okay."

Kouga stepped out of the Bistro, phone in hand, ready to locate Rin.

After he left, Ayame started, "Sesshomaru, she sounds so sweet. It's a shame the poor girl has been through so much."

He didn't answer her, but Ayame saw it as an okay to continue.

"I knew you were in NY, but I didn't really know, if that makes sense. How-are you holding up?"

He shook his head, "I don't appreciate your concern."

"I know, but you'll get it anyways. So, I heard Jin-Hae's on your tail again."

"I didn't inform Ookami to relay that to you."

"He didn't, trust me, Naera told me all." she informed while shifting in her seat.

His eyes widened, "Who?"

"Naera! The girl is actually my second cousin once removed. Her mother is my second cousin. Sesshomaru, nearly half of my family is human now. She was so excited when she heard I was coming New York and spilled all. She doesn't know I know you of course."

"But she is a kitsune?"

"Mmhmm, but her mother is a quarter wolf-demon, and her father is a fox demon."

"Explains the instability."

"Whatever, leave the kid alone. She just has too much energy for her own good. But, back to Jin-Hae; I thought she finally stopped pursuing you."

"She dances on the fine line of manic obsession, Ayame. I don't think she'll ever stop."

"I thought she would've, you know, respect her sister's burial and leave it be."

"Woman, they are half sisters from different fathers."  
"I know, kind of like you and Inuyasha. But, I thought she would've felt some compassion for her sister in death and leave it. I really expected too much of her-I guess."

"You did, and continue to do so. According to Inuyoukai law, when one sister dies and the other remains unmarried, the widowed husband must take the following as his wife. I broke decorum by wedding the younger over the eldest."

"But those laws are archaic! Furthermore, the council deemed the union proper. Jin-Hae was founded to be unsuitable due to her lengthy track record of offenses! I mean, for Christ's sake, she killed humans for sport. I'm pretty sure she still does, too! "  
"Was she any better than we?"

"Sesshomaru, answer me honestly. Did you ever just wake up and decide, 'I'm going to kill writhing, helpless humans?' No, albeit however small the offense may be, you only killed when provoked. Mostly, you just kinda went overboard, but never outrightly sadistic. Someone like that could not maintain peace in the West."

Sesshomaru pressed his fingers between on nose bridge, "The Japanese council is the one who deemed the union fit, the Korean clan did not take well to it. Therefore, Jin-Hae harbored that resentment, and was determined at any cost to replace Min-Seo."

"Do you think that Jin-Hae had what to do with Min-Seo's death?"

"I know so. Jin-Hae is responsible for Min-Seo's fragility and eventual death. I do believe that she consulted with a powerful sorceress, but since claims were unfounded, she walks free and therefore is able to appeal the union."

"Kami, there's other surviving Inuyoukai, she could just-"

"Foolish, there's no surviving Daiyoukai." He admonished without any real ire.

"I know, it's just been over 400 years! I'm disgusted she would even continue trying! I mean, Kami-sama, you almost went off the deep end!"

Sesshomaru's jyaki flared, and caused Ayame to tense. The restaurant, which was picking up pace, instantly froze at the unknown force while the lights flickered.

"I'm sorry Sesshomaru, but if you don't talk about it, you'll never get closure. Speaking of which, I think you should reach out to Inuyasha. He's here in New York, you know. He's grieving, too."

"No, the fool didn't know a good thing when it came to him."

"Sesshomaru, but all couples fight. It isn't a reason to distance yourself."

"With full offense, Ayame; it would've been better if Inuyasha's wench wedded Kouga."

Ayame froze in her seat, disturbed by his outpour, "Sesshomaru, you really cannot say that."

His eyes burned with more hatred than she'd seen in the last few centuries, his eyes glinted sharply; like gold coins clinking in the sunlight. For a moment, his eyes fell from their human disguise.

"I don't feel sorry for the fool, if the wench was torn by time to return to the future, then all I could hope is that she lived well and remarried."

"Sesshomaru that's really harsh! Think about Inuyasha's children! How much they miss their mother!"

"I feel pity for them, but not for him. He was undeserving of her. I will not prolong this discussion."

Ayame's head whipped around to see Kouga re-entering the bistro with a dark-skinned girl trailing behind him.

"Sir, I'm sorry but no one is allowed here without a reservation." The male host perked at the door.

Kouga interjected, "We have a four seat reservation. Unfortunately our guest was lost."

The host eyed both of them critically, before opening the records and asking, "Well, what is her name?"

 _As if she doesn't exist!_

Kouga smoothly disregarded the host and asked Rin, "Well, what is your name?"

The host began to sweat nervously, "Sorry little miss, what is your name?"

"Uh, Rin Tetsuhara."

He laughed awkwardly, "Yes, Mrs. Tetsuhara, right this way!"

Sesshomaru stood while eying the host nastily, giving way to Rin to slide into the inside.

Rin scooched into the booth and Sesshomaru re-seated himself.

"Ohayo Gozaimasu," Rin greeted the four at the table.

"Morning!" Ayame perked with more glee than warranted.

Rin, unaware of the previously tense atmosphere returned her glee.

"So kid, what are you gonna have for breakfast?" Kouga asked.

"Hmm, I don't know."

"Maybe try the Avocado toast?"

Rin tightened her face, "Dude, I could make that in my house! I grew up with that!"

Ayame inadvertently laughed, breaking the ice. "I like you already!"

When the waitress returned, Rin ordered a brioche bread and an omelette.

Ayame ordered another mimosa and an almond croissant, while Kouga muttered something under his breath about "Getting lit before full day-lit."

Ayame rolled her eyes, and Kouga decided he'd have some scones. Sesshomaru ordered a breakfast mimosa, because he was going to need _something_.

00000

After some light conversation, and everyone finishing their respective dishes, Sesshomaru ordered their attention. Ayame didn't listen to what he had to say, because it was probably some hot-aired introduction and decided to instead focus on Rin's beauty.

Rin was really a specimen to behold.

Dark skin that rivaled Kouga's, wild dark hair, full pouty lips, seductive upturned eyes framed by dark arched brows, a tall nose with a slight bump, and a mole on her left cheek!

 _She was a modern Marilyn! A Chelo Alonso, hell, Sophia Loren!_

Sesshomaru rudely snapped his fingers, bringing Ayame back to the realm of the living.

"I am so sorry, I'm a sucker for old films, and you look like an old hollywood star, but with a rounder face"

Rin shrank back with an awkward toothy smile, "Thank you! But that's too much, I don't look like that."

Kouga yawned, loudly, to stop Ayame from fawning over poor Rin.

Ayame snapped back into action, "Rin, Sweetie. We have a problem. It's regarding your citizenship of Japan. We-we can't let you return, or if not you could face prison time."

"P-prison? Why! I didn't kill anyone! It was an accident, I'm not a fugitive!" Her eyes were wild.

Ayame's eyes widened as well, _Just what the hell is she talking about?_

Sesshomaru interjected, "No, Rin. It has nothing to do with that. Once more, remember no one was hurt. We wanted, to discuss your options. What you would like to do."

Rin calmed considerably, "I just want to do whatever is easiest for everyone," her voice dropped, "I don't want to be a burden to anyone."

Ayame's green eyes lit aflame, "You aren't a burden to anyone here," then her eyes softened, "Whatever you choose, we'll support you. It's just that we'd still worry. Rin, did it occur to you that you weren't a permanent citizen?"

Rin stopped between an abrupt sip of tea, "What? I am a permanent resident, just not a citizen! So I don't have any 'guaranteed' rights, but I do know if I could prove my income and documentation, that they'd accept me!"

Ayame's eyes softened, "No Rin, even with income and proof of documentation; you wouldn't be allowed to return. Rin, you were never issued a permanent residency visa. You were supposed to have been deported at 15. The number you provided Kouga, was an expired temporary residency visa."

Sesshomaru scented no lies on her, but definite uncertainty.

 _Oh, Kami! How curious am I to inquire about those dark years! But, he decided, he would never place her under such public scrutiny, and discomfort! It was obviously a sore spot, and he'd respect her wishes of whether she wished to disclose them or not. But until then, I will wait until we have privacy before I'd ask._

 _What exactly had this girl been through?_ He paused,

 _Whatever she has done, or did is all behind now. God forbid, if she had ever used her body, that it would never happen again. Never would she have to resort to such lows to provide for herself!_

"I had always feared this, because I knew something was wrong, I believed I had the equivalent of a green card, but knew I wasn't a citizen. I was promised by my social worker that I'd receive my green card in the mail, and she gave me a number to memorize until it arrived. But by the time the six weeks mailing period had passed, I was already long gone from the orphanage, I went in person to the social security office, and they couldn't issue me a card because I had no address. I couldn't open a bank account, so I just used an online banking alternative. I couldn't get an apartment, or respectable job, because I thought it was my lack of family. But turns out, it wasn't just that, but also the fact that I wasn't a permanent resident. I should've known."

Rin began to pick at some invisible thread in her tights.

Kouga frowned at the smell of salt and excused himself.

Ayame sighed as he stood, unable to handle tears. She knew his soft spot for Kagome made him hate tears.

Shigeto lowered his voice, "Rin, do you have any family elsewhere? Do you want to return to Brazil?"

A sob escaped her, as tears fell freely. In a poor attempt to hide her shame, she covered her face as barely repressed wails escaped her throat. She began to rock back and forth in an attempt to assuage her tears, but absolutely lost composure when she felt Shigeto's hand settle on her back.

 _Thank God it wasn't too busy, and people couldn't see or hear her!_

She couldn't stop crying and it hurt so badly, _All I want is for this feeling to end!_

Ayame crouched over the table to place a hand on Rin's shoulder, "Hey kid, everything is going to be alright. We'll help you."

With a sob she hiccuped, "I have no one, I'm alone! I'm going to get deported and go to jail, and get deported again and be alone all over again."

"Then I have to ask again," Shigeto reiterated, "do you want to stay here?"

Rin hiccuped, "No, because then I'll be a burden."

"Then what do you wish to do?"

Rin sobbed, "I don't know. But I can't return to either country."

Ayame looked at Sesshomaru, and both came to a mutual conclusion.

"Well it is done." Shigeto concluded.

"How fast can we stage this?" Kouga asked as he returned to the table.

"After Christmas, sufficient time to establish, plan, stage, and invite." Sesshomaru answered.

"Then let's do this. Wipe your tears hun, we've got this covered."

Rin haphazardly wiped her face, "I'm lost? What's going on?"

Ayame laughed airly, "Oh sweetie, we've got a green card wedding on our hands!"

The world spun too fast under her feet, "No! I'm not doing it! I wouldn't take advantage of Shigeto-san like that!"

Sesshomaru turned fully towards her, "Rin."

"No! I can't, I wouldn't! I'm sorry if I sound like some petulant child, but you shouldn't have to waste your time saving me, when you should be settling down!"

Kouga facepalmed.

Ayame couldn't help but laugh.

And _by God_ , Rin was hurt that they were laughing!

"This isn't funny!" The tears returned full force.

"Kid, we aren't laughing at you," Ayame giggled, "You're such a sweet soul! Facing the worst and still thinking of others. You're exactly what 'Shigeto' needs, and maybe this wouldn't be a green card marriage after all! I'll strike you a deal: Just don't get divorced!"

Through her tears she blushed hotly, and Sesshomaru cut her a nasty glare.

"I mean it! Just, stay friends and stay exclusive! You guys will work out the kinks later! Plus, do me a favor and make Jin-Hae eat her words!"

The two wolf demons smirked deviously before looking at each other, "Hm, ruin Jin-Hae and make her pull her hair out! Post it online, go nuts, act absolutely disgustingly foolish in public. Just be gross, it'll pay itself off." Kouga laughed.

"That's disgusten', I'm not doing that!" Rin hiccuped between tears.

Sesshomaru examined the ends of his hair, "We have refinery" he looked up at them critically before going back to his ends, "unlike some classless rejects."

"Just humour us, damn!" Ayame seethed.

"Seriously though, get the message across to Jin-Hae. In order to make this seem more realistic, you've got to build rapport. Anything to make the union seem legitimate and grossly affectionate." Kouga added.

"Not even children are legitimate claim enough for that hellhound."

Kouga sucked in a breath at the harsh jab, before Ayame woefully apologized, "Sesshomaru, we are sorry. We didn't mean…"

He raised a hand, effectively dismissing their pity party. "Regardless, how do we begin?"

00000

The couple left the bistro; with Sesshomaru feeling oddly lighthearted, and Rin downcast about the entire situation. Ayame gave Rin several pointers, stressing the whole " _Getting in trouble with the law!_ " notion, as well as reminding Rin that she needed to prove she was accomplishing something for herself.

" _As much as it sucks, Rin, unfortunately the U.S. still views inherit migrant worth based on economic value. After this is said and done, start a small business, go to school, pick up a part time job! Anything to prove that you are returning something back to the economy! But, we'll tackle that when we get there. I have to double-check, but I think you can't work for 12 weeks."_

As the two walked down the block away from the bistro, the flurries turned into snow.

Sticking a gloved hand out, Rin watched as the plump flakes began to melt into the pink leather.

"Rin, are you alright?"  
"Not really," she sighed, "I feel terrible about this entire situation. Plus, I feel even worse about lying. Your family would never approve of this! How would your mother feel if she knew some girl was just taking advantage of you! What about," she struggled to remember the name, "Jin-Hai? Jin-Hae? She obviously likes you, and is wealthy! She would actually give back, instead of just using you!" Rin's eyes welled with unshed tears.

Shigeto stopped walking abruptly before looking down into Rin's eyes, "Rin, my mother could literally care less, and I don't that wretched barbarian anywhere near me. You don't ask for me for anything, yet I give freely. Shouldn't my actions speak louder than my words? You act is if you're draining my life savings."

"But why!" she whimpered, "At this point I feel as though I am!"

His gaze hardened, "I will explain once we reach inside."

00000

Kouga sighed as Ayame barrelled in through his apartment door.

"Really, Ayame! I'm not down for this shit!"

"Dude I'm exhausted, I traveled all night, and sure as hell am _NOT_ spending hotel money!"

"For fucks's sake, I will pay it for you!"

"Hotels are so impersonal! Plus, if I forget any of my crap there's no getting it back."

Kouga groaned before plopping down on the couch, and heard the shower go off in his master bedroom.

A little while later, Ayame returned in a ridiculous flower getup that was supposed to be 'loungewear.'

"What the hell is that?"

"My jogging set! Cute, isn't it!"

"Don't put words in my mouth! That shit made me claustrophobic!"

Ayame rolled her eyes before plopping down across from him in the loveseat.

Some time ticked by as Ayame responded to some messages.

"Ayame, do you ever think we should _try_ to work this out? I mean, it is sad that we are the last few of our kind."

"Kouga, No," she stated mildly annoyed, "I've seen too many of other people's mistakes to see where that leads. I mean, look at Sesshomaru. He's barely just picking the pieces of his life."

Kouga looked around as if someone could hear them.

"But we're 500 years in the future and things are somewhat better." he supplied.

"No! Do you really want to bring kids into this world that are unhappy? That feel neglected by their parents? Confused by their identities? Resenting humans because they feel as though humans stole their parents love from them by remarrying? Plus, they are a much longer commitment. Kouga, we have a friendship, but we can't make this work."

"I just, I don't know. I feel as though the entire race is dependent on me and now old ideals are badgering me."

"You're an idiot!" Ayame groaned, "Those ideals are gone. I mean look at Sesshomaru and Min-Seo, they _tried_ to make it work, but it wasn't destined. Eventually it just brought disaster on everyone's head."

Kouga agreed, "They had a friendship that wasn't meant to be...romantic. Nevermind, just forget I brought that up."

Ayame nodded, "It's whatever, it's sad, yeah; but it's not as bad as it could be. Plus, I know you still love Kagome."

"Do you ever feel envious about that? I mean I'm sorry for all the grief I caused…"

Ayame hummed, "I used to, but not anymore. I fell in love with a human years ago myself, so I saw the world through your lenses. I can't hold it against you, so please," she smiled sweetly, "wrap up the abused puppy act over there!"

She hauled a pillow against Kouga, and Kouga threw one back.

"Come at me, asshole!" Ayame screamed, "I'll beat your ass!"

"Oh yeah, then take this!" Kouga hollered, before throwing a couch cushion.

The couple began laughing hysterically before engaging in an all out pillow fight

00000

"Rin, I am a widow."

Rin looked up at Shigeto with intense disbelief.

"What?" Her eyes followed him as he sat down on the couch and folded his calves. She sat down next to him, and reached out her hand to his shoulder.

He stared out the window at nothing in particular, and Rin put her hand back into her lap. Not quite feeling it appropriate to comfort him.

"I was in dark place in my life at one time. I lost both my wife and my child, and a prior love to me before then. Being I was already vulnerable, and then dealing with more grief on top of that, drove me off the deep end."

He remained silent for a while longer, "Jin-Hae is my former sister-in-law," He debated revealing his origin, and decided against it, "My family has...very old values. According to the law, I should have taken my unwedded sister-in-law. But I refused, -I wanted nothing to do with her."

Rin was at a loss, unable to muster words, she simply wrapped her fingers onto his shoulder.

"So please, if indulging a young girl in her every whim is the only light in my world, then allow me to enjoy doing so." His eyes didn't meet hers as he turned his head farther away from her.

Rin leaned into his shoulder, "That's wrong, you shouldn't have to feel happy that way! I would be evil to stay here, and allow you to just lavish me with gifts when you're dealing with all of that unresolved grief. Is it wrong for me to ask why you didn't marry her?"

He sighed, "No, but you have to answer my question in return."

Rin nodded against his shoulder that she was leaning on.

"Very well, Jin-Hae and my...wife," how odd it felt to say that, "Min-Seo, were sisters from different fathers. Jin-Hae was originally arranged to wed me, but she had various scandals that allowed her younger sister to fulfill the will, and negate any rivalries from occurring between our families. Jin-Hae always disliked Min-Seo, but even more after ceremony. Min-Seo had no say in the wedding, but to turn her down would have created animosity, and shamed her from any potential suitor. I felt in my position, it was only honorable to follow through with it. Needless to say, Jin-Hae did not take well to the wedding, and tried to disguise herself as her younger sister on the wedding night. It wasn't until after I entered the futon, that I'd realized it was wrong person. Although nothing happened, Min-Seo did not trust me, believing I'd fornicated with her elder. The union was strained, and Min-Seo did not trust me fully. Eventually, she'd come to realize the truth, but she was so weakened from stress she did not last the pregnancy, and the child didn't make it either."

Rin was absolutely shocked, and even more disgusted, "I am so, so sorry." she whispered.

"It is of no fault of your own."

"But, why was Jin-Hae so evil? Why couldn't she just accept her sister's matrimony and leave it be?"

Sesshomaru sighed, "Wealth, status, boasting and gloating rights. She wanted the spoils of marriage because it was the only thing she'd been raised to do. Not having what she felt was her 'life's aim,' caused her to sink to the lowest of lows."

"Oh, my God. I am so sorry. I can't do this, I can't marry you. I wouldn't allow you to deal with such heartbreak in a manner that hurts you and benefits me."

"Having companionship doesn't harm me."

"Paying for it does!"

"If we go by that line of reason, then therapy is a very bad thing."

Rin leaned away from his shoulder to look at his profile, "That's not where I was getting at!"

Shigeto chuckled lightly, "I am not paying for companionship, just securing it."

"Same thing! I want to be your friend, but not like this. Not if it requires a false marriage, when that's the last thing you need! Especially since you're still mourning her death."

Shigeto shifted momentarily before fully regarding Rin, "Rin, I did not love Min-Seo. Unfortunately it was a union based on duty and mutual respect. It doesn't lessen the blow of my suffering, although." He admitted dejectedly. _I wasn't supposed to go there with that!_

Rin nodded, "I am sorry Shigeto-san. I can't do this. In the morning I will go to the embassy and request deportation."

His hand sought her shoulder so quickly it scared her.

"Rin, do not. Do it for me. This is the most," he was afraid to admit it, "-attachment I've felt in years. I would be concerned if anything happened to you. At least give me this until you are on your own feet, and eligible for citizenship."

"But Shigeto-san I can't it isn't right. I-"

"I don't want anything from you but your joy and safety, and in turn it will help me gain closure."

Rin shook her head violently while trying to push him off of her.

His grip tightened on her shoulders, and Rin finally met his eyes through her tears.

So much pain swirled deep in his dark eyes before returning to its neutral mask.

Regaining his composure, he gently released her shoulders with a slight rub in apology.

"Rin, I respect your wishes. Just know that if you ever need anyone or anything, I wi-"  
"I'll do it."

"Rin do not allow my earlier actions to coerce you."

"I want to do it. This is too much of a coincidence for it not to be fate. "

Something happened then, although his lips didn't smile, his eyes lit with some form of...appreciation.

 _Something in his demeanor changed._

He did smile slightly then, "Perhaps we can move to Canada and both become migrants."

Rin laughed, "Don't do that! Trust me, being a migrant is not fun!"

"As long as I'm beside you, I'll survive."

Rin blushed hotly and covered her face with one hand, as Shigeto reached for the other one.

"Now that I've answered your question. Are you willing to discuss mine? If you aren't ready, you don't have to."

"Yes, I am. You could go ahead."

"Rin, where did you live prior to living with Mei?"

Rin's expression faltered, "I was homeless."

He only listened while giving her hand an encouraging squeeze.

"I primarily stayed in homeless shelters. I received lots of charity from missionary services from Canada and America. In Japan homelessness is something that should be addressed by family and not society at large. But, those shelters needed documentation and were so packed that they required waiting lists. Since I didn't have any, I stopped reapplying at 17, and spent my last year of high school-living at school. The security knew I lived there, but they stopped bothering me and began looking the other way. I couldn't be more grateful."

He nodded, still having more questions, but exercising reserve.

Rin noted his apt attention and decided to continue of her own volition, "I still had to pay for uniform, books, school dues, and other necessities. And, I hate myself so much for this," tears began rolling, "I shoplifted, a lot, and resold things. I only did it when I absolutely had to! I was receiving help from the churches, but when that came to a halt, I started resorting to reselling things to pay for my dues-I never did it for fun though, or extra income. Just for what I needed. You probably don't trust me now, do you?"

Rin paused, "I'm such a terrible person. I used to steal and nearly got caught multiple times. I helped reinforce an awful stereotype about black minorities in Japan."

She didn't look back up again, and instead started peeling a hangnail on her left pinky.

"Rin, what's some clothes, or electronics, or cosmetics to a multimillion dollar company?"

She didn't respond, but the scent of salt invaded his sense once more.

He sighed before shifting slightly, and wrapping his hand over both of hers, then clenching.

After a moment, he unfurled his hand to see that she'd done quite the damage to them, and that her pinky was bleeding.

Rin was trembling violently, and after a moment, he began to think the worst.

"During the school holidays were the roughest though. I spent them just wandering the city, sleeping in parks, camping in net cafes if I had the change, or just riding the trains and napping between."

He nodded, but the girl still seemed to be holding something back.

"There's a reason-why I don't like compliments very much. Like today, when Ayame-san complimented me. Lots of compliments always had ulterior motives...and it didn't help that the age of consent in Japan is thirteen."

"What?" _Surely he had misheard! Not in today's age?_

"The age of consent in Japan is 13…so, lewd comments or actions towards minors aren't seen as harassment. Law enforcement tends to believe that the victim either instigated it, or should deal with it."

"But-how is such a young age able to consent, yet,-children aren't able to advocate for themselves in the absence of a guardian?"

Rin shook her head, "It beats me, and it's very backwards. Younger generations are not protesting against those laws though. So many children in Japan are just...lost. Unaccounted for, with no records of their existence. It's really...awful. Especially since that climate favors abuse and fetishization of children between 13 and 16. If they aren't accounted for, then a report against the abuser can't be filed."

He paused, "Were you abused?"

Rin shook her head, but went back to peeling her hangnail, "No, not really."

His eyes didn't leave her profile.

"I was just made uncomfortable."  
 _Oh, that's where the dislike of 'compliments' stem from._

"Who?"  
"Huh?"  
"Who was it, Rin?"

"It was just one of my old teachers, he never got physical, but his remarks were really offensive. When he found out I was practically living at school, he held it over my head."

"...Then tried to blackmail you, in exchange for sexual favors?"  
"Yeah, I refused him, reported it, was found to be a 'liar' and ended up failing the course. Eventually he got removed, though."

Shigeto remained silent for a long moment, "But no one has ever placed their hands on you?"

"I've been groped many a times, but thank God nothing further than that."

 _He released a breath he didn't realize he was holding._

 _Kami-Sama, I was ready to kill whoever crossed her._

"Stop picking your fingers." He pulled her right hand from her left before allowing the said hand to travel up her arm.

"I do not perceive you as less than for stealing; and I hope that you trust me enough to believe that. Furthermore, you will never have to resort to such lows, or ever be homeless again."

She shook her head before pushing her face into his shoulder again, smearing makeup on his shirt.

"I'm sorry!" she pulled back, "I didn't mean to-"

His right hand cradled her jaw and curled itself into her hair, and pushed her face back onto her shoulder.

"It's just a shirt."

She sighed on his shoulder, afraid for what the future would bring, afraid of her lack of dignity, afraid for his well being, afraid of the farce of a marriage they were going to pull, and afraid of her quickly escalating feelings.

"What was your childhood before Japan like?"  
Rin didn't answer for a long moment, and he sought to redact his question.

"-It was wonderful, I miss it so much. I went to Catholic school growing up, and lived with my grandmother. First, we all lived together, but my parents moved to the city when my father got re-stationed. But, it was fine," she laughed, "I visited them every weekend, and they visited me every other week. Nevertheless, I didn't have any worries besides my homework and chores, and the occasional financial setback. Actually, would you like to see?"

He didn't acknowledge her, but did remain seated while she leaned over to grab her phone.

She fumbled for a moment, and after a few failed login attempts, finally logged into a Facebook account.

"Sorry! This is my mom's old account, and it took a moment for me to remember the password. She was a picture-maniac, and detailed every little thing! Look, see!"

His face was promptly met with a too-bright screen with Rin wearing a cap backwards, standing beside a lanky businessman. Only the top half of her face was visible, while the man stood in the background pointing towards something ahead of them.

"This is when we first came to Japan! I hadn't been before, so seeing the extreme fast-pace of the city suprised me!"

She handed the phone to him, and motioned for him to swipe.

"What is that?"

Rin blushed hotly, "Oh, it was my first communion anniversary and my mom reposted it, ugh!"

"What is a first communion? W-why are you dressed like a miniature bride?"

"I don't know how to explain? Um, I grew up catholic, so first communion is when a child commemorates the 'Last Supper" before Jesus' death. So we break bread to symbolize the body of Christ, and wine to represent the blood that was sacrificed for our salvation. But, latino folks take it a little further, showing the child's modesty, purity, and devotion of love to Christ, but through literally dressing them up as brides, which is the ultimate 'purity' if you get my drift. But, we aren't getting married or anything, it's just supposed to be the imagery."

"What? That sounds, absurd. Not the practice, but the costuming for the occasion? Then, what do male children wear?"

Rin snorted, "They dress in their finest little suits!"

"But not like groomsmen, so why do the girls-?"

 _Okay, let me clear this up before he breaks his brain working this equation out,_ "Eh, unfortunately in catholicism, a girl's worth is heavily weighed upon her purity. So, it's the ultimate aspiration for young ladies is to be a 'pure bride' and it's a heavily reflected motif in all momentous occasions for young girls, such as Festa de Debutantes, more commonly known as Quinceanera."

He didn't understand, and it showed, "Oh! Okay um, Festa de Debutantes is like rite of passage, but at 15. It also means the girl is eligible to be wedded. Literally her debut! Kinda like a mogi, or Genpuku."

"But, to place and reinforce such large expectations into children's head?" He closed his eyes, bristling at the thought, before slowly shaking it away. _Humans never ceased to amaze him with their debauchery!_

He swiped again, determined to forget that particularly disturbing image. He paused, swearing that the next photo was recent. He looked at her, before returning his gaze to the phone, and then back her, slowly and methodically. The girl was dressed in a soft yellow shirt, tucked into a blue and yellow plaid skirt that fell past her calves, blue stockings, and black loafers with a green backpack slung over her shoulder.

"Oh! That's me at the end of year nine, kinda like 8th grade here in the US. That's the year before I started high school, but, I was a big...kid to say the least."

"Kid?"

"Yeah...okay I admit, at that time I was oversized and an early bloomer. Now, everyone is taller than my mere 5'1!"

He blinked, swearing it was some sort of a prank.

"I bloomed before my stalks reached their full potential?" She offered, with a slight shrug.

"I didn't intend to offend you. But, what was in your food? air?"

"They fed me fertilizer and GMOs so I'd mature faster!" She stated half-jokingly.

"There's...truth to that."

"But, in the long run it failed, I just look like a child compared to others my age!"

He would've joined her humor, if it weren't so terrifyingly true.

He continued to view the photos, as Rin narrated parts of her childhood to him.

Rin swiped for him, and a video; long forgotten, reappeared.

"Oh my God! I can't believe these are online!"

"Hmm?" _His curiosity would be the bane of his existence!_

"I used to dance Capoeira, because finally people were teaching it within integrated genders! I was so happy because I wanted to be like the boys, but oh God I kicked a kid straight in his face during one recital."  
He smirked, before hitting the play button.  
Rin turned her face from embarrassment, and watched with rapt attention of how quickly the girl 'fought.' For a simple recital, she was very keen on her movement.

As the drums picked up and the boy in the video jumped back, Rin leapt backwards, not giving her back to her opponent, propelling herself on her arms, and giving the said child a dropkick in his mouth. The then teenage boy began to cry as blood ran out his mouth.

He rewatched it, before coming to conclusion. "That-was premeditated, Rin and highly calculated. You did not confirm whether it was an 'accident.'"

She refused to turn to him, "I..you caught me. I meant to only scare him! He was such a bully, and I only wanted to get close enough to teach him a lesson. Not actually hurt him! I kicked him so hard he bit his tongue!"

She heard a slight huff of air, before silence. She spun her head around before shrieking, "ARE YOU LAUGHING?"

"Me? No, this one does _not_ delight in other's misfortunes."

"You're totally laughing oh my God! You're horrible!"

"This one _especially_ does not enjoy the way he cried, " _my tongue!_ "

"I'll have you know I was in so much trouble for that! His mother was so angry, and I got suspended from the team for that little stunt too!"

"For how long?"

"Three weeks!"

"In my expert opinion, it was _well_ worth it."

He exited the camera roll, to actually scroll down her mother's page. There, several photos of Rin alongside her parents lined the page, one in particular showed a little Rin sitting on her grandmother's lap. Several videos of her mother dancing, and pulling an embarrassed Rin to join, and a particularly jovial video with everyone laughing while Rin scowled, scraping a coconut.

"Why are you scraping a coconut, with your hands?"

"That was the punishment I incurred for beating up Ramon. I had to make coconut milk from scratch! It's awful! Nightmare fuel!"

"Nevertheless, it was a _fruitful_ endeavor."

"You are not supposed to support that! Also-ha-ha, very funny I see what you did there!"

"-You didn't think of that did you? You were not the mastermind behind this plan."

Rin tightened her lips.

"So, who did?"

"My dad, Naohiro." she all but mumbled.

He smirked, seemingly pleased. "Deceiving, a most resourceful man indeed."

"You are not supposed to enjoy that kind of behavior!"

"He deserved it! Did he not?"  
"No-Yes, I mean, not that much!"

"How far did his teasing go?"

"It wasn't anything really-just-"

"Rin."  
"He used to pull my hair, and a lot of his pranks and teases bordered on sexual harassment."

"I see no qualms with your," he studied some strands of her hair, "specially-branded justice."

Rin blushed hotly before swiping again, "Anyways! I had a very happy childhood, but as I stated once before. It changed when my dad lost his job, and when my grandmother died. My mom, Constanca, did not want to come to Japan. But after my grandmother died, we didn't have any other real family left in Brazil. So feeling like a stranger to her country, my mom finally conceded to my father's idea. I didn't want to go at all, but it all happened to quickly."

"Why did he push returning to Japan so badly?"

"At the time he lied, and said that he wanted us to be closer to his family. But in all reality, he wanted to wash away our roots, just as he was a washed up worker who wanted a chance at rebuilding a life as a Japanese salaryman."

She stretched, "I don't resent him or anything, but; after returning to Japan he made his dislike for our culture known. Somehow, Brazil was a paradise for him to escape, but he still saw it as inferior. Specifically he wanted me to be closer to Japanese culture, and become a sophisticated woman, because he'd believed I was too loose for a girl. And well, my mother was an exotic trophy wife to be displayed."

He didn't respond, honestly at a loss for words. _How could someone exotify and fetishize a culture, while simultaneously demeaning it?_

 _Then, to bring children from 'inferior blood' and try to wash the children's heritage as though it never occurred? And worse yet, to make the children bear the brunt of assimilation?_

 _Wait, that hit too close to home on the hanyou front._

Visibly he winced, before finally opening his mouth, and firmy shutting it.

"I am sorry, Rin. You did not deserve such treatment, especially as a child. Calling you such derogatory terms is abhorrent, especially at a time when you barely comprehend such a meaning."

Rin shrugged, "It's fine, really. I just realize that although at face value, some people seem to accept you, in their backs of their minds they believe we run about like savages with loincloths."

"But even if you did, it doesn't make you any less worthy of respect. One's status doesn't determine their inherit worth."

She smiled sadly, "You're right, and I hope you don't take any offense to my statement. I just realize unfortunately many still refuse to believe that basic decency towards all is appalling."

He sighed, "That is precisely why I cannot stand hu-politics, the so called, "conservatives" are hellbent that basic human decency is something that needs to be earned, rather than freely given."

He paused for a long moment, "If it provides any consolation, my own chichi-ue had been very dark in tone, and was not accepted by my maternal family. They spoke highly of him and praised in strength in his face, but belitted him as soon as he turned his back. Unfortunately, they were all visibly relieved to have known that I panned out to reflect their family's lineage. He was simply breeding stock to them."

"Oh, God, that's terrible! I'm so sorry. What horrible parents to give their daughter to a man they actively disliked, only for some status and power!"

He shrugged, "It is not much different than your own lineage."

She winced herself. "You have a point, especially since my father saw my mother as attractive while simultaneously beneath him, just as your mom's family saw your father as powerful and simultaneously beneath them. It just hurts to know that the people you admired as a child aren't quite the big-hero you'd expected."

He nodded before standing up, "I have some preparations to attend to. Would be alright for the rest of the day?"

"I will be, but what about tomorrow? Will we be able to travel back to Schenectady in time?"

"There seems to be incitement weather on the way, so if anything we will return and resume when it clears up."

"What about your clients though?"

"They can wait, all projects are scheduled three to six months out."

 _What a casual screw them!_ Rin exclaimed mentally.

"But are there any pending deadlines that are close?"

Shigeto laughed darkly, and it was chillingly eerie.

"Tumblr can crash and burn for all I care. They aren't worth saving."

Rin backpedaled, "Wait, wait! You're working to fix that hellsite!?"

"Oh, no. I told them I'd look it over. But it's a multimillion project that was a disaster from the startup. If our team even took the project, we'd have to shut it down for months to essentially rebuild the entire site, make it functional for such a large user-base, and Kami," he rubbed his nose bridge, "We don't even know where to begin with all of the bots, glitches, viruses, and exposed information. Doable, but impractical. Staff could not maintain such a site after we finished anyways, and I don't want to offer long term services to such incompetent degenerates."

Rin shuddered, "Honestly, people are just saying it's the last leg and they are ready to go. Most of us are just sinking with it, or simply going inactive. It's really...bad to say the least"

Shigeto sighed, "If you have anything of worth, I'd back it up."

"I lost everything with that NSFW sweep they did a while back, all of my art was flagged. The good news is, everything is on Deviantart and also backed on my Google Drive. So, that's covered. Anyways, how did you become an IT expert?"

He looked over his shoulder, "It was a game, something that peaked my curiosity. Eventually, I realized I'd learned an exorbitant amount of information regarding technology and started doing odd jobs. Suddenly, referrals were coming left and right, and I was able to service them without issue."

"That's so cool, I'm envious that I can't master anything like that! If you don't mind my asking, who else do you source?"

Despite contracts swearing silence, he shrugged anyways, "Most social media networks, pharmaceuticals, University sites, online course sites, several large reporting networks, credit reporting sites, and proprietary information databases etc. We service many clients, but because they decide to cut corners in the long run, they run the sites to the garbage. Many just approach us to find glitches, and request only patchwork when we've diagnosed other larger issues. Such as the large Equifax leak that occurred earlier this year. We'd told them, but do they listen?"  
 _He was pissed! This is why he hates his job, people don't listen because they want to be cheap._

Rin blinked, "So to save money they only approach you guys to find glitches, and other security issues, but outsource to third tier companies? That's stupid, they should just sign over their contracts to you to not only fix the issue but also just maintain the website."

"Sweet Rin, if only people had half the brain you do."

She blushed again despite his sarcasm, _"Sweet Rin" did have a nice ring to it!_

"We are a small firm, so many tend to overlook us as well though. I only hire those who are well equipped, rather than scouring through poor criteria for capable employees."

Rin didn't understand, "Hmm?"  
"By poor criteria, I mean traditional substandard methods of hiring. Such as looking at race, demographical data, University qualifications, and other poor methods of the sort. The best employees I have are young people of color from varying socially-disparaged backgrounds."

Rin was pleased to know that his startup was backed by people who would've been otherwise overlooked, just like herself. It gave her hope, but she was also desperate to know if they were paid well, and if they had good working hours, healthcare protection. Those things were very telling about a person!

She beamed at him as he placed some money on the coffee table before pulling on his shoes, ready to hit the streets. _Now, it was time to get down to business!_

00000

Rin's phone kept vibrating off the hook, concerned that something occurred, she decided to skip checking the texts and dialing the unknown number.

"YELLOW-WASSAP?"

"Uh-Hello?"

"You mean to tell me you've already forgotten about me? Your girl? I'm offended, Rin!"

"-Naera? What are you doing?"

"I was just texting you to ask the same thing, I hoped you were still in town! You busy?"

Rin looked around the place, "No, but um, I'm kinda staying posted?"

"Pfftbbtt posted-smosted. Girl roll with me and my cousins, we're gonna wreak havoc on the city!"

"NO! NO HAVOC ON THE CITY!"

"Whatever, see you in 10!"

"You don't even know where I am! You can't find me!" Rin mocked in a teasing tone, only to realize that she'd been talking to herself on a closed line.

Embarrassed, she shoved her phone in her bag determined to live that down.

"FBI Open up!" A male voice bellowed.

Rin's heart dropped into her stomach, and anymore, it would've fallen right out of her. Panicked, she turned off all of the lights and crouched by the living room's coffee table,

"Dude! That's shitty! Hey Rin open up, we're here!"

Another voice perked up, "We know you're in there!"

Rin silently cursed her fate and groaned before crawling to the door, cracking it open slightly, she whispered, "How did you guys get in here!"

"What's with all the whispering?" The male voice in the hallway asked loudly.

Naera turned from the doorway and hushed him, "Shut up, idiot!"

"Eugh man, say it! Don't spray it!"

"We've got our ways!" The other male voice perked.

"Yeah, we do have our ways, but we're not supposed to be in here! So please Rin, escort us out so we don't get in trouble!" Naera whimpered with clasped hands and large puppy eyes.

"Fine! Just this once! And I need to be home by 5!"

"Oh wow, that asshole's got a tight leash on you, huh?"

Rin froze while fumbling with a boot, "Excuse me?"

The dismembered voice finally made itself known by pushing his face through the doorway, "Sup! The name's Dion, how you doin'?"

Rin shook her head, "Does screaming count as an answer?"

"Yeah sure, why not?"

"Then without further ado,"AHHH!'"

"That's a bit of a delayed reaction!" Naera noted.

"I like this kid already!" The other male voice commented. This time, Rin actually stuck her head out of the door to look, "Name's Matthew, how'y'do?"

"This feels like a fever dream, what did you do!"

Naera laughed, "I smelled you! Then we disguised ourselves as security, maid, and waiter! From there, we were able to find ya'!"

"You're joking, right?"

Naera shrugged with a toothy smile.

"Mmm, don't like that!"

"Yeah, Naera here has a great sense of smell. Something we unfortunately don't have!" Dion lamented.

Disturbed, Rin asked, "How'd you smell me?"

"Easy, can't miss the scent your fiance's sporting. We saw him on his way out, and well, I gotta give it to y'all. Y'all nasty!"

"Huh? I am confused? I am confusion?" Rin asked while shaking her head.

"I'm kidding! I'm kidding! But we did see him on the way out though, so we just kinda traced it back!"

"You guys scare me."

She was only met with three simultaneous smiles and thumbs up. 

00000

"So, what's going on again?" Rin asked between chattering teeth.

"We're gonna meet Matthew's girlfriend today! We think it's a catfish though. So we're waiting here as backup just in case anything goes horribly wrong." Dion shrugged.

Naera ignored them, fumbling with her camera.

"Catfish? Why-how could a person be a fish?" Rin asked.

Matthew scowled, "Catfish, it means that a person is disguising themselves as someone they aren't."

"Oh."

Naera looked up, "You should see her photos! This girl is a drop dead gorgeous model, and well, look at Matthew! Nobody wants that! Much less a model!"

"Stop! That's mean, love doesn't have a specific look!" Rin shot back.

Naera shrugged, "Says the best looking person in the group!"

Rin huddled in her coat, "Whatever happened to Panera boy?"

"Oh he's at work," Naera commented offhandedly while looking down the street.

"SOMEONE'S GOTTA BOYFRIEND!" Dion cackled.

"DO NOT!"

"DO TOO!"

"DO NOT!"

"EVERYONE SHUT YOUR CLOACAS! I THINK I SEE HER!"

Rin shriveled in on herself, "Oh God in heaven! That's disgusting!"

Naera raised her brows while lowering her eyelids, "Oh you mean ya' catfish is on the way? Watch, [s]he's gonna be a nutjob with a wig."

Dion nodded, "Instead of Shakira, you're gonna get a Sha-[he]ra. And those hips? Do lie. Wanna bet 20?"

"I'M NOT GAMBLING! I THINK YOU GUYS ARE AWFULLY MEAN! I MEAN TRUE LOVE CAN TRANSCEND ALL BOUNDARIES! I MEAN, PEOPLE MEET ONLINE ALL OF THE TIME!"

Dion and Naera rolled their eyes, while Matthew kept pacing around the block.

"Guess I'll start recording. This will either be a treasured memory, or a worldstar worthy video."

"What's worldstar?" Rin asked.

Dion and Naera both turned towards her with the same expression, and Matthew stopped pacing forward to stare at her.

"You don't know about Worldstar?" Matthew asked.

"No?" Rin blinked.

"God, we've gotta show her that funeral dove disaster vid sometime." Dion mumbled.

Naera nodded.

Matthew shook his head violently before running down the block, "Amani, is that you?"

A girl with burgundy dyed hair waved before calling back, "Matthew?"

The duo ran towards each other, before the girl, Amani, jumped onto Matthew. The couple began spinning in circles, annoying passerbys.

"This is the cutest thing I've ever seen!" Rin squealed.

Naera and Dion met eyes, conveying their shock.

"YOU LIKE THAT DUDE FORREAL?" Dion blurted.

Rin took the liberty of smacking his shoulder, "You don't tell people stuff like that! They like each other, and you should be happy for them!"

"Yeah, HATER!" Naera agreed, pointedly, to a specific pedestrian who clenched his face in envied disgust.

Dion sighed, "Well this gives me hope, I guess!"

"Dude, you're gonna like die alone in a ditch." Naera commented offhandedly.

Rin smacked Naera's elbow, "Ouch! That was my funny bone!" she yelled, while waving her numb arm around.

"GOOD, MAYBE IT'LL CURVE YOUR HUMOR!" Rin retorted.

The trio looked back towards the couple, and realized they were long forgotten as the couple stared each other in the eyes.

"So wholesome!" Rin sighed wistfully.

"More like getta room!" Dion shrugged.

"Naera's right, you are a hater!" Rin accused.

"I am, I am a hater who needs to quench his thirst with some haterade. Life sucks, counts your blessings."

Rin laughed nervously, "I'm not so sure about that."

 _Deus no Céu, se as coisas funcionassem de maneira diferente. Eu sempre sonhei em estar apaixonada, não me casar simplesmente para usar alguém por sua riqueza._

[ _God in Heaven, if only things worked out differently. I always dreamed of being in love, not marrying to simply use someone for their wealth.]_

All of a sudden, her countenance fell, and she felt so slimy and guilty. But, not wanting to rain on the happy couple's parade, she decided to push those feelings away for the time being.

Dion noticed her slip up, and wondered if the guy she was with was a control freak or something.

Naera was engrossed listening to the couple's inane babbling, and lightly teased them for their behavior before welcoming the girl, Amani, into a tight hug.

Rin smiled from behind and excited waved with both hands, welcoming the happy couple.

"You had us there for a moment! We thought you were a catfish! So we came just in case!" Dion perked.

"You're fine! My brother is over there by the hotdog stand! He thought it was some kind of a sex trafficking get-up!" Amani pointed, and a tall black guy with braids approached them.

"Pleasure to meet you guys." He greeted coolly.

The gang waved back.

"So you're the guy my sister's been ranting about."

Matthew felt small in comparison to the guy and froze, "Y-yeah! It's nice to meet you, I've heard about you!"

"Great, just keep that mind before you try anything stupid."

Amani swatted at her brother, and Matthew broke out into a cold sweat.

Naera placed her hands on her hips, "Matthew, you forgot to tell us sumn?"

"I'm a professional kickboxing instructor, and I won't hesitate to kick your ass into next century."

Dion scoffed, "I won't hesitate, Bitch!"

"Rebecca, it's not what you think!" Naera mocked.

Rin closed her eyes, "You guys don't know when to stop joking, do you? I'll throttle some sense into both of you! Also, don't worry Sir, your sister is in great hands, and we'll take it upon ourselves personally to hurt Matthew if he tries anything foolish."

Naera affirmed the statement with a resounding yes, and Dion pretended to throw an uppercut.

"I appreciate that. I know she's in good hands. I've gotta get going, but I'll be back." WIth that, he threw up a peace sign and walked towards the subway station.

Amani blushed and hid her face in Matthew's coat, and the poor guy practically melted.

Rin was sniffling, too.

"Hey, they're supposed to be the emotional ones! Not you!" Naera blurted.

"MATTHEW IF YOU HURT HER, I'LL SKIN YOU LIKE A GRAPE!" Dion hissed.

Matthew blushed and coughed, and Amani perked up, "Thank you guys, we truly appreciate it. I feel that I'm in safe hands, and I have my brother's number and a few backups if anything goes wrong. But, we're going to head out and explore the city together."

"Well don't forget you have us too!" Naera beamed, "I wish you guys all the best! Y'all stay safe out there and take care."

Amani nodded and Matthew kept stammering, before the two decided to hail a taxi. When they got in, the group waved them off as the cab pulled off.

"They gonna have sex." Dion forecasted before his hand came down from the wave.

"Totally, although I can't see why." Naera agreed.

"Eugh! Leave the couple alone!" Rin demanded.

The two looked at her again before sucking in their teeth, "Uh huh, you're really saying eugh about sex when you're probably the busiest out of all of us here?" Naera demanded.

"YOU'RE OVERSTEPPING YOUR BOUNDARIES CHILD! I AM THE ADULT HERE!"  
Naera blinked, "But you look our age, so that's a moot point."

"DO NOT MISTAKE ME FOR YOUR PEER SIMPLY BECAUSE I AM YOUR SIZE. I AM YOUR ELDER!"

Naera and Dion shook their heads at each other, "No, no you aren't." he finished.

After a moment, Dion perked up, "Hey, I know this isn't my business or whatever, but you seemed kinda sad earlier when Amani and Matthew reunited. You alright?" Dion asked.

Naera leaned back, "What? I missed something here, are you okay Rin?"

Rin laughed nervously, "Oh guys yeah! I was fine, just a tad wistful!"

Naera took a step closer to her, "You're not telling the truth! Something's wrong! What happened?"

"Yeah, especially from what I heard, a person due to get married shouldn't have that look on their face." Dion added.

The duo looked at each other, conveying something that went over Rin's head, "IS DOUCHE-CANOE HURTING YOU?" Naera exclaimed.

"WHERE'D YOU GET THAT? HELL NO!" Rin screamed.

"If he is," Dion punched his hand, "we'll have no problem returning the favor!"

"NO, NO YOU HAVE IT ALL WRONG!" Rin yelled over them.

"Then. Spill." Naera demanded.

Rin took a step back, before booking it.

"HEY! HEY! STOP HER!" Dion yelled as Naera struggled to keep up through the crowd.

Rin was breaking record speeds bobbing and weaving between the other pedestrians, and her lungs began to burn before a heavy lead weight knocked her down to the pavement.

"Oof!"

"Ouch!"

Rin rubbed her knees while still kneeling, and Naera grabbed her from behind.

"Spill! Now! Or the torture chamber awaits you!"

"Never!" Rin spat back.

"Dion! Get her!"

Dion ran from across the street and blocked Rin's view, "Let's grab a bite and talk this over, shall we?"

00000

"Guys, I'm good! I'm full and I don't have any money on me anyways." Rin denied for the millionth time.

"You're seriously dating moneybags and have not a single cent on you? Something fishy's going on here. And it's not my curry." Naera pointed.

Dion scooched into the booth with two trays, and slid one with over to Rin.

Rin sighed thanks, before starting, "I was leaving the house in a rush and didn't think to grab anything. I left my money on the table."

Dion opened his styrofoam container, "Yeah, I'm not buying it."

Rin looked around the restaurant before starting up, "Before I begin, you have to promise not to tell anyone!"

"If it involves your health and safety, I'm screaming it from the rooftops and getting authorities involved, Rin!" Naera whispered.

"Shh! It really isn't what you guys think it is, actually, I felt bad earlier because the mess that's going on made me feel so guilty. Like a user."

"Tons of people in abusive relationships say stuff like that. Whatever it is, you aren't at fault." Dion added as Naera nodded between bites.

"I just need to rant, okay! Don't you guys interrupt until I finish." Rin took a deep breath, "I'm involved in a green card scam marriage. I feel so guilty because I don't want to go through with it, but If I don't, I don't even want to consider all of the bad things that could happen." Rin shivered.

"So today when I saw Amani and Matthew so happy together, I felt awful because that's how marriage and love should be, not a scam that could potentially stop my 'fiance' Shigeto from finding the right person for him."

Naera and Dion understood, "We don't think any less of you for it. People do stuff like that all the time, and they aren't bad people. They're just trying to make a better life for themselves." Dion reassured her.

Naera took a long pause before adding, "In regards to the whole 'love' part of it, just understand that it's a means to an end, not that you're actively using him. I mean, he knows it a scam, and he agreed. What would be terrible is feigning love for a person and stringing them along, you know."

Rin sighed, "God, I feel terrible telling you guys my problems. You guys are kids!"

Naera shrugged, "I'm much older than you think, but for all appearances 17."

Dion nodded, "I'm 17 in both appearances and actual age, since I'm just human. But, it doesn't mean you can't vent either."

Rin nodded, "If you don't mind my asking, I know nothing about this, Naera what are you?"

"I'm a hanyou, half human and half demon. So I have a longer life span."

"Yesterday, at the meeting, was everyone hanyou?"

"Mixture of full fledged demons and Hanyous But all of the speakers were humans."

Rin nodded, "And is Shigeto half or full demon?"

"Full, dog-demon actually. Hasn't he dropped his human concealment?" Naera asked surprised.

"No, I figured it had to do with legality or something."

Naera nodded, "it's true, we aren't supposed to be threatening according to assimilation laws. But, around close family and friends, the law there is shady and overlooked. Maybe he doesn't want to scare you."

"That's the thing," Rin huffed, "I've barely known this man more than a week, don't know much of anything about him, but yet somehow I feel like I know him and can't put a finger on it. Plus, I can't look at this whole ordeal as a simple means to an end, because, God, I'm lonely and I don't think he's any better off in that area. So it's like, I'm taking advantage of his vulnerability, but I also don't want to not get married because I'm worried about his well being."

Dion listened intently while chewing, "Seems to me like this isn't a parasitic union in anyway, because if you're providing emotional support then you're exchanging your labor for what seems like basic safety. Honestly, are you sure you want to do that? Because you shouldn't have to do anything in exchange for safety."

Rin shrugged, "Even if I didn't get anything out of it, I'd still do it."

Naera's brows shot up, "Then why are you feeling guilty? It's obvious you like him!"

"Because normal people date, get to know each other, and _THEN_ get married. Not get married, then date? Duh!" Rin cried.

"There's no formula to relationships!" Dion interjected, "Some people get married a week after meeting each other and it works, some people date for years, get married, and divorce after a single year. Just because it's nontraditional doesn't mean it can't work."

Rin rubbed her face, "But, I barely know him and I can't help but feel that he deserves someone better."

"Eugh like platinum blunt bang bimbo from yesterday, Rin? Really?" Naera scoffed.

"Yes really! I mean, she's a demon, right, wouldn't it be better if he's with a demon-ess?" she guessed, "so that they could have more demon children rather than assimilating?"

Dion paused while jerking his head, "That's like saying blackbirds go with blackbirds, and doves with doves."

"I don't understand?" Rin asked.

"Racist; It's like saying black people should be with only black people, and that interracial marriages are bad. Think about it, tons of white supremacists love to say that white people are dwindling, so therefore they should stay within their race. It's the same negative rationale, there's nothing wrong with mixing. Plus, being mixed doesn't mean a culture cannot be preserved if that's what you're worried about." Dion countered.

"But even so, maybe not even a demon-ess; but instead another human girl in a better position than myself. I'm needy, someone in need of support. I can't help but question myself, would I have even liked him if I didn't need help?"

"Girl, you're grasping at straws! That's like saying a person can't fall in love with a firefighter 'cause they saved them." Naera countered while rolling her eyes.

"I know, but I feel that this is so wrong. I don't want to do it, but I also want to be near him. I worry about him and I want to make him happy but not at any additional expense."

Naera shrugged, "Well, money's gotta be spent unless you plan on becoming a plant anytime soon."

Rin pursed her lips before mumbling, "I wish I could survive on air, sunlight, and rain."

Dion rubbed his jaw, "Well, let's approach it this way, if you were to not go through with the whole false marriage, you'd probably worry him even more. And, you don't want to make him worry. So a little spending here and there is nothing compared to sickening the man."

"You have a point but I still feel so guilty. I mean," she began whispering lower, "He spent more than 30,000 on me in a single day! I don't know, I feel like a user. Also, remind me when we return to pay you back, Dion."

"It's whatevers man, I wouldn't take it."

Naera shrugged, "Rin, we'd all be worried about you. Just go through with it and maybe it'll work itself out. There's no need to feel guilty if the need was so great that he resorted to a green card marriage. I don't know what's going on, but it seemed like you were in a great deal of danger. Especially since he isn't the type to do that kind of stuff."

Rin scoffed, "You have no idea. I'll tell you guys that story another day. Although, now the actual danger has passed, me returning could cause friction with the law and I have no family that could vouch for me."

Naera's face dropped, before she leaned over and gave Rin a tight squeeze, "Don't worry, we'll be your family now. Your very own annoying siblings."

Dion nodded, "Yeah, we'll get on your nerves all the time so you wouldn't have time to be sad."

Rin laughed, "Thanks guys. That means a lot."

With that, Rin finally took a bite of her curry and tasted the Dhalpuri roti.

"This is good! And the Roti-slaps!"

Dion and Naera laughed at her creative use of the term.

"God that was hilarious, but please don't ever say that again!" Dion begged.

00000

Sesshomaru rubbed his forehead sitting in an old upstairs shop, the old man kept pacing around him and he briefly wondered how someone, literally as old as dirt, continued to grind their bones into dust while still living.

 _Some mysteries, well, may never be revealed._

"It's been such a long time since you've visited, Sesshomaru. I'm surprised you're still around!"

He blinked in disbelief, "I should say the same for you, Totosai."

"Well, I just aged!" The old man accused saucily, "You, on the other hand went on a reckless rampage."

Totosai turned, foolishly giving Sesshomaru his back as folders began sliding off his desk. While stuck between a poor attempt of stopping the paper avalanche, Sesshomaru snatched a sword from the rack behind him and pointed it at Totosai's haunched form.

"Get that thing-You have no respect for this old man's age! None! What a bunch of ingrates your father raised! He'd be ashamed by your behavior!" The sword jerked and aimed perfectly between his eyes, "Okay, nevermind! Just drop that thing, will ya'!"

Sesshomaru lowered the sword, albeit still clutching it till his knuckles went white. Well, whiter than what they currently were.

With a sigh, Totosai unfurled himself and allowed the stack to scatter to the floor.

"Documents aren't my forte."

"Old fool, you should hire an assistant."

"Is that smart considering all of the fixed paperwork I have here for demons, Sesshomaru? You should learn to use that noggin of yours. I assume you still have it," Totosai knocked on the side of his head, "after you calmed?"

A delicately arched brow twitched before furrowing.

"Do not test my patience, old dirt."  
"Kami-sama, what a bastard." Totosai mumbled under his breath.

"You seem to have contracted alzheimer's in your old age, you've mistaken the half-breed for myself."

"Sesshomaru, what is it that you seek? I just want some peace." Totasai huffed.

"More peace?" his eyebrows shot up as he glanced around, "Old man, anymore and you'd be sound buried in your grave."

Totosai's mouth opened hotly, ready to spew a scathing retort.

"Which," Sesshomaru lifted the 'borrowed' weapon, "I can send you towards in a much more," he smirked, "timely manner. Seems as though nature hasn't taken its course."

With a shaky breath, he reiterated, "What is it that you need Sesshomaru?"

"Falsified records of residency in Brazil."

"Son, the hell do you need that for?" the old man blurted.

"It is of none of your concern."

"If I don't know, you idiot, I can't make the documentation tailored to your needs. It seems as though someone really did drop a few IQ points."

"You've become more bold in your wretched age, Totosai."

"Stop evading my question, young pup. What is the deal behind all of this?"

"You'd ought to clean those ears from the last century's worth of wax, because I will not repeat myself. Neither will you question me further than what information I willingly divulged. Did you hear me, stale geezer?"

"Huh?" Totosai coughed.

Sesshomaru looked near to the verge of snapping, and raised the sword again, "Let me give you an incentive, old man,-"

Totosai pushed the sword from his face, " Ah, I'm just messing with you! I heard, so give it up already."

Sesshomaru's face relaxed upon deciding the old man truly went off the deep end.

"Picking up from where we left off, I need to forge documents of residency from Brazil for a young woman." He faltered then, "As well as additional elongated trips and expenses of visiting the country for myself." As an afterthought he added, "Make sure the documents, receipts, and supporting information is dated from 2012 onward."

"Foolish boy! I'll need a name for the young woman!"

"..."  
"Stop mumbling child! My century's worth of earwax is getting to me."

"This Sesshomaru does not mumble!"

"Stop acting like a petulant child!"

 _He prayed the geezer's brain truly wasn't as sharp as it once were._

"The woman's name is Rinako Inés Tetsuhara-Carreira, she previously resided in Japan, but I need documentation stating that she was in Brazil."

"But why is that?" Totosai scratched his head with cracking arthritic fingers.

"What did I warn you about old man?" _Least he could do was give the old dirtbag a break, thankfully the name didn't ring a bell in his rusty grate of a brain._

Totosai shrugged, "I forgot. How old is the young woman?"

"21, 22 for the upcoming March, 25th."

Totosai nodded while scribbling some poor notes onto a scrap of paper.

Sesshomaru grimaced upon seeing the true extent of Totosai's mess behind the desk.

With the current state of the old man's organizational skills, Sesshomaru questioned if such a feat could be conquered in the allotted time.

Totosai 'hmmed' before pausing, "Besides tickets, expenses, and other things, do you need a falsified citizenship for yourself or just legal migrant documentation."

Sesshomaru paused, "I believe neither. But, I will give you a final say by tomorrow. Having two citizenships, or one with two legal migrant visas would appear suspicious."

Totosai nodded, "Well I'll still need some photos of you, and the young lady in question."

With an internal groan, Sesshomaru sat himself on the workbench across from Totosai's desk.

00000

Rin shoved 30 dollars into Dion's hand while panting.

"Told you I'd make it back to the hotel in no time!"

"You ran for nothing cause' I ain't taking it!"

Naera smiled and plucked the money from Dion's hand. "Well, more for me!"

"God you're insufferable!" Dion scoffed, while she rolled her eyes.

Rin sighed, "I still owe you one, Dion."

"If he doesn't wanna claim it, I'll claim it on his behalf anytime!"

The trio walked into the subway, and helped Rin purchase a Metrocard while an annoyed line began forming behind her.

"Hurry it up already, Goddamn!"

Rin kept getting nervous until Naera finished pressing the screen and purchasing it for her.

"Here's your card sweetie!" she stated kindly while handing the yellow and blue card to Rin.

"Goddamn finally!" The particularly loud patron in the line scoffed exasperatedly.

"That's what your mom said after your dad finally finished his weak ass strokes!" Naera commented offhandedly.

An old lady in the line snorted and the guy's face scrunched up.

"Oh go fuck yourself!"

"Gladly, cause I wouldn't want some of those weak ass backshots you inherited."

Dion pointed at the guy, "Take the 'L' headass!"

Rin didn't know where to even place herself, and looked frantically between the three.

The guy pulled up his pants, ready to take on poor Dion for laughing.

He lifted his hands, and Rin panicked throwing herself between the two guys.

A fist flew upward and landed right in Dion's jaw, and he reached over Rin's head to punch him in the nose.

"Oh my God, Oh my God, stop! Stop!" Rin yelled.

"NOBODY FUCKS WITH MY COUSIN!" Naera screamed while Rin pushed Dion off.

Before Rin could turn around from Dion's irate frame, Naera pushed the said guy into the turnstyle, and his head bounced off the metal bar and went smack dab into the pavement.

Rin looked up to see police running from the bottom stairwell coming up from the trains onto their level. Naera blinked herself out of her rage, and Dion yelled, "Shit 12!"

"WHAT'S TWELVE?" Rin cried frantically while Dion grabbed her left arm, and Naera her right.

Suddenly her feet was lifted off the ground and blue flames enveloped them.

The three touched the ground somewhere in a dank, musty, room. When the flames subsided, Rin realized they were in the station's surveillance room.

"GUYS WE AREN'T SUPPOSED TO BE IN HERE! JESUS ALMIGHTY!"

Naera sprinkled some blue tinted powder and the security guards were out, while Dion set about deleting the recordings. After the recordings were gone, Naera quickly cut a loop from another timestamp to fill in the missing footage, and fixed up the dates.

Watching in abject horror, Naera neatly snapped her fingers and the gang returned above the station, the same exact spot they stood when Naera took the thirty dollars.

A terrible feeling of Deja-vu washed over Rin. "DID-DID YOU JUST"

"SHHH" both Dion and Naera whispered in unison.

With that Rin fainted cold and knocked herself into Dion's shoulder.

"Shit, 12 ain't get us, but moneybags gonna serve us cold on a silver platter." Dion stammered.

"Well, shit." Naera shrugged.

00000

Rin came to eventually, and they all walked over to a fancy shop. Exhausted, Rin planted her face in her hands, "Guys you've gotta start ignoring people! You can't snap at every bait someone flings at you. I don't want you guys going to jail or worse just for following up someone else's stupidity."

"Yeah. but that guy had no business rushing you!" Naera argued.

"I appreciate your protection Naera, but it wasn't necessary. The guy could've been just ignored. God forbid if the police caught you before you pulled that stunt of yours or better yet, if he had a weapon and decided to hurt you guys!"

"More like grand heist!" Dion laughed before hi-fiving his partner in crime.

"Guys that isn't something to be celebrated." Rin stated pointedly, and quite gravenly at that.

"We promise we'll behave!" Naera whined, "Let's just drop this."

Rin shook her head, "I'm responsible for you guys, I can't just drop this."

Dion pouted, "But we only get one day with you and only two more in NYC! Can we enjoy the rest of the day already?"

"Fine, but anything else and I will find a way to punish you both!" Rin stated seriously, but the two rolled their eyes behind her back, blowing off the threat.

As the gang continued walking they passed a record shop, and decided to head in. Rin watched as one of the guys in the back of the shop was flipping decks, and wondered what exactly he was going for.

As Dion looked for some records and Naera scoured the band shirts, Rin kept listening trying to identify the type of music being composed. After a while of building a beat using several samples, the guy spun a record, cut the vocals, and increased the snares and bass of the beat. He paused, added a quote from a film she couldn't place a finger on, and then he continued playing out the new composed beat. Rin moved to the side to let another customer pass by the records in front of her.

The owner of the shop stared at her as she raked her brain trying to place a finger on it.

"You good over there, kid?" the girl up front asked.

Rin nodded absentmindedly, and kept watching the guy. Weirded out, he pressed the spacebar on his laptop, and stared pointedly back at her in a, "What's your problem?" fashion.

"You're Roland Jones! I follow your soundcloud account. I didn't recognize it at first until you added that last sample!"

Naera looked up from the register filled with Rico Nasty T-shirts while she was checking out, and gave Dion behind her a questioning brow.

"I would've never imagined her to be into that kind of music!" Dion huffed.

"Dude, it's always the quiet ones."

The guy at the decks smiled and went back to mixing, not really acknowledging Rin's statement. She laughed it off, because she knew she was correct in her assumption, and cut in front of the two teens, paying for their items.

As soon as they stepped out of the shop, Dion taunted, "Rin's trapping on her free time!"

"Smoking that fat junt I guess."

"Guys whatever! I just appreciate the aesthetic of different artists, regardless of whatever genre it is. Whether it's future funk, vaporwave, house music, or even memphis phonk, I appreciate the creativity people have blending different songs, vocals, and even incorporating audio tracks to create new genres. We are in the middle of a musical revolution, and I appreciate that I am able to witness the rise of such a thing."

They nodded, because she did have a point.

After a while of just wandering aimlessly, Dion pointed towards a shop, "Guys look! A sword shop!"

"Oh! Ooh! Let's go! Let's go!" Naera jumped, "Maybe I can get a cool weapon."  
"OH NO I DON'T TRUST YOU GUYS WITH ANY KIND OF WEAPONS AFTER THE PLAIN STUPID STUNTS YOU'VE BEEN PULLING!"

"Oh please! We'll behave and we'll only look around! Just window shopping!" Naera whined.

"Only looking, and perhaps breathing on the item if you really like it! But if you guys touch anything, I will take it upon myself to relieve you of your grubby little fingers!" Rin stated quite sternly, actually causing Dion to listen. Naera, on the other hand, didn't seem to identify any threat from the statement.

The gang walked into a antique store on the first floor, and waved at the old Polish man sitting on a stool by the register. The man waved back, and the group passed a glass enclosure before running up a narrow stairwell.

Dion pushed the door in, and a chime went off notifying the owner that someone entered.

"Oooh this is sooo coool!" Naera drawled.

"Hello! Is anyone here?" Dion called.

"Weird! Such precious items and no one is guarding em'!" Rin exclaimed.

Both Rin and Dion turned towards Naera when she began to breathe heavily over a little dagger.

"Nice!" Dion breathed over the glass case.

"Look at this one!" Naera exclaimed, "It looks like Ichigo's Zanpakuto!"

Rin spun around quickly to look at the frame, "Holy! You're right! This is awesome!"

Rin broke her own rule by fondling the glass display and Naera slapped her fingers. "No touching!"

"Yeah, you'll like get possessed or some shit for touching up these weapons." Dion noted.

Rin's eyes brightened up like a little child's, "I want a cool sword with special powers! God, imagine being able to splice your way into an alternate dimension! Oh Naera, what's with the whole time travel thing?"

Naera shrugged, "Idk, had it as a kid. I can only go back in time, but for a short amount of time, and I think the latest I could go is like 6 weeks or so."

Dion laughed, "You're like a TIVO DVR!"

Rin chuckled while Naera mouthed 'Whatever' to them both.

00000

Sesshomaru refused to allow Totosai to leave the upstairs office until he at least drafted the documents. The chime from downstairs didn't bother him, and it wasn't like anyone could steal anything as the items were protected with sutras.

He tossed the idea of dropping his concealment, but remembered the electricity and wifi would go haywire for the surrounding businesses if he did. With a sigh, he forced himself to maintain his human concealment to not draw attention to his presence. The good news was, at least his human concealment had a significant muffling effect to his very sensitive hearing.

Totosai sighed while looking out the little glass window, "Kids again. I should go shoo them away."

"Not until I'm confident you retained your duty, Totosai." Shigeto sighed tiredly.

The old man sighed as he printed some blank drafts of Brazilian documentation, and a few photos of Sesshomaru.

"I'll need photos of the girl at some point, Sesshomaru."

"I will deliver them to you when I glean some."

Sesshomaru perked when he caught a familiar scent, but dismissed it, figuring the faint scent emanated from his clothes.

00000

"This sword is a beauty!" Rin exclaimed while pointing to one on the wall.

The other two looked up, and noticed a slight light flare emanating from the said weapon.

"Is it just me or did it glint in the dim light?" Dion questioned.

"But, the light is too dim to have such a bright glare" Rin commented while reaching up for the said weapon.

A dark aura flared as Rin reached upwards, and Naera's voice hitched in her throat.

"Don't touch that!" Dion screamed, but without touching the sword it rattled and fell off the wall's rack, smacking Rin in the head.

Rin shrieked loudly as the sword electrified her, before she slid to the ground in a heap and began seizing.

"JESUS CHRIST MAN!" Naera hollered while Dion turned Rin's head just in case she began vomiting.

00000

A loud shriek broke Totosai from his work, and he jumped to look through the window. Not seeing anything down into the store's lobby, he brushed quickly past Sesshomaru and began bustling down the stairs.

Sesshomaru followed hot on Totosai's heels.

"Shit man, oh my God! DO THAT TIME THING!" Dion panicked.

Naera nodded and focused, snapping her fingers, and reversing the time to mere moments before.

Rin was reaching for the sword all over again, and Naera shoved her out of the way, allowing the rattling weapon's hilt to fall on herself.

"Ouch!" Naera shrieked, and her head began to bleed.

Rin stared at the weapon before grabbing a cloth, "The things cursed! Naera why'd you place yourself in harm's way!" She pressed at the wound to staunch the blood flow.

"I'll heal in a few minutes! Girl you were just seizing like an epileptic!"

"AND GAGGING!" Dion added.

"Naera you're bleeding so much! Dion, do you see any first aid kits? I think we should get you to a hospital!" Rin eyed the sword evilly, determined to kick it across the room.

"DON'T EVEN THINK OF TOUCHING IT!" an old man yelled from the stairwell.

"IM SORRY OJIISAN BUT THIS THING JUST FELL ON US, AND I'M READY TO GIVE IT A PIECE OF MY MIND!" Rin yelled towards the stairwell.

"GIRL IF YOU TOUCH THAT THING I'LL GIVE YOU A PIECE OF MY MIND! Shit that whole time thing drains me, but I don't need to go a hospital." Naera groaned.

Dion used a cane to push the weapon away from them, while leaving their bags strewn about the shop's floor.

"Gramps, I don't know what kinda evil cursed ass shit you have here, but that thing rattled when Rin stood under it!" Dion rasped, "Even worse, the thing made Naera bleed but sent our friend into a seizure!" He then turned white as a ghost when another figure seeming materialized behind the old man.

"Dion! What's wrong?" Rin called.

With her heightened senses, Naera identified the issue, "Oh great! Dion, you ready be skinned alive and served on a silver platter?"  
"NOT ON MY WATCH!" Rin yelled while dragging Naera up from her lying position.

"This is bad karma for fucking with that guy at the station," Dion cried.

Rin didn't understand Dion's fear, that is until a head of lucious brown hair stepped out from behind the old man in the dim narrow stairwell.

"Girl! You! Explain yourself!"

Naera almost shit her heart out.

"First off," she started cheekily, while staring at the blood pouring over her fingers "How much did you see?"

"Everything," he cracked his knuckles, "And I might spare you if you speak. Now."

"Oh Shigeto-san it really isn't that bad! Everything is okay now!" Rin stepped while still clutching tightly onto Naera. "The sword just hit her really hard!" purposefully, she omitted the entire time-swap act, as well as the fact that she remembered the sword hitting her and everything going black.

Naera groaned, and her human concealment fell. Revealing little fox ears at the top of her head, along with long claws, fangs, and a bushy orange fox tail.

 _Se ela inverteu o tempo, como lembro o que aconteceu? Por que ela teve que trocar os carimbos de hora na filmagem na estação? Outras pessoas são capazes de testemunhar a mudança no tempo, ou aqueles que estão diretamente envolvidos são capazes de recordar a situação, enquanto os arredores deles esquecem. Eu apenas rezo para que Shigeto não testemunhe a mudança._

 _[If she reversed time, then how do I remember what happened? Why did she have to swap the time stamps on the footage at the station? Are other people able to witness the shift in time, or are those who are directly involved able to recall the situation while arounds around them forget. I just pray that Shigeto didn't witness the change.]_

Dion panicked when her concealment dropped, worried about the consequences of his cousin's true nature. Exasperated, he tangled his fingers in his afro before yanking it slightly, and clenching his own green eyes.

"Speak, NOW!" Shigeto demanded, and his hair began to raise slightly as his youki crackled and flared outward, flickering the lights in the old building and causing the electronic clock on the wall to fade in and out, before resetting to 00:00.

Rin pretended to ignore the little show, busing herself with folding the cloth to reapply pressure to the wound. The old man returned, and handed her some clean linens.

"Thank you Ojii-san."

Naera covered Rin's hand with her own, pressing the wound while her eyes watered. "We just left a record shop, and decided to explore a little. When we came in, we looked around the displays. The one that was mounted on the wall here caught all of our interest, and when Rin stood under it, it began to rattle. So I pushed her, and it fell on me. But it seemed like the sword somehow...reacted to her?"

"Iie, backtrack yourself." He started menacingly, "you are withholding important information."  
Dion sucked in a tight breath, and Rin decided to take it upon herself, "The sword fell on me first, Shigeto-san, but Naera and Dion here said that I began to seize, and Naera decided to prevent the incident from occurring in the first place."

His aura seemed placated, and his hair fell back into its usual regal bearing.

"Girl, where did you learn such a thing?"  
Naera pulled away from Rin's chest, before sitting up more fully to answer, "I didn't learn it, it was something I just did as a child. I figured that my kitsune heritage just allowed me to do it as a form of trickery. An illusion of sorts, but not true time travel if that makes sense."

Dion looked pointedly while mouthing at Naera to be silent. The wounded girl nodded, before reaching her left hand out to splay her fingers, and reaching upward and snapping with her right hand.

Time truly did freeze then.

Leaving Rin statuesque, Dion stuck with his finger at his lip, and Totosai frozen - the basin of water slipping out of his hand, but the water inside splashed and remained fixed.

Naera looked upwards at Sesshomaru, "I don't know exactly how this works," she paused before looking around the frozen scene before them, "but today was the first I used it outside of some prank. Rin started seizing, and I think the sword was calling her to possession. Shigeto, I don't know you like that, but you're going to have to let Rin onto what exactly she's stumbling into here. She told us about the whole getup-Seemed like she had plans to stew in guilt today. But, that's not the issue here-pretending to be human isn't going to somehow add incentive to the whole charade, if anything it'll make you seem more distant. The sword, blonde bitch, and many more supernatural entities to come will be after her for even being near you!"

"SILENCE!"

"Listen to me! You're going to have to let her in before the week is out! You're straining your human concealment, and you could drain your youki like that! How long you've been sporting that form? I can sense it!"

"Say nothing of this interaction. Actually, erase it."

"No! You bastard! For what, for Rin to forget an entire day? You're depriving her!"

His face tightened before commanding, "Resume time."

Naera spread her hands out, before making a single clap above her head.

Suddenly, the electronic clock sped back up to the time it was supposed to have been.

Everyone remained frozen until the clock reached it's destined time, and the water basin fell, splashing water everywhere.

Rin gasped, "Ojii-san you've got quite a mess going on here."  
Dion touched his mouth, unsure of why he was touching his lips in the first place. "Dude, I need some lip balm."

Rin looked down at her hands, "Where'd this come from? Naera! Your head!"

Naera shrugged Rin off, "My head healed right up, told you it took nothing."

"Well i'm glad! Ojii-san, let me help you with that mess."

When everyone's attention was elsewhere, Naera shrugged at Shigeto.

In a flash, he picked up the fallen sword, before throwing it at the girl. Naera shrieked, and threw her hands up to protect her from the blade. It spliced her palms, allowing blood to run along the blade.

"Pick it up." Shigeto commanded once more.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?" Naera yelled.

He walked up to her, before picking up the blade at her feet and shoving it into her hands.

Totosai gasped, "That sword is not meant to held by anyone! It was forged years ago with the intention of realigning the cosmos! Only a Kami can wield such a thing!"

Naera held the sword with both hands and terrible posture. The girl never had any proper training with weaponry.

"Swipe it." Shigeto commanded over Totosai's rants.

Utterly unpracticed, Naera swung the weapon, and opened a portal into space.

She dropped the weapon and stared into the galactic abyss lain before her. Eventually, the portal faded into vapor.

Shigeto laughed bitterly, "Chichi-ue has no bounds, does he? This sword, obviously is a companion to Tenseiga."

Totosai sighed, "Sesshomaru, this weapon is not a fang of your father's, but rather, your mother's."

Dion scratched his head, "Why would a weapon made by his mom be passed down to my cousin? They aren't even related!"

"Something about instructions from your father." Totosai shrugged.

Rin so desperately wanted to ask about Shigeto's true name, but kept silent in hopes of allowing the issue to slide. She needed time to figure out how that name rung a bell.

 _An Inuyoukai, named Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru-sama._ Then it clicked.

 _Sesshomaru-sama!_

She kept the revelation to herself.

Shigeto walked clearly across the room before throttling the old man, "And you didn't have the decency to tell me!"

"How could I have told you, you fool! You never listen! I hadn't seen you in so many years, then you appeared 6 years ago with no intention of listening to me!"

Angrily, Shigeto gave Totosai his back, "We will continue _this_ conversation another day."

He then motioned towards Naera, "Learn how to wield your weapon, there will come a day that you will need it."

"How dafuck am I supposed to just up and teach myself to wield a weapon?"

"Because I will personally see to it that you do. Your incentive to learn? Your life."

"Yeah right, you pile of dog-shit! You can't just kill me!"

"Foolish girl, that is not what I conveyed! Someone else may yearn for your lifeblood. But I do not."

Dion cocked his head, "Just say you'd teach her, Goddamn."

Totosai sighed and slumped on an old chair, _I've really lived too long for all of this mess._

"It's a good thing I no longer forge swords, and only papers." he grumbled.

Sesshomaru gave him a pointed look before taking his leave.

"Guys I'm so sorry about today! I truly hope to make this all up, but I've gotta go." She hugged Naera while she held the silver and orange sword with one hand. Stunned, the girl returned the hug halfheartedly and wordlessly.

"Ojii-san, I apologize for Shigeto's rudeness! I hope you can find it within yourself to forgive him." She hugged Totosai, and it clicked. "Rin-chan? The girl who traveled with Sesshomaru all those years ago?"

"Yes Totosai, it's me. And funny enough, I remember you too! Don't pull anyone's fangs too hard now!" She smiled halfheartedly with a deep melancholy behind them.

Naera turned, "What's going on?"

Rin whispered, "It's a long story, but everything just clicked today. I used to have dreams of this..previous life. I thought it was all just me being a daydreamer, but it's real. I lived it, and I remember it. I'll have to tell you later, I don't have much time."

Dion nodded, "Thanks for the stuff today Rin, and for hanging out with us. We hope to see you again."

She laughed, "Don't worry, I'll pester Sesshomaru-sama to get you guys in for a wedding invite."

Naera giggled back, "Well damn, we hope to see you before then!"

Rin pulled both of them in for a side hug, before waving her goodbyes and running down the narrow stairwell.

Totosai's jaw hung slack. "What a small world."

Naera nodded, "You could say that again."

"Speaking of which, for ruining my hardwood floors today you're both going to help me, help Rin-chan."

Dion groaned, "But we're just visiting NYC! I wanna go explore!"  
"Well, you could go ahead and feel bad that you didn't help your friend."

"Ugh!" Naera groaned, "Let's just get started so we can finish it!"

"It'll be fun, we're forging documents. Little Kitsune, you can go as wild as you'd like."

Naera smiled, "Sounds good, Gramps! Can I make moneybags look like a douchebag in his photo documents? He didn't pay me back for covering his ass!"

Totosai smiled, "I'd love to get back at that miserable child."

Naera and Dion hi-fived each other, before locking up and following Totosai up the stairwell to the workstation.

Rin followed behind Sesshomaru, and felt content to skip along like days long gone.

Although it was several lifetimes away, it felt like picking up from just yesterday.

Hopefully,

An opportunity to present her memories of those days long gone

Would make itself known.

Fin: Gettin' down to Business


	10. The Grande Expose

**Y-ICEY** Hey hun, I'm so sorry that the whole time-stop thing with Naera was confusing, I'll be clearing that up within the next few chapters, but unfortunately it wouldn't be until after paperwork gets situated! ;)

 **Guest** THANK YOU!

 **Therecei3ver** Oh hun, you are fine! I totally understand, I've lost touch with some other lovely fics and forgot to review a few because of school as well. Thank you so much for following each chapter. I also got backed up with this fic because of school and some other personal things as well.

Guest **Orifice** Thank you so much for rereading sweetie! I'm so happy that you like the little details!

 **Enjoy guys!**

00000

Naera looked at Dion, and Dion grinned back.

"He looks...menacing." Totosai whispered as he looked at the pre-made migrant visa Naera made.

"Menacing is an understatement, Gramps - He looks like he needs to be on an FBI watchlist." Dion stated, almost proudly.

"Damn, maybe we should tone it. They might question why...Rin wanted to marry the guy." Naera stated doubtfully.

"-Mmm, Nahhh." Both Totosai and Dion agreed.

"Well, we did it Gramps! We finished nearly everything-save if he asks for anything extra." Naera continued.

"Kami, I hope he doesn't! I'm too old to be doing these." Totosai groaned while rubbing his back.

"Well, how are old are you anyways gramps?" Dion asked.

"Hmm, lemme see…" Totosai began grumbling and counting under his breath.

"I'm unsure, but according to what I remember, I'm about 2 million years old."

"HOLY! I wish I could grow to be that old!" Naera cried.

"Way to rub it in, Naera!" Dion sighed.

"Why in heaven would you want to be that old?" Totosai cried, genuinely surprised.

"Beca-" Dion cut Naera before she could finish, "I," he started by beating his chest, "WANT TO BE ABLE TO RETELL THE SECRETS OF HUMANITY AND RECITE THE EARTH'S HISTORY! I WANT TO LIVE LONG ENOUGH TO SEE THE PROGRESSION OF TIME!"

"Ahh, youngins. Well I could tell you what I'm familiar with another day."

Naera cocked her head, "Gramps, are you sure they'll be another time-you know, with your age and all?"

Totosai rolled some documents and bopped Naera in the head, "OUCH!"

"That didn't even hurt, and I'm more than sure I still have some time left! I'm just sad to know that I wouldn't be able to see the end of time as we know it." He declared.

"-Why would you want to see the end of the earth? I mean, like wouldn't you be killed?" Dion wondered aloud.

"That's what I want to know!" Totosai continued, "Maybe the earth would cease to exist and we end up living on another planet. I'm unsure, but very curious!"

Dion's phone began to ring, and he picked up.

"Yeah, uh huh, see you then." Dion looked up at Naera before the line ended, "That was Matthew, he wants us to meet him and Amani for dinner. I think we should go."

Naera smiled before shaking Totosai's hand, "Thank you Gramps, you made me very happy by allowing me to get back at Shigeto!"

"No problem kids, you just be safe out there. Oh child wait, before you go, let me give you a sheath for that sword, as well as a holding sash."

Totosai got up and began rummaging through a wardrobe before producing a deep mahogany sheathe and a teal sash.

"Here, tie it to your waist and tie the sheath's cord to your sash, that way, you may carry the sword."

"Okay, thank you!" Naera nodded before taking the items from him.

Dion eyed the sword with disgust as Naera tied the items to her waist.

"Goodnight children, be safe."

Totosai followed them to the stairwell, and opened the door for them to exit, while the chimes went off.

"Night Gramps!" Both greeted and waived on their way out.

00000

Rin bit her lip as the car ride remained awkwardly silent. Neither said a word, and seemingly, he had no intention of speaking, either.

Rin silently prayed to God that the ride wouldn't continue in the same manner.

After some time they arrived, and with embarrassment fresh on her mind, Rin excused herself immediately to her room.

00000

"Goodmorning, Sunshine!" Aka cooed.

Rin jumped up violently, still dazed "Bom dia! Wait, Good Morning!"

"Wow child, you're still half asleep! It's already 9!"

Rin rolled out of the bed respectfully, before promptly beginning to make it up. "I'm so sorry!"

"Sorry for what? Child, this place is pristine! I hope you aren't cleaning it all day!"

Rin laughed then, "No ma'am, we were away for most of the weekend. We arrived late last night."

Aka nodded, but didn't respond to Rin as she watched her intently.

"Well, judging by your bloodshot eyes you were insanely busy. I should just let you get some rest." Her voice held an edge of worry that Rin couldn't exactly place.

Rin silently cursed the situation before rubbing her eyes, _a half-truth should suffice, no? Still, I hate lying._

"Aka-san, apologies! I need to finish putting away these things I bought. We'd purchased them all on Friday, and Saturday we left early to meet with Shigeto's friend from the Bureau of Vital Statistics. The good news is, my birth certificate and so on can be reinstated. Bad news is, could take upwards of a few weeks to get them since they aren't US documentation. I wish i'd protected my vital information better.."

"Child, the most important thing is your life. Everything else can always be replaced. May I ask, do you have any family or friends who are worried about your well being? I'm deeply concerned that as of yet I haven't heard a thing about your family."

Rin blanched, "Aka-san, I-I have no family."

The woman froze while picking up a box, "What?"

"I-I don't have any family. I lost them years ago in a fire. I-I'm sorry I shouldn't be weighing you down like this so early in the morning."

Aka continued, "No one? No aunts, uncles, cousins? Not even some extended family?"

Rin shook her head, before her throat began to knot, "I do have some family on my dad's side, but they want nothing to do with me."

The older woman sat on the foot of the bed besides Rin, "I am so sorry. A lovely person like yourself shouldn't be alone in this world."

"Oh, it's fine really! Please put that box down ma'am, I could get this cleared up myself!"

Aka sighed, "With this much sweetie, I don't think so. Let's tackle this together."

Rin gave a thumbs up before running off to brush her teeth.

00000

Aka finally placed the last of the shoes in the walk-in-wardrobe, before standing up and calling Rin in the bathroom.

"Hey Rin, I know we've finished up here, but I don't feel comfortable leaving you all home alone. Would you like to run some errands with me?"

Rin giggled, "But Aka-san, I would've loved to create my own rendition of Home Alone 2!"

Aka scoffed before returning Rin's giggle, "Please stop calling me Aka-san. You can just call me Aka, or even aunty would suffice."

"Oh no! I couldn't ma'am, I don't feel comfortable doing so. I truly don't feel it's proper for me to overstep my bounds, especially since I'm just a guest."

Aka sighed, "Girl, just what am I going to do with you?"

Rin just smiled with a shrug.

00000

Aka and Rin sped through the quaint little city in an old 1977 Lincoln Continental.

The two pulled up to Costco, and Rin grinned with all teeth on display.

"I love Costco! We have it in Japan, too! Their bread is awesome!"  
Aka laughed, "I guess that's a constant, huh? I must say, I do fancy their bread myself. Have you tried the cranberry walnut bread?"

"Mmm, not that I recall?"

"Well, young lady we need to do some groceries, and that's just another item on our list for today."

Rin huffed before dropping her shoulders, "You should've told me! I could've saved you some time and made the list myself, Aka-san!"

Aka unbuckled her seatbelt while shuffling for her purse, "Well young lady, you were out of town! I think that would be the last thing on your mind."

Rin unbuckled her seatbelt as well, "You're right, considering the insane weekend I had! Also, that reminds me, I don't think we should do all of the groceries here at Costco! I don't want to buy too many things in bulk and they go to waste!"

Aka looked at Rin incredulously, "You're both young, so obviously you're going to be very hungry."

"Ma'am you have a large family from what I recall! I don't think Shigeto-san and I are going to manage to clear 5 pounds of apples unless you're willing to split it up!"

"I couldn't!"

"I will force you to take them!"

Aka waved her hand and exited the vehicle.

Rin followed behind her, and Aka handed Rin both the Costco and credit card. Rin flashed the card to the greeter and handed it back to Aka.

"Young lady, those are not my cards! Shigeto-san handed it to me earlier, so I'd suggest you put it away."  
Rin blinked before registering the comment, and placed it in her purse.

 _Mesmo que não tenhamos falado, ele não deixa uma pedra solta._

 _[Even though we haven't been on speaking terms, he doesn't leave a single stone unturned.]_

Rin shrugged as they passed the produce aisle, and debated on what to pick up.

"Spinach is always a constant." Aka mumbled.

Rin overheard and joined in, "I'm not picky! So since I'm here I'll pick up some bell peppers, mushrooms, carrots, rice, potatoes, the usuals."

Aka met Rin's eyes, "Are you sure?"

"Yeah! I mean, why not?"

Aka grimaced, "I wish my children were like you. Somehow each and every one of them have some self-imposed dietary restriction."

At that, Rin chuckled lightly behind her hand.

00000

"Oh, Aka-san, I cannot possibly finish all of this up, please allow me to split with you!" Rin groaned as she exited Costco, pushing the cart with a 50 pound bag of rice, as well as all sorts of vegetables, meats, snacks, and non-perishable seasonings.

Aka sighed, "I don't think it's that much."

 _Rin knew exactly why she was saying it, and didn't want to raise any red flags._

"Shigeto-san really isn't a big eater, and he's picky too. My heart would break if this went bad."

Aka sighed, "Alright. Just because I know he isn't a big eater, really, what does he even eat?"

The receipt checker extended her hand for the receipt, and Rin handed it to her.

The lady reviewed the receipt and the groceries, before handing back the signed receipt with a, "Thank you!"

As soon as the two stepped outside Rin's teeth began to chatter, "This cold burns my face!"

Aka laughed, "Well, it is that season. I'll tell you what, slathering come shea butter or cocoa butter really stops the windburn. I think I have some in the car."

Rin nodded while pushing the cart, "I'd appreciate it!"

The duo reached the beat up continental, and proceeded to load the trunk and backseat.

After they were done, Aka climbed into the driver's seat and proceeded to fight with the ignition.

"Uh-oh."

"Oh, it's fine! She does this all the time."

After a little fight, the car finally revved to life, and allowed them to pull off.

When they exited the parking lot, Aka looked over her shoulder to the left before merging.

"Forgive me Rin, I don't mean to be intrusive but do you have enough undergarments?"

Rin turned red, "I do!"

"Are they just basic pack underwear?"

"...They are?"

Aka sighed, "You're a young lady! Not a child! You're entitled to having some more luxurious lingerie."

Rin forced an exhale, "Excuse me?"

"I'm not saying it's for anyone else! That's for you! When I was your age I was excited to order lovely sets from catalogues."

Rin covered her face, "I'm fine, I can assure you Aka-san!"  
"I'll have none of that! We, my dear, are heading to the mall."

"God please, not Victoria's secret! Their crotches are too long!"

"Oh heavens no, we're heading to Soma!"

Rin could only groan.

00000

The duo walked into Soma and the female sales floor assistant approached them.

"Hello ladies! Do any of you need a professional fitting today."

"Oh yes, my daughter here does." Aka informed the assistant.

Rin turned a violent shade of red, before mumbling "I'm not stripping myself bare to get measured today!"

Aka turned, disregarding the associate momentarily, "Pray tell, young lady what kind of bra are you wearing today?"

"Racerback bralette?"

"You need something with properly sized bands and cups! Those things are just one size fit all, with no real support!"

The associate watched uncomfortably as they went back and forth in Japanese.

Rin turned to the associate with a nervous smile, before returning her gaze back to Aka, "I don't have much in that department, I don't need any additional support! There's-There's nothing to support"

Aka disregarded Rin entirely, before starting in English "Size her."

Rin squealed with embarrassment as the associate led her to a fitting room.

"It's not that bad! Trust me, when I came for my first fitting I was so nervous, but I was allowed to keep on a thin spaghetti strap tank during mine. I think the fitter wouldn't mind."

Rin looked at the busty associate, "I hope so."

The associate relayed some instructions from the fitter, then notified her that the fitter would be with her momentarily, before taking off.

Rin sat bare from the top up and seethed on the inside.

 _Oh deus, e está frio, meus mamilos estão ... Jeez! Isso é terrível!_

 _[Oh god, and it's cold, my nipples are-Jeez! This is terrible!]_

The fitter entered the curtained fitting room and gave Rin a warm smile.

"Hello young lady, how do you do today?"

Rin smiled _as if she weren't half naked._

"Hello, fine, thank you. Yourself?"

"Dandy, young lady. Can I ask you to stand here and lift your arms?"

Rin tried to overcome her embarrassment and died a bit on the inside as she raised her arms.

The lady was quick, but paused before redoing the measurements.

"Don't be ashamed young lady, we all have them."

Rin grimaced over her shoulder towards the woman.

The lady sighed as Rin put her sweater back on, "We have a tad bit of a problem."

Rin cringed, _Há algo errado com meu peito_

 _[There's something wrong with my boobs, isn't there?!]_

"It's nothing bad. You just happen to fall between cup sizes A and B. I think B would be a bit of a better fit, but I couldn't even give you bras to try today."  
Rin's eyes flew open, "Come again?"

"Oh! Your band size is a 26, and we don't carry anything smaller than 30 in store! Usually, I would recommend going with a larger cup size and a smaller band for a snug fit. I would have to specialty order them for you and have you come back in, if you would like."

"Um, okay, I guess we can do that."

"Alrighty then, I'll make some orders and get your contact information for when they arrive. In the meantime, my associate can show you to our panty selection. We have a 6 for 36$ sale, as well as a buy 3 get 2 free sale on thongs. Although, I don't think the alternative would interest you."

"Thank you." Rin died on the inside, _Deus, se você está me ouvindo apenas me ferir agora! Ataque-me agora Senhor! Eu não posso fazer isso!_

 _[God, if you're hearing me just smite me now! Strike me now Lord! I can't do this!]_

Between the pressuring of Aka and the floor associate, she ended up picking some lacy boyshorts and retro-looking high waisted briefs.

"Well, at least when I'm done here, I'll look like a vintage star!"

The associate nodded, "But if I had your body, I'd want to look like a bombshell."

Aka laughed, "To each their own, I guess!"

00000

"See that wasn't so bad, was it?" Aka smiled.

"Forgive my bluntness, but it was pretty bad! I can't fathom returning for the bra fitting session."

"Ah, don't sweat it! You can model in your bathroom after it's said and done!"

Rin laughed as she readjusted the bag over her coat.

The two left the strip mall and slid into the '77 Continental, but the vehicle had other plans.

Aka kept revving the engine, and the car would. not. start.

"Oh no for real this time." Aka sighed.

Rin looked at the groceries in the car, and the incriminating soma bag.

"I can order a lyft!" Rin supplied.

"No, no! It's fine, my niece wouldn't mind!"

Rin relaxed considerably.

"Are you truly nervous about just a little bag?" Aka teased while dialing her niece.

Rin's retort was cut as Aka spoke to her niece.

"My niece said 20 minutes."

"Are you sure?"

"Sweetie," she admonished, "I've already made the call. It's fine."

00000

"Hey aunty!" A jovial voice cheered while pulling up to the lincoln.

"Saera!" Aka greeted, "This is Rin! The girl I was telling you about."

"Hi Rin! I've heard so much about you! Come on in, I know you guys are cold. I can move the groceries."

Rin refused, "Oh no! Your aunty should get in, but I've got this."

Saera shook her head and opened up the driver's door of the red subaru outback.

Rin couldn't contain her shock as Saera climbed out the car with her very pregnant stomach.

The two quickly moved the groceries from the car and into the truck before climbing back in.

"Oh! You guys went Soma?"

Rin nodded while Aka enthusiastically ranted about the experience.

"Aunty, you need to stop scaring girls!"

"But bras are important! They stop your breast from falling!"

"Aunty, that's not true."

"Well, I guess I'm a traditionalist."

"Sorry Rin-chan, my aunty did the same thing to me when I was younger. She really believes in good underwear. Hell, she still does it."  
Rin giggled, "It's alright. My mom would've done the same."

Saera smiled, "Well aunty, when my husband comes home I'll have him tow the car."

00000

"Over the weekend I met a girl named Naera! It's so funny how your names are almost the same."

"If the lottery were letters, I would've told you to definitely play 'a-e-r-a'"

"Just watch, i'm gonna meet someone named Aera!"

Aka watched with gratitude that Rin and Saera were getting along, her niece was a sweet girl who unfortunately didn't have very many friends. Someone outside of their family of absolute kooks needed to befriend the poor child.

The three were in the kitchen preparing a light snack, before a greedy figure entered the kitchen.

"Yoshida! Why are you here?"

The guy wearing a ramen tracksuit shrugged, "Was hungry?"

Rin blinked at the seemingly materializing figure.

"Oh yeah I forgot to tell you aunty, Yoshida came this morning."

"You're hungry?" Aka admonished before knocking his head with her knuckle, "like we don't have food at home! You make me seem like such a terrible mother!"

Yoshida ducked to avoid the next incoming hit, "But you never have anything instant!" he whined.

Rin blinked while trying to make sense of his half red, half green hair. _Maybe the christmas spirit?_

Saera sighed while taking a bite of cucumber salad.

"Oh! Who's that?" Yoshida smiled while checking Rin out.

"Hey! Looking at women like that in my house is off limits, Yoshi!" Saera admonished.

Aka looked near to having a stroke, and Rin quickly poured some chilled water in a glass with squeezed lime to lower her anger-induced blood pressure spike.

She then helped Aka take a seat in the dining area and encouraged her to calm down.

Yoshida, on the other hand, decided snapchatting his surroundings would be great idea.

"This is my pad, you know, we out here living large."

Saera cut him a nasty glare and snatched his phone.

She decided to make a quick snap, "This isn't Yoshida's house guys! It's mine, his cousin's! He's a struggling soundcloud artist that lives in his mom's basement, so ladies, he's not worth it."

Yoshida snatched his phone back, "Hey!"

Aka glared over her glass, "Yoshida, if you think you could fool Rin here, you're the fool."

Yoshida laughed nervously while scratching his twisted hair, "Oh ma, it's not like that! You know, in order to make some deals I've gotta speak things into existence."

Aka picked up the remainder of the lemon water before sprinkling her son.

"Like I'm really going to fall for that, Yoshida!"

Rin cringed and pretended to not hear any of that.

"Oh Saera, could you help me divide the groceries?" Rin asked sweetly, to give Yoshida some privacy during his scolding.

The pregnant girl nodded, and met Rin by the door to divide out the bulk sized produce. Rin generously gave Saera some fruits, vegetables, and even split the beef and chicken between them.

Rin squatted when Saera dropped some of the limes she gave her, and Yoshida was quick to stare her down from the kitchen while his mother sung her soul.

"Oh, damn, she got a fatty." he muttered.

Aka was livid, "ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING TO ME?" between pants, she followed her son's line of sight.

"I did not raise you like this, Yoshida! I brought you into this world and will not hesitate to take you _out_!"

Her son, unfortunately, had a one track mind and continued to stare, unheeding of his mother's warnings.

Aka angrily refilled her glass at the fridge before dumping it on Yoshida.

"Here's a drink since you've been so thirsty!"

Saera and Rin walked in at the tail end, unsure of what transpired.

Yoshida gasped and smacked his lips as he became thoroughly drenched.

"Aunty! What's going on here?"

Rin grabbed a kitchen towel and flung it over Yoshida's hair to try to try him off.

 _Wrong move, kid._

Rin rubbed at his hair, and Yoshida, being the creep he was, enjoyed the contact a little too much.

Saera took her aunt outside for some fresh air, afraid that her son would really land her in the hospital.

Rin, back in the house, tried to warn Yoshida.

"Ah, Yoshida-san, your mother is such a genteel woman, but she's getting up there in age. I think you should be more mindful of your behavior so that you can take better care of her."

Yoshida blinked, "I don't speak Japanese."

"Ah" Rin sighed, before switching to English, "Yoshida-san, your mother is getting older. Be more mindful of her health by minding your behavior."

He either didn't hear what she said, or didn't care.

"Damn, your accent is hot. Where are you from? I mean, you speak Japanese but your voice is so distinct."

Rin was getting upset, "My accent is not 'hot' Yoshida-san. I am simply speaking."

Yoshida nodded, "Sorry."

Rin huffed before turning her back, "I'm going to check on your mother. In the meantime, you should apologize for whatever it was you did."

Yoshida, on the other hand filled his eyes with the seat of her jeans.

Rin joined Saera and Aka outside on the porch, "Oh Aunty, It's about time you get rid of that old lincoln."

"I know, but my husband brought it for me when we were still dating. Plus, I've been saving up for Yoshida to go back to school."

"Aunty, that's a lost cause."

"I know, I mean I have more than enough saved for him to go to school, get an apartment, and even another NORMAL little car if he chose, but i've been reluctant to dip into my savings because a part of me still has hope for him, while another just gave up."

Saera shook her head as Rin approached, and the girl backtracked.

Unsure, Rin decided to avoid Yoshida in the kitchen and sat on the livingroom sofa.

Yoshida seemed to have catch the hint, and placed the rest of the groceries away for his cousin.

After a while Aka didn't return, and Rin got worried.

She stood to go check on them, only to be met by Yoshida approaching her from the side.

"Hey, I didn't catch your name?"

Rin struggled, "Rin?"

"Rin, that's a cute name. Are you available?"

"Oh, oh no, I'm engaged!"

He looked at her for a long moment, "Dude must be trash, I don't see a ring on your finger."

"Oh, my fiance is-very kind man. We discussed the arrangement on amicable terms. He wanted my consent before surprising me."

Saera entered with Aka behind her, "He's got money, not like you, who leeches!"

Yoshida sucked his teeth, "Damn rich dudes." he mumbled.

After sulking for a moment, he turned to Rin, "You don't seem materialistic, or maintained for that matter."

Saera saw exactly why her aunt got angry, "Dude! You don't say stuff like that to people!"

Aka pushed Saera down to the couch, afraid that she'd over exert herself and pop, quite literally.

Suddenly feeling more naked than she did at the store, Rin pulled the pillow from the sofa to her chest.

Yoshida inched closer before his mother's glare sent him scuttling away.

"God, he scattered away like a roach on the kitchen floor when the light turns on." Saera mumbled.

Aka was livid, "Rin, sweetheart, I am so sorry you had to meet my son like this. I can assure you young lady, I didn't raise him to be like that." The woman leaned her elbow on the armrest and balanced her fingers on her temple, "I do apologize from the bottom of my heart, I should've listened to you earlier."

Rin waved her off, "No Aka-san, it wasn't your fault. You know your vehicle better than I do, so it's not something we saw coming."

Aka sighed, "You're such a sweet girl, I dragged you along today against your will. This wouldn't have happened if I respected your wishes."

Tears brimmed in the old woman's eyes, and Rin felt so sorry for her.

"Aunty it's not your fault, like Rin-chan said, you didn't see this coming."

"Agreed, Okaasan, we didn't know. Don't worry, I'm not offended, and I certainly don't think any less of you! Let's set the table for dinner to get our mind off of things."

Aka smiled despite her tears, and joined a very pregnant Saera and Rin to set the table.

Although, Saera fell victim to snacking again.

"Sorry guys, usually I help but these cravings have been so intense!"

Rin laughed, "You've done so much already! I'm surprised you're able to do such a thing in that state! I couldn't do it!"

Then Rin rubbed Saera's back and returned to setting the table.

"I can't wait till Himori gets home, I'm starved!" Saera groaned.

"Tell Himori to get the car whenever, Yoshida is going to let me use that stupid anime Mustang! Especially since he does nothing around the house."  
"Ah aunty, don't you have anything important in there? At least just to pick them up and have it in the garage?"

"Oh no, it's too late. I hate doing anything after the sun sets."

"But he already has the truck."

"The truck? Why? Wasn't he at work?"

"No ma'am, today was his day off. He went hunting."

Rin gaped, "Hunting?"

Saera shifted in her seat, "Mmm hmm, it's deer season. So he loves to hunt."

Rin blinked, "Is he a country boy?"

"Oh, yeah!" Saera responded, "He grew up in Pennsylvania. Still freaks me out. But hey, I get delicious deer jerky out of it."

Rin heard keys jingling at the door and snapped her head up, "I think you might be saved by the bell! Or, keys for that matter!"

Saera smiled, "Oh, thank god! I can eat my aunty's food!

Rin glanced up as three men came shuffling in. The apparent youngest, wore all camouflage with a buck emblem on the back. The other two, seemed to be older and both wore dark hunter green canvas pants, and dark grey and brown jackets.

"Taidama!" the youngest yelled as he kicked off his boots.

Yoshida looked up from the couch, "Sup, Himori!".

Himori gave him a pointed glare, before purposefully ignoring him and greeting his wife, Saera.

The older men removed their own boots with a silent, "Konnichiwa."

Aka-beamed after greeting her husband, "This is my husband, Kanata, and my brother, Taichi."

Rin greeted them both, before Saera skipped over from the doorway, "Hi Dad! How was the hunt?"

"Ah, it was good. We caught several deers."

Almost childlike, Himori joined in, "Yeah, and they were huge."

Rin felt saddened that such lovely creatures were killed, but also understood the ramifications of overpopulation.

Aka chatted quitely with her husband about something, and Rin shifted her awareness from the father and daughter duo, to eavesdrop on Aka and Kanata.

 _God, I'm so nosy!_

Rin eventually gave up when she realized she couldn't make out their conversation.

With a sigh, she pulled out her phone and checked the time. 7:33.

 _Eu nem sei mais, não é como Sesshoumaru-sama para não me mandar uma mensagem._

 _[I don't even know anymore, this isn't like Sesshomaru-sama to not text me.]_

She chuckled under her breath at the absurdity of the thought, _An ancient demon sitting round' to text me._

 _No entanto, ainda estou preocupado. Oh, Sesshoumaru-sama, o que eu vou fazer?_

 _Como vou descrever esse fenômeno? Estou quebrando meu cérebro aqui._

 _[Nevertheless, I'm still concerned. Oh, Sesshomaru-sama, what am I even going to do?_

 _How AM I going to describe this phenomenon? I'm breaking my brain here.]_

Steeling her resolve, Rin decided to call Sesshomaru.

"He didn't pick up?"

Rin jumped, "Oh, Aka-san please don't scare me like that!"

Aka made a face, "That's concerning, you've been texting him all day, no?"

Rin nodded, "Yeah, I'm getting concerned about him. I guess I should give him a breather."

The elder woman's brows furrowed, "Did something happen?"

Too quickly for belief, Rin shot back, "No! Nothing!?"

Aka placed her hand on her chin, "Child, not even you believe that! It's getting late, would you like us to drop you home?"

"Heavens! No! I'm not in a rush."

Aka sighed, but accepted her response.

00000

"Dinner was great, Aunty!" Himori sighed contentedly.

"Well, I'm flattered."

"Yeah mom! Tastes great!" Yoshida beamed.

Aka balled up a cloth napkin before throwing it at him. "You're in isolation! Be silent!"

Kanata leaned over the table and rubbed his temples tiredly, "Listen to your mother, Yoshida."

"But-" "Stop whining!" Kanata scolded.

Himori and Taichi gave Yoshida a mean glare that sent him sliding into his seat.

"Really, I don't know how my sister have given birth to a child like you, Yoshida."

Rin squinted, "Apologies for my interruption but, that's a little mean, Taichi-san."

The man laughed, "It's fine, he bounces right back!"

"Thanks, Rin! I only caught some of what you said, but I appreciate you standing up for me." Yoshida beamed.

Rin's eyes flew open before mouthing to Aka, "I thought he couldn't speak Japanese?"

Aka sighed, "He's a selective listener, and don't stand up for him! He's going to become fixated on you!"

Yoshida scratched his head, "I didn't quite catch that."

Kanata leaned in, before starting in English, "That's because you aren't supposed to. Can't you take a hint?"  
Taichi placed a hand on Kanata's shoulder, before continuing with mock concern "You expect too much of him considering his impediment! Be more mindful, Kanata-san."

Kanata gave Taichi a nasty glare, while the other smiled a shit-eating grin.

With a grumble, Kanata shook him off. "Bastard, he gets it from you!"

Aka shot her husband a stern look, and Rin stifled the urge to giggle.

"How'd about we clean this place up, drop Rin home, and go haul Aunty's car?" Saera interjected, "It is getting late, you know."

"How many times have I told you to give up the old Lincoln?" Kanata groaned.

"But I like that car! I'll have you know-"

"It's old! Just drop it!" both Yoshida and Himori groaned in unison exasperatedly, before looking at each other, blushing, and turning away.

"Nerds!" Saera huffed.

"Definite Nerds!" Taichi agreed in heavily accented English.

00000

Rin stood outside with Yoshida, who continued to try to spit game while Kanata and Himori moved some outdoor gear out of the truck.

"Hey, wanna hear my music?"

Rin grimaced internally, "Sure?"

"Ugh, alright, gimme a sec."

Rin looked up into the dark sky and pleaded for help.

A nice beat popped up, and her eyebrows furrowed, but when he started rapping, her heart dropped, and her soul began to ascend.

"Oh, no."

" _We out here mixing codiene, promethazine, xans in a fifty ounce. Drinking lean, fucking spleens, damn and I hit the couch. My haters lookin' on me, my bitches riding on me. Them haters looking drained, as I drain another fifty ounce."_

Rin pursed her lips as his rapping and ad-libs became increasingly worse. He was rhythmically panting, while yelling 'Skrrt" every twenty seconds or so.

"-I brought this beat from a guy I know, and he's really talented. It's a work in progress, but I can't wait till I drop my album next month."

"Ah, maybe you should, uh, finish the track and edit it before the release, heh? Um, what's it named?"

"'Poppin' Xans, Bustin' 50' by Trio of Three-oh!"

Rin fought to control her expression, "Oh. That's, cool."

"Yeah, cause it's me; DJ Yoshi, and my gang, Air Force Juans, and Reaper Da Kidd! We've been on our grind all year to push this tape out for the new year."

"Well that's neat, I hope everything works out for you! Here's a pointer, use less ad-libs, and try incorporate them, uh, rhythmically. The panting is okay before you rap, but tone-tone it down during the actual verse. Takes away from the beat."

His eyes shone as he pushes a tuft of green hair under his purple hat.

Rin tried her best to remain cordial as she looked at his black and red getup for a coat, with ramen pants sticking out from the Naruto-esque Akatsuki cloak. His neon green and yellow sneakers and sushi socks didn't help, either. 

"Good Lord, Yoshida! That's terrible! Turn it off, you're just embarrassing yourself!" Himori scoffed.

Rin smiled nervously and waved Himori off, "it's fine, really!"

Himori shot her an incredulous stare, before switching to Japanese, "You know, you don't have to give him the time of day, right?"

Rin responded back in Japanese, "I don't want to be mean, he's proud of his craft. Whether we think it's good or not, he's trying, and it makes him happy. We should leave him be."

He scratched his cheek, "If you say so, if you say so."

Rin gave a crooked smile, and Himori shook his head, "You're gonna regret that. Kid's gonna act stupid and googly-eyed with ya."

Rin looked back at Yoshida, and gave him a nervous smile, "Yeah, Himori-san, I don't think we'll be crossing paths again, I think it's fine if I give him," she pinched her fingers, "a little encouragement."

Kanata crawled out of the Tahoe with a toolbox, "My son has a knack for appearing everywhere and anywhere, Rin-san. If he tried, he could be a stalker."

Himori laughed at Rin's horrified expression.

Kanata gave Rin a friendly pat on the shoulder, before warning her to sit in the third row of the Tahoe.

Himori gave Yoshida a sharp look, "Dumbass, sit in front with me! I don't trust you with Rin."

The boy was too far gone staring at Rin all googly-eyed, as he'd warned.

"Bro, that's sick!" Himori shoved Yoshida, and the boy lost his footing with an, "oof."

"Ah, just get in the damn car, idiot." The driver's door slammed.

00000

Saera sat behind her husband, Himori, who was driving the truck.

"Shouldn't we detach the carry-on trailer before we go?"

"Ahh, it'll take too long, Saera. We can do it in the morning."

The pregnant girl huffed before folding her arms. "Daddy? What do you say?"

Taichi rubbed his jaw, "I agree with Himori, it might get nasty later, so we should make this a quick trip."

Kanata sighed in relief beside Taichi, "Thank God, we aren't gonna haul that old junk!"

"It's not junk!" Aka huffed while pinching her husband's ear from behind.

"BRO! Orient Dragon Asian Market has the bix box of pocky 4 for 5! Can we swing by, Himori?"

"Bro, what the fuck?"

"Hey!" Taichi admonished, "Defer respect to your elders, young man."

Himori covered his mouth, "Oh, obaasan, I am so sorry."

Taichi sighed, "Don't do it again."

Yoshida stuck his tongue out and began to tease Himori.

"Well, I think we should go there! I want some Kohakutou!" Saera groaned while rubbing her belly.

"You shouldn't be eating so much sugar, Saera." Taichi lectured.

"Yeah, I agree. We aren't going to Dragon mart for some damn sugar candies!"

Aka sighed, "You know, if you deny a pregnant woman her cravings her children would have birthmarks in the shape of the food?"

Rin groaned, pulled from her thoughts; "It's true. My mom wanted a salad, and now I have a terrible birthmark. Don't take your chances."

"Hehe, tossed salad." Yoshida giggled.

Himori slammed the breaks at the light.

"Disgusting!" He murmured under his breath, "Okay, we're at the intersection! If another person agrees, we go! Speak now, or forever hold your peace."

"I should've spoken at your wedding, but you know..." Taichi commented offhandedly to Aka.

Kanata grumbled, while Aka stared at her brother incredulously, "Taichi!"

0000

Rin sat in the last of the Tahoe alongside Aka, and allowed her nerves to take the best of her.

She bit at her knuckles while worrying about Sesshomaru.

A nagging sensation at the end of her conscious kept bringing her back to her worries.

 _How can I even explain this phenomenon? These memories keep assaulting me left and right. But, I think I should be subtle about this._

Rin groaned as her headache began to throb.

 _Coisas que pareciam contornar a borda da minha consciência são tão claras agora. Coisas que pensei ter imaginado quando criança. Esses sonhos, devaneios mesmo. Eles são reais._

 _[Things that seemed to skirt at the edge of my conscious are so clear now. Things I thought I'd imagined as a child. These dreams, daydreams even. They're real.]_

Rin tried hard to remember everything at once, but it made her head hurt more.

She tried desperately to phase herself back into reality by listening to the other's conversations.

"It's true. My mom wanted a salad, and now I have a terrible birthmark. Don't take your chances." she warned.

Rin jerked forward when the breaks slammed.

"-or forever hold your peace!"

"ME!" Rin raised her hand up fast, and banged her wrist against the ceiling of the tahoe.

"OWH!" she seethed, while shaking her wrist out.

Saera seemed overjoyed, "YAY, KOHAKUTOU!"

00000

 _I need to prove this to myself. I need to know if this is real. I'm tired of doubting my sanity, and it's time to put these concerns to rest._

She watched as Saera and Himori were trapaising around the store for the sour kohakutou his wife so desperately craved.

Yoshida was crouched by the pocky display near the front, garnering some weird stares from the old man manning the register.

 _If my memory serves me correctly,_

"Sir, where are the sal-no, umeboshi?"

The old man gave her a wry smile, "Towards the back."

Rin could feel him watching her, _provavelmente me suspeita de furtos, como de costume._

 _Bem, não é como se não fosse verdade._

 _[probably suspects me of shoplifting, as usual. Well, it's not like it isn't true.]_

She kept guilting herself, and justifying the man's suspicions.

Without turning, she asked, "Sir, the Chan Pui Mui (Chinese plum candy) is too high. Could you get one down for me please?"

The man was shocked by her request, he barely recognized that she knew he was watching her from the aisle.

"U-Uh, sure, young miss. I-I can do that."

He picked up a grabber from the glass display, and prepared to knock down one of the plastic bags of plum candy.

"While you're there, could you please get a bag of the Li Hing Mui (Vietnamese dried prunes)?"

"Eating all that candy is going to get you sick, young ma'am."

Rin laughed, "It's not for me, I can assure you! Just the Li Hing Mui, other two are for someone else."

He blinked, before furrowing his brows and ruffling a hand through his salt and pepper gray hair.

"Did the recipient get married?"

Rin giggled, "No, but they are about to."

"Well, it would only be appropriate to wait until _after_ the wedding." He stated dryly.

She hung her head off to the side, "I know, but I'll give the person a pass. They really like them."

He nodded, "Well, I guess I can't go against that. Here you are."

Rin nodded her thanks, and the man kept tilting his head.

"Where are you from?" the store owner blurted.

Yoshida popped up from the display with 10 boxes of pocky. "SIR, THAT IS RUDE!"

Saera nodded, "Yeah, usually I don't agree with this fool, but he's right."

Himori nudged Saera, "It's only natural! He's just curious."

Saera looked near to tears, "It's offensive!"

Rin shook her head, "I'm Brazilian-Japanese, sir."

The man nodded sheepishly, "Sorry, I-"

Rin shook it off with a smile, while Saera gave the man a withering stare.

Himori took Saera's items, as well as Yoshida's and prepared to pay for it.

Rin pushed his card away with her hand, and placed her items on the counter to pay for them all.

The man's eyes widened at the black and gold credit card, and his jaw hung slack as she paid.

"Oh-oh, yes, your total is 23.48"

Rin hit yes on the card machine, and the man, still awestruck, bid them a goodnight.

 _Muito diferente da música que ele estava cantando ou retratando antes._

 _[So much more different than the tune he was singing, or portraying, earlier.]_

She felt uncomfortable about the whole card situation, but also felt relieved that for once, that she could actually pay.

As soon as they stepped out, Saera began ranting, "Rin, you don't have to answer to anyone about your heritage! Especially when they ask so rudely!"

Rin shrugged half-heartedly, "It's fine, I'm used to it. At least he wasn't as rude as some others."

"No! You don't owe anyone an explanation! Regardless, he was still rude! Even if it wasn't exactly egregious!"

Rin sighed, "Really, it's fine Saera!"

"They will not be getting my business anymore!"

"Really, it wasn't even that bad!" Himori argued.

Saera shot him a sharp look and Yoshida stuck his tongue out, once more.

"Says you! Who isn't even of mixed race, Himori! You can't speak for her when you don't walk in her shoes!"

"But she said it was FINE!"

"Even worse, did you see how his eyes opened when she pulled out her card! I guess he figured she couldn't pay, or that she came to steal, or some other foolishness!"

Yoshida was quick to agree, hoping to earn some kudo points, "Yeah, I mean, he did act _way_ different when she pulled out that card. Man struck gold tonight. He's probably gonna be a kiss-ass the next time too, hoping to earn her business."

Saera nodded, "Yeah! And people like that kiss-ass, but speak terribly behind your back!"

"Guys, stop!" Rin yelled, "It may be true, but one instance of profiling isn't enough to stop the man from putting food on his family's table!"

Her comment only fueled Saera more, "But if he does it to you, Rin, then he does it to many others!"

Himori was exasperated, "It's not like black people are going into an Asian mart, anyways!"

Saera threw her bag at Himori, "HOW DARE YOU!"

Rin covered her gasp.

Yoshida scoffed, before mumbling "Holy shit, man! That's fucked, I'm stupid, but not even that stupid! People of all ethnic categories go into the asian mart for all kinds of shit."

Saera was stomping off, "You better not come home tonight, Himori! I can't believe you said something like that! I-I can't believe I married you!"

Rin ran behind Saera, and watched as the Tahoe's door opened up to reveal Aka and Taichi stumbling out of the truck.

"Saera, it's alright! He didn't mean it like that!"

"Don't make excuses for him! I can't believe I didn't pick up this attitude earlier."

"Saera, Saera?" Taichi chanted.

Aka looked horrified, "Did my son say something stupid?"

"For once, mom, it wasn't me! I swear!"

Himori hung his head down in shame.

Aka looked between the two. "What's wrong?"

Saera was sobbing and blubbering incoherently.

Rin tried to brush it off, "Ah, just a misunderstanding"

"They didn't have the Kohakutou?" Taichi asked, unconvinced.

"No" Himori admitted, "I said something really offensive. Rin, I want to extend my apologies to you, I know it isn't...enough…but I didn't realize the errors of my thinking. I-I thought…."

Yoshida sighed while adjusting his purple hat, "You better mean that apology! I hope you aren't trying to patch the situation."

Saera pulled herself together to get out a single sentence, "Oh, Yoshida, that's the most sense I've ever seen you demonstrate."

Aka blinked, torn between two things in the freezing cold.

 _Maybe the girl does have a positive effect on him, for him to say anything with some sense in it._

"Rin, what did Himori say?" Taichi asked.

Kanata sat astride on the passenger seat, watching the whole situation before reiterating. "What happened, Rin?"

"It's nothing, really, just a poor lapse in judgement."

"No," Yoshida seemed older and more mature, despite his ridiculous get up, "He didn't just say that about you, Rin. He mentioned that about a whole race of people. That's messed up to have an exclusionist, segregated mindset." He stopped, before appearing ridiculous again, "My friend Reaper is always in there with me. The old man knows Reaper, but still follows him when we go in because of that negative mindset."

"Can't you use his name like a normal person, Yoshida?" Kanata sighed.

"-Negasi, maybe you'll meet him some day." he finished, hoping to placate his father.

Kanata knew which friend Yoshida was referring to, and caught the gist of the situation.

"Himori, really?"

Taichi was lost, unsure of Yoshida's reference.

"I'm lost here."

Aka sighed, "Really, Himori, I would've thought you better than that."

Himori bowed to Rin, and the girl skipped back, "Oh, No. Really, it's fine."

"Rin-san, I truly do apologize for my out of turn behavior. I ask that you'd forgive me, and also teach me to be more culturally sensitive. I recognize my statement indicates a larger problem with my perception of others, and I want to change that for the better."

Taichi caught on, and he was _fuming_ , "It's not her job to teach you to be 'culturally sensitive', moron! Himori, you're met with discrimination on a daily basis, and yet you can't discern that you wouldn't want to be referred to in such a way?"

Yoshida nodded, "Yeah, that's like saying that people like "us" can't go to a car dealership, because "we" can't drive."

Rin waved them off, "Himori, I understand. Your apology is heartfelt. You have a bit to learn, but just be more aware. Sometimes, we all have to rid ourselves of negative stereotypes and perceptions. Just put yourself in my shoes before speaking out, it'll help you discern whether the statement is sound."

"Thank you, Rin-san." 

Needless to say, the car ride was AWKWARDLY silent.

Rin felt terrible about the whole situation, and prayed Himori didn't begin hating her.

Plus she was torn, half of her knew he didn't mean anything, but another part of her, admittedly, was truly offended.

Aka gave Himori directions curtly, while Saera still kept dabbing at her eyes. Candy, long forgotten.

Rin sat in the backseat, honestly just praying to get home faster to avoid the awkwardness.

00000

"This is the estate! Don't pass it!" Aka yelled.

Himori passed the gates by accident, and sighed heavily. He couldn't really do a u-turn, because of the attached wagon, and couldn't reverse safely.

"I'm sorry, Aka-san, I'll have to drive around and come back."

Aka sighed, "Well, don't miss it again."

The gang drove around the estate and reached the gate.

Rin fumbled with her keys and the estate opened up, allowing them access.

"Wow, I suddenly feel terrible for dragging this hideous trailer in here." Taichi sighed, "Such a lovely estate."

Yoshida's jaw hung on the dashboard, amazed. "God, you're really living it up!"

Saera was breaking her neck to catch a glimpse, "Oh! This is a dream home! I didn't know aunty worked here."

Kanata laughed, "Where did you think she worked?"

"God, I don't know. A little home with a white picket fence and a tiny lil dog, but not this!"  
Rin chuckled to herself, despite her exhaustion, _Quero dizer, tecnicamente, tem um cachorro aqui! [I mean technically, there is a dog here!]_

Suddenly it felt as though the atmosphere lifted, and that light suddenly poured in.

Saera opened the passenger door, while Aka's husband joined.

Taichi stood up, but lowered the seat to allow the two women to climb out the truck.

Rin smiled, "Thank you so much for today, I had a really good day."

Yoshida was breaking his neck to turn around, and Himori gave him a sharp glare to keep him in the seat. "Don't you dare open that door!"

"You're one to talk, racist!"

"Am not, asshole!"

Rin, Aka, and Saera grabbed the cloth tote bags filled with groceries, while Taichi and Kanata exited on the opposite side.

"Thank God it's so cold! If not, these bad boys would've defrosted!" Saera commented nervously, hoping Rin wasn't too angry with her.

Aka nodded while watching Rin's expressions.

 _Honestly, you look doggone exhausted._

Rin smiled, "Yeah, that's why I want y'all to get home safely. It's gonna be deep freeze tonight, and hauling that trailer through sleet and icey conditions is a foolhardy choice!"

Saera held a breath she didn't realize she was holding, "Rin, I'm really sorry about tonight. I can't-"

Aka cut in, "Rin, we apologize. We put you through so much today, and we ended up holding you up, and then this just added the cherry on top."  
Rin shook her head, "Please stop beating yourselves up so much. One person's views doesn't reflect an entire family's. Plus, Himori didn't mean it, and I didn't take it personally. Just a reflection of poor socialization. He'll learn eventually. Plus, I enjoyed my time today with you guys. It was nice to feel like part of a family again."

Saera hugged Rin, "Thank you. I was really worried you'd hate us!"

Rin returned the girl's hug.

Aka smiled, "Saera, thank you for your help. You get back in, while I help Rin unload these groceries really quickly."

"Aka-san, no ma'am! I will not allow you to do that, when I can do it perfectly fine myself."

"It's the very least I can do! Girl, you keep this house so pristine I've gotta find something to do! I might be jobless!"

"Don't say that!"  
Saera gawked, "You keep this place clean by yourself? I can barely handle Himori's dishes! I have to get backup!"

Aka dropped her voice to a whisper, "My employer is a bit of a," she looked around, "neat freak. Really pristine guy, doesn't make much mess. If anything, place accumulates dust because he really only utilizes his home office."

Rin giggled, "It's true."

"God, I wish Himori were like that. Can we trade?"

Rin laughed outright, "You'll have to ask him!"

Saera giggled once more, and waved to them as they walked up the cobblestone stairway.

00000

Rin opened the door, and called out. When no response was heard, she truly began to feel afraid for once.

All alone, in a brand new city, large home, can't drive, with no true individual transportation.

She almost launched herself into an anxiety attack. She barely managed to keep her state under control as they both packed away the groceries.

"Rin-chan, you have my number right?"

Rin shook her head in the negative.

The elder woman looked around, "Will you be alright by yourself?"

Rin laughed it off, "Oh, yeah."  
The woman entered her number into the girl's phone "If you need anything, and I mean anything at all, you give us a call. I'm really concerned. You can stay with us, you know. Yoshida can sleep in the snow."

Rin gasped, "That's awful! He could freeze!"

"His brain is already frozen."

Rin shook her head, "That's terrible Aka-san, but seriously, I'll be alright."

Aka sighed, "Sometimes I don't know where that man wanders off too, but I'm worried he went M.I.A with a guest."

Rin shrugged, "Maybe something happened at work."

"At a technology firm?" she scoffed, "No ma'am, nothing is serious enough for this behavior."

Rin shrugged again, "Seriously, it could've been a security breach. I'm not too worried about it, he'll be alright."

Aka could see that the girl was very obviously lying, but didn't want to scare her with her own morbid thoughts.

 _What if it was a car accident?_

Aka simply smiled and accepted the girl's farce. "Well if anything occurs, you know exactly where I am at, okay."

Rin walked to the door to wave Aka off, but jumped back when she saw Himori and Taichi hauling a WHOLE dead deer up the stairway.

Kanata was standing on the trailer attachment, and hopping onto the latch to secure it in the frozen weather.

"Rin-san, we are very sorry for our transgressions today. It isn't much, but each deer can yield about 2,000. Take this as an offering."

Rin's eyebrows twitched, "Oh, no, Taichi-san, I have no use for a whole deer! I couldn't take away from your income. It's too much, your apologies have been more than enough. All I could ask is for some jerky when it's said and done."

Himori shook his head dejectedly, "No, Rin what I said wasn't right. I-I foolishly accepted you as our own, and completely disregarded your heritage. I was foolish enough to exclude an entire part of what makes you, you. Plus, I realized I have some unsorted prejudism to resolve. Ain't much, but I figured you can at least enjoy some fine veal when the chef comes."

"Thank you, Himori-san. Please stop holding this over your head, and instead focus on unlearning those negative perceptions. I can see you're genuine about it, so please, no more."

Himori gave a lopsided nervous grin. Taichi sighed, "We truly cannot express our gratitude, Rin."

Rin refused to allow herself to get misty eyed, "Ah, Taichi-san, I am incredibly grateful to all of your family. This is something I wished my father would've done."

Taichi's brows furrowed, uncomprehending.

"Well, Rin-san, thank you for tonight. We hope to be in your good graces and see you again."

Himori joined in, "Thank you, we hope to see you again."

Rin looked at the deer by the doorway, and felt so sorry that such a magnificent creature had to suffer such a cruel fate.

 _I understand overgrazing is a thing, but it doesn't mean I didn't wish there was a better method to handling overpopulation._

She waved them off as they drove off the estate, and immediately set to her task. Somehow, she could feel Sesshomaru's presence, but it was faint and almost...dull.

Rin slammed open the doors to the dining room, and saw nothing.

She ran across into the living room, and saw that the pillows were scattered on the floor.

Something felt eerie.

Her socked feet slid across to her bedroom, "Shigeto-san!"

Nothing.

Leaving the doors open, she ran to his bedroom.

"Shigeto-san!"

Nothing.

She flung open the bathroom doors, and didn't see anything.

Losing her footing, she slipped on the fine quartz by the tub's steps.

She landed, HARD.

With a grimace of determination, she rolled over managed to hobble towards the hallway.

 _That's right! The study!_

Heavy footfalls resounded throughout the mansion, and Rin finally managed to find the study.

 _Memorizing directions is a pain!_

Both hands descended upon the polished knobs of the double doors, before yanking them opened.

The sight she last wished to visit was lain, quite literally, before her.

"Shigeto, oh God! What happened to you?"  
The girl knelt beside him, sweating profusely and unresponsive.

"Lord, how long have you been out? Oh God."

She spun on her heel, thinking of whether she should grab supplies.

Suddenly the mansion felt very cold, and when she laid her hand on his forehead, she snatched it back quickly. Just like reflexes from a burn.

"Cristo! Você está queimando." [Christ! You're burning up!"]

He was absolutely roasting with fever. Rin feared even leaving him for one second to grab supplies. But she couldn't just leave him tangled in such an uncomfortable position, demon or not.

Her clothes were damp from the melted ice on her. But, getting out of the clothing was the last thing on her mind.

Rin lifted his arm, or at least tried.

His solid frame didn't even budge.

With brute strength, she lifted his arm again, and managed to lay prostrate and get his arm draped over her shoulder.

The issue remained now, to get his torso up into a sitting position.

Using the strength of her elbow, she pushed her own torso upwards.

 _God! He's so heavy!_

She barely managed a few inches up from the ground when his arm began to slide off her shoulder.

Panicked, she wrapped her own hand behind her neck, stabilizing his arm.

With a savage grunt and strength pulled from reserves she didn't realize existed, she managed to sit up far enough to get his own torso off the ground.

Rin sat on the floor, one arm around his waist and the other on his arm, panting and heaving from strain.

The girl looked around the room, hoping for a blanket of some sort to roll him onto and drag him with.

 _Sim, espertinho! Deveria ter pensado nisso antes. [Yeah, smartass! Should've thought of that earlier.]_

She didn't think of it earlier, instead forgoing thought and jumping into survival mode.

 _Wait, if I scooch backwards, maybe I can bring him along with me!_

He was so heavy, but she managed to pull backwards.

Pleased with herself, she placed her feet onto the floor with bent knees on either side of him, and propelled herself backwards..

With a grunt that was not quite her own, she felt Sesshomaru's head loll onto her shoulder, and she was practically breathing onto his neck.

 _[Minhas coxas devem ficar fortes depois disso]_

 _My thighs better be ripped after this!_

Her butt was hurting from scooching across the long hall, but finally, she leaned her head onto the doorframe of his bedroom.

She gave herself a slight moment of reprieve, before continuing across to the actual bed.

She felt herself near to tears, _What I wouldn't give for this to be a futon rather than a tall bed._

With a set jaw and determination once again blazing, she stood up with all her might. Bringing him to lean alongside her.

With a strain she laid herself onto the bed, pulling his torso onto it.

She stood back up and admired the fact that his legs were so long that they were still touching the ground.

Using her knee, she pushed it under his own before lifting her thigh up and balancing it onto the box spring. She pushed his leg straight onto the bed, and performed the same maneuver with the other.

Once both legs were on the bed, she checked again on his temperature.

He was too hot, and not in a good way.

Rin ran back into the kitchen with burning legs, and filled up a ceramic mixing bowl with water and ice.

She brought the bowl along side a glass of water, and rummaged through his restroom's linen closet for some white washcloths. Pleased, she also found some alcohol and mixed into the ceramic bowl.

She saturated the cloth, wrung it, and folded it before placing it onto his forehead.

Rin balanced the bowl onto the nightstand again before dragging the comforters off her own bed and throwing it over him.

 _He's gotta sweat out that fever._

She touched him again, and some color returned to his blanched palette.

Once he stopped trembling, Rin entered the kitchen.

 _Demons may not like human food, but they can eat it! Nothing should be toxic to him, considering his capabilities._

Rin opened the fridge and looked at the ginger in the produce bin. Hastily she grabbed it, before opening the cabinets and grabbing cloves, cinnamon, allspice, as well as some honey.

She grated a section of the ginger's rhizome, and grinded the cloves finely.

Bringing the water to a boil, she added the ingredients before turning it to a simmer.

She found a small strainer, and an 8 ounce measuring glass with a spout.

 _How exactly does one funnel liquid down an unconscious demon's throat?_

She strained the tea into the glass and added the honey, before grabbing a ceramic saucer and placing the said glass onto it.

She returned to the bedroom to see him tossing violently, and she climbed onto the bed and cradled his head onto her lap.

To help calm his violent thrashing, she leaned her chest into his forehead while one had still cradled his jaw.

When he calmed somewhat, and reduced to mostly tremors, she slowly poured the spicy tea into his mouth.

He rasped albeit unconscious.

 _Good, he wasn't choking._

Rin poured more and he began to cough until his eyes watered.

One eye fluttered before his thin brows creased.

A constricting burst of aura sent goosebumps on Rin's skin, and suppressed the air within the room. Suddenly, both of their hair and clothes were fluttering from the supernatural winds.

He rasped again, and suddenly what was once lovely umber locks turned white from root to end. Thin brows lost their color, and long lashes suddenly resembled snowflakes.

Color returned him, both literally and figuratively.

Pale skin lightened to an even more unearthly shade, and a rightful navy moon and burgundy markings prevailed.

 _He was suppressing his youki so hard._

Seeing some benefit, she funneled more of the tea into his throat.

His coughed violently before rolling off her lap.

"Unpallatable!" was the first thought out of his mouth.

Rin smiled before taking a big sip of the very peppered tea, just to gloat.

"Rin?"

She placed the nearly empty measuring cup on the nightstand before wiping his forehead with the cool cloth.

"Yes, Sesshomaru-sama?"

He looked at her as if she grew a third head, and looked beside himself to see fine white gossamer bundled between himself and Rin's lap, some of which was draped across her and onto the edge of the bed.

He turned to see her fully, and several questions ran through his mind.

"W-Why are you damp? How do you know my name? What happened?"

"Mmm, sleet started coming and when I came in, it melted. As for what happened, Sesshomaru-sama, I could not tell. You were on the floor in the study convulsing in a cold sweat, from what seemed to be the suppression of your jyaki. That isn't healthy, and dropping your human concealment wouldn't have bothered me in the slightest."

He wanted to move, but couldn't. He fought to simply make his hand glow green.

His sense were still frayed, and he didn't trust the woman beside him.

Was that even the girl? She knew a lot more than he'd expected.

Something wasn't adding up.

"Unhand me from your spell, witch."

Rin blinked, "I'm not a witch, unless that tea was _REALLY_ nasty. In that case, I truly apologize."

 _Was the witch beside him simply playing coy, or was she really that dense to not realize the imminent danger she faced._

"-I mean, It tastes great to me. The spicier, the better! I just feel really bad I had to go there. You were convulsing and it felt like the spiritual equivalent of sitting with a half frozen and shaken coke can bound to explode. I didn't know what to do, but I know for humans sometimes we use tactile sensory stimulation to bring people back from mild seizures. You didn't feel my presence, so I knew you were far out!"

 _-oh that definitely seemed like Rin, and not a shapeshifter._

"How did you move me from the office?" he asked to gauge her trustworthiness.

The girl blushed, "Mmm, don't wanna-"

"Now."

"I scooched um, the both of us from the office."

He gave her an incredulous stare that said what his exhausted mouth could not, 'continue.'

"Okay! I scooched on my butt while dragging you, 'cause I didn't have the ingenious idea to roll you on a blanket until after!"

He scented no lie on her, but had so many questions.

"Rin, how do you know my name."

"I heard it, Saturday, at the training. It stuck with me, and I kept chanting it. It sounded so familiar, yet so distant. After the run in with the sword, everything came back. I-it's still coming back though, because different objects, colors, sensations, and weird unclear feelings of deja vu trigger new memories."

He watched her intently as she furrowed her brows, "It's like a puzzle with fractionated memories, some of them brush at the feather of my consciousness, while others are so vivid that I've drawn them; dismissing them as simple daydreams. There's a block, and I can't remember everything-but it's coming to fruition. I just-I'm so frustrated, there's this familiar emptiness I've had for so long, and these memories are the key to resolving that. From the first time I met you, again, it was this odd sense of familiarity I couldn't place, Sesshomaru-sama."

He regarded her for a long moment, "You are damp, go change before you catch ill."

Rin smiled, "Sick like you?"

"Demons, do not get sick." He stated matter of factly.

A grin split Rin's face, "But they get spiritually constipated, huh?"

"Drop it." _Kami-sama, that nightmare child is rubbing off on her._

The girl giggled, "Sure, Sesshomaru-sama! Would you like anything for your headache?"

An inelegant noise grumbled from his deceptively delicate throat, "a stiff drink."

"That's a horrible idea, please say sike."

"What?"

"Sike-it's the single word equivalent for 'just joking.'"

He narrowed his eyes, "This one does not, 'joke.'"

She met him with a silly smile.

He covered his eyes with his forearm, and sensed that Rin approached him instead of exiting the room.

"Would you settle for water? Or Tea? Also, are you chilly? You're still trembling."

He refused to admit to weakness, and simply stayed put with shut lips. Unsure of how to process the new information. Was he relieved? Saddened?

No, he was nervous as hell. Nothing, ever made him nervous...

With clenched eyes, he decided upon a very selfish ultimatum.

 _Everything in my power shall be done to make sure she doesn't remember._

He sensed the girl's exit, and guilt assuaged his baser feelings that danced on the fine line of wickedness. At the very least, guilt was distracting.

 _Afterall, he'd been excessively rude, dry, and dismissive of her since yesterday. Better yet, he'd ignored her for half the day._

 _He just...didn't know how to feel regarding the girl. Happy, that there was some familiarity in this time? Angry, that such an evil fate of relieving harrowing memories hung above her head?_

With a huff he admitted to himself that he wanted her next to him, despite his obnoxious behavior.

Some time later, she returned with yuja tea and placed it on the nightstand, before moving the ceramic bowl, alcohol, saucer and glass measuring cup _._

When he looked over at the tea, sat one single Chan Pui Mui.

 _Woe is he, for he is a terrible person_.

00000

Sesshomaru managed to sit up and drink some of the tea when he heard the shower go off in the next room.

Not too long after Rin came in trotting in.

"Why are you back here?"

"To stay on call! You looked horrible earlier, Sesshomaru-sama." She stated matter-of-factly.

She sat at the edge of the bed, and sighed while wringing out her long hair into a towel.

"Otherwise, how was your day?"

He looked between the prune candy and Rin, determined to stave off devouring the treat. "Fine, slow."

She grunted, "You know, it wouldn't hurt to explain what you remembered last before passing out. Otherwise, can we switch days?"

"No."

"Why not? I got fitted for a bra and ended up sitting-wait, nevermind."

He arched a brow.

"Yeah, nevermind, totally embarrassing. Anyways, I met even more wild people today."

"You seem to have a knack for it."  
"Knack is an understatement, I have a gravitational pull that just...sucks them in. I met Aka-san's family."

He gave a nod indicating he was listening, and for her to continue.

"Long version or short version?"

"No preference."

"Well, oh, boy, do I have a lot to tell you!"

Rin recounted her whole day, minus the whole sitting half-naked thing, as well as editing the Himori incident, and omitting the fact that Yoshida had become smitten with her, and opted talked about Aka's family, and how they seemed quite nice.

"-and thats how I ended up with an entire deer outside!"

"...Interesting. Although, you're withholding information."

"Ah, yeah, about that, Himori didn't mean anything bad, so I didn't take it to heart. Yoshida, on the other hand, really is...odd like Aka-san confirmed."

"Mhm."

"Sesshomaru-sama, I've been meaning to ask, where is your mom?"

He rolled his eyes, and his lashes fluttered.

"Manhattan, Lower East Side, why?"

"Not to be rude, but I really underestimated both of your life-spans. How is she?"

"Overdramatic as usual."

"...Speaking of drama, I really don't want to take some years off the woman's life. This is a pretty bad idea...you know. Especially since, um, you don't mess with humans like that."

"She could care less."

Rin cringed, _I'm great at putting my foot in my mouth._

"Ah, I don't think so, you are her son, afterall"

His eyes narrowed, "As long as it isn't _her,_ she would be pleased."

"Oh." _Wow, not only do I shove my foot in my mouth, but I can't hints! Great going, Rin!_

"Change of subject, Sesshomaru-sama, how did you learn English? Was it recent, or?"

"Recent. Took classes."

"Online?"

His face tightened as he remembered living with his mother and traveling to night class, "Traditional."

Rin was staring in outright disbelief, "Huh?"

"I don't like to think about it either."

Rin shuddered, _Sesshomaru-sama would get write-ups on the daily, or probably have poor attendance and still somehow pass with flying colors. It's obvious he doesn't care for speaking in English, although he has mastered it quite finely._

She twiddled with her thumbs for a moment, before looking away.

"I don't know how to say this, it might come-off the wrong way, Sesshomaru-sama."  
"There's no need to add an honorific, Rin."

"That's the thing, Sesshomaru-sama! I can't not do that, I can't disregard who you are. I can't just not pretend that you're just a regular person, living a regular life. To me, you'll always carry that regal status. It just hurts to see how times have changed, and that your reign no longer exists. I don't know what has occurred to the other dimensions, or the Shiro of the sky, but this isn't you, my lord. This isn't your habitat, and for God's sake, you're killing perfection, and much killing hasn't been going on! This must be so unsatisfying, so boring. So...restricting."

He sighed heavily, "It is supremely unsatisfying, I don't understand how you...humans...do it."

Rin laughed, "Oh, God, it's really bad. We don't know how we do it either. I guess survival is a great motivator, huh?"

He gave a soft sound of agreement, "Regardless, Rin, Times have changed, and there's no use dwelling on the past. Progression must occur, even if I detest it."

"-How did humans take over, Sesshomaru-sama?"

"Missionaries from the west."

Rin sucked in her breath.

"Yes, your religion was the beginning of the demise of my people." The statement was simply a fact, stated without any real ire.

"Sorry cannot even begin to express my regret, Sessho-."

"It isn't any fault of your own." he paused, "New toxins and weapons of destruction began devastating weaker and foolhardy youkai. Those who refused to hide, or take on concealments, brought demise upon themselves. Only the wisest have survived until today."

She looked absolutely devastated, "Sesshomaru, why couldn't it be stopped? Why weren't the missionaries just, I don't know, murdered?"

"It wasn't that simple, Rin. Many youkai saw it fit to terrorize humans for sport. I cannot place the blame squarely upon humanity's shoulders. Some youkai felt threatened by humans' exponentially increasing populations, and felt that 'extermination' was in order. Many refused to coexist."

Rin's eyes widened, and he continued, "Atrocities against humans were brutal, even according to my standards. I am impervious to death, but I am not a monster. Many deserved what occurred to them. Unfortunately, many innocent were caught within the crossfire. But, those few merely created a bad impression for all."

"When did it end?"

"I lost touch with reality, so therefore I am not suited towards providing an exact date. If I recall correctly, the 1940s would've marked the end of the persecution."

"What happened? What caused you to isolate yourself? How long were you-"  
"1683 until 2005, about 322 years. I didn't reintegrate into society until 2013. Although, I started working increasing my awareness between those few short years. I am unable to answer the 'what happened' aspect at this very moment."

Rin nodded her head, respecting his privacy regarding the situation. She stood from the edge of the bed, before wrapping her arms around him.

Sesshomaru sought to fight it, but simply gave in to the girl's embrace.

He could smell tears on her, and hated the salty scent that invaded his nostrils.

In this form, unfortunately sensory overload occurred. With his human concealment, there was the added benefit of dulling his senses. Plus, her tears triggered trauma he truly didn't wish to relive.

"Rin, stop crying."

Rin simply tightened her embrace, refusing to let go.

"Rin, how much do you remember?"

"I think 15 or 16," she whispered, "I don't seem past that age in my memories. But even so, some of it is fuzzy."

Internally, he let out a sigh of relief.

Gently, he guided Rin off of him, before beckoning her with his hand.

She wiped her tears with one hand while reaching the other one out for him.

He walked slowly, and purposefully towards the house's back entrance. With a flare of youki, the doors flew open, allowing the double doors of the back yard to burst open.

Rin stood back as the deep chill froze her feet, and sent her nightgown billowing.

He released another larger flare of youki that caused the dimmed lighting fixtures in the kitchen to flicker. He stepped out of the mansion with a growl, and he began to morph into the creature he truly was.

His face morphed into a muzzle as his body expanded into the size of the home. Swirls of energy obscured his transformation, and bright purple light flared before dying down to reveal his mythical form.

Rin watched in awe as he released his self-imposed inhibitions, and smiled as glowering red eyes met hers.

 _He was a ferocious creature, a true force of nature to be reckoned with._

Rin stepped outside, and brushed her hand against his lowered head. She pressed her head against his own much larger one, before stepping back and waving.

He growled deeply, before shaking his body in one smooth undulation.

He turned his entire frame towards the forest that lined the estate, and took off flying into the night.

Rin had never felt so proud.

Her eyes gleamed in the starlight of the frigid night, and watched diligently for her protector.

00000

Nearing twilight, Rin heard a creak and clatter by the front door. Carefully, and not to disturb the mysticism of the moment, she crept near the front door and peeked through the glass before opening the engraved double doors.

"Good morning Sesshomaru-sama." She whispered silently.

He turned towards her in his humanoid form, drenched from head to toe in blood, his mouth smeared with it as well, before incinerating the deer's bones.

His eyes met hers, slightly disturbed to be caught in such an unsightly form.

"I thought you were asleep."

She opened the door, allowing him entrance, "No, I simply wanted to be here to greet you when you return. How was the hunt?"

He regarded her coolly, before another flare of jyaki incinerated the blood and innards off of his clothing and hands into a fine green mist.

"Successful."

Rin nodded and dropped the subject. _He probably doesn't want to disclose exactly how much he ate, considering the deer from earlier is gone. Along with countless others…._

Before stepping inside, he picked up the deer's antlers in preparation of discarding them.

"No! I want those!"

"Why?"

"I want to mount it on the wall, to commemorate this moment, Sesshomaru-sama."

He nodded, and left the clean antlers on the porch. "Very well."

She smiled warmly, before hugging him.

00000

 _Sunrise came all too quickly, drenching the two forms on the bed in bright sunlight._

 _Sesshomaru's eyes opened before hers,_

 _Gold meeting Gold._

 _Quite ironic, as the sunlight reflected the clarity that had been shed the evening prior._

 _ **Fin: The Grande Expose**_


	11. Lights from Above

Hey guys! **00000** represents story breaks, but **xxxxx** now represents flashbacks!

Also manioc/cassava/yuca is like a yam, but it's not sweet. Chayote (or chuchu as known in Brazil) is a funny looking green pear shaped squash that is put in soup, stewed with meat, or thrown in vegetable stir fry.

ALSO - Rin has not only experienced jetlag, but worked a very demanding job, so her sleep schedule is jacked. Please forgive any grammatical errors, I had to type half of this chapter with my eyes closed because romance gives me second hand embarrassment.

 **Y-icey!** Thank you hun! I will be incorporating more chapters where they get closer! Also, things are unfortunately going to get a little hectic with our two lovebirds, but don't worry - Not too crazy!

 **MissMeep** Thank you so much sweetie!

 **DraconisRose960** Thank you hun! I tried to work up a chapter before the end of the month!

 **all followers and reviewers:** I love you guys and thank you for reading!

00000

Sesshomaru looked out the window to the pristine sky, and opted to pull on a pair of slate slacks, along with a beige shirt, and layered it with a mens cobalt cardigan, and matching slate blazer. With a frown, he grabbed a pair of shades, and pushed it into his hair.

Rin rolled over on the bed into his previously occupied space.

"Mmm, Toasty."

He scoffed as his eyes danced with mirth.

He turned on his heel and grabbed a pair of dusky blue suede oxfords.

He sighed heavily, before allowing his jyaki to flare into a soft purple light, reverting him to his human concealment.

He frowned when his keys weren't by the glass bowl in the kitchen, and turned around to see them next to a deep mahogany lacquered bento box.

"You don't know how to relax, do you?"

With a tight expression, he lifted the lid of the bento. _Well, it doesn't hurt to try._

Before, in the past, he would've been annoyed that Rin tried to give him human food. Now, he was just mostly relieved that the girl was the same. _Some things just never change._

With a sigh, he took the bento out the door with him.

00000

Rin awoke around midday, and sighed, "Deus, eu odeio acordar tarde. Me faz sentir preguiçoso"

[God, I hate waking up late. Makes me feel lazy.]

She rolled out of the bed, and opted to brush and style her hair. Giving it the tender, loving, care, that it had been neglected.

She parted her hair, before oiling it roots to end. She picked up the flat iron, and froze.

 **xxxxx**

"Rin, why is your hair so uneven?"

The girl shrugged while tugging on her purple butterfly kimono, "I dunno, it's been a while since Kagome last clipped it for me."

Sesshomaru stood behind her, "It's disgraceful that they allow you to run about this way. Sit down."

The girl sat down and he followed behind her.

She felt his claws tug on her roots, parting them, before hearing the very distinct _Snip!_ Of hair falling.

She giggled, "You would make a wonderful hairdresser, Sesshomaru-sama."

"Is that so?"

"Mmhmm! You don't yank my head like Kaede-oba."

"Are you treated well in the village, Rin?"

"Yes, Sesshomaru-sama. It's boring though, it's not like travelling with you."

He gave a sound of agreement, before his claws raked through her hair one last time.

"Let me know if you like it."

 **xxxxx**

Rin ran the flat iron through the first section of her hair, before carefully studying the ends.

Her fingers clenched around the section of hair, and she smiled sadly, "Oh, Sesshomaru-sama."

She paused momentarily to relish in the nostalgia.

She finished her hair with ardour, and decided to shape her brows. "Talvez eu tenha que pedir a ele que me faça um favor!"

[Perhaps I'll have to ask him to do me a favor!]

About an hour later, she cleaned up the sink and swept the bathroom, before taking a moment to admire her freshly shaped brows. "It's been a while since I've done this!"

Her stomach growled, and she walked into the kitchen, deciding to whip up a small breakfast. She paused, thinking about pastel frito de carne, but frowned at how long it would take.

"Oh, manioc con carne sounds wonderful right now!"

Rin opened the fridge and took a garlic, habanero, onion, chayote, green bell pepper, one cassava tuber and two tomatoes. After moving them to the counter, she took two thin slices of steak and placed it immediately into a bowl.

She used her hip to push the fridge closed, and placed the bowl down before washing her hands.

Moments later, she went to the now fully stocked pantry, and took out a bay leaf and a scoop of beef bouillon powder to incorporate with the stewed beef.

She started chopping the meat before braising it. Afterwards, she chopped all of the vegetables, save, for the cassava. Then threw them into the braising meat along with the habanero, bay leaf and beef powder. In another pot, oil was heating.

She washed her hands again, along with the cutting board, and promptly went back to cutting the cassava. After getting the thick strips she desired, she checked the oil before frying them.

While it was frying, she decided to cut up some avocados, onion, and tomatoes, and squeezed lime on them.

She went back to the stove and placed the fried cassava on a napkin covered copper tray, and returned to washing up the rest of dishes and wiping off the splattered oil from the stove.

00000

"Yo, Yasuo, when are you taking your lunch?"

Yasuo groaned, "Two, wanna finish this up before I head off."

"I'm hungry, man. I can't wait till two."

"Soichi, really?" Yasuo groaned, "Alright, I'll take lunch at one. If you go before me, just make sure you actually leave _half_ of my bento."

A latina girl stood over their glass cubicle, "Y'all still sharing lunches? Yasuo, I would've thought you learned better after Soichi ate your lunch." She looked towards the left, looked at Yasuo, and lifted her brows, "Twice."

"I don't know why I do it." Yasuo groaned.

Yanina sighed, "I'll tell you what, Yasuo, I'm heading to lunch at the same time. Want me to pick you up anything?"

Soichi smiled, "Well I'll take a-"

"Not you, hardhead!" Yanina whispered before going back to her station.

Soichi sulked while turning his second monitor around, "I'm finding so many damn security breach issues on this site, I'm surprised Blue Cross Blue Shield just...left so many people's information exposed."

Yasuo groaned, "I can't believe it either, makes me not want them for health insurance."

"Speaking of which, when is enrollment?" Soichi asked.

"Dude, you're eligible after 90 days!"

"Oh, shit, really?"

"Yeah, full benefits too. How many days you've been here?"

Soichi sighed, "I've lost count, but I'm near 90 days so...I'll go to HR later and get that sorted."

"Nah, company reminder will pop on your screen. Shigeto-san isn't like that." Yasuo added.

"Really, holy shit? Most bosses try to skimp on your insurance."

"I know, but the guy HATES sick people coughing and sneezing 'round the damn place. Two weeks ago Jordan came in sick, and was sent home 5 minutes in. He tried to reason with him, and the guy just sent him home, full pay and didn't take a sick day. He was fuming."

Jordan passed with a coffee in hand, "It's true. He was like, "I can smell you're ill, fuck outta my face." Usually, bosses would take a sick day, but he was, like, God, anything to make you leave."

Soichi inhaled, "That's amazing, I got fired from my last job for calling in sick."

"That's illegal you know!" Yanina spoke over of her glass cubicle.

"It is, but I had the flu and they cited "poor performance" as the problem, rather than attendance."

Yanina stood over the short cubicle again, "But the flu was killing people this year?"

Soichi scoffed, "They probably wanted me dead."

"Well, it worked out for you man," Jordan interjected, "You've got a better job now."

Soichi smiled, "Yeah, and the workplace isn't so hostile. Everyone where I used to work was backstabbers fighting for promotions. Really, it's not that serious."

Yasuo exhaled forcefully, "Yeah man, I know what you mean."

Jordan turned to leave, "After you're done with that diagnostic report, run it by me. I want to run a test virus on the site to see how easily the information can be hacked."

Soichi groaned, "At this point, it's just not even a leak or hack. All proprietary info is just...hanging all out in the open. Like, sitting ducks."

Jordan groaned, "Damn, at least give me a challenge."

Yasuo cut them short, "Be careful what y'all wish for."

00000

Rin wiped her mouth after eating twice, "Nossa, eu estava com muita fome! Talvez eu tenha perdido a comida brasileira no Japão."

[Wow, I was really hungry! Maybe I just missed having access to my hometown food in Japan.]

She cleaned up after herself, and left the rest of the food out, determined to eat again in a little.

She turned on some music, and decided to set up the computer she'd received over the weekend.

"What is the Wifi password?"

She hunted for the modem, to search for the gateway's passcode on the back.

"Where do I even begin?" With a sigh, she continued to herself, "I'm going to find this bad boy without bothering him."

She stood up and decided to head straight to the office, and found the modem right there.

"Aleluia!" she scooched under the desk and took a photo of the back of the modem, before returning to the computer in the living room.

She charged the Windows computer, watched as it started up, while placing the packing back into the box, and closing it up neatly beside her.

When the surface pro finally booted to life, she smiled before standing up and moving the box to her bedroom.

In the closet though, was something she didn't quite see earlier.

"Bluetooth headset? Wow, this man truly forgets nothing!" She picked up the said set, and turned it around.

"-Bose Quietcomfort 35 ll, customized deep burgundy, pink pop, and rose gold trim. Holy, how much did these cost? When-when did he send for these?" Rin's jaw went slack as she kept turning over the box.

 _Meu Senhor é simplesmente extravagante, e algumas coisas simplesmente nunca mudam._

 _[My Lord is plain extravagant, and some things just don't ever change.]_

Resigned, she took the headset and went back to the computer.

Before anything, she REALLY (despite her sense of self preservation and guilt) wanted to try the headset.

She opened youtube, and decided to search for a few songs after powering up the half charged Bose headset.

She balanced them on her pointer finger while staring in awe, "These match perfectly! And it's matte? I thought this only came in gloss!"

She listened to a few songs, and sat with her mouth open.

"Oh, this is really crisp!" She awed in broken English.

 _I can't even hear anything!_ The girl looked around, paranoia and anxiety getting to her.

 _I love these headphones, but I've gotta be aware of my surroundings._

She opted to close youtube on the surface pro, but decided to toy around with the television and play youtube from there.

 _Yes! Now, I can listen to my music, and still be aware._

She often played her music aloud, and didn't wear headphones unless someone was home. Years of living in less than desirable areas left an ingrained paranoia of danger always lurking around the corner. Rin tried to push the fear away, but no matter how often she realized she was in a safe place, it didn't quite click yet. Therefore, she was **always** hypervigilant.

"Ooh! Sabrina Malheiros!"

Rin turned up the music with the remote, computer long forgotten, and started to dance.

She placed her hand on her stomach, and started stepping backwards and forwards rhythmically.

With each step forward she swayed her hips, and with each step back swayed the opposite way, until she built a smooth cadence.

Her feet started to pick up pace as she danced on her tiptoes.

Her waist and back followed, and she started alternating from rocking on her tiptoes to her heel with each sway, moving in circles. The hand not on her stomach waved smoothly in a princess wave with each rotation.

The tempo increased, and the hand on her stomach came to grip her hair, and the waving hand came down to grip her hakama-esque floor length skirt and twirl the smooth fabric around.

Autoplay continued to Toco's - Barraçao.

The girl twirled with a pretty smile, and moved her feet backwards and forwards with small steps, rolling her hips and shoulders as the skirt became a flag.

Eu vou cobrir meu barracão

De zinco

Vou esconder meu coração

Dessa mulher

Vou descer o morro à fé

No peito eu vou cantar

Meu samba

Exigir dessa mulher

Respeita, tenho ainda quem me quer

Cai a tarde na cidade maravilhosa

Meia volta eu vou chegar, pode crer

Vem a noite na cidade maravilhosa

Um sorriso, uma resposta,

Um novo amor pra refrescar

Eu vou cobrir meu barracão

De zinco

Vou esconder meu coração

Dessa mulher

Vou descer o morro à fé

No peito eu vou cantar

Meu samba

Exigir dessa mulher

Respeita, tenho ainda quem me quer

Cai a…

Autoplay continued and another song from Toco played, Assuntos Banais.

She twirled her fingers through her long hair, and continued to dance in a circle, before the song ended with a piano rift, and the girl swung around, allowing her skirt to fan out at the knees and surround her in a perfect circle.

She grabbed the skirt one last time, holding the front up to her knees, before catching a glimpse of herself in the mirrored wall unit.

With a pretty blush, she dropped the skirt and allowed it to fall to her ankles.

She stepped closer to the mirror, and touched her face, before running her hand down her long sleeve clad arm.

She began dancing again, intently studying herself in the mirror.

How would she look to others?

When she danced, she hoped it appeared innocent and carefree.

Suddenly, a surge of self-doubt struck her. Perhaps she was _too carefree_ , and appeared _loose_?

She hoped that she was _attractive_?

Rin stopped, and suddenly felt uncomfortable, torn between wanting to be beautiful and also not wanting to appear...sexual.

Her skirt _was_ long enough.

She didn't have much to draw in the chest department, so she sighed in relief, and decided to turn sharply away from the mirror.

"I haven't felt this free in such a long time. Maybe I have some inhibitions of my own to release."

She shook the thoughts from her head, and turned up the music and clapping to Georgette's - Kirie.

She danced and sung along to the chorus, and didn't realize she'd miss a call.

00000

"Yo, Soichi, go on ahead and warm up lunch. I've gotta head to the restroom."

"Yeah, sure man." Soichi agreed.

Soichi walked into the breakroom and opened the fridge, grabbing the bento box.

He opened it up, and saw that really, nothing needed to be reheated.

"Oh, damn, this is really good!" He popped a fried shrimp into his mouth, and ate one of the rolls.

Yasuo came in and picked up his chopsticks, turning over the rice.

"Soichi, this-this isn't mine."

"Yasuo, you're fucking with me, right?"

"I'm not playing, this ain't my bento."

Rice fell out of Soichi's opened mouth.

Fear nipping at his heels, he jumped up, toppled the wooden stool, and opened the fridge.

"Christ, why-Jesus-why are there two bentoes in here?" Soichi yelled.

Yasuo stood up behind Soichi, "Bro...that's mine."

"Then whose-whose bento is that?"

"I don't know, but there's-there's only one other Japanese person in here."

"Do you think it's Nancy's? She's chinese!"

"No, you idiot! Chinese bentos are wider, and flatter!"

"Oh my god, I fucked up!"

The lights flickered above them, and Soichi started panting.

Yasuo jumped back, "Boss!"

Soichi quivered, too horrified to turn around.

"Yes, yes you did, Soichi."  
Yasuo started making inhumane clicking noises with his throat, and Soichi was squealing until he lost breath.

Finally he turned around.

"Both of you, office, now!"

Sesshomaru sat at his desk, hands clasped, staring down the two quivering men.

The printer went off, and at the same time a corporate email went out.

 _Subject: Double check lunches BEFORE consuming them_.

"Shigeto-san, we are very sorry about this." Soichi started.

"Dude, I was not part of this! You should've recognized my bento!"

"You're really throwing me under the bus? Here? Now?"

The lights flickered ominously, "Silence."

Yanina picked up the printed documents outside of the office, and stared stunned at the three through the glass enclosure.

When Shigeto looked up, she darted off.

"I can't believe I have to scold you like children. We're all adults here, and common sense should've reminded you to double check the bento."

His computer went off with Hangout's video chat ring.

Sesshomaru froze, before rejecting the call.

"Like I was saying," The computer rang again.

"Leave my office."

Yasuo and Soichi stood up, and froze when they heard a woman's voice.

"Hi, Shigeto-sama!"

The two employees looked at each other, stunned.

Sesshomaru shot them a nasty glare, before Rin perked up again, "How was the bento I made you?"

Soichi was really trembling, and turned around and mouthing another pitiful apology.

It was like their feet were glued to the ground.

"Oh, Rin, I don't know. Maybe you should my employees." He stated with unnecessary malice, before turning the computer around to give the two guilty culprits their fifteen seconds of shame.

"Hi, uhh, Rin-san." Soichi grimaced over his shoulder.

Yasuo was too stunned to say anything.

She waved at them, "Oh, Shigeto-san, it's fine. I can always make another."

He shot yet another nasty glare before huffing, "Get out. I expect you've learned a valuable lesson today."

Yasuo and Soichi busted it out of the glass office, while blubbering incoherently.

"Sesshomaru-sama, you didn't have to be so hard with them, ya' know!"

He shrugged, "Still doesn't mean I'm not upset."

"If you stop by, I cooked earlier. You can have that instead."

"Are you not relaxing?"

The girl blushed, "I am, I was just dancing earlier. Also, thank you for the headset."

He only gave a curt nod.

"Seriously, do let me know if you feel for anything. I'm here, and have no problem whipping up something."

He only shook his head, "No, I appreciate the sentiment. Get some rest."

"Alrighty, see you later, Sesshomaru-sama."

00000

Yanina gaped at the email, the printout in the break room, and at the two culprits.

Yasuo ate peacefully, while Soichi's mouth watered at the half eaten bento.

"You really ate Mr. Taishou's lunch?"

"I did...I'm fucked."

Yanina started laughing until tears rolled.

Jordan looked at the half eaten bento, "Bro, just eat it. He's gonna trash it anyways."

Yanina sighed, "Still, that's an invasion of personal space. That's someone else's lunchbox."

Jordan took a sip of lemonade, "Yeah, you do have a point."

Soichi looked over his shoulder, checking to see if the coast was clear.

Yasuo underlooked Soichi beside him, "Whatever you gotta say, clasp it 'till we leave."

Yanina nodded but looked over the glass, "You said boss was talking to a girl?"

Jordan sighed, "I want the tea, but I _really_ like my job. We can talk about this, after."

With a sharp nod, they all agreed. Not before, that is, Soichi ate the rest of the bento.

"You greedy motherfucker." Yasuo muttered.

00000

Rin logged into all of her accounts on the surface pro, and was shocked to see the outpouring of reviews and love from her followers.

People were lamenting her well being, and she was shocked to see that she'd truly been missed.

With a surge of motivation, the girl updated her status on deviantart, webtoons, and pixiv.

Almost immediately, thousands of comments starting pouring in.

She felt near to tears, such lovely and positive comments coming her way.

She spent hours reading them.

Her face lit up, and she actually reached out to a few messages.

Feeling her creativity, she decided to try doing a quick doodle with the surface pro, just to feel it out.

00000

Sesshomaru watched as his employees filed out, before sighing and flinging an agenda into the desk. Just because he was good at it, didn't mean he was cut for it.

00000

Jordan and Yanina hopped into the backseat, while Yasuo sat up front with Soichi.

"Dude you said he was talking to a girl!" Yanina perked.

Yasuo nodded, "Yeah, but I better not hear a peep of this from anyone else you hear me!"

Jordan laughed, "Oh my god? What did she look like?"

"Uh, tanned girl. Racially ambiguous?" Yasuo answered.

"She was Arab, I'm telling you! She was dark skinned with long hair, and a curved nose." Soichi argued.

"She could be southeast asian!" Yanina perked.

"But she called him "sama" though." Yasuo added.

Jordan perked, "What? I've read enough manga to know what that means!"

Yanina scoffed, "Hentai or anime?"

Jordan coughed and sputtered.

"I take it as the former." Yanina finished.

Soichi turned, "Y'all think it's one of those rent a maid thingies, you know, with the whole kink call me master thing?"

"Oh, hell no!" Jordan retorted, "He wouldn't let you see her. Obviously she has some sentimental value."

"No," Yasuo argued, "In Japan it's really common for people to take up rent a girlfriend, rent a family, rent a friend type things. Lots of lonely and isolated people there."

Yanina sighed, "But she wouldn't be Middle Eastern?"

"People abroad take up those jobs." Soichi added.

"True." Jordan agreed.

Yanina sighed, "He's so cut and dry, honestly I would be happy if he's romantically involved with her."

"I'll tell you this, Yanina. Whoever she is, she saved my ass from really hot water today." Soichi grumbled with a sigh of relief.

"Well that's the thing, he barely eats _ANYTHING_ and was upset enough to make an email about it, so it had to have more value than just being," she started making air quotes with her fingers, " _paid for_." The girl squinted her eyes, adding extra emphasis.

The group nodded, and Jordan smacked the driver's seat. "Thanks for letting me wait in your car man, my ride's here. Also, don't forget Friday's training, so we leave early."

The other three waived him off.

"Your ride coming soon, Yanina?" Yasuo asked.

She nodded, "I hope so, I don't wanna get stuck here again."

"If you need a ride, just let me know."

Yanina nodded as they waited.

Soichi was mocking Yasuo in the passenger seat, with a high pitched voice "If you need a ride, lemme know~~~! Y'all get a grip already, it's so obvious ya'll like each-"

"Can it, Soichi. Or you'll stand outside in the cold garage tonight. Or, better yet, wait in the building and run into boss again."

Soichi promptly quiteted himself with a tremble, "No, Thanks, I'm good."

00000

Sesshomaru opened up the door of his SUV, and looked around.

With his car's bluetooth, he called Rin. "Rin, do you need anything before I get home?"

"Oh, no Shigeto-san, I'm good. I was just here responding to some comments."

"Okay then, see you when I get there."

"See you."

With that, he started reversing before leaving the garage.

00000

"Y'all heard that?" Soichi gasped.

"Yo!" Yanina scoffed, "That's his woman!"

"Oh my god, he gives me hope!" Yasuo blinked, "Dry dudes can get girls too."

Yanina sighed, "Yasuo, you've gotta be cool and nonchalant. Not cut and dry, there's a fine line and it seems he's mastered it.

Soichi nodded, and Yasuo made a sour face, "Anyways, Y'all's rides are coming or what? I've been waiting damn near an hour."

"Let's dip. I think my ride stranded me again." Yanina sighed.

With that, the three were the last to leave.

00000

Sesshomaru stood in the rundown mall's lot, hoping to catch the florist before they closed.

With a sigh, he opened the door, and a woman greeted him. "Sir, we are about to close."

"I just wanted that arrangement."

The woman's eyes widened, "Sir, we can make a fresh one in the morning for you. Those are about to be disposed of."

"All? What's wrong with them?"

"They were made for a client who backed out, and now they are too old. You can just take them all if you want."

He inspected the multiple arrangements, and seeing that they were still good, placed a twenty onto the counter."

The woman thanked him, pocketed the money, and helped him to the vehicle with the different arrangements.

00000

Rin's doodle, turned out to be an entire work.

She was engrossed in her work and shrouded in complete silence, she drew. Completely unaware of her surroundings, a feat, considering her constant hyperawareness.

There, in all his almighty glory, stood her character, Rajesh, pointing his sword at cowering Aathira, while Vihaan-Kabir burst in through the door.

"Maybe I should send Naera the draft, see if she likes it."

With a minor blush, she took a screenshot and sent it off to the fox-girl.

"I'm totally fishing for compliments here!" She giggled to herself, and covered her mouth as she waited for a response.

Within a few minutes, her phone went off.

 _THANK YOU SO MUCH RIN! OH MY GOD, YES!_

Naera then proceeded to send a voice clip of her squealing and blubbering.

Rin laughed before responding with a voice clip of her own, "Thank you! I'm trying out drawing on a surface pro, and I love it! It made keeping my layers organized so much easier, and for once, I didn't color on the wrong layer and cry!"

Naera responded with another voice clip, " _Hell yeah! That's awesome!_ " before another voice rang out, _"Holy shit, that's cool!_ "

Rin laughed, "Oh, my god, is that Dion?"

" _Yeah, with his mouth full too!" "Well, 'cuse me, I was surprised 'cause I didn't know she could draw like that!" "Nasty, focus on chewing first!"_

With a scoff, Rin shifted on her thighs, and stood up on her knees to kneel.

"Ow, my legs are going numb."

With a cute little pout, she rubbed her thighs and backside to soothe the numb tingling.

"Just, what, exactly are you doing?"

She turned a bright shade of red, "Trying to restore feeling into my numb legs."

She couldn't look up at him for the moment, alreading seeing his incredulous stare in his mind's eye.

When she did look up though, he had entered from the garage, rather than the front door.

 _Now that I'm thinking of it, I've never been in the garage._

He returned from the opened door again moments later, "Are those, for me?"

He didn't say anything, but his eyes plainly stated, "Who else?"

Rin huffed and placed her hands on her hips, "Well, maybe you might like them, yourself?"

He responded, "No. I still don't see the...aesthetic."

Rin was already beside him, hugging the different paper-wrapped arrangements to herself, and if he wasn't mistaken, the flowers looked much healthier than they did before.

 _Is it truly necessary to coo at the flowers?_

As if reading his mind, she turned from her baby talk, "Talking to flowers is actually good for them. When we speak, it gives them much needed carbon dioxide, since we're exhaling. Try it!"

"No. I am not talking to...flowers."

"You're gonna make them sad! Just do it, no one's going to judge you."

"You may not, but I am currently gauging your sanity."

"Hey!"

He rolled his eyes.

Rin blinked, "Oh, so you're being playful now?"

A slight smirk danced across his lips.

"Unbelievable, the Lord of the Western Lands has laughed! Surely, someone might die today."

"If you don't get a vase, it might be your flowers."

Rin held out the arrangement while curling into herself and sulking, she muttered something under her breath before spinning on her heel.

"Wrong way, extras are towards your left."

"Oh," she looked both left and right, "okay."

"Rin, I said, left."

She cringed again from embarrassment and went towards the laundry room.

When she was out of sight, he actually laughed at her absurdity.

Moments later, she returned with multivitamins in hand and three vases crooked under her arm.

"Why the vitamins?"  
"Magnesium is good for flower arrangements, makes them last longer."

She set about her task of placing the arrangements into the said vases, and he was content to sit on the barstool, with his jaw resting on his fist, and watch her.

"Do you not know directions?"

Rin stopped trimming the stems, "I don't. I always confuse left and right."  
"Which way is North?"

She promptly pointed West.

 _Kami-sama, she wasn't kidding._

He laughed.

"What?"

"Rin, I would have felt better if you had pointed South. But, West?" With a forceful exhale to regain composure, he continued, "Which is your dominant hand?"

Rin looked at both hands with a sigh, "I'm ambidextrous, so that trick doesn't work for me. It's especially worse since in Japan streets are aligned to the left, and here, people drive on the right."

"It would be wise to invest in some jewelry to denote your left and right."

Rin nodded absentmindedly, and stopped placing the arrangements in the vase when she caught on. _Wedding bands are worn on the left hand!_

"Oh, Sesshomaru-sama, you're joking, right?"

"What did I say last night?"

Rin blushed heavily before moving off to trash the clipped ends of the stems, cellophane, and green parchment paper.

She twirled her long hair around her finger, too shy to really do much else.

"I see you've shaped your brows? They fit you."

she wrinkled her face, "Still will never be as good as yours, though. I'm envious."

He smirked, "Some simply just have it."

Rin sighed, "Still. Oh, how far is the forest from here?"

"They're actually preserves. There's five though, closest is about an hour."

"Is it too late to still go?"

"Not at all. It may be too dark for you to truly appreciate its beauty."

She shrugged, "Please?"

He stood up, dropping his human concealment.

"Aren't we going to drive?"

"I'd suggest you put on something warm?"

Rin's eyes shined, "Hale puffy or the green canvas?"

"Canvas. Fur lined."

Rin stumbled along with boots in hand, and her coat hanging off her shoulders.

"I'm ready!"

"In a skirt? Your legs might be cold?"  
She gave a lopsided grin before lifting her skirt to the knees, "Tights are man's best friend!"

"I think you mean, women's."

"Ah, there's people with all kinds of preferences, Sesshomaru-sama. Can't limit it to only women."

A delicate brow arched up.

He grabbed his own coat from the stool, and grabbed his own shoes while walking towards the garden's entrance.

Rin followed behind him, but furrowed her brows at the coat. "You're not going to morph to your true form, Sesshomaru-sama?"  
"No."

Rin blushed hotly, "On second thought, maybe we can go tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow and the day after, forevermore, will I keep this form. I don't desire to be ridden like some common pack animal."

Rin was digging her tight clad feet into the ground, "Sesshomaru-sama, I didn't mean it like that, I just didn't want to invade your personal space."

He seemingly ignored her, and instead flexed his jyaki, blowing the doors wide open.

"I wish I could do-Ah!"

Rin suddenly sound herself scooped between his arms and flying up into the night sky, shoes still in hand.

Her breath was caught by the beautiful bird's eye view that was under them, and continued to grip tightly onto his coats's lapels.

She looked up at the moon above them, and managed to relax enough to point at a shooting star.

"Sesshomaru-sama! Look!"

He gave a, "hn," of agreement, too distracted by her face to notice anything else.

She looked over her shoulder to watch as the trees began to diminish in the distance.

"It's beautiful! I have never seen something so lovely, this even beats my first plane ride."

A genuine smile, that reached his eyes, lit his face.

00000

They finally landed, and Rin admired the snow capped trees and light flurries falling to the ground, before Sesshomaru gently placed her to her feet.

Ice crunched under her socked feet, and she wiggled her toes.

Rin bent down and pulled on her boots without tying them, and walked over the wooden overpass.

"The lake is completely frozen. I would love to skate on it."

Her foot reached between the wooden slacks, to step on the lake.

"No, it isn't completely frozen. You could fall."

"But you'd be there to catch me?"

"Even so, you'd fall ill after the fact."

"You're no fun!"

"We'll return in the morning, with proper outerwear. So that you may do as you please."

Her eyes lit up, "Really! I'm too old for that kind of stuff…"

"Why are you doubting yourself?"

"It was just a childish fantasy I was expressing, I didn't think it was...feasible."

"There's no harm in doing what you like," he leaned over the banister to watch the glistening lake, "you're not harming anyone."

Rin scoffed, "You'd be surprised, Sesshomaru-sama. People go out of their way to make fun of others for indulging in such things."

"If they do, redirect them to me."

"Murder is illegal!"

He smirked, "Just because I can't kill them, doesn't mean I can't enjoy tormenting them."

She chuckled behind her hand.

He crossed the overpass, and Rin watched him for a moment, before following.

Rin looked up into the frozen pine trees, and as they continued walking, the few holly trees between them increased. Soon, the narrow path was filled with mostly blooming holly trees and witch hazel bushes.

"They're still thriving in the winter?"

He nodded. Rin caught up to his side, and followed him out towards a clearing.

She looked around, surprised to see what seemed like simple farmland.

"Look up."

Rin looked, and squinted slightly. Her lips parted prettily as she studied the sky.

"The Aurora Borealis is visible here?"

"Only for tonight."

Rin watched the green and purple hues dance above the semi cloudy sky. It wasn't a perfect view, but the almost mythical green and purple lights dancing behind the clouds was more than enough.

Some of the clouds passed, giving brief glances of the starry sky and hues dancing ahead. The lights moved in a glowing sea of purple and green, wavering like banners in the starry sky. The show continued, and the lights seemed to dive closer to the ground, before floating back up, further away from the stratosphere. About an hour in, clouds started accumulating, blocking the beautiful view. WIthin moments, flurries started floating down.

"It's going to snow heavily tonight, we should return."

Rin nodded, "Thank you, Sesshomaru-sama, it was beautiful."

"There's no need, let's go."

00000

Rin's feet landed on the ground, and crunched the soft snow beneath her.

Sesshomaru landed silently ahead of her, giving no notification to his own arrival.

He opened the door, and stood aside to let her enter.

"I could've opened the door myself, Sesshomaru-sama."

He just watched her intently, until she budged and went inside.

She shrugged out of her coat, before hanging it up. "I'll be right back."

He gave a sharp incline of the head, acknowledging her, before watching her skip off towards her room.

He looked around the house, and realized for the first time in five years, that the home actually looked lived in.

The scent of food wafted pass his nose, as well as a perfume, and candles.

He leaned against the kitchen island, and folded his arms while analyzing his surroundings.

A light he was previously unaware of caught his eye, and he couldn't quite place a finger on it.

It wasn't candles, and it surely wasn't an additional lamp. His head turned slightly as he looked besides himself, and noted that nothing had truly changed.

 _Odd._

He turned on his heel, opting for a shower.

00000

He wrung his hair in the shower, before running his claws from root to end to detangle it.

After feeling pleased with his appearance, he pulled on a teal nemaki with cherry blossom branches on the shoulders and sleeves, and a deep gray striped robe.

He left the bathroom with damp hair clinging to his face and shoulders, and decided to check on Rin before he retired for the night.

He turned the corner, confused as to why he was smelling food, but a different kind from earlier.

His brows furrowed, before admonishing her, "Rin."

Rin froze in the middle of dumping the chopped contents from the cutting board, only to meet his comment with a sheepish grin.

He moved his eyes from her towards the brass clock above her, _11:52_

Resigned towards her behavior, he reoccupied the stool from earlier.

"Rin, you do realize you can relax, right?" He reiterated, concern evident in his tone.

"I am, it's just that one, I can't believe I was so hungry! Two, I'm so used to having unpredictable days, so I always make sure to have leftovers for when I return."

 _At least she was eating, seemed like she had missed quite a few meals in the past._

"Speaking of days, do you think I should, um, send a letter of resignation to my old job?"

His brow arched elegantly as he popped open a bottle of Sangria.

"No, why should you?"

"I just thought about it. I completely didn't even think about my old job."

"Wonderful then."

Rin sighed as she turned down the heat, "I know, It's just that I'm on edge since I haven't been at work. Felt like I was somehow doing something wrong, and that at any moment they'd bombard me. Like I'm going to wake up from a dream or something."

"You're allowed to have recreational time, and enjoy it as well."

"I know, I'm still on edge though. I can't quite keep myself occupied, not to mention I can't sleep either."

He watched her between a sip of sangria, and offered her the glass.

Rin placed her fingers over the glass and pushed it down gently, "Sesshomaru-sama, that's a horrible way to rock yourself to sleep at night. Plus, I've heard it isn't a true restorative sleep your body falls into."

"Hn."

Rin turned on her heel to tend towards the stew.

"Maybe I should try melatonin supplements."

"Perhaps, would you like to get them now?"

"No, it's far too late."

He watched her for a moment, "It seems as though it isn't necessarily restlessness, or insomnia, but rather, anxiety."

Rin looked up, "You do have a point."

"When you're done, retire with me."

Rin blanched, "Don't say it like that!"

He arched a brow, "Just what exactly, then, are you implying?"

"Me? I'm not implying anything!"

He was pouring himself a second glass, "Would I imply such a base thing?"

"No!"

"Then, why the offense?"

Rin looked about ready to implode from embarrassment, "Society dictates that you can't say things in certain ways, lest they be misconstrued. And-That's one of them!"

"Am I truly part of _your_ society?"

Rin shook her head.

"Then take my word for it. Anyways, it isn't as though you haven't already taken residence there."

Rin sighed, tapering her embarrassment once more, and cocked her head, allowing her long hair to sway across her backside.

With a hiss, she turned around and preoccupied herself with adding more lemon juice to her stew, and checking her rice.

She gave a hmm of approval, and began serving out two platters.

"Rin, I don't eat human food."

"I know, but still give it a try. As a snack perhaps, to follow the alcohol?"

"...It isn't strong?"

"Nevertheless, I hate seeing people drink on an empty stomach. Seems lonely. Alcohol should always be paired with a snack."

Sesshomaru could easily smell that it was seafood stew of some sort, but couldn't quite place a finger on all of its components.

"What...is that?"

"Moqueca. Fish stew with coconut milk."

 _That's what he was smelling._

"No."

"Just try it!"

He eyed her skeptically before picking up some fish with her fork, and tasting it.

"It isn't bad, but still not my taste."

Rin arched a brow back, mimicking him, "So you say."

The rest of the night was spent in amicable companionship. Light conversation in which he actually engaged in, flooded the kitchen and living room

She smiled, sleep finally catching up to her, "Excuse me, Sesshomaru-sama. Let me put this stuff away and wash up these dishes."

"There's always tomorrow, Rin. No need to move them so late."

She rolled her eyes, before placing the entire pot in the fridge, "I hate doing that, but," she yawned softly, "I might fall where I am if I don't close my eyes."

He nodded while she ran the dishes under the faucet, determined to leave them at the very least soaking.

When she finally dried her hands off on a kitchen towel, he snatched the cloth away from her, before pulling her hand.

"I'm not finished!"

"It's 3am."

She gave a frustrated groan before finally deciding to go along with him.

He shut the light switch off behind himself, and in a moment of concern, decided to honor her foolish little wish.

"Goodnight." He muttered, while staring at the bouquets on the tablet.

"Hmm, what was that?"

"Hn, nothing."

00000

Sesshomaru sat beside Rin on the bed, relishing in her obvious nervousness.

With a soft exhale, he pulled her closer to him. He didn't quite look at her, but could feel her eyes boring into his jaw, and her breathing was erratic.

"Rin?"

"Hmm?"

He pulled his left knee up and crossed his right calf across it, "Relax, no harm will come to you."

Rin sighed softly, "Okay."

His shifted his own face, pressing his nose down into her hair.

Within the hour, her breathing leveled, and she was soundly asleep.

He, on the other hand, took the silent night to simply admire her face.

His knuckles brushed against her cheek, and cradled her jaw, before his thumb ran over her lips.

Deep inside of his heart, he purred, _My Rin, here in the flesh once more._

00000

Sesshomaru didn't sleep for the morning, but rather, relaxed.

Carefully, he peeled her sleeping form from himself, and sat on the side of the bed.

With a deep breath, he recollected himself, and set about getting ready for the day.

When his clothes were on, he walked into the kitchen, wanting to search for those plum candies.

 _I'm a demon, irrevocable of time. Eating candy in the morning sure as hell wouldn't harm me._

His face wrinkled at the thought of Rin catching him, but he shoved it aside.

Although, not entirely, as he decided to eat some of the soup from earlier. He warmed it, thinking of only have some to appease her. In the end, he ended up eating the entire pot and moving it into the dishwasher to hide his transgression.

There, at the top of the pantry, stood his prize.

He hated the scent of plastic, but could tolerate it enough to reach his end goal.

The bag of Chan Pui Mui fell, as well as another red candy he didn't quite recognize.

He turned the package, made an incision, and sniffed it curiously.

Leaving the other candies on the counter, and decided to try the Li Hing Mui.

He grimaced when he realized it stained, but gave it no additional thought as he popped one into his mouth.

Soon, one became the _entire_ bag.

He held the last one between his clawed thumb and index finger, extracting the last bit of flavor from the seed.

Moments later, he blinked when he heard a vehicle pulling up into the driveway.

He looked at the time, and frowned, _why would Aka be here so early?_

He trashed the incriminating evidence before he had to hear her mouth. And, flared his jyaki to shroud himself once more in his human concealment.

A silent knock caught his attention, and he opened the door for her.

"Goodmorning" she whispered while creeping in.

"Aka-san, it's barely 6:30, _why are you here?"_

He smelt nervousness on the elder woman, "Ah, yes, I think it would be wise for me to allow Rin-chan to get some rest. I wanted to sort a few things and be on my way by 10."

Before he could answer, shuffling in the background caught his attention as he closed the said door.

"Goddamn!" Aka muttered.

Rin was already yawning and dressed for the day, "Morning? Why are y'all looking at me like that?"

"Child, don't you sleep?"

"Aka-san, I like to be up early. Those few days of sleeping in were a doozy! Plus I heard a car in the driveway, so it woke me."

The woman groaned, "Alright."

Rin looked off from Aka-san, and followed Sesshomaru's line of sight.

"Fujimori, what is on your vehicle?" Shigeto asked.

"Oh, it's my son's car. Weird kid, could never understand why he had drooling girls on his car."

Rin was looking through the glass rim of the double doors, and trembling.

Sesshomaru followed her shaking form, and she met eyes with him, frankly, looking quite pallid.

"Child what is wrong with you? You look as though you've seen a ghost!"

"A-Aka-san, did, did you drive here...in that?"

"Yeah, took the keys from my good-for-nothing, why?"

Rin started hyperventilating, "Aka-san! You can't...you can't possibly drive back in t-that that thing."

"Speak up." Sesshomaru admonished.

The girl was squealing and rambling in a mix of Japanese and Portugese, "I-I can't, Shigeto-san, it's um, it's…"

"Speak!" Aka coaxed.

 _Oh my god, I can't speak! I'm obviously standing between two people who don't know what they are looking at and I don't have the HEART to break Aka-san's heart and skew her perceptions of her already blacklisted son, and FOR THE LOVE OF GOD, I can't let Sesshomaru know the extent of human debauchery and filth and oh my God, oh my Lord, Jesus in Heaven, WHAT WOULD SHE THINK OF ME? I might traumatize this poor lady and she'll never, ever, be able to look me in the face again. She'll think me a disgrace! A pervert!_

A clawed hand waved against her peripheral vision, "Rin?"

Aka looked concerned as the girl was muttering something jumbled under her breath, while staring out into space, and trembling like an epileptic.

Rin looked between their two faces and covered her own, "I-I-I can't, Aka-san. Just, please, make your son pick up his vehicle. It's um, uh. Uhhhh..."

"Child if you don't speak now, I will make you speak! Hurry with it!"

A cross between a screech and a gutteral noise bubbled from her throat.

"Aka-san, that's not-that's not saliva."

"What? Child, what in heaven do you mean? Are you alright? What are you talking about?"

Rin reiterated, while pointing to a very specific girl decal on the black and white mustang, "Aka-san, that's not saliva!"

"What in the seven hells do you mean, child?"

Rin didn't know how else to say it, "Those, those comics, are from very, very, dirty comics."

Aka huffed, but stop mid-exhale, before swinging her head around, "What!?"

"That's, supposed to be um, girls, in um, very uh, passionate, um, intimacies."

Then it clicked, and by God, you could see the woman's face reddened in six out of the seven stages of grief in less than thirty seconds.

 _One_. Her jaw hung open. **Shock**.

 _Two_. She stuttered, "but." **Denial**.

 _Three_. She stuttered, "I'm s-so sorry," **Guilt.**

 _Four_. Her brows furrowed, she turned red, and clutched her chest while hyperventilating. **Anger.**

 _Five_. Her eyes watered. **Depression.**

 _Six_. Gears churned in her head as she pieced the situation together. **Reconstruction.**

But, stage seven didn't come immediately.

Her mouth opened as she leaned on the entryway table, "YOSHIDAAAAAAAAA!"

Sesshomaru cringed as his sensitive ears pricked from the abrupt holler.

But, he still didn't understand what was going on.

Rin was covering her face, and still couldn't form a coherent thought, and he sought to ask her to elaborate discreetly, but she was currently, at the very moment, praying under her breath that the earth would open up and swallow her whole.

Rin looked up, and whimpered, "It's a h-hentai mobile."

 _How in the absolute hell could choking have to do anything with hentai?_

"Sesshomaru-sama, uh, hentai isn't pervert in the traditional sense….Hentai encompasses an entire genre of animated...uh….erotic comics...that people use to….to...entertain..themselves…"

 _Better she stayed silent! He couldn't bear to hear her use the term "entertain one's self" ever again. Not even in another context under different circumstances!_

Aka-san cradled her head, and Rin, Could. Not. muster the strength to help his gears churn a little faster.

Aka looked directly at Shigeto, and sighed before stating it bluntly, "For fuck's sake, Shigeto-san, she's choking on semen."

Sesshomaru simply skipped the seven stages of grief, opting to openly display revulsion.

Rin was still hiding her face, hoping that the Mustang outside would simply drive itself off.

Aka looked at the vehicle, and looked at Shigeto, silently asking _him_ to move the car.

"Over my dead body, Fujimori-san."

Rin finally peeked through her fingers, only to jump back when Aka was looking directly at her.

"You drive?"

"No!"

"Well, child, you'll learn today. Hopefully, we'll wreck that monstrosity!"

"Aka-san, how did your son even...obtain...such a thing?"

"Rin-chan, my son went to college for two semesters, to simply collect and squander student financial aid."

"...How did he get into college?" Shigeto asked.

Aka sighed, "Motivation is one hell of a drug, Shigeto-san. He was hellbent on getting a loan for a car, since I absolutely refused. Somehow he managed to test in, but went on academic probation within the same month. Passed his classes by the skin of teeth, then failed the following semester."  
 _He didn't know whether to be impressed or appalled._

"So it's not that he isn't capable, he simply chooses not to!" Her attention shifted from him to her.

"Girl! What is this Hentai you speak of?"  
"I just explained it's DIRTY COMICS!"

Aka-san looked simultaneously confused and disgusted, "But...those foul expressions...people actually enjoy that?"

 _Obviously, her perverted son enjoyed such a thing! There's no need to make the girl reiterate._

Rin sunk down to the ground, "Aka-san, there's an entire subgenre of….hentai...named ahegao...dedicated to just those faces…"

"Good Lord in Heaven. I'm going to disown my son and adopt Rin in his place!"

 _That was a wonderful idea! Marriage wasn't that much of a safety net, but adoption would expedite the process._

He'd have to run the idea by Ayame.

Pleased with the revelation, and a few plans in mind, he simply took his leave.

"Oh, Aka-san, I'm 21. Much too old for adoption."

"Not really, you can adopt till 23. But, let me handle this and I'll get back to you."

When Rin looked up, Aka-san was pulling on her shoes and stomping outside towards the...hentai mobile.

When she finally managed to turn around, she thanked God in heaven above that she didn't have to look at Sesshomaru after explaining such a thing.

00000

Sesshomaru walked into the office, and rubbed his fingers to rid himself of the orange stain from the candy.

When it didn't work, he sighed, and logged into his workspace.

Employees started filing in at 8, and he watched them log in for the day themselves.

After a moment, he looked up through his glass office, and upon noticing everyone doing their own thing, he pulled out his phone and sent a text to Ayame.

 _Ayame, what would the adoption process for an adult migrant look like? I may have a potential adoptee."_

He locked the phone and placed it face down, minding himself until his dreaded 10:00am appointment with a client.

00000

"Oh, Aka-san! I cooked last night, would you like to try some for breakfast?"

"Ah, you're so sweet. Why not?"

She loaded the last fork into the dishwasher, and popped open the stove, ready to clean the drip pans.

Rin opened the fridge, closed it, and opened it again with furrowed brows.

"Hey Aka-san, have you seen a copper stock pot with brass colored handles?"

"Yeah, why?"

"I could've sworn I put it in the fridge last night!"

"Oh, heavens, no child, it's in the dishwasher."

Rin's eyes widened in disbelief, before opening the fridge again, shutting it, and looking in the dishwasher.

"He ate it! My soup is gone!"

Aka turned from the stove, "He ate it? I wondered if he ate, ever?"

"I'm happy! But jeez, he could've told me! I totally thought I had breakfast set and ready to go."

Aka laughed, "Well, looks like I was right about not having to split up those groceries."

00000

Sesshomaru gave a leveled hateful stare towards the client as he exited from the office.

He barely managed to taper down his displeasure, and left his office for a breather.

00000

Yanina jabbed Soichi in the arm, "Ouch, what was that for?"

She jutted her chin toward Shigeto-san's red fingers.

"Bro, why are his fingers red?"

Yanina furrowed her brows and hushed him.

But unfortunately, too late, since he was giving Soichi a nasty glare.

Yanina chuckled, "Man, if looks could kill! You got the leftover hate from that meeting."

"I have a feeling that maybe looks can kill, Yanina."

00000

Aka leaned back gracefully, enjoying the quick breakfast Rin had thrown together.

Rin looked over at the bowl of fruit she had assorted two days prior.

"Oh! The bananas are already getting overripe!"

Aka sighed contentedly, "Well, you can freeze them if you'd like."

Rin shook her head while standing up, "God bless whoever invented smoothies, so I can devour six bananas in a single drink. Would you like a smoothie, Aka-san."

"Oh, no, child, I'm too full! You should be careful, smoothies can make you pack on weight."

Rin nodded absentmindedly, already set on taking down the blender.

 _Although, you look like you could catch up on a few meals!_

00000

The rest of the day went by peacefully for both parties, that is until Yoshida showed up with Saera to pick up the car.

"Yoshida, that's gross!"

"No it isn't, it's art!"

Saera watched Yoshida exit the car in absolute disgust. _You're gonna catch your death._

Aka stood at the top of the stairwell, livid, with the keys dangling from her folded arms.

Rin waved at Saera with concern in her face evident.

Saera waved back, before a resounding slap sent her flying out of the red Subaru.

"Aunty, stop!"

Rin was yanking Aka's arm, as she continued to cuff her son in the head. Each point of contact making Rin cringe.

"Ow! Ow! Ma please, stop!"

Rin placed herself between Aka and Yoshida, pushing them off each other. While Saera all but dragged Yoshida down the stairs.

Aka dragged poor Rin down along the stairs with her, and grabbed after Yoshida as he dodged another blow.

"Wait till I tell your father about this, Yoshida!"

"Aunty, stop! You can go to jail for hitting Yoshida now! He's not a minor anymore!"

"He will always be my son! Plus, if I were to call the police right now, and if they saw this perverted caricature of a car," she pointed at the vehicle, "they would excuse my behavior. In fact, they might condone it!"

"Aka-san, please calm down you could die of a stroke!"

"The only person dying today is Yoshida!"

Yoshida ducked and picked up the keys to the Mustang, before burning his tires while doing a u-turn, and speeding off with haste.

"If you value your LIFE Yoshida, you better not return home until you GET RID of that THING!"

00000

Saera sighed, "You going home Aunty? I can give you a drop."

Rin waved her hand, "Come on in, Saera. I think we should all calm down before hitting the roads again."

"You have a point, Rin-chan. But, I don't want to impose."

Rin waved her off, before shuffling both the heavily pregnant girl and hyperventilating woman.

"Wow! It's even more beautiful on the inside!" Saera gasped.

Rin smiled, silently thanking Saera.

Aka sat down on the couch, and Saera sat next to her.

"Would you like anything to drink, or eat, Saera-san? I just cooked."

Saera's mouth watered, "It does smell quite delicious, I'll give it a taste."

00000

Sesshomaru read his text, and felt his blood boil.

 _Here's the thing, Sesshomaru, Rin could be adopted, but she's currently racking up unlawful presence here in the US. It would look bad on the adoption case, and cold possibly warrant a deportation. Plus, she would have to live with the person, and have proof of support from that person for a minimum of two years. It would've been great if she were still out of the country._

00000

"-It was almost three weeks ago to the day! I'm telling you, the fates are really weird? Who the hell meets someone 3/3/13, and gets married again in a multiple of threes?"

Rin chuckled, "Yeah, no kidding. Fate is such a weird thing!"

Aka-san calmed considerably, and was texting her husband at the table.

The front door opened, and Rin waved towards Shigeto as he removed his shoes. "Okaerinasai! Shigeto-san, this is Saera-san I was telling you about. Himori's wife, and Aka's niece!"

He blatantly stared at Saera, and then her stomach.

The woman waved nervously, "Hello, Shigeto-san."

He inclined his head, not truly acknowledging her.

Saera stood and bowed, "Well, we'll be taking our leave. It was a pleasure to meet you."

"...The car isn't outside."

 _Oh_ Saera thought, _Thought he wasn't too pleased about me being here. He's just pleased to see the car's gone. Honestly, can't blame the guy._

Saera laughed, "Yeah, I dropped Yoshida off this afternoon to get his...vehicle."

Aka looked at Shigeto-san incredulously, "Can I pay you off to just give my son one whaling of a lifetime?"

"Aunty! You did enough to Yoshida earlier!"

Rin grimaced and nodded her head in agreement, "Aka-san, your son already had enough damage done, anything else would warrant an arrest."

Aka sighed, "Still wasn't enough to beat some sense into him. Well, Shigeto-san, we're taking our leave."

He tipped his head forward in a bow, before watching them pile into the vehicle.

They waved, and he returned their wave. Rin jumped up and down beside him, waving and wishing them safe travels.

Sesshomaru looked down at Rin beside him with questioning eyes.

"Oh, God, Saera dropped Yoshida off, and Aka stood at the stairwell with the keys. When he approached, she acted as though she was going to hand him the keys, but dragged him up the stairs and started cuffing his head. He ducked and dodged, grabbed the keys, and sped off. I-It was pretty bad."

"I didn't expect any less."

Rin sneezed, "Yeah, kinda had it coming I guess."

Sesshomaru sighed, "You need any cold medicine?"

"-No," her face wrinkled mid phrase, and sneezed again violently, "Maybe?"

"Let's go."

00000

Rin stood in the herbal remedy and supplements aisle, with a list of herbs to pick up to lessen the severity of a cold.

With another terribly timed sneeze, she grabbed the licorice extract, black elderberry syrup, and Oregano oil. Then, focused on picking up the cheapest bottle of vitamin c and zinc caplets.

She walked across the store, searching for the tea aisle, hoping to find the throat coat tea she'd been recommended in the past.

Finally, she found her aisle after the floor associate ignored her, and two girls were standing in the tea aisle as well. The taller girl was reading something off her phone, while wearing a pair of black jogging pants and pink sneakers. Her beige coat was zipped towards the neck, and her hair was tucked into it.

The shorter girl, with a short bob that danced on her jaw, gold rimmed circle glasses, and gray overalls kept stretching on her tiptoes to reach something from the top. Rin noted her overalls were rolled at the ankles to show off her beige hannover boots.

"Hey, do you need help with that?" She asked in broken English.

The Chinese girl turned and smiled, "Thanks, I'd appreciate that!"

Rin turned on her heel, grabbed a broomstick from the aisle beside them, and began knocking the items down from the top shelf.

The girl wearing the frames watched as Rin stretched, and her jeans dress rode up higher and higher on black stocking clad legs. Her coat, doing the job to keep her modesty.

The girl admired her legs, her shoes, and her sense of style, before muttering something under her breath about "beautiful."

Her friend, though, leaned over, blocked her line of sight, and brought her back into reality.

"Nancy, stop being weird!"

"Anna, but she's so cute! Look at her! Do you think I should try to make a move?"

"No! She probably has a boyfriend!"

Nancy coughed, "But I may never get a chanc-"

Rin held out the three boxes of tea, "Here you go! Do you need anything else?"

"Um, no, thanks. I appreciate your help, don't know why I didn't think of that! What's your name?"

Rin smiled before placing her weight on her left hip, "It's Rin! It's all good, we all do it. What's yours?"

Nancy blushed, "Nancy, Nancy Ho."

Rin turned back to her task of knocking down the throat coat tea from the middle shelf.

Nancy gathered her courage, and pushed up her glasses, "Hey, are you free sometime?"

Rin looked over her shoulder with a smile, before a box of tea hit her smack dab in the face.

"Oh, I got that!" Nancy bent over to pick up the box.

"Thank you! Oh, yeah, I can be free!" Rin responded.

Nancy gave her friend a sharp look, and Anna mouthed back, "She doesn't know what you're talking about."

Nancy coughed again, "Yeah, so uh, what's your number?"

Rin was pulling out her phone when Sesshomaru rounded the corner.

"Oh, hey, Shigeto-san, I didn't know you were here."

He gave Nancy a mean glare of his own, "I needed something for myself."

Rin smiled and motioned towards Nancy, "This is Nancy! Cool girl, just give me a moment," she turned back to Nancy, "My number is 518 - 970 - 1588!"

Nancy was too horrified to do much else than stare into the face of her EMPLOYER whose face obviously stated, _DON'T TRY IT_.

Of all the goddamn, _fucking_ , places to go, she had to walk into Aldi's, and she HAD TO HIT ON HER EMPLOYER'S... _WHATEVER!?_

Nancy coughed violently, and Shigeto looked down at her doubled over frame, "If you're sick, Nancy, I don't expect to see you tomorrow."

 _Holy hell was that a threat?_

"Ah, Shigeto-san, I understand. If I'm not feeling well by tomorrow, I'll be sure to call out."

"Oh, you work for Shigeto-san! Nice to meet you, Nancy! What a small world!"

Nancy smiled nervously at Rin, unable to meet her happy and carefree gaze.

 _She was totally oblivious, and damn, she envied her innocence._

Sesshomaru lowered his eyes, regarding Nancy from between his lashes, and tilted his neck above her cowering frame, "Nancy, I don't expect to see you at all tomorrow. Give yourself a day to _rest."_

 _His voice held so much shrouded malice._

"Alrighty-oh, boss, uh, see you Friday. Nice to meet you, Rin."

Rin waved, "Get better, hun! I hope to see you soon!"

Sesshomaru was already leaving the aisle, and Rin followed behind him with her cold supplies.

Nancy slid to the floor in the aisle, "My heart's been crushed, and now I've gotta go home and cry my sad, sad, bisexual fantasies out to every one of Alona Chemery's songs!"

Anna regarded Nancy from the corner of her eyes, "Dude, stop being overdramatic."

Nancy clutched her chest, "I'm telling you, it's love at first sight!"

00000

Sesshomaru paid for the items, and debated whether or not to break Rin's little happy bubble.

Given earlier's situation, he decided not to.

Rin skipped to the car, completely oblivious as to what had occurred.

 _How could someone go through the entirety of their lives without the ability to recognize that they were being hit on?_ He briefly found himself both concerned and amazed at such a feat.

 _Even he, who was mostly aloof, had the ability to discern people's intentions. Either from his imperial sense of smell, or simple deduction, he couldn't be sure._

Rin sneezed again, and her nose began running, "Oh boy, now the stuffiness is settling in."

He slid into the driver's seat, "You have everything?"

Rin held up the two bags, "Sure do! Hey, Sesshomaru-sama, can we go back to the county preserve? I want to see the lake again."

"Not if you're sick, Rin."

"Oh, suddenly I'm not sick anymore!"

"Rin, I can clearly see your eyes and nose running. You're not going back into those conditions."

"Sesshomaru-sama! Being cold doesn't make you sick, but rather the germs from others! Someone else made me sick, don't punish _me_ for it!"

He turned on the ignition, "No."

"Please! I'll be annoying if you don't!"

His brow arched, "I'm prepared this time around."

She groaned, "Fine."

00000

Rin drank a cup of the nasty throat coat tea, and cradled a box of kleenexes between her arm.

A blanket covered her shoulders as she engrossed herself with some show or the other.

Sesshomaru sat beside her on the bed, and reclined

Rin was watching a k-drama of some sort, and he caught bits and pieces of the program. It wasn't his thing, but she seemed to be enjoying it.

She poured herself another cup of hot water from the canteen beside her, and added licorice extract, elderberry syrup and vitamin c caplets to the water.

"Rin, that looks absolutely unappetizing."

"Doesn't taste bad, they're both sweet, and the vitamin c tastes like lemon. Funny aftertaste, but better than that throat coat tea."

"You do sound better."

"Thanks! Can we go now, then?"

"No."

"Ugh! Speaking of which, Sesshomaru-sama. Where are my plum candies?"

 _She'd have the decency and spare him the embarrassment of her entire soup gone missing._

She looked at his red stained fingertips, and back at his face.

 _Shit!_ He didn't answer her.

"You can't ignore me forever! Just fess up that you liked it!"

"No."

"That's awful! You know, I would be so happy to know that you enjoyed them! Don't deny me such a pleasure!"

He busied himself with looking far away.

"Unbelievable!"

He watched her force herself to stay up to finish watching the drama, and he arched a brow before simply tilting her over from her sitting position.

She gave a soft cry of protest, but was out before she could formulate a coherent response.

He looked around the room, and briefly wondered whether bringing her stuff in there would be too forward.

 _She's always in here, anyways. Perhaps, I should just ask her._

He pulled the blanket over her back, and smoothed the fabric over her.

It was odd to imagine that he'd be here, less than a month after meeting her.

 _Kami, to think that if there wasn't a mailing blunder, that she wouldn't be here._

 _Or better yet, dead, and unknown._

His once proclaimed lifeless heart constricted at the thought.

 _What if he had ignored the email?_

It was funny to think that he'd been so consumed in his own misery, that he could've missed her entire life. She could've passed him by, and he would've missed it, none the more aware.

He turned off his lamp, and the television. Instead opting to try to see things through her eyes, and enjoy the clear beauty of the moon shining above them.

 _Maravilhosa._

Fin: Lights from Above.


	12. Rings'n'Things

**Hey dudes, brilliant earth is the ring website. Jangmi has a limited online selection, so I needed to cross-reference. Also dudes, I'm alive! Please keep me in your good wishes!**

 **Also, if you'd like please skip Rin's explanation of her webcomic, it doesn't make much sense now - but its going to become important to the story.**

 **Thereceiv3r Thank you hun, I can assure you that Sesshomaru never hurt/killed/betrayed Rin. But unfortunately, bad things happen to good people. I'm working on 13 and it'll give a slight hint, but after the wedding ensues - that part will unravel! Thanks for appreciating the OCs! They are annoying, but they'll have their redemption arcs, expect probably one LOL**

 **Y-icey! Oh sweetie I'm so sorry for updating so late, life happened and I was working two jobs + school and I even briefly thought of abandoning this fic despite being halfway through writing this chapter. I reread it and I was like, "Oh my God, I am so cringe!"**

 **DraconisRose960 Hi sweetie thank you! I appreciate that you love my Sesshomaru characterization. Your review means so much sweetie thank you!**

00000

"What am I supposed to do? Twiddle my fingers and stare at the wall?"

"I'd suggest you get started."

"Are you serious? I can't do that! I'm not even tired anymore."

"Just because you aren't tired, doesn't mean you shouldn't rest, Rin. Your body needs rest even if your mind doesn't."

Rin looked over her shoulder at Sesshomaru, then carefully slid her arm to the nightstand beside her to grab her phone.

Slowly, she stretched her arm, hoping to not draw attention to herself.

When her phone was in hand, she slid it under her, and lowered the brightness.

She opened Amazon, and when she typed one letter, the screen vibrated.

Breathing heavily through a single nostril, she went to settings and changed the touch settings, before hoping to muffle her phone once more by pushing it underneath herself.

She sneezed again, and began breathing through her mouth.

She felt movement behind her, and froze, until the movement stopped.

Pleased that he seemed asleep, she continued searching on Amazon for sketching tablets.

Her breathing increased when she saw that a bundle pack Huion sketching tablet was on sale, and she saved the item to her wishlist.

Moments later, she felt slight unease.

Deciding to check, she looked over her shoulder to see Sesshomaru staring right back at her.

"Ah! Sesshomaru-sama!"

"I commend your effort, but I saw you from the very moment you shifted."  
"Come-on, this is torture! I can't sit here sick, miserable, _and_ unoccupied!"

"So, online shopping kills boredom?"

She shook her head, "No, I'm thinking about picking up my webcomic again, but I would need another pen tablet."

"Order it then."

"No, I'm going to make my own money and purchase it!"

"It's 45 dollars, just get the thing."

"No! I've already taken so much from you."

He dropped the subject, making a mental note.

"For a pen tablet, you'd need a desktop, wouldn't you?"

"Not really, it isn't a must."

He made another mental note.

She sat up, and reached over to the nightstand to turn on the lamp. "Oh, thank God, the water is still hot."

Rin made herself another cup of tea and took some vitamin c along with it.

"What is your plot even about?"

The girl's face brightened instantly in the dim lighting, "Oh! My comic, Fallen Kingdom? Are you sure? Once I start, I rant since I get so excited!"

He nodded, and closed his eyes, giving her the 'okay.'

Rin could barely contain herself from bouncing, and took a deep breath through her mouth to steel herself, before picking up her computer to pull up her comic. She started, save for the occasional cough or sneeze, which had lessened throughout the evening.

"Fallen Kingdom is set during the Maurya empire, in 330 B.C, which spans from Afghanistan to Laos, and up into modern-day Uzbekistan. Although, disclaimer, all of the rest is heavily fictionalized.

It revolves around Prince Vihaan-Kabir, whose set to take the throne from his senile father, King Karthik. Anyways, Vihaan has a terrible relationship with his father because he was an undesired child, simply born to reinforce his father's stance on the throne.

Therefore, King Karthik is willing to do _anything_ to prevent Vihaan from succeeding the throne. That's where Rajesh comes in, Rajesh is not only Vihaan's cousin, but also his half-brother. King Karthik had favored his bethrothed's sister, and although unable to give Rajesh any true title, being older, he was trained like a prince, and became his father's official advisor.

On the brink of death, Karthik plots alongside Rajesh to kill Vihaan in an "accident" so that the elder brother would take the throne. The plot was foiled although, by displaced peoples from Samarkand, a powerful city conquered in 329BC. The people were disseminated after Alexander the Great, and they were prosecuted for their muslim beliefs. Due to that, they ended up fleeing and landing in North India.

Rajesh and Karthik had never taken a liking towards the refugees because they felt that they were the cause of many bad omens, as well as reminders to Alexander's prowess. Vihaan, on the other hand, displayed nothing but empathy, even opening the storehouses to feed them. The issue escalated, when the same refugees who resided in the mountains, killed the brigade sent to murder Vihaan during his daily training.

Unfortunately, Vihaan lost his best friend, and many of his loyal followers during the attack. There were many casualties on the refugee's side as well. A girl named Rayahan, freshly orphaned after the attack, nursed Vihaan and two of his soldiers back to health, alongside the compassion of the other refugees.

When Rajesh traveled up the mountains, he planned to gloat and massacre the remaining refugees, but grew angered when he saw them scattering. In a fit of rage, he burned what little remained of their establishment, belongings, and supplies.

During the escape, his eyes caught Vihaan escaping, gravely injured, on a horse. He sent his soldiers after them, but Rayahan outsmarted them.

With his tail between his legs, Rajesh returned to the palace, and told his father of the incident. King Karthik decided to chalk it up to a mysterious disappearance, and issued a period of mourning for the city.

Rajesh was crowned King, and with false candor, reassured the people that it was an act of the Gods, and that albeit heartbreaking, it was the right thing to do.

Karthik's health, took a nosedive, and Rajesh blamed Vihaan from stealing his precious father from him.

When Karthik died soon after, Rajesh's wickedness increased. He enacted a genocide upon the refugees from Samarkand, and secretly sent another brigade to hunt and kill Vihaan and Rayathan. For months, no word was heard from them, and Rajesh began to feel comfortable.

A year passed, and to hurt Vihaan, he decided to take his originally betrothed wife, Aathira. The marriage commenced quickly, against Aathira's wishes. Now, just to add, Aathira is a really kind girl who also has a compassionate heart, but Rajesh makes her daily life hell.

Through the abuse, Rajesh builds a warped sense of love for her, and becomes incredibly jealous and possessive, striking down both enemies and allies for even casting a glance in her direction.

His jealousy then becomes his downfall. He becomes less vigilant for Vihaan's return, and many who were loyal to him turned in search for Vihaan. If it is proven that Vihaan was still alive, then Rajesh would have to renounce the throne. Better yet, if it is proven that Rajesh decreed his murder, he could be simply executed.

Vihaan returns alongside Rayathan, and the refugees who became loyal to him, and returns to battle for the throne. Rajesh, on the other hand, begins to follow his father's legacy of insanity, and has lapses in reality. The refugees on the other hand, are resilient people who have studied the rough, mountainous terrain, using it to their advantage. Giving Vihaan the upper hand for the upcoming coup.

The war commences as a series of violent, bloody, battles, and Rajesh turns to enchantments for his failing mental health, strength, and also to lure others into loyalty. In a haste, Rajesh decides to take another wife in a treaty with the Mongolian peoples, because their valiance and savagery is celebrated by many. In exchange for land, and riches, a girl and some warriors are handed over with no second though.

With his second wife, Altansetseg, comes many strong warriors. He has no feelings for her, but wishes to simply rid the land of Vihaan. Altantsetseg, in petition for both herself and Aathira, who has fallen pregnant, plots from inside the castle to aid Vihaan in the coup.

Right now, I'm nearing the end, so that's all I've got."

Sesshomaru blinked, taking in the elaborate details of her plot, as well as admiring the amount of research that had to go into the said story.

He actually stuttered, "W-Where do you plan to take the finished plot?"

Rin wiped her nose with another tissue, "Well I'm conflicted. Endgame is that Vihaan will take back the throne, and that Rajesh would die a terrible death, but the problem is what to do with Altantsetseg and Aathira. Aathira is kind, but her family is heartless, meaning that Vihaan would have to either marry her, or send her back to her family to protect her title. Issue is, her family wouldn't take her back, I have an entire chapter dedicated to the problem in my comic. Now, the Mongols don't fancy the refugees either, and they may raid the land if Rajesh is overthrown. The only way to appease them would be for Vihaan to marry Altantsetseg, and uphold the treaty drafted between Rajesh and Altansetseg's uncle. Issue is, he'd have three wives, which isn't a problem, but two of them have questionable loyalty, since they are actively plotting against Rajesh.

Now, I don't know if you overheard Naera trashing Rayathan, but the reason why Naera dislikes her is because Rayathan believes that Aathira may be suffering from today's equivalent of Stockholm Syndrome, and that she would sympathize with Rajesh's death, and raise her child to enact revenge against Vihaan. So, Rayathan believes Aathira should be executed. So, it's kinda like, 'Hey, if you're doing this now, then who's to say you wouldn't turn around and overthrow us.' Although, Rayathan is aware of the abuse both wives face, and is callous towards it."

His eyebrows lifted as Rin handed him her computer, with the comic pulled up.

He read some of it, but decided to scroll forward to admire the semi-realistic artwork.

"Rin, how long did it take you to draw and color this?"

"If I'm in my zone, I can knock out the lineart for two chapters in a single day. Otherwise, it takes me about a week per chapter - because I have no one to color for me"

"I've never seen a semi-realistic comic, Rin. What in God's name would possess you?"

The girl sighed, "You'd be surprised what loneliness can do to you, Sesshomaru-sama. Obsessing over my comic helped me cope with loneliness. Gave me a reason to escape reality, really. Plus, realism is my forte, so semi-realism challenged me to add my own stylization."

 _He wasn't one for false flattery, or half-hearted compliments._

"Rin, this is astounding. It's both complex and visually ensnaring. Not to mention, your plot is realistic and historically sound."

Rin was beaming and blushing simultaneously, "Don't lie to me, Sesshomaru-sama. You're just telling me that to gas me up!"

He arched a brow.

"Okay," Rin clarified, "You're filling me with false flattery."

He sighed, "I understood what you meant, Rin. I do not flatter."

"You can't mean that, Sesshomaru-sama."

"I meant it, will be sure to read it for myself."

Rin blanched, "Oh, God, I'm going to have to impress you!"

"No. You will do no such thing. Do as you've done prior. There's no need to impress someone who is already impressed."

Rin blushed behind her hand, "Thank you so much, Sesshomaru-sama. You don't know how much that means to me."

He gave a sharp incline of his head, only to be met with Rin practically flinging herself onto him with a tight hug.

He let her have her field day hugging him, and grew concerned when she didn't let go after a few minutes.

Not moments, but _minutes_.

He began to peel her away from him.

Until she flopped herself onto him once more.

"Rin."

No response.

"Rin?"

No response.

He listened momentarily, only to pick up on the sound of even breathing. ' _Is she a narcoleptic?'_

Briefly he wondered, _How is she even comfortable?_

Contentedly, he allowed her to keep her chosen position, head on his chest, and arm strewn across his waist..

 _Well, he could indulge himself._

With that, he turned off her lamp, and began reading.

00000

The entirety of Thursday was spent in amicable silence.

There was a knock at the door, and Rin furrowed her brows, _Who is it?_

"Just one second, I'm coming."

Rin was too short to peep through the peephole, and instead leant to her side to look through the glass frame.

"Oh, UPS?"

She opened the door, and the UPS stood there, completely stunned.

"Hello? Are those packages for me?"

The young man snapped out of his reverie, "Yes, Ma'am. Sorry, I'm used to Mr. Taishou. Could you sign for these packages?"

"Sure." Rin took the electronic clipboard from him and signed.

He stepped back, "Alrighty miss, here's your packages."

Rin's eyes widened, about 10 large boxes sat on the porch, including the 11th smaller one that he handed directly to her.

He helped bring them up to the final stair, and Rin pulled them in through the door.

"Thank you!"

"Anytime! Take care!"

The UPS man walked to his truck, and waved Rin off.

Rin blinked at all of the items, before walking into the kitchen and grabbing a knife.

"Well, these packages can't unsort themselves."

00000

True to his word, Nancy didn't show up for work.

Sesshomaru wrapped up the last bit of work for the day, impatient and irritated beyond belief at the prospect of delaying going home for another minute.

00000

When Sesshomaru came home, Rin was jumping on some boxes trying to flatten them.

Some were completely shredded and torn, while the other boxes in good condition were disassembled.

"Rin?"

She kept jumping, "Hi Sesshomaru-sama! How was your day?"

"Uneventful...Why are you jumping on those boxes?"

"I have to recycle them!"

"They don't have to be disassembled. They can be left and stacked as is."

Rin wrinkled her face, "But that's so unsightly! Just leaving stacked boxes outside on your estate!"

"It goes under a shed, where trash is also located. Come, I'll show you."

Rin pulled on her shoes and coat, before stepping outside with boxes in hand.

They walked for a short moment, only to reach what appeared to be a smaller home.

They rounded the corner, and it was like a carport.

Inside though, it was the three recycling bins, the trash bin, and space for any larger items.

She nodded her assent, and began stacking the flattened boxes.

Sesshomaru snatched the boxes away from her, and did it himself.

Rin blushed uncomfortably in the cold, _Since she had a powerful demon doing housework for her._

"You know, you didn't have to do that."

"..."

She opened her mouth to protest, but he silenced her with a glare.

Reluctantly, she shut her mouth and followed him back inside.

Instead of rounding towards the entryway, they entered through the garage.

When the garage door lifted, Rin's eyes nearly bugged out of her head.

"Why do you need 10 cars?"

"Boredom. Poor expenditure on my part."

Rin blinked, "Well if you own them it makes good arbitrage!"

He scoffed, "You could say that."

Rin went silent for a moment, obviously thinking very hard, "Sesshomaru-sama, where is Ah-Un?"

While his back was to her, he clenched his eyes painfully. "Ah-Un did not survive the progression of time, Rin."

He smelt sadness, and tears, "Was it natural? Peaceful? Or, was it painful?"

There was no need to explain to the girl that the dragon had perished alongside her, "It was quick."

Her fists balled up, "Sesshomaru-sama, you're evading my question!"

"Rin, I do not have the mental capacity to relive such traumatic events. Another day, when I am better able to recall, I will explain."

Albeit saddened, she also seemed deep in thought, "Was it the same for Master Jaken?"

"It was quick."

Rin leaned against the Maserati and placed her hand on the roof to steady herself.

"How exactly did this happen, Sesshomaru-sama? I need to know. I understand it's hard to talk about, but you will never receive closure if you don't open up."

He regarded her coldly, before evading once more.

"Rin, if you cannot handle the simple fact that they are dead, then you will never come to terms with _how_ they died. Do not concern yourself with the past.."

With that, he exited the garage, soundlessly.

Rin turned her back against the vehicle, and slid down to the ground.

Her fingers clenched the door handle, and she sobbed.

00000

Sesshomaru wandered around the forest, hoping to keep his mind occupied from the nightmare he didn't want to relieve. In a fit of rage, he took his frustration on the foliage that blocked his path. Hours passed, and soon, a bare, desolate clearing stood before him.

00000

Eventually, limbs went numb, and exhaustion settled in, leaving her heaving on the floor on the garage. Vision blurred, Rin placed a hand over her eyes until wariness allowed the sweet comfort of oblivion.

 _He doesn't even trust me enough to tell me. He doesn't trust anyone enough to open up._

 _Oh, God in Heaven, how bad could it have been?_

00000

When he returned, he was concerned to not see Rin anywhere.

 _He wasn't foolish, and didn't expect her to recover from such a harsh statement._

 _Especially considering that it completely ignored her concerns._

 _Something painful for such a compassionate being._

But, he also didn't expect the grief that overcame her to be _so crippling_ that it left her sprawled on the cold garage floor.

He knelt beside her, and gathered her frame into his arms.

His nails dug into her skin.

Somewhere, a soft groan of pain caught his attention, causing him to relinquish his grip on her arm.

Convinced she was still floating in blankness, he gritted with clenched eyes, "Rin, I am sorry."

 _If my secrecy causes her this much pain, I stand firmly by my decision to suppress her memory._

"Sesshomaru-sama."

His worn gold eyes met her chocolate depths..

"Sesshomaru-sama, please don't be sorry. I made you relieve a nightmare. At first, I wanted to scream, yell, and demand the truth. But, after some reflection, I've realized no amount of yelling or demanding would expedite the healing process. I...I just want to be here. I know I can't fix you, or the situation, but I want to be here. To the best of my availability. I want to support you and help you rediscover yourself. I want to help you find closure, and be here if you ever decide you want to express your pain. But _that's only if_ , and never when, Sesshomaru-sama."

' _If, not when. Never when.'_

As he stared deeply into her eyes, he had a stunning realization.

 _He wanted to obstruct her memories, because he, himself, could not cope with them._

"Sesshomaru-sama, I don't know what happened. It isn't my place to ask, but let's...let's try to make the best of the now."

Her hand reached up, and pushed his hair behind his ear.

She gave a gentle, watery smile, despite her puffy eyes.

He froze, unable to reciprocate her smile.

His face remained impassive, but his eyes sullen.

Rin hugged him, despite the awkward positioning, and for the first time;

He reciprocated unabashedly.

Claws pinched painfully into Rin's lower back, and his nose found its way into her shoulder.

He clung to her like a lifeline.

Rin clenched her eyes tightly, allowing her own tears to shed onto his fine shirt.

 _Things may never be perfect, but at the very least, never lonely._

"Sesshomaru-sama, I swear upon my life, you'll never grieve in such a way again."

They were unsure of how long they stayed like that, but considering the circumstances, time was irrelevant.

When they parted, Rin leaned her forehead against Sesshomaru's.

She stood first, and she offered her hand to his.

He regarded her outstretched hand for a long moment.

 _He understood the implication of the gesture wasn't for help, but rather, for comfort._

Actions signifying his intentions, he took her hand.

 _For once, allowing her to lead_.

00000

They sat outside on the roof, vigilant to watch the break of dawn.

Rin kept him occupied with pleasantries, and he acquiesced to her small chatter.

"Sesshomaru-sama, do you know why I insisted on watching the sunrise with you?"

Gold eyes bore into her.

"Because...night doesn't last forever. Darkness is temporary, Sesshomaru-sama. I wanted you to see the dawn of a new day, and the beginning of a new chapter in your life."

His gaze returned to the twilit horizon.

She smiled before following his gaze.

Sesshomaru returned his gaze to Rin when he realized that their knees were touching, but Rin didn't seem to mind, or be uncomfortable in the slightest.

His hand reached out for hers, which was currently propping her upright.

Rin looked down at her hand, and watched as their hands melded together in the darkness of the morning.

So transfixed by the image, she didn't bother to look up, that is, until he tilted her jaw upwards with his other clawed hand.

"...The new chapter of our lives, Rin."

Her awed gaze softened into something akin to warmth.

Not only physical, but emotional warmth and love radiated from her genteel gaze.

"Thank you, Sesshomaru-sama."

His hand fell from her jaw, and he stared at the horizon.

Rin followed his line of sight, to see the first rays of dawn breaking through the black horizon.

The clouds began to part from the sky, revealing the deeper hue of orange and gold further off into the distance.

Moments later, the very edge of the sun could be seen on the horizon, rising upwards and diffusing the navy, pastel blue, and orange in the sky to a crisp turkish blue.

The thick clouds had dispersed, leaving the perfect view of the sky.

Rin smiled, grateful the day has been so clear. She would've been heartbroken if they'd been faced with a cloudy day - which arose superstition in regards to their future.

Sesshomaru pushed her hair back, "I must depart, but will return early. In the meantime, rest."

Rin leaned her face into his touch, "See you then, Sesshomaru-sama."

He gave her a sharp look, "Rin."

"I promise, I'll rest Sesshomaru-sama. And before you chew me up, I will take my medicine!"

His eyes danced with mirth as a soft curve formed on his full lips, "Brilliant."

He stood, then offered his hand toward Rin. She grabbed it, and he hoisted her up from her sitting position.

Rin tried to look over the edge, only to skimp out last second.

"It is quite high up here, Rin. Hold onto me."

With a soft blush she clung onto him as they descended onto the ground.

00000

By the time Sesshomaru had gotten ready for the day, Rin had taken a shower, her medicine, and promptly went to sleep.

With startling appreciation in his gaze, he leaned down and kissed her forehead.

He left a note for the maid, and asked her to oversee Rin, and allow her to rest.

With that, he left the house.

00000

Nancy stumbled into work, late. She dropped her messenger bag, and all of the contents immediately spilled out of her bag.

Jordan saw the whole commotion, and took a quick stride towards her to offer help.

When he touched her, Nancy flinched.

"Whoa, chief, you gucci?" Jordan asked.

"I-I'm more like counterfeit and seized, Jordan. Seized counterfeit goods."

Jordan blinked, "Seized, the hell does that-"

Nancy's eyes widened before she shook her head.

"Nancy, what in the seven-"

"Fine to see you here, Nancy."

Jordan jumped, and Nancy began to laugh nervously.

"Ah, ha, uh, great to see you, boss!"

He maintained his stare, not responding to her.

Nancy's face continued to twist.

After the discomfort settled in, and tension became palpable, he started.

"You did not forget your ID, correct?"

Nancy nodded her head, "I remembered about today's training boss."

He gave a sharp nod, "I expect you in the conference room, _in a timely manner."_ Afterwards, he took his leave.

Jordan waved awkwardly, but was disregarded by Shigeto.

Nancy seemed visibly shaken.

"What the hell was that about, Nancy?"

Nancy looked ashen as she responded, "The Gods must hate me, Jordan, of all the places I could've gone Wednesday night, I went to Aldi for some tea, and tried to hit on his...girlfriend…"  
Jordan's eyes widened before his mouth opened in awe, "You, WHAT?"

"Shhhh!" Nancy cried, "Dude, I can't look him in the face! I'm on his shit list till death!"

"What?"

"I was minding my business with Anna, and we were trying to get some tea from the top shelf, and this GORGEOUS ANGEL rounded the corner, stole my heart with a smile, and then he was QUICK to set my ass straight. If looks could kill," she shivered, "if looks could kill."

"Don't feel bad, after you left Wednesday, Soichi ate his lunch that his "SUPPOSEDLY" breathtaking girlfriend made."

"Who do you think is higher on the shit list?"

"I'm going to keep it real with you, chief" he continued with his term of endearment for Nancy, "You."

Nancy covered her face, "Would it even out if I tried to hit on him? Like, I'm bad, but not as bad as Soichi?"

"Nah, you'll just lose your job."

"Damn," she muttered, "I hope someone else replaces me on the shit list, so I could drop to the bottom of the queue."

"You better hope Soichi does something _really_ stupid."

00000

Nancy sat sandwiched between Soichi and Yanina. Jordan sat beside Yanina. While Yasuo sat at the end of the table next to Soichi.

Yasuo looked around the room, "Still about 50 of us more before we begin."

"Seems like everyone is running late today." Yanina sighed.

"Oh, how was your night, Yanina?" Nancy asked.

"Oh! My sister did my hair! Look," she pulled off her hat, "it has blonde highlights!"

"Cool! It looks great! Is it permanent?"

"No, it's that L'oreal Colorista tint thingie."

Jordan turned, "I didn't know you had a sister?"

"Yeah, I've told y'all before! My sister's boyfriend is who keeps leaving me stranded!"

"Whatever happened to your car, though?" Nancy asked.

Yanina responded while looking for a photo of her sister, "You ever seen something spontaneously combust? I have, and it was my freakin' car!"

"Come again?" Soichi perked.

"You know the Ford Focus?" Yanina started, "well, there was a problem with the latch that caused the car to roll away. So I took her to get fixed, and at the dealership-mind you-it just caught fire and 911 and the whole entourage had to be called. So now, I'm suing Ford, and it was a car paid in full, so it's not like I can file insurance with the bank and just get something else."

Nancy looked downright horrified, and Jordan looked confused, "I've never heard of such a thing, Yanina. I'm so sorry it had to be you."

Yanina sighed, "What can I do? Just wait until this gets resolved. In the meantime, here's my sister."

Soichi's mouth hung open, "Holy shit, your sister is SMOKING!"

Nancy propped herself up in her seat, before raising her head over to look, "I've gotta agree!"

Yanina sighed, "Yeah, Yenizel is the better looking of the bunch. Why one sibling always gotta be the deformed sperm?"

Yasuo coughed, "You don't look like a deformed sperm cell to me, Yanina." He furrowed his brows, "Wait, that didn't sound right."

Soichi leaned his face into Yasuo's, "Yeah, no kidding!"

Jordan put down his mug, "Bro, please tell me that wasn't supposed to be romantic, right?

Nancy was covering her face, laughing, while Yanina kept shoving her.

More people started to file in, and Yasuo managed to shoot the gang a nasty glare, " Anyways, you guys think everyone is here?"

"All 158 of us? Idk man, looks like we still need a few." Soichi answered.

00000

Aka crept silently around the house, and let out a deep sigh of relief upon not hearing Rin rummaging around.

She opened the door to her room, and was shocked to not see her there.

Aka checked all of the bedrooms, and blanched upon seeing Rin in Sesshomaru's room.

"Oh, kami. They-They are adults-afterall."

A creamed coffee toned arm shot upwards, "Hmm, what was that Aka-san?"

Aka sighed, _Okay, so they weren't doing_ _ **that.**_

"Good morning, child? What are you doing...in here?"

Rin turned around, "Oh, I ended up camping in here this morning." Aka looked confused, and the girl began rambling excitedly to clarify, "Shigeto-san and I watched the sunrise, and it was really pretty! I didn't go to bed until about 7:15 this morning!"

Aka looked at her watch, _That's less than an hour! How is she so bright and sunny!"_

The girl kept talking, "Oh-Aka-san, we ended up talking all night, and then we went to the roof to watch the sunrise and it was absolutely breathtaking and I hope we can do it again!"

Aka's eyes widened when she realized the magnitude of her statement, "Child, I've never expected Shigeto-san to be...such a romantic!"

Rin blushed, "Oh no! He's a really cool friend, so he didn't mind hearing out my wishes. I truly appreciate how nice he's bee-"

" _Just_ friends? Child, no man is going to sit and watch the sunrise with a girl if he doesn't have feelings for her. Speaking of which, how did you even meet?"

Rin blushed hotly now, "Ah, we are….old friends who reconnected! And Aka-san, really! It's wrong to place such restrictions to only romantic love! Friends cheer their friends up, too!"

Aka looked about ready to implode, "Rin-chan, I don't mean to be rude, and I also question the validity of your eyesight, because, forgive my bluntness, Shigeto-san _is NOT_ the type to ' _cheer up friends!'_ He's made of stone, and mostly unfeeling!"

Rin looked petulant amongst the covers swaddling her, and her short fingers sticking from between the folds, "Is not! He's very kind!"

Aka facepalmed, "Then, child, he must've liked you from when you were young."

Rin scoffed, "No, Aka-san, I am not his...type" _I'm not his race! Ma'am, we are not even...we_.."We aren't exactly alike."

"First of all," Aka sighed, "Opposites attract. Secondly, not even you believe that farce of a lie! Thirdly, male and female friends don't exactly share bedrooms! Go back to sleep and think it over, maybe it'll give you some clarity and get rid of that fogginess that's hindering you from processing his OBVIOUS affection for you."

Rin blushed again before stuttering, "Un-untrue! We are totally cool like that, it's normal for-"

Aka walked over to the bed, and flung the covers over Rin's face.

"Sleep it over!"

"Never!" She yelled, flinging the comforter off of herself.

"You can be even denser than my son, and that's a shameful achievement! Rest! So you wouldn't be brain-frozen like him!"

"I will, after you help me switch around this bedroom!"

Aka blinked before lifting the comforter, "There's nothing wrong here?"

Rin laughed, "No, but I think it's beautiful but too callous! I want to switch the bed scattercorner to the adjacent wall, and move around the furniture, and change his bedspread to something brighter! You know, not so dull and regal!"

"Child, if you turn this into a princess wonderland, he may flee his own home."

"No! It'll be super masculine, I promise!"

Aka rubbed her face, "Okay, help me give those other rooms a quick touch up, and I'll help you...with your interior design…"

00000

Soichi was trying desperately to eat his cheetos silently, cringing each time the bag crinkled.

Yasuo shot him a nasty glare, "You chew like a fucken' horse."

Soichi pretended to cough, to cover the cellophane's crinkling, and also appease Yasuo...somewhat.

Yanina was shooting Soichi nasty glares while sympathizing with Nancy, while struggling not to draw attention to themselves. Jordan refused to break eye contact with Soichi, who continued to chew obliviously.

"Soichi, it stinks, put it away!" Yasuo admonished. Jordan sighed, "God, just pour the cheetos on a napkin, dumbass."

The trainee for that day was a cybersecurity expert from Brandvoice Japan, talking about the importance of Customer Proprietary Network Information, as well as properly discarding information, and other security measures.

Yanina yawned, and Soichi shoved another cheeto into his mouth, only to meet eyes with Shigeto.

This time, Soichi really coughed, and began choking. Jordan, trained in CPR panicked, and punched him in the stomach, dislodging the cheeto mush and projecting it clear across the auditorium styled conference room.

Yanina screeched, "EWW!"

Nancy used her feet to propel herself away from the masticated cheeto mush.

Yasuo looked green, and ran outside for cleaning supplies.

The trainer stopped lecturing from his powerpoint, "Is everything alright back there?" before looking down to the ground to see a wad of cheeto mush on the stage.

"Oh my God?" was heard clearly throughout the room, before the trainer turned off his microphone.

"Break for ten!" The Brandvoice Japan employee yelled.

All 158 employees, including an additional 5 for maintenance, looked unabashedly at Soichi before booking it out of the auditorium.

The old man approached Soichi, who was still heaving, "Are you alright, young man?"

Soichi nodded, too ashamed to look up.

Yasuo walked in with Clorox in hand, "Lost your job yet, Soich-"

He didn't realize Shigeto-san was right there, staring Soichi down. Unfortunately, his boss' gaze was redirected to him.

"I'm sorry." Yasuo whispered.

Shigeto elegantly pushed his hair behind his ear, "You might find yourself unemployed if you don't sit yourself down, Yasuo."  
Yasuo plopped his ass into Yanina's previous seat so fast.

"Young man, you don't have to sneak and eat, you know. We're all adults here."  
Soichi felt somewhat protected under the old man's benevolent gaze, but remembered he must leave eventually, and feared for his job security.

Shigeto rubbed his brows tiredly, "At the very least, Soichi, have decency and don't eat such foul smelling products in the presence of others." _Disgusting! How could anyone push past such a scent to eat such a thing?_

Soichi nodded, "Yes, Sir, Boss-sama-san."

Yasuo was cracking up, and moved quickly to sanitize the area.

00000

Rin was dancing on the bed, dusting the sword stand.

Aka sat panting on the bed, "Kami, how I envy your youth, Rin."

"Sorry Aka-san," she shrugged sheepishly, "I didn't mean to exhaust you."

The woman waved her off, while looking around, "The bedroom does look nice."

Rin jumped off the bed, and picked up the furniture sliders, "Thank you, Aka-san! Do you think it's masculine?"

"Very!" _Don't think it's quite his tastes, but anyways._

Rin tied the curtain ties to the two windows in the bedroom, before sliding over to the chaise centering it by the footboard.

She fluffed another pillow, "Perfect!"

She had changed the room from the blue tones of the ice king, and changed it to stark black and gold, with pops of white.

"Now, it no longer looks like he resides in Elsa's lair."

Aka chuckled, "Elsa's lair? So is he the ice queen?"  
"Let it gooo! Let it gooo! This ice has got to goooooo!"

00000

"YOU DID IT! YOU TOOK ME OFF THE SHIT LIST ENTIRELY! THANK YOU, SOICHI!"

Nancy all but jumped onto Soichi, who still looked graven.

Soichi lingered by the exit, "I just comitted social suicide, I could never recover from such embarrasment!"

Shigeto ushered them out with a bark, and turned on his heel to lock up.

The gang stood outside in the cold, before Yanina took her chance, "Um, Mr. Shigeto, why are you in such a rush?"

He ignored her, "What is your ring size?"

Yanina blinked, "Huh?"

Nancy turned, He asked _, "_ what is your ring size?"

Yanina blinked, "Uh, I think 6."

He gave a sharp incline before turning on his heel.

Soichi thanked all the deities above for being spared.

Nancy smirked, "Are you guys thinking what I'm thinking?"

"NO!" Jordan yelled, already figuring out Nancy's train of thought.

Yasuo was slow, "Huh?"

Nancy's smirk widened, "Let's trail 'em."

"NO!" Yasuo barked.

Soichi clasped his hands in a silent prayer, "Please I'm on the blacklist already!"

Yanina shook her head, silently regretting not having a car anymore.

But, somehow, they ended up trailing him anyways.

00000

Sesshomaru was fully aware of his employees trailing him, most non-consensually. He could care less, he needed to review some options before checking the city, or New Jersey.

Nancy probably ushered the gang, and he wanted to show off by walking into fancy jewelry shops.

Afterall, it was December 9th, and they needed to expedite the process.

Hopefully, by January, they could pull off the wedding.

 _Still didn't mean he'd buy just anything, though._

He pulled into NorthEastern Jeweler's parking lot, and parked before leaving the vehicle.

A muffled, "He doesn't have to flex this hard!" definitely stroked his ego, even if it was from someone as insignificant as Nancy.

With a smirk, he opened the door.

00000

"Good Afternoon, Sir. How can I help you."

"Let me stroll. If I have a need, I will call for you."  
The woman's head jerked back from his straightforward comment.

"Perhaps, are you looking for something specific?"

"First, I want to review your selection. Leave me."

The woman nodded, before returning to the desk.

Sesshomaru strolled past the selection, and didn't see anything of interest. One opal ring seemed cute, but unconvincing.

A deceptively delicate hand rose up, and bid the associate over.

He pointed towards the ring, and the associate removed it from the showcase.

He examined the ring, and realized it was too plain upon closer inspection.

The woman sighed, "What do you have in mind, exactly?"

"Colorful. Something as bright as her….These do not reflect her personality."

The associate nodded again, "What size do you need? It'll help me narrow the selection in the system."

"5"

The woman shot him a nasty glare, before trying to cover her slip in professionalism.

"Ah, tell me more about this _young lady_?" She interrogated, with emphasis on the 'young lady.'

Righteous indignation overtook him, "Do not seek to assume such falsities, onna. This Sessh-" he caught himself, "My intended is 21," he read her tag, "Aleksandra, more than legal and surely far from being a _child_."

The associate realized she put her foot in her mouth, when he stormed out the door, leaving the lights flickering ominously.

Instead of walking to his car, he rounded the corner and knocked on Yasuo's vehicle, only to see Nancy driving.

The girl was too panicked to roll down the window, and the gang shuffled awkwardly while arguing amongst themselves in hushed tones.

When the window finally came down, he relished in their fear, before adding salt to their wounds.

"Instead of spying, make yourself useful. Since, you obviously have nothing else better to do."

00000

Soichi twiddled his fingers, while Jordan looked ashen. Nancy looked heartbroken that Shigeto was running away with the girl of her dreams. Yasuo, in the meantime, busied himself with flipping between apps under the pretense of an 'important message.'

Yanina, on the other hand, seemed to be having a relatively normal conversation.

"Ah, Shigeto-san, rose quartz and opals aren't usual engagement ring materials. That's why your selection is so limited."

He didn't answer as they all sat inside of the restaurant.

"What shape do you like for her finger-or his?"

"Don't play foolish, Yanina. They," he gave a sharp stare in Soichi and Yasuo's direction, "have already told you."

Yanina smiled nervously, "Any shape in particular?"

"Oval, heart."

Yanina nodded with the pencil behind her ear, "Colors?"

"Pink, Yellow, iridescent stones."

"How'd about purple? Blue?"

"No."

Yanina nodded again, "How large?"

"12 by 10 millimeters, or larger."

"Preference for the amount of stones?"

"3 stones, center and side accents. Or, one large with many side accents."

"You do realize that'll take over her entire finger, right?" Jordan interjected.

"That...is the point…" Sesshomaru retorted rudely.

Yanina brightened up, "Oh! Jot that down! Take notes fellas...and ladies! This is how ya do it!"

Shigeto straightened up, and gave her a sharp stare that sobered her up.

"You are grating on the ears when you're ready, damn Yanina!" Soichi mumbled.

"Yasuo probably doesn't mind." Nancy mumbled in response.

Yasuo slammed his phone down, "I heard that! You fuc-"

Jordan slapped his hand over Yasuo's mouth, "Don't."

Nancy scratched her ear, "Um, since this isn't company time...is the decorum necessary, or can we be...chillaxed."

Shigeto maintained his even glare that sent her cowering.

Soichi couldn't quite look up, "Guess that's a no."

Yanina busied herself with her phone, "Shhh! I'm on the phone!"

She pressed the speaker phone icon, and an associate picked up, "Hello, Thank you for calling Jangmi jewelers, how can I help?"  
"I'm calling to inquire about the Cadenza Halo Peach Morganite ring. I'd like to know, is it in stock, and does it come in a 5?"

"Unfortunately no, it's not in stock so it would have to be specially ordered. Would you like me to take down your information so we can schedule an appointment?"

Shigeto waved his hand in the negative.

"No, thank you. But, I appreciate your time."  
"But we do have similar in stock, there's the Willow diamond, and a few others. Please reconsider, and stop by. You might find something just as beautiful for that special day."

"Thank you, I'll keep that in mind. Have a blessed day."

Yanina hung up with a frown, "I think you should go to Jangmi over the weekend. They have beautiful pieces!"

He nodded, "I will take my leave."  
Yanina was beaming, "Best of luck! I hope you find something wonderful!"

She was practically bouncing in her seat, and when she turned, met the incredulous stares of the gang.

"What? I'm a hopeless romantic!"

Soichi ignored Yanina, "Yasuo, your pocket is fucked if she likes rings like that."

"I'll rip your tongue out if you say another word." Yasuo seethed.

Soichi scooched back, and Jordan pushed him forward, "Please do, I'm so tired of hearing him."

Nancy picked up the receipt left at their table, "Guys, Mr. Shigeto paid our bill?"

Soichi snatched the receipt out of her hand, and the entire gang awed in disbelief.

00000

Sesshomaru drove across town, thinking about what to do in regards to a ring. He debated with leaving town for the weekend alone, or asking Rin to accompany him.

The gates to the estate opened, and he drove in.

When he opened the door, Rin stood by the table with a platter in each hand.

Aka sat beside her, looking exhausted.

Rin turned, "Good afternoon, Shigeto-san! You've arrived just in time for lunch!"

He didn't answer, and Aka's previously worn face turned indignant, "Shigeto-san, that's so rude!"

Rin waived her in attempt to make her stop.

"Aka-san, he's like that, but doesn't mean anything by it!"

"It's rude nonetheless!"

Shigeto turned around, and only gave them the corner of his eye.

Rin shrugged it off, and continued to set the table. Aka on the other hand, was matching his glare with her own.

Rin handed Aka a plate, and began serving, figuring that Sesshomaru wouldn't sit with them.

"Oh, that smells wonderful!" Rin sighed in relief upon realizing the food distracted her from their staring match.

Rin tilted her head from side to side in pride.

Aka took a bite excitedly, while Rin finished setting her own plate.

Rin looked up, worried something had happened to Aka since she'd been silent for a moment too long.

"Are you-"  
Rin froze when she realized the woman's eyes were watering despite being shut.

"Kami, this is delicious! But, it's so...spicy."

Rin panicked and handed her a glass of chilled iced tea.

Aka coughed, and drank it greedily.

"Aka-san, I'm so sorry! I didn't mean...If it's too much, I'll move it!"

"No, this is delicious and I'm willing to suffer." Aka had said it so softly Rin had almost missed it.

"Aka, no! Don't do that to yourself!"  
The woman took another bite for show, and Rin backed off reluctantly.

All of a sudden, Aka looked so sad, and Rin couldn't place why.

The elder woman sighed, _I would kill to have a daughter-in-law like Rin-chan, such a sweet girl. Masahiro should've married someone like her._

Aka shook the negative thoughts from her mind, and decided to relish the food's flavor. "Rin, what kind of food is this? I mean, regionally?"  
Rin moved the platter, and made space for Sesshomaru, who decided to finally join them.

"Salvador, in the state of Bahia. It's a common dish amongst us blacks in the country."

Aka looked deep in thought for a brief moment, "Salvador, is that where you grew up? Why does it sound familiar?"

"Yes, I lived primarily with my grandmother who resided there. Salvador has been mentioned by some grassroots news outlets for a variety of reasons."

Aka noticed the girl didn't elaborate, and somewhat evaded the question. Respecting her privacy, she let it drop.

Between a sip of iced tea, the corner of her eye landed on Shigeto, who was actually...eating?

Aka placed her cup down, and looked over to Rin, then mouthed, "He's actually eating."

Rin nodded, and didn't respond, realizing he was probably aware of their little side conversation.

Aka, being the bold soul she was, "Shigeto-san, I've never actually seen you eat?"

He paused, fork halfway to his mouth, and placed it down.

Aka quickly caught herself, "Not that it's bad, it's just nice to have you join us!"

His eyes met hers, this time without the attitude.

Rin refused to goad him for compliments, understanding that him _eating_ was enough.

Tentatively, he picked up his fork again, and Rin engaged Aka in conversation to pull her away from openly gawking at him.

Rin's eyes glanced at him every now and again, and widened when he took seconds.

 _I'm determined to commit this to memory, forever!_

"Shigeto-san, why are you looking so sullen over there?" Aka inquired, as he ate in contemplative silence that made her question his state of mind.

"Annoyed."

Rin reached over and squeezed his hand, making him freeze at such a public display in front of another.

"Why are both looking at me like I've sprouted a third head?" Rin asked, confused.

Shigeto gently peeled his hand away.

Aka sighed, "What's holding hands when you both share the same bed?"

Rin curled in on herself, hoping to live that down.

Shigeto turned up his nose, unable to create a comeback.

Aka sighed, "Forgive my bluntness but, well, just be sure to u-"

"...nooooo…"

"Your mind is in the gutter, girl! I was going to say be sure to never take each other's presence for granted! Unbelievable!"

Shigeto pinched his brow, "You did not intend to say that."

Aka could only shrug and smile.

00000

"Oh God, that's like getting lectured from your mother!" Rin cried out while shaking her head, trying to somehow catapult the images from her mind's eye. "It's like getting the birds and the bees talk all over again!"

"Birds and bees?" Sesshomaru asked.

"No, no, no, I'm not explaining that metaphor!"

He pulled to a light, and turned to glare at Rin openly.

"You know the whole...every living being decides to procreate and the whole process of how that's done?"

"..."

"You asked!" She flung her arms upwards, "Trust me, I wouldn't have said it, if you'd given me an option!"

He was getting ready to give her a selection of carefully chosen words, when the annoying ring of the bluetooth caught his attention.

His eyes widened, before rejecting the call.

Rin blinked, "Why do you have that number saved as 'Headache'?"

The phone rang again, and for the second time in a very long time, Sesshomaru felt something akin to anxiety.

He pulled over, and quickly pushed the privacy mode button on the car's display before picking up, and stepping out of the vehicle.

"Hahaue, what exactly is your business calling me?"

" _Sesshomaru, is that a proper way to greet your mother? Really, you'd ought to be ashamed."_

 _Perfect, a migraine to compliment this nightmare._

"Hahaue, the only times you reach out, is to pull some mischievous escapade. State your business quickly."

" _I need you to stop by for the weekend, spend a silent day with your mother. She's grown old and would desire the fine company of her son."_

Condescending malice dripped from each one of her words, she was very aware of something and she wanted him to know it.

"Why?"

" _Sesshomaru,"_ she continued _, "I've already stated my reasons. Come by, bringing all of your luggage, and any_ _ **guests**_ _, if applicable."_

"I will meet you for tea. No more, and no less. It should be _more_ than enough to become reacquainted."

" _It's been four months, Sesshomaru. You treat your wonderful mother Oh! So! Terribly!"_ She continued with a fake sob.

"Mother, I have no time for such a thing. I am occupied and cannot offer you any additional time."

" _Very well."_ With that, she hung up, and Sesshomaru knew, he just knew, _They were_ _at the Kami's mercy, now._

00000

Sesshomaru returned to the car, and leaned his head against the steering wheel. Rin pursed her lips before rubbing his back.

His phone went off, before the text appeared on the bluetooth's screen.

 _Ayame: "So, what's the deal with the wedding dress? I'm in town, let Rin and I have some girl time!"_

Rin read the text and smiled, and Sesshomaru looked up after her, before looking _visibly_ relieved.

"Rin, I have to run an errand, would you mind hanging with Ayame?"

"Shifting responsibility, eh? No problem! I would love to see Ayame-chan again."

00000

"Rin-chan! How are you?" Ayame squealed while throwing herself onto Rin.

Rin gave her the biggest bear hug while rubbing her back, "Ayame-chan! I'm good! You?"

"Much better, now that I've seen you! Let's go, and leave this grouch alone! I know he must've smothered you all week!" She added pointedly, while winking at Sesshomaru.

Rin laughed, "I think it's the other way around, Ayame."

She chuckled, "Well, let's view it as payback, ne?"

Sesshomaru's left brow twitched, as he raised a hand to see Rin off. The girl turned around with a slight stumble, before giving him the most radiant smile and a big wave.

When they rounded the corner, he allowed himself to lean his head against the side of the truck, and steeled his resolve for his mother's shenanigans.

00000

Within the hour, he found himself parked outside of his mother's residence on the Upper West Side, and watched as a servant opened the door for her.

He hated that his mother _smelled him_ and opted to _greet_ him outside, _rather than waiting for his arrival. She was so impatient!_

He tapered the urge to simply speed off, and turned off the ignition. He exited the driver's seat, and watched as his mother sauntered down the stairs in all her regal elegance.

Her brown hair was pulled up into an elaborate coiffure, pinned with silver trinkets and beads. Her hair was parted to the side in a swiped bang, and the bun atop her head gave her the additional height she wasn't blessed with.

Emeralds shimmered in her ears, and a matching emerald choker hung upon her neck. Her eyelids were painted in a soft lilac, and her lips were painted in an ombre magenta and violet tone. Her Nails, mimicked her lips, but in reverse. The lighter magenta faded to violet on her nails.

She wore her white fur pelt around her shoulders, which covered her shoulders, only exposing her plunging neckline. She wore a pink billowing wool skirt, that was extravagantly long, and trailed on the floor behind her, leaving only the point of her stilettos exposed.

She slowly descended from the stoop sideways, "My dear son, so you finally agree to join your old mother?"

People on the block were openly staring, trying to mentally calculate how old his mother was. Most, figuring that she had him at some scandalous age.

His face twisted, _So this is why she exits her home? For a mere grand entrance? To bask in people's stares?_

Her heels clicked on the pavement, "Come inside, my son! It is cold, isn't it? I wouldn't want you to catch... _sick._

 _She was heavily implying something that she absolutely planned to confront him about!_

A knot of dread unfurled in his stomach, and his mother _relished_ in his discomfort.

As they entered, two servants set the living room table with refreshments. Fine teas, fruit, and light pastries were set before him as he was ushered to his seat.

His mother sat across from him, with a smirk, she settled back into the velvet chaise.

"Sesshomaru, how have you been? You haven't checked on your dear old mother. How's the business going?"

"Skip the pleasantries, mother."

She mocked a gasp as a delicate hand came up to her bosom.

"I am appalled, Sesshomaru! Has spending time with _humans_ influenced such rude behavior?"

"No, mother. I am simply impatient."  
"Such unmannerly behavior. Regardless of age, you should show some respect."

His brows furrowed, and she waved him off before splaying her hand towards the bounty before them.

"Take, Sesshomaru. I rarely indulge in such fineries, as it's best enjoyed with company."

He inclined his head, but did not reach for the items just yet. _He didn't wish to choke. Let her speak her part, first._

She toyed with the emerald and pearl brooch on her chest, "Sesshomaru, as you know," she stared at him sharply, "I _did_ summon you here, for a reason."

He remained silent, despite the urge to retaliate. _With the time you're taking, doesn't seem as though there is._

A servant stood on standby, and she dismissed him. "Go, I will call for your presence when needed."  
The servant bowed, and left.

"Sesshomaru, I have heard of your _dalliances_ from some colleagues of mine. Is it true that you keep the company of a human girl?"

His brow twitched.

When he didn't respond, her own brow twitched with frustration. The same left brow, at that.

"Sesshomaru, answer me."

"Yes, Hahaue. Although, It is none of your concern."

His mother shifted in her seat, and reached for her cup of tea.

She studied the finely glossed china as though it were the most _FASCINATING_ thing on the face of the earth.

"Are you romantically involved?" She asked bluntly.

He was caught in a catch 22. "No."

"Then tell me, why, your father has expressed otherwise?"

He sought to change the topic as he reached for permission, "You still speak to the old man?"

"Sesshomaru, do not change the topic."

"Mother, I was merely curious."

' _Two can play at this game, Hahaue.'_

She huffed, "Oh, then tell me why you were holding her so close to yourself?"

"I do not understand what you -"

She produced a photo of himself holding Rin during the confrontation with Jin-Hae.

"Oh, so, explain to me exactly, Sesshomaru, what this is?"

His brow twitched, "It is not as it seems, mother. The union is simply a farce."

"Really, my son? Then why is your hand clenched so tightly around her frail arm?" She pushed the photo closer to her face, "Or, why does your body cover the entirety of her own? If it were a farce, you could've protected her standing from afar, no?"

His blood was boiling, "Mother, I did not come here to be questioned."

"Then, why are you so angry, my son? I am only asking. It's not as though I'm _implying."_

A smug smile crossed her face, as Sesshomaru became tangled in her web.

"Furthermore, my son, if the union is a farce, then why state off the bat that there is one?"

He looked about ready to implode.

"Sweet girl, she resembles the little human that used to trail your heels. Ah, such a lovely face, and I can only imagine what a sinful frame she was-"

"Hahaue, stop."

 _So, she struck a nerve._

"Regardless, my son. Your father has spilled it all. I am aware of the _false_ union, and I came to extend my offer of help."  
 _Curse Chichue to the seven realms of hell! That old dog was dead anyways! Why couldn't he stay dead?_

"Well, I'd suggest you don't delude yourself, Sesshomaru. You will need my help to pull this off."

 _Did she really have to go there?_

"Regardless, my son. You know your mother has extravagant tastes, and has _many_ connections. There is no way you could fashion a ring worthy of the girl in such a short time frame. So, I have a proposal; for your _proposal."_

His mother waved a hand, and called for a servant.

"Yes, Madam."

"Bring me the package I've prepared, Natsumi."

"Yes, Madam." The servant girl bowed her head, and left.

Natsumi returned with a mirrored box, wrapped in muslin.

Kin-komako reached for the box, "Thank you, Natsumi, you are dismissed."

 _He would never understand why his mother has so many servants in such a small abode. Perhaps it was the attention._

 _Maybe he did feel sorry for her?_

As if reading his thoughts, she smirked - "It would be nicer to have familial company around here, no?"

She delicately unwrapped the box, "Ah, Sesshomaru. This, is what I have procured given the time. It isn't much, but," She moved the box away from his sight, "I need you to agree to my terms and conditions."

"Mother, I cannot make any promises."

She smirked, "I hope this will serve as, _incentive._ "

His mother purposefully moved the box in a way that the warm lighting of the room reflected off the box. Carefully, she opened it, drawing one of the velvet ring boxes from the larger box.

She opened the box, before leaning over the table and showing it to Sesshomaru.

She tilted the box, allowing light to illuminate the ring.

"Sesshomaru, it isn't much, but a white gold ring could do such a lively girl no justice."

He managed to keep his composure, but the ring was a work of art.

"What is it?"

"Rose gold, the stone is an 8mm pink diamond, and the rim around it is opal. The stones on the side of it are yellow citrines. The second band is peridot."

He took the ring from his mother's hand, and admired the heart shaped elevated stone. Below it, was a rim of opal that appeared almost liquified into the heart shaped rim. The opal had fine iridescent streams of pearl blue and shimmering peach, as well as fine yellow and green veins. On the side of the center stones, were citrine accents set into the walnut shaped rose gold leaves.

The bottom ring, was a plain band of overlapping hackberry leaves with impressive peridot accents.

"The ring," he turned the article of jewelry over, "is stacked. It allows for more accents."

His mother smiled, "A beauty, don't you think? Her hands are very small, so I expressed my concern, and the jeweler agreed a lifted center stone would be the best way to create a statement."

He handed the box back to her, and she held a smug look in her eyes. Although this time, it didn't reach her lips.

"I already commissioned a wedding band as well." She handed him the second box, and he had to forcibly restrain himself from appearing too excited.

The second ring was gold with a circle yellow sapphire, lifted like the previous one, but this time it was one band.

Six imperial topazes in the shape of triangular uv rays were set in a circular formation around the large sapphire. His wedding band, was a plain band of gold with an engraving on the inside.

Both rings were breathtaking, and Sesshomaru was _upset_.

He wanted both rings.

But, his mother had some _absurd_ request he was going to have to acquiesce to.

Her eyes narrowed, and she regarded him between her lashes for only a mere moment, "Sesshomaru, I will give you a chance to consider my request. But remember, the engagement needs to be executed before January. Try as you may, I doubt you'll find anything that could compare."

He sighed, understanding his mother's words held some truth to them.

"Therefore," she peeled a tangerine, "hear me out."

He sat back, leaning gracelessly in her loveseat, his elbow pressed into the armrest, supporting the hand under his chin.

His mother scoffed at his reclined position, silently cursing his lack of manners from, quite literally, running about like a feral child.

"Sesshomaru, as you know your mother loves to host balls, correct? Next weekend, is my decennial gathering. I would like to cordially extend my invitation to both you, and _Rin_ , and have you propose then."

"Mother, amongst other inuyoukai?"

"My son, the girl is a diamond in the rough, I wouldn't be surprised if other demons wouldn't try their hand at her."

"Mother, you are withholding something from me."

"I am not withholding, Sesshomaru. It is something that must be founded on your own time, under your own pretenses alongside her. There is no way that I can express something that I am mostly unaware of, myself."

He suppressed a growl.

"My son, all I know is that she has some desirable ability, that makes her quite the catch for many other demons. By making it public, everyone knows your intentions. If you continue to keep this, _union_ , as you've called it, discreet; then others will see her as your plaything. Willing, and able to be wooed. No one would respect such a thing."

He huffed, "But, people are envious. I wouldn't want someone to know of the girl's circumstances and exploit it."

"No one will know as long as the courtship seems natural enough. If anyone asks," she put down the orange peel on a saucer, "she is an international student, studying abroad. She's young enough to pass as such."

"Mother, but others would know she is here without citizenship."

"Sesshomaru, this is New York. They can't do much, even if they wanted to."

"Mother, the city is different from the state. There's too many to keep tabs on, but where I reside, she is like a sore thumb."

"Then make her stay with me." Kin-Komako retorted.

Sesshomaru growled, reverberating throughout the room.

His mother smiled all too sickeningly sweet, "Oh, I thought it was a farce, Sesshomaru. You know she'd be safe with me. Unless, other emotional attachments are clouding simple deductions."

"You released a hellhound on her, Hahaue. I cannot trust you with such a delicate life."  
"Sure, Sesshomaru. Keep telling yourself that." She finished airly, with a nonchalonce that set him on edge.

He glared at her, and she met his eyes, "As if you are any better at caring for humans, Sesshomaru."

His lips pursed, "It will never happen again."

Her eyes softened, "I bid the same, Sesshomaru."

For once, his mother wasn't acting.

 _She meant it, genuinely._

He was confounded, "Hahaue?"

"Sesshomaru, the girl died senselessly, partially on my behalf. I've said, and done, many things I've later come to regret. This time, I simply wish to do things the right way. I've learned before in this long life, that dealing with such matters underhandedly is a surefire way to lose someone. Make it public, declare your intentions, there is no one stopping you."

He scoffed, "Jin-Hae will have a fit."

"Were you ever the type to care about anyone's perception of you, Sesshomaru? Furthermore, she has been banned from my gatherings for about as long as I could remember. That girl is unhinged."

"No, she is simply vengeful, mother."

"No, Sesshomaru. I am telling you, she suffers from a malady of the mind. I've seen her undergo a manic episode before. It was unlike anything I've seen. One moment, she is fine, the other, she flips like a switch. Her scent also changes along with it. You can smell it."

Hearing that placed Jin-hae in another perspective.

"I've been meaning to tell you, I have heard...undesirable things about her family within the last few centuries. There are rumours of incest within the lineage."

Sesshomaru's brows furrowed, "We would've smelled such a thing."

His mother took a sip of tea before placing the cup down, "I have heard many things that I am unable to confirm. I will consult with your father about them."

"Where did these rumours arise from?"

"Jin-hae still has estranged family that no longer speaks to her. I've spoken to her aunt from her mother's side, who begged my forgiveness."

"Just when were you planning on telling me such a thing?"

"Her aunt reached out this week, my son. But you would've known if you weren't so elusive. She apologized on Jin-Hae's behalf for her obsessive behavior. Her remaining family have come to the conclusion that it may be best to...put her down, so to speak."

"That's reprehensible. She is not an animal, regardless of her animalistic behaviors."

"True, but how does one seek help for someone unwilling to do so? Especially if they are a terror to those around them."

"Mother-"

"Ah, Sesshomaru, is she any better than the pig hanyou you destroyed?"

"How do you know about such a thing!"

"Sesshomaru, you can't hide much from your mother."

"Just exactly how much can you see?"  
"Things I'd rather not."

He resisted the urge to wince, hoping to the Kami above his mother hadn't seen his small shared intimacies with Rin.

"The pig hanyou allowed himself to become possessed, adding to previous instability. A monster that sacrificed himself in hopes of luring Rin with magicks."

"He was created to an extent, yes; Jin-hae was born, yes. But in the end, both resulted in instability. From what I hear, the girl's grandfather is also her father. Alongside some other sketchy family relations that helped add to the volatile mix. From what I've heard, Sesshomaru, Jin-Hae did not kill her sister, but rather, her own mother sacrificed her second unfavored daughter, Min-Seo to transfer their spirits and calm the intense episodes."  
Eyebrows furrowed in confusion, "Mother, how could you believe such a thing."

Kin-Komako shrugged elegantly, "This one will seek to confirm these with your father at some point, as I haven't spoken to him for the week. But, the story relayed to me seemed very convincing."

"Weekly, Mother? Truly?"

"You do realize your father's imprisonment in hell is coming to an end, correct?"

"Last I checked, it hasn't clocked to a millennia."

His mother sighed, "True, but do remember his infraction wasn't some atrocity."

Sesshomaru rubbed his temple, "His stay could be extended for all I care."

Something in his mother's gaze hardened, "It's unhealthy to hold such unbecoming resentment, my son."

His eyes narrowed, "I no longer wish to continue this conversation."

Komako's eyes narrowed, ready to set Sesshomaru back in his place for his insolence. But she stopped, upon realizing that his attitude wasn't necessarily because of rudeness, but because of hurt.

She shook her head, "Sesshomaru, you have so much to sort out. Do you plan on living your entire life with all of this baggage?"

He refused to look at her, opting to study the assortment on the table between them.

She sighed, "I feel sorry for you."

"I'd rather not be at the receiving end of your pity, hahaue."

"Then I extend my pity to the girl who so faithfully loves you unconditionally. Such a broken soul attracted to such light, like a moth. Sesshomaru, remember; you have the power to oust the brightest light."

He didn't take too kindly to the comment, opting to snarl like a wild dog.

His mother shook her head, "It's better you heed my warning, and take the sting now; rather than mourning later for your disobedience."

Sesshomaru stopped his display, and reluctantly agreed.

Changing the topic, his mother stood and rounded the table, "Your ends need to be trimmed, Sesshomaru. It's unlike you to be so….unmaintained"

Violet Nails raked themselves through his scalp, "Allow me this, Sesshomaru."

Gracefully, she sat beside him. He turned from her, and she carefully studied his hair, before wordlessly detangling and separating tendrils of silky hair. In amiable silence, she began to snip the uneven ends.

Silently, she cursed herself for her son's terse behavior, and his preference for isolation.

"Sesshomaru."

He cracked open an eye, looking out of his peripheral.

"Promise me, that this time around, you will not take 'no' for an answer."

"Mother, I cannot force her to do anything against her will."

"Suit yourself, Sesshomaru. But, exercise wisdom."

00000

Rin stared at the dress through the display, "Wow, that's a beauty!"

Ayame nodded, "I know the girl that works here, I can try to get you in!"

"No, no way. Ayame, it doesn't really look like a wedding dress."

"It's white! It's in a bridal shop! What other proof do you need?"

Rin shrugged, "It's lovely! Don't get me wrong, it just looks more like a reception party dress or something, well on me at least.."

Ayame sighed, before grabbing Rin's hand and practically dragging her into the shop.

00000

Between the final bite of a namagashi, Sesshomaru watched as his mother placed her cup down with a decisive clack.

"Come to think of it, where is she?"

Tapering the urge to sigh, respectfully he conveyed the information. "With Ayame, they have gone to note and schedule appointments regarding a dress."

"No dress shopping today, correct?"

Sesshomaru remained as impassive as ever.

"Sesshomaru, what location are they at?"

An eyebrow arched, "Do I appear to have any clue?"

"Do not get fresh with me, Sesshomaru. If I find her in some retail, commercial bridal shop, I will throw a tantrum."

Sesshomaru's brows furrowed upon remembering his mother's poor attitude and terrible behavior. She rarely had them, but when she did, no one had peace.

"Mother, please, I am truly not up for the performance."

"Then if you know what is good for you, we will find her, now!" She demanded.

00000

Ayame managed to squeeze in a visit during downtime with a kind associate. With a sigh, Rin allowed Ayame to pick some lovely dresses, despite her protests that they wouldn't work for her.

"Oh, Rin! Stop being so shy! Plus, you're so small it would enhance you."

"Ayame, I am much larger than I look."

Red brows quirked upwards before returning to their neutral state, "Rin, are you off the deep end? You? Large?" Ayame scoffed, "You need to see a therapist if you think you're overweight in any sense of the word. Actually, you could stand to gain a few pounds."

Rin shook her head, "Ayame, it's not that! These dresses are all too narrow in the hips! I'm going to look like I'm wearing cling wrap!"

"That's why there's fittings and alterations! What do you think it's for?"

Rin gave up, and allowed herself to be ushered in by two associates for some dresses Ayame chose. The first dress was a lovely mermaid dress with a sheer lace corset.

 _Dios, isso vai ficar muito ruim [God, this will be really bad]_

Excitedly, the associate helped Rin into the said dress, but they both froze when the dress stopped mid thigh."

"Oh, let's bring it over your head! It's not a biggie, it happens all the time!" The associate laughed nervously.

With an unconvinced smile, Rin allowed the associate to pull the said dress over her head.

With a fuss and a battle, the dress finally slid down with a very distinct, "Shrip!"

Rin's eyes widened, followed by a gasp, "Ma'am!"

"Oh! It happens all the time, it's not a problem." The associate added nervously, while frantically trying to locate the rip.

"What's wrong?" Ayame asked from outside in the waiting area.

Rin looked down to see the entirety of the dress split open by the seam.

"Looks like I've gained some weight?"

"You're...definitely...larger than I thought…"

00000

"Sesshomaru, roll down the window." His mother insisted between scrutinizing her nails and fiddling with the electronic display.

He inhaled deeply to compose himself, and rolled down the window.

They stopped at a red light, "Kami, another red light?" She griped.

 _Did she have adult ADHD? Couldn't she stay silent for a moment?_

"Do you need a fidget toy?"

"No, I need to find her before I see her shrouded in garbage!" His mother snapped while shifting in the passenger seat to rummage through her purse.

 _This is exactly why I do not live with you._

Several cars ahead of them went across the light, but the red light stopped them.

"You know you could have been a little faster!"

Sesshomaru leaned his head on the headrest of the seat before muttering, "This is going to be a long ride."

"With driving like that," His mother smirked, "It's only logical."

00000

Rin exited from the curtain wearing a dress with a large sweetheart neckline ball gown. But, instead of the crinoline starting from the waist, it was shaped like a babydoll dress.

Ayame could see in Rin's awkwardly smiling face, that she hated it.

"Rin, this is hideous! Speak up!" Ayame mouthed, but judging by Rin's cringe behind the salesgirl's back, she could see she was uncomfortable with saying it.

The associate smiled, "We had a hard time choosing something to the bride's liking, but what do you think?"

Ayame shook her head "no" politely, and Rin gave a minute nod in the negative.

"Well, let's go find something else!"

The next dress, was no better: Rin entered again in a burlesque type corset dress with a short crinoline skirt, with a long train.

Rin's eyebrows furrowed and Ayame gave her a harsh look for not speaking up once more.

As soon as the salesgirl turned her back, Rin began to do a half-hearted imitation of the CanCan dance. Ayame sighed before offering to help search for a dress.

The associate consented, and Rin walked through the aisles in the hideous dress.

"Rin! Couldn't you say anything?"

"I didn't have the heart Ayame!"

Ayame pinched her brows, while Rin continued to do the cancan. Their eyes met, and Rin simply shrugged, "Trying to make the best out of a bad situation!"

"Just get to looking, so we can get you out of that THING."

Rin nodded, and they set towards searching the aisle. Ayame pulled out a dress that seemed pretty enough, and Rin agreed as it seemed like an upgrade.

Ayame gave a thumbs up to indicate her approval, and Rin waved the associate down.

00000

The next dress was marginally better, albeit bland. Rin shrugged, and Ayame regretted her on the fly decision to bring Rin there. With a shrug, and the appointment coming to a close - Ayame sighed, "Thank you for your help, we hope to return in the nearby future and also check a few other bridal shops for that 'perfect' dress!"

A soft scoff cut Rin's reply short, "Over my dead husband in hell."

Ayame flew out of her seat, while Rin waddled over in the princess-esque getup, shaken by the uncanny resemblance before it clicked - "Hahaue?"  
Kin-Komako turned gracefully while lowering her lids, before touching Rin's jaw; "So you do remember me, child?"

"Hai," Rin bowed, "one simply cannot forget your status.."

"Hn, how much do you recall of me?"

"Not much, Hahaue - only a little."

She smirked, "For the better, child." Komako approached Rin, and fingered the bodice of the wedding dress, "Now lets get you out of this...poor excuse of a dress."

Ayame thanked the saleswoman once more as Sesshomaru's mother simply watched Rin walk off. Ayame looked around desperately for him, before silently excusing herself and walking out to the car. "Sesshomaru" Ayame whispered as she knocked on the window. He rolled down the window. "Hn?"

"Did you get a ring?"

He leaned his head back into the headrest, "My mother did. I assume she has a dress in mind as well."  
Ayame sighed, "Thank God then, the dresses here were kinda ugly."

He scoffed, "Did my mother throw a fit?"

"No, thank goodness. What are you guys going to do about the venue?"

Sesshomaru wiped his face with his hand, "Hell if I know."

Ayame's eyebrows hit her bangs, "Sessshomaru, that's really scary. What would you do if your mother wasn't around?"

He cut her a sharp glare, and she raised her hands in complacency while backing away from the car. Sesshomaru's mother walked outside, mumbling under her breath something along the lines of, "Looks more like a costume shop than a bridal shop" while practically dragging Rin by the hand. Rin and Ayame's eyes made four, and the girl gave her a longsuffering stare that practically begged 'save me.'

When Ayame broke her stare with Rin, she was pleasantly surprised to see Sesshomaru opening the door for them. ' _Oh wow! Lazy's actually doing something for someone else?_ '

"Well, I guess I'll take my leave, then. Bye R-"

With a force she didn't quite realize she possessed, Rin yanked Ayame into the backseat with her. Ayame laughed nervously, while trying to process just how strong the girl was. "I um, you know it's getting kinda late-I'm a bit hungry. I eat human food so you know...kinda stinks…"

Komako cut Ayame a leveled glare, "No matter, we can dine together."

The child locks in the backseat clicked, and Ayame's stare went blank. She tried testing the door handle to see if it would budge, but it didn't. Horrified, she looked up to his mother's snarky glare facing her; and in the rear-view mirror she could see Sesshomaru's revenge filled gaze boring into her soul. He knew his mother didn't quite like her after that one time she broke her vase, and Ayame was too afraid to face the woman ever again after that.

Rin smiled nervously back at Ayame, before she refused to smile back and pulled out her phone.

A ding alerted Rin to a text notification which read, " _YOU OWE ME BIGTIME_ "

Rin gave Ayame a sheepish puppy dog look before responding, " _Thank you! I promise I'll pay you back! Um, someone here is a bit...unnerving_?"

" _WHICH ONE?_ " Ayame responded back, looked at both occupants in the front seat, before giving her an incredulous stare. _Both of them were unnerving!_ The ride was awkwardly silent, and Sesshomaru's mother didn't have much to complain about...making it deathly silent.

For the first time, he would have rathered her be annoying.

In the backseat Rin was intently trying to learn the streets, and bless her heart, kept getting confused with each turn. As they passed a specific bus stop, though, she recognized the area. "Hey, we're heading to Totosai's shop!"

Ayame couldn't help it, "Good God? The old bag is still alive? He's way past his expiry date!"

Rin gasped, "That's awful Ayame!"

"I'm just saying the truth! He's been dead and someone just forgot to tell him he's been dead!"

"I see where Naera got it from! But nooo, you act like it's some anomaly in the family!"

"I just say the truth where it needs to be said! But Naera has no filter, so don't you dare compare me-"

Ayame stopped her tirade upon hearing giggling that wasn't either of theirs - or Sesshomaru's for that matter. It soon stopped, before being replaced with deep, calming breaths.

"I have never heard you laugh, ever." Ayame whispered, not realizing she was voicing her internal monologue. "That's because you've only ever met me twice before, and in one of which decided it was a great idea to lean upon _my_ entrance table, and break _my_ vase."

"I'm sorry, I offered to pay up for it!"

"Right now you can repay me by keeping silent, is what!"

"You know what, Mrs. Taishou, I have done everything and no matter what you wouldn't let that dang thing go! Nothing ever pleases you, no wonder your son turned out the way he did!"

Komako scoffed, "You...you brat!"

Rin was regretting everything and kept pulling at Ayame's coat to get her to can it.

"Get it out Miss prissy!"

Sesshomaru continued to drive like nothing, dejected seemingly.

"Apologize right now!" Rin snapped. "No!" Ayame decided like a petulant child after giving the thought a mere 30 seconds of consideration.

Komako turned all the way in her seat, "Well, there is a way you can repay me."

"If I do this, will you let it up?"

"...Yes."

Ayame folded her arms, "What is it, then?"

"Let me meet that...cousin of yours."  
Ayame's previous anger dissipated, "Which one?"

"Naera, I think it was? I always wondered why I was instructed to leave a fang for her. I had to lose a pretty tooth for that."

This time the car did stop, "YOU LEFT A FANG AND DON'T EVEN KNOW WHY?" Sesshomaru snarled. While Ayame laughed nervously, "You don't wanna meet her, I'm open to other requests, though!"

Komako gave both of them a pointed look, "Well I do! So either it's that, or I will never forgive you! Sesshomaru, your mother has lived a long life and has never commissioned a sword for anyone. Maybe it was nice for a change."

Sesshomaru's countenance grew angrier by the second, and Ayame watched him for a good moment. "You're envious of her, aren't you?"

"I am not." He stated cooly, despite looking ready to explode.

Rin patted his shoulder, and Ayame watched the interaction for a brief second before delivering her final verdict with a smirk. "You've got yourself a deal!"

000000

Still fuming, Sesshomaru stomped his way up the stairs after giving the three ladies right of way.

Ayame was having herself a ball getting on his last nerve. It was payback for several hundred years of worrying and him having a cross attitude 24/7.

Totosai stretched in his office, seemingly balder than before - and sighed when he heard stomping before the door chime ringing. "Who is it?" He yelled. When he received no answer, his suspicion was confirmed. Sighing, he grabbed the yellow clasp envelope and met Sesshomaru out in the showroom. Now, he mostly traded, sold, and appraised fine swords since ending his career as a swordsmith, and now his main bread, was, well forgery. _Ha, from the forge to forgery. The Kami had a sense of humor, didn't they?_

The old man made a show of moving slowly to annoy Sesshomaru, before realizing his mother was there with him. Quickly, Totosai straightened his act - trying to appear more healthy and active for his age. He gave a slight bow to acknowledge Komako, which she returned with an incline of the head. He completely ignored her son, opting to inquire about her well being. " Komako-sama, it's been awhile. How have you been faring?"

Komako tilted her head slightly, "Fine, Totosai-san. It is good to see you're doing well." she replied with a slight smile. He turned to Ayame and Rin, and greeted them with a bow of his own - which the two returned. One with a slight smile, and the other in utter disbelief, as if she'd seen a ghost. Totosai greeted Sesshomaru last with a suck of his teeth, before slowly turning on his heel. "I'll make some tea for you ladies, just give me one moment." "Oh no, it's no need!" Ayame insisted, "Really, we should be on our way." Rin agreed. Komako gave an airy laugh, "Oh it's fine, let's appreciate his hospitality, ne?"

Rin felt so bad for Sesshomaru, whose patience was wearing thin. When he sat down on the guest loveseat - his forehead vein was bulging. Everyone was having a field day bothering the poor guy. His mother tapped her 'nails' on the glass coffee table, Ayame turned up the haptic feedback notification all the way on her phone - so that the vibrate response for each character annoyed him. Rin stood up, while shooting Ayame a stern glare, to sit beside him.

Ayame smiled cheekily, which reminded her too much of a certain somebody. In the meantime, Rin tried to pull Sesshomaru from his poor mood - which worked. His mother, who had previously taken to staring out the window, watched intently as her son's demeanor lightened up. Ayame was shocked that her annoying behavior seemed to not have an effect on him, before giving Rin two thumbs up and a pleased nod when their eyes briefly met. Rin blushed, and the two noted how his world had simply narrowed down to her and nothing else.

The kettle sung, and moments afterward Totosai returned with 5 cups of tea, and walked to Komako first, who gracefully accepted. Ayame accepted with a small thank you, and then he walked over to Rin who took hers with a soft thanks. Sesshomaru refused, his cross attitude returning after seeing Totosai's face. "Are you going to take or no?" The old man demanded.

Sesshomaru kept a cap on his thoughts, simply because his mother would never let him hear the end of it. _Still didn't mean he respected the old dirtbag, though._ Rin laughed nervously, and took his cup.

"Damn Rin, having to act as a mediator, and emotions for the both of you must be tiresome."

Rin's face went blank as she held a cup in each hand, before smartly deciding to drink out of both to avoid responding. Sesshomaru gave Ayame a nasty glare, which she avoided by scooching closer to his mother - who gave her a look that said, 'Pardon?'

Ayame tested her limits and scooched a bit closer, just in case he did snap. Rin alternated between drinking from both hands, before complimenting Totosai. "This is some great tea! Thanks, Totosai!"

So engrossed in mentally murdering Ayame, Sesshomaru didn't realize she was actually drinking both cups. He thought she'd simply accepted out of politeness. He extracted the second cup from her right hand, before giving her a look that spelled, 'What the hell?'

She shrugged, "I didn't wanna be rude" she whispered. Ayame counted her lucky stars, and listened intently to Lady Komako's and Totosai's small talk. They mostly caught up, and Komako relayed some information from Sesshomaru's dad. ' _Wasn't he dead?_ ' Ayame thought, before being a little freaked out. ' _Is his mom a clairvoyant or something? Maybe that's why she's so creepy_.' Komako cleared her throat, "Excuse me, this is an A and B conversation." Ayame sighed, "Well, I'm here to C." Komako gave a slight growl, and Rin resisted the urge to laugh. Sesshomaru drank some of the tea while boring a hole into Totosai's head. After finishing, he placed the fine china on the side table beside himself that held a lamp, before standing up and snatching the yellow envelope. He flapped out the folder, stopping their little interaction. Hating how chummy he was becoming with his mother. He poured the contents of the documents into his hand, he inspected everything which seemed fine, until a migrant visa card slipped out.

That was the fuel to his flame. His forehead vein bulged again, before he cooly turned the card towards Totosai.

"What the _fuck_ is this?"

Totosai acted the none wiser, "Oh your Brazilian migrant visa!" he informed cheerily.

Komako reached out for the card, which Totosai snatched from Sesshomaru before handing it to her with a smile. "Oh, my son. It captures your essence quite well I must say. The bags under the eyes, the leery stare. The bearing of teeth. Looks no different than a normal day."

Ayame looked over Komako's shoulder, and promptly began to enter a coughing fit from cackling so hard. Rin wanted to look at the card so but judging by their reaction, it must've been pretty bad. She resisted the urge to laugh, not so much because of his disposition, but because she felt bad for him. Ayame handed Rin the card, putting her on the spotlight. "You be the judge, Rin. Does it look bad?"

It was Ayame's payback afterall.

She took the card, and her eyes widened as her brows hit her bangs. "So what do you think, young lady?" Totosai asked.

Rin dropped the card on the seat. "Where's the restroom?" "If you walk down the corridor to the left."

Rin practically ran, before locking the door, turning on the water, then laughing. He genuinely looked unhinged. Then for his mother to say he looked like that, everyday? She finally regained some composure and returned. She barely maintained her expression - while silently praying he didn't hear her crying from laughing so hard. When she returned, Ayame underlooked her before muttering, "Cheapshot!"

"I'm sorry to say it, but…" she averted her gaze to the floor, finding the cheap carpet the most interesting thing of her life, "I think...Sesshomaru-sama wasn't quite caught in his greatest glory?"

Komako giggled, "Ah sweet girl, sugar coating things just like yourself." before pinching her cheek. Ayame laughed, "Looks like a rabies induced mugshot, but go off I guess."

Totosai took a deep breath, "Well it's settled, the main consensus agrees you look fine. So allow me to take some photos and make some documents for this young lady."

"Oh Totosai, I don't look all that great can we do this another day?"

Ayame smirked, "Now you guys can have matching visas! Match made in heaven." Rin's face went cross, "Are you implying I look like that!" Ayame grinned, "Take it for what you will, but if the shoe fits." "OOOH! You get on my nerves!" Totosai motioned for her to stand in front of a white canvas, and took some polaroid photos of her. In the meantime, Sesshomaru sat with his elbow on his knee, looking every bit as like his photo. His mother held it beside him, before asking Ayame to take a photo. Ayame flashed her phone at Sesshomaru, "wow, pictures really don't lie!" Sesshomaru ignored them, plastering a cool facade to impress Rin when she returned. She smiled, "Well, hopefully we'll match soon!" He sighed, appreciating her attempt to console him. "You really didn't…" "Oh, I did. Hopefully it's just as bad!" Totosai showed him the polaroids after they all printed, "A for effort?"

Sesshomaru frowned, before a small smile lit his face. She really tried, but was such a bad actor. At most, she was disgruntled in the cutest way possible. He took a brief glance, taking his favorite photo and slipped it into his pocket. Hopefully for once, something escaped all of their gazes as they laughed amongst themselves. He handed the photos back to Totosai, who counted them. "I could've sworn I-" He looked at the previously cross boy who was currently admiring Rin, and wisely held his peace. "What was that?" Komako asked. "Ah nothing, I just made a mistake is all. I hope to see you all again, soon. Hopefully without that one in tow." as he pointed at Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru blinked, and ignored him, as Rin linked her arm in his. "Bye Totosai-san." she waved with her free hand. The two forgot about everyone, and walked down the narrow corridor by themselves. Komako feigned hurt, "He finds himself a girl and forgets to differ respect to his dear mother. What an awfully rude son."

"I can be your daughter?" Ayame offered, "I'll differ respect as long as I can bother him."

Komako sighed, "Do what you will." Ayame gave a little fist pump, "Yes!" Totosai saw them off, before recounting the photos in his hands once more. He smiled to himself, upon realizing the full gravity of what Sesshomaru had done. At least, the young man would be happy for once in his miserably long existence. He then sat down, before hunkering down to work.

00000

Lady Komako was stopped by the shop attendant on the bottom floor, who was trying to make a pass. She blinked prettily, ignoring the man but enjoying the attention. Ayame mouthed a slight "eww" because the man was...well...old. Komako faked a blush, and before she could continue - the front door flew open and a cold draft hit them. Sesshomaru cleared his throat, waiting for them to exit. Ayame gladly took her leave, but his mother blew her bangs before taking her sweet time to leave. "You are such a bore!" she sneered. Sesshomaru quipped back, "Well, playing with old dirt doesn't seem any more enjoyable." Ayame overheard and snickered, before returning to her previous place in the backseat. "Hey, Rin, you're not gonna sit with me?" "Oh yeah! I was in the back." Rin agreed, and as she opened her seatbelt to hop in the backseat, his mother took the backseat. "Sesshomaru, take me home." His mother demanded. Ayame sighed, "Can you drop me home first?" His mother counter-argued, "Well, I had reservations for dinner but if you…" "I'll go!" she agreed hotly, hunger making her more eager than she'd imagined.

His mother scowled, "Well, just don't break anything." Ayame groaned, and Rin giggled.

00000

Ayame entered the house immediately after Komako, "Oooh, smells good." she commented. Rin agreed, "The food does smell great, and oh my! Komako-sama, your home is gorgeous." His mother handed off her coat to a servant, "I wish you to continue referring to me as Hahaue." Rin gasped, unsure of taking such liberties so early. "Well, my child - it's only if you wish." She continued, but seemingly with a sad tone. Rin thought about it for a second, "Yes Hahaue." The woman seemed to brighten up considerably, before guiding the two girls to the restroom. "Oh my, your bathroom is beautiful!" Rin noted. Even Ayame was flabbergasted, as she'd never passed her entryway before. Ayame kept admiring the light fixtures above them, and they washed their hands distractedly. Rin resisted the urge to pet the fluffy decor towels and bathroom accessories and Ayame, well, nearly ran into a wall. "Damn, these people know elegance."

Rin couldn't agree more, "Like the back of their hands." Ayame wondered briefly, "If I lived like this I'd never leave. Seriously, Sesshomaru is ungrateful." Rin sighed, "No, sometimes people are running from their personal demons. Whatever- or whoever-it may be." Ayame agreed, "You have a point, as we all have enough of those." Rin groaned, "Tell me about it!" The duo left the bathroom and managed to meander their way to the dining room, as Ayame's better sense of smell guided them. "Whoa! This is like a revved up Thanksgiving." Ayame muttered lowly. Rin heard, and the two girls shared a knowing glance.

The two sat beside each other on the beveled glass topped dining table. Two servants had just finished setting the table, while the chef and sue chef plated everything. Ayame looked up to Lady Komako, "Mrs. Taishou, when did you arrange for this?" She laughed, "a simple text sufficed earlier." "Do you have a personal chef at all times?" Rin asked. "No, I know several caterers for when I do host dinner parties and such, though." Komako rearranged some loaves of bread in a basket, and the two watched her. "Do you have ADHD?" Ayame asked, genuinely concerned. Komako confessed, "Yes. It was founded...later in life." Ayame gasped, "God I'm so sorry!" "It is fine, it doesn't affect me too much. Once I am occupied, I am better off." Sesshomaru entered the dining room, surprised, but not shocked that his suspicion was confirmed. Hell, how long did she find this out? Why didn't she tell him?

He sat at the table beside his mother, opting to pretend he didn't hear. His mother fidgeted with something else at the table until all of the food arrived. The chef and sue chef described the foods at the table, Komako thanked them, and they excused themselves with a bow. The four ate in relative silence, but oddly enough it was amicable - without any Sesshomaru teasing.

Their meal concluded, and Ayame offered to part her way one last time. "Sesshomaru, take Ayame home for me, will you?" Sesshomaru's demeanor turned sour all over again. "Whenever you're ready, Ayame." The girl looked horrified, "I'm good, I can call an uber!" Komako insisted, "No, why do such a thing? I would have arranged for a ride, but it's getting late and I don't want you to wait a moment longer." Rin realized her discomfort, "Oh I can go with you guys." Ayame looked relieved briefly, before his mother dashed hersmall hopes. "Oh Rin, you wouldn't want to leave your mother-in-law all alone now would you?"

Rin looked at Lady Komako, before looking at Ayame and mouthing "sorry."

Ayame grimaced upon realizing she'd bothered Sesshomaru all day, and now had to ride home alone with him. He's probably going to kill her, then resurrect her for show.

Sesshomaru walked to the car, and waited patiently for Ayame. Well, as much as he could, anyways. He leaned over the center console, and opened the door for her. Ayame looked scared as everloving hell. To really mess with her, he jumped - and Ayame screamed bloody murder while clutching the door. "I don't bite." He smirked.

"Asshole! Not often!" Ayame cried while clenching her chest. Ayame ceased her panicking upon realizing, he was adopting some semblance of a sense of humor. "Sesshomaru? What's gotten into you?" He ignored her, and Ayame took it as an indication to continue. "Sesshomaru, honestly, this is the happiest I've seen you in almost 350 years. I-I wanted to say I'm happy for you. You guys deserve this more than anyone I know. Don't let her go again, Sesshomaru. I mean this from the bottom of my heart."

Sesshomaru sighed, "Ayame, it's a farce and nothing more. I just want to ensure her stability and safety. If she decides to leave after it's all said and done, she would have my support regardless." "Sesshomaru, you're either denser than a brick or being willfully ignorant to not see how she looks at you! God, even when you look at her, there's a connection I could only pray that I could find in my entire life. If I may be honest, I even envy you! Yet you're out here, willing to just up and let this walk away from you again?" Ayame all but ranted, as righteous indignation overtook her. Sesshomaru frowned, "Ayame. If you truly appreciate someone, you'd be willing to let them go." "Isn't that literally what got her killed the first time?" Sesshomaru's vein bulged again, "I'm not arguing this with you, Ayame." She took to mocking him while climbing in the passenger seat, "iM nOt ArGuInG yOU AyAmE." He sighed before mumbling "You and Naera are the same breed." "Speaking of cousins, I still can't get over the fact you envy her for getting a sword from your mom first." He cut her a mean glare as he turned, to which she responded, "Just promise me you wouldn't jab her eyeballs, or you know, disguise yourself as her mom or something."

After a pregnant pause he concluded, "I honestly hate you." "Not enough to kill me." She informed matter-of-factly. "No, but if it weren't for the laws of this land.." Ayame scratched her ear, "Did I hear you right?"

He admitted more to himself than her, "I've seen more memes in three weeks than nearly 6 years." Ayame laughed, "I'm so happy for you - better than watching the news 24/7. Rin brings so much light into your world, and if I must I'll bound you guys together. Trust me, after this gets sorted you're going to have a hard time keeping up the 'facade.' Considering you'll forget why you were faking, but anyways, it seems like both of you guys are a little, um, stunted in the emotions department." Sesshomaru just gave her a disbelieving stare, before double parking beside another vehicle in front of Koga's complex. "Thanks, Sesshomaru. Goodnight." He watched her go in, before driving off and mulling over her comments.

00000

The servants cleared up, and bid Lady Komako a goodnight. She sighed, before opening the glass tv armoire in the living room. She casted Hulu to the television. Rin watched her momentarily, and realized she was actually quite lonely. Komako jumped, "Goodness, I forgot to show you where to sleep." Komako stood up, and passed Rin, guiding her up the stairs. Rin stood shocked, upon realizing that without heels, Komako-sama and herself were the same exact height. Eye to eye.

She looked over her shoulder, "Yes, I am short. There's a reason for heels."

"How tall was Sesshomaru's dad?" "Solid 7'0." "That's basketball player height." Rin blurted. Komako leaned on the banister to compose herself after imagining her former husband and son playing basketball. "Child, you're going to be the death of me." She gave Rin a short tour of the home, showing her both his old room, and one of the guest rooms. "Feel free to help yourself to either. I'll be downstairs." "Well I'm not exactly tired yet!" "We do have an early start tomorrow, I'd assure you'd want to get some rest." "Ma'am, I am a borderline insomniac, I think I'll survive." Komako looked at her now claws, "Suit yourself, would you like to join me?" "Sure" "Come along then." The two treaded the stairs, and Komako fiddled with her Ipad before the green glow of the Hulu logo caught her attention,again. They'd left it unattended to for so long, that it went back to the slideshow of the chromecast. "Previously, on 90 day fiance…" "What are you watching?" Rin asked, confused. "The worst show ever, honestly. I want to club half of the male participants to death." Rin backed up a bit, mildly concerned. "Just watch it." Komako pulled out some caramel corn from the coffee table's secret compartment. "Want any?" Rin took some, still shocked she had a liking to at least some human goods. "I've always had a sweet tooth." She admitted offhandedly. Rin nodded, "Oh, I relate."

Two episodes in, Rin was horrified, "Oh, no. This guy is so lazy! He doesn't want to do...anything! Why would she want to marry him?" Rin then proceeded to scream into one of the decorative pillows. Komako picked at her throw, "Don't you see? She's so eager to settle down, she'd settle for anything." They reached the latest episode, and it ended, Rin was angered that it ended on a cliffhanger. "That was awful, why would watch such a thing?" "I couldn't tell you, she answered honestly." At first Rin wondered if her showing 90 day fiance was a subliminal message, but his mother switched to a Kdrama. "Sorry, Rin. I like dramas, so you'll have to sit tight." Rin internally breathed in relief upon realizing his mother truly didn't care, and was just enjoying her shows.

Rin would recognize "Goddess of Marriage" anywhere, "Hahaue do not watch that!" she gave her a longsuffering stare, "Too late, too far in." Rin proceeded to scream into the pillow again, "God that woman is so EVIL. There's too much angst!" The two watched, and Rin noted as Komako became more and more disappointed and dejected as they continued. She began skipping episodes and parts, desperate to get the plot. "How does it end?"

"Badly, I don't know how it's listed under comedy."

"Badly as in?" Komako elaborated, "Badly as in suicide bad?" Rin grimaced.

"Hn, no. What drama do you recommend?" "Secret garden and Coffee Prince are super cheesy but cute! The Moon that Embraces the Sun is also really good, but I cried a lot - it's really intense. Good Doctor is also pretty neat!" Komako all but shoved her huge ass Ipad into her chest. "I need a palate cleansing. Show me the first one."

"OOF." Rin rubbed her ribs, "Ah, okay…"

They were in too deep. Rin was reliving the second hand embarrassment from Secret Garden. Komako was enjoying it. Rin was starting to get tired, but was enjoying the episode too much - so kept fighting sleep. Komako threw her throw over her, while petting her hair. Rin fell asleep without realizing what hit her. The door creaked open, and his mother waved him over. "No." he answered shortly. "Just sit here, you don't really have to watch it." "Mother, you're going to rot your brain watching all of this...stuff." "Okay, like you aren't rotting your own brain watching stocks and the world light ablaze live; watching the news all the time." He sighed, before sitting on the floor in front of the sofa. "Just what are you watching?" "Just watch it." He leaned his head on the couch's armrest, before sighing. "You suck the fun out of everything, Sesshomaru."

00000

Rin woke up before dawn, and his mother dozed lightly beside her on the sofa. The episodes were still running, so Rin paused it. Silently, she crept up the stairs to take a shower. Komako cracked an eye opened. She found herself pleased that the girl was an early bird like herself. "Well, the earlier we get this done the better."

 _Komako found herself determined to make things right._

 _This time, "no" wouldn't be accepted as an answer._

 _Even if it was a farce, she'd put it out for it anyways._

 _Afterall, it was the only marriage that would make Sesshomaru happy._

 _ **Fin: Rings'n'Things**_


End file.
